No Fun (SEVENTEEN SoonHoon)
by mykareien
Summary: [Say Yes] Pasangan muda yang baru saja saling menyematkan cincin di masing-masing jari manis tersebut nampak bertukar pandangan lalu tersenyum penuh makna, hingga tiba-tiba kaki bersepatu flat berhenti tepat di depan mereka. "Kwon ... Soonyoung?"/SoonHoon. HoZi (SoonyoungXJihoon, HoshiXWoozi)/Yaoi. GS/DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. No Fun

Jihoon ingin bekerja, tapi Soonyoung ingin bercinta.

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #m

WARNING:  
\- Aftermath  
\- Cuddle  
\- VERY CUTE CUDDLING AFTER MATCH. DON'T FIGHT ME. I ALREADY WARN YOU!

 **No Fun**

Studio sunyi. Tidak seperti biasanya semua layar komputer mati, pun dengan laptop dan sound system yang seringnya dibiarkan _on_ hampir 24 jam. Tak ada suara, tak ada cahaya. Hanya silau layar ponsel yang menyala dari arah sofa, menyinari seraut wajah yang tengah berbaring dengan mata mengantuk dan lelah.

23.36

Jihoon menghela napas panjang. Rasanya dia baru saja memejamkan mata dan tahu-tahu sudah hampir tengah malam. Layar ponselnya meredup bersamaan dengan jemari lentik itu meletakkannya kembali di permukaan sofa.

"Soonyoung-ah," desisnya. "Setengah dua belas," ujarnya memberitahu.

Menit berlalu.

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Soonyoung-ah," panggil Jihoon pada orang yang dia tahu tidak sedang tidur. Namun orang itu—yang berbaring di belakangnya, menempelkan tubuh pada punggungnya, menyembunyikan wajah di tengkuk lehernya, dan melingkarkan lengan di sekitar pinggangnya—masih bergeming tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

"Sudah jam setengah dua belas—"

"Biar." Sebuah suara parau menyela kalimat Jihoon. Dia bergerak sejenak, mendekatkan diri pada tubuh mungil di depannya. "Biarkan saja," imbuhnya dengan nada mengantuk.

"Aku harus bekerja." Jihoon memegang tangan Soonyoung yang berada di pinggangnya, membuat namja di belakangnya tersebut mendesis tidak senang dan malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku mohon, Soonyoung-ah." Suara Jihoon mengecil, terdengar antara kesal, putus asa, dan mengantuk.

"Lima menit lagi," gumam Soonyoung melepaskan lenguhan panjang dari kerongkongan tubuh mungil di pelukannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu delapan kali sejak dua jam yang lalu," erang Jihoon frustasi.

"Aku tahu," sahut Soonyoung. "Lima menit lagi."

Jihoon berhenti meronta, membiarkan dirinya ditarik semakin dekat pada tubuh hangat yang lebih tegap darinya itu, diam-diam menikmati musik indah perpaduan suara napas Soonyoung dan detak jantungnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sembilan kali," gumam Jihoon sambil memejamkan mata, tidak menampik kenyataan jika dia juga masih mengantuk. "Sekali lagi kau mengulanginya aku akan memukul..." ujung kalimat namja berambut ungu pucat tersebut hanyut terbawa ke alam mimpi.

-o-

"Soonyoung-ah." Mata sipit Soonyoung bercelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara parau yang dia kira merupakan salah satu dari kuda _unicorn_ warna-warni yang barusan muncul di dalam mimpinya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Jihoon bergerak malas di depan dada Soonyoung. Terasa ujung hidungnya menempel nyaman di kulit telanjang namja tersebut meski mulutnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan perihal dia harus bangun dan bekerja dan membuat lagu—

Dengan itu, Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya, menggeliat sesaat di atas sofa yang terasa sempit karena ditiduri berdua. Dia terlentang memandang atap studio yang nampak gelap, sementara di sebelahnya Jihoon sudah bangkit dan sedang mencari ponselnya yang terjatuh.

"Jam satu." Terdengar suara sang vokalis, lalu dengus napasnya, dan tanpa alasan dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku belum membuat apa-apaaa..." keluhnya depresi. Namja mungil tersebut menoleh pada tubuh tinggi yang masih berbaring di sebelahnya, yang menatap kosong ke udara dan sepertinya akan tertidur lagi.

"Yah," tegur Jihoon. "Tidakkah kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu? Kwon Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung berdecak keras, kembali menggeliat sambil menguap. "Melakukan apa?" desisnya.

"Membuat koreo, membuat lirik, menulis lagu," jawab Jihoon. "Yah! Kau tidak mau _comeback_?" dipukulnya sebelah lengan si dancer ketika namja itu malah kembali menutup mata dengan santainya.

"Aku mau tiduuur," rengek Soonyoung. "Aku tidak mau _comeback_ ," imbuhnya seperti orang ngelindur.

"Aish, terserah!" Jihoon menyerah. Dia menyalakan senter ponselnya dan mulai menyinari sekitar. "Dimana bajuku? Kwon Soonyoung, kau buang kemana bajuku?"

Soonyoung mengerang, antara kesal karena tidurnya diganggu oleh omelan-omelan Jihoon dan tidak bisa marah karena dia Lee Jihoon. Ya, Lee Jihoon yang meski bawel seperti apapun tidak akan pernah bisa membuat seorang Kwon Soonyoung marah padanya.

"Soonyoung-ah, bajuku..." suara Jihoon mengecil, seolah dia hampir menangis merasa panik, khawatir, kesal, dan mengantuk jadi satu. Sedangkan di dekatnya, dalam diam Soonyoung hanya mengawasi kesibukannya yang celingak-celinguk mencari pakaian.

Jihoon tengah berusaha menggapai ujung celana jeans-nya yang terlempar hampir satu meter jauhnya ketika sepasang lengan dengan kuat memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya ke belakang. Tubuh mungil tersebut jatuh kembali ke sofa dengan pekikan kaget.

"YAH!" suara sang vokalis meninggi, dengan marah dia membalikkan badan dan langsung tersadar jika sedang berada di atas Soonyoung, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala namja itu, wajah mereka saling berhadapan, sekejab warna pink merata cantik di kedua pipi bulat Jihoon. Bukannya tidak mungkin Soonyoung tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi dari macan galak menjadi anak kucing yang cute tersebut, sinar senter dari ponsel Jihoon yang terjatuh di sebelah lehernya membuat namja pirang itu dapat melihat wajah di atasnya dengan sangat jelas. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, tidak ingin merusak momen, sebab Jihoon menjadi rawan mengamuk jika sedang tersipu.

Perlahan Soonyoung mengangkat tangan, menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada salah satu _kissmark_ yang tertinggal di leher jenjang sang vokalis.

"Hitam?" tanya si pemilik leher, dijawab cengiran lebih dulu oleh si pelaku.

Soonyoung menelengkan sedikit kepala Jihoon ke samping untuk melihat lebih jelas tanda serupa yang merata hingga ke pundak serta tulang selangkanya.

"Merah tua."

Jihoon mendesis, mengusap lehernya dengan kilatan mata kesal. "Aku membiarkanmu melakukannya karena kita sedang vakum. Awas saja kalau kau melakukannya waktu promosi—"

"Tapi aku suka~" dengan gemas Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon, membenturkan muka kecil itu pada dadanya diiringi pekikan lirih orang yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya tersebut. "Warnanya cantik, cocok untukmu, Gudae~"

"Bekasnya tidak bisa hilang seminggu, Kwon Soonyoung!" teriak Jihoon mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan lengan berurat alot hasil rutinitas dance tanpa kenal waktu itu. Berhasil. Bukan, Soonyoung yang memang sengaja melepaskannya.

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" namja sipit tersebut mengedipkan sebelah mata dan kembali harus menahan tawa melihat kedua pipi Jihoon memerah.

"O-omong kosong!" Jihoon memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Dia bangkit dan duduk di atas perut datar sang dancer, lalu sebentar kemudian kembali mengomel soal bajunya.

Soonyoung membiarkan namja mungil itu, menatapnya membalikkan badan dan mengamati kesibukannya mencari pakaian, mendengar gerutuannya yang menyalahkan keadaan gelap yang membuatnya tidak dapat leluasa melihat, disusul oleh umpatannya ketika ponsel membunyikan alarm pendek tanda baterei melemah. Namja pirang tersebut hanya tersenyum.

Perlahan Soonyoung bangkit, kembali meraih pinggang ramping Jihoon dan menempelkan badan di kulit punggungnya yang masih hangat akibat tidur berpelukan selama berjam-jam.

"Soonyoung-ah." Jihoon merengek, merasa lelah oleh sikap manja kekasihnya setiap kali mereka selesai tidur bersama seperti ini. Perasaan, pasangan-pasangan lain—bahkan yang sudah menikah sekalipun—tidak gini-gini amat usai melakukan masalah ranjang, tapi Soonyoung selalu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih lengket serupa lintah. Tidak hanya memeluk, dia juga akan mencium rambut Jihoon, mengecup sekilas bahunya, maupun memijat pelan sebelah pinggulnya. Bukannya Jihoon tidak suka, namun terkadang sikap Soonyoung yang seperti itu—apalagi jika dia melakukannya di tempat umum dan ketahuan orang lain—membuat si mungil jadi risih, membuatnya terpaksa menendang dan mengusir lead-dancer tersebut jauh-jauh sebab Kwon Soonyoung tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum dihentikan.

"Hm?" terasa hangat napas Soonyoung menerpa kulit sensitif di belakang telinga Jihoon, membuat tubuh kecil itu terjengat kaget dan berhasil meloloskan erangan lirih putus asa dari rongga dadanya.

"Aku harus bekerja," desis Jihoon menutup mata saat merasakan sepasang bibir secara insting menemukan jalan di lehernya.

"Tapi aku mau bercinta," bisik Soonyoung dengan suara rendah membuat namja di dekapannya mengerang frustasi.

"Aku bisa dimarahi—"

"Tak akan ada yang memarahimu," potong Soonyoung, sebelah tangannya meraih dagu Jihoon dari belakang, menuntunnya untuk menoleh sebab sekarang dia sedang menginginkan bibir tipis yang selalu memperdengarkan suara merdu baik saat menyanyi, mengomel, maupun mendesah itu.

"Seungcheol Hyung akan senang kalau tahu kau tidak bersitegang membuat lagu dan malah bersantai."

"Mana mu—umph..." kalimat Jihoon tenggelam di dalam belahan bibir Soonyoung, meleleh bersama salivanya dan sebelum lehernya terasa sakit karena sudut ciuman yang kurang nyaman, namja berambut ungu pucat tersebut bangkit untuk kemudian membalikkan badan dan mendudukkan diri di pangkuan kekasihnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum, dengan lembut dia menangkup sebelah pipi Jihoon yang sudah memerah, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya, melepaskan pagutan tepat ketika namja mungil tersebut membuka mulut dengan sukarela.

"Mau coba sambil duduk?" tanyanya membuat mata kecil di depannya melebar.

"Hah?"

" _Uke_ _on top._ Mau coba?" Soonyoung menelengkan kepala sementara Jihoon hanya mengerutkan alis, agaknya kejeniusannya dalam membuat lagu tidak menular pada pengetahuannya tentang seks.

 _Polos sekali,_ puji Soonyoung dengan gemas.

"Aku memasukkannya sambil duduk, kau hanya perlu melakukan _hip dance_ seperti di _No Fun._ Naik dan turun. Kurang lebih begitu." Namja pirang itu mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang paling sederhana.

Ting, wajah Jihoon seketika memerah hingga ke telinga dan sedetik kemudian tangannya sudah melayang untuk menjambak rambut di depannya.

"ADOOUW!" pekik Soonyoung keras.

"JANGAN BERISIK!" hardik Jihoon tanpa sadar jika suaranya jauh lebih keras.

"Tidak perlu menjambakku!" protes Soonyoung.

"Itu karena kau terlalu mesum—"

"Aku cuma menjelaskannya karena kau tidak mengerti!" sela Soonyoung kembali membuat wajah mungil di depannya matang.

"Kalau kau mau coba, ini tidak sulit. _Hip dance_ -mu di _No Fun_ sangat bagus dan—"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sangat bagus? Dasar mesum!" kali ini Jihoon mengeplak keras lengan Soonyoung, dalam hati berharap pukulannya akan membekas seperti halnya _kissmark_ yang dancer itu tinggalkan di lehernya.

"AKU PELATIHMU!"

"BERISIK!" kembali Jihoon memukul Soonyoung.

"TIDAK AKAN ADA ORANG YANG DENGAR!" Soonyoung meledak. "Kau sudah menambah lapisan peredamnya, tidak akan ada orang yang dengar dari luar. Aku berani bersumpah demi Tuhan!" pekiknya membela diri.

"Jadi jangan mencari-cari alasan untuk memukulku," cicit Soonyoung kemudian sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang dua kali dipukul Jihoon.

"Tapi aku serius, _hip dance_ -mu sangat bagus. Mau coba?" celetuk Soonyoung masih bersikeras dengan idenya. Mendengar itu mata Jihoon kembali mendelik menyeramkan.

"Pelatih apanya? Kau cuma orang mesum yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mencuci mata," tuduh si Mungil penuh duri.

"Aku terpaksa." Soonyoung nyengir. "Kau menari persis di depanku. Ada pemandangan bagus, tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkannya."

Kembali mata Jihoon melotot, tangannya sudah terangkat hendak memukul Soonyoung namun dihentikan dengan cepat oleh lengan orang di depannya. Soonyoung membawa tangan Jihoon melingkar di lehernya sementara dia mendapatkan bibir tipis tersebut. Sang vokalis melenguh kaget sejenak dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba, dia mengerutkan alis dan mencoba memiringkan kepala, menyamakan ritme dengan gerakan kekasihnya.

Merasa Jihoon sudah hanyut pada pagutannya, Soonyoung melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan namja itu dan berpindah pada pinggangnya, perlahan membawa pinggul tersebut untuk mendekat, mempertemukan bagian selatan mereka bersama-sama. Untuk kedua kalinya, Jihoon melenguh kaget.

"Duduk ya?" bisik Soonyoung di jarak tipis antara bibirnya dan mulut Jihoon. Namja mungil di hadapannya menggeleng.

"Coba dulu—"

Kembali Jihoon menggeleng, kali ini dengan alis mengerut dan mata berkilat menegaskan penolakannya.

"Kau harus banyak bergerak, kau bilang mau _comeback—_ "

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu." Jihoon merengek. "Kau saja. 'kan kau yang _performance leader._ "

Soonyoung berdecak, "Pemalas." Dengan gemas disentilnya ujung hidung Jihoon. "Lain kali aku akan membuatmu di atas," desisnya sembari mengecup singkat bibir merah di depannya yang sudah membengkak, lantas dengan hati-hati membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut untuk berbaring di atas sofa.

Sesaat Soonyoung terdiam, hanya menatap mata Jihoon, mengagumi kecantikannya yang bahkan tidak dapat ditutupi oleh kegelapan. Siapa sangka orang yang paling galak di dalam grup sejatinya adalah orang yang sangat manis seperti anak kucing. Soonyoung suka Jihoon yang seperti ini, berbaring di bawahnya, nampak begitu mungil, manis dan cantik membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk serta selalu melindunginya. Dengan gemas Soonyoung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak hidung Jihoon, menuai tawa geli atas tindakannya dan hal tersebut semakin membuatnya merasa gregetan dengan makhluk kecil satu itu.

"Kali ini aku mau membuat warna hitam," ujar Soonyoung asal.

Jihoon membeliakkan mata, hilang sudah ekspresi manisnya menyisakan tatapan tajam seperti macan. "Kau mau mati?" ancamnya.

Soonyoung nyengir lebar. "Aku tidak bisa mati, 'kan aku vampir," guraunya lalu segera menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Jihoon.

"YA—ahh! Soon-eunghh..." Jihoon menggeliat protes tanpa dapat menjauhkan Soonyoung yang mulai mencumbui lehernya dengan antusias, memperparah tanda lama dan membuat tanda baru di kulit yang masih nampak putih mulus.

Pip pip pip~

Terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi.

"Soonyoung-ah, alarm-mu—" napas Jihoon tercekat memberitahu.

"Bukan," jawab Soonyoung sambil menyelipkan rambut Jihoon ke belakang telinganya untuk mengecup usil lubang tindik yang hampir tidak pernah dipasang anting, membuat kekasih mungilnya bergidik geli dan meloloskan tawa kecil bercampur dengan desahan, Soonyoung yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terkikik gemas lantas mencium pipi merona itu dengan sayang.

"Batereinya mau habis."

-o-

Dalam diam Jihoon mengusap layar ponselnya, mengeluh ketika menyadari gambar batereinya sudah berkedip-kedip merah dan saat dia memandang angka yang tertera di atas kolom pin, namja itu mendesis.

06.09

"Soonyoung-ah," panggilnya. "Jam enam. Bangunlah." Dengan malas Jihoon menepuk-nepuk lengan yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun bukannya beranjak pergi, tubuh tersebut malah bergerak semakin dekat dengan punggungnya hingga hangat napasnya terasa mengipasi kulit sensitif leher Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah~" Jihoon mengerang, mencoba melonggarkan pelukan kekasihnya dan menggerakkan badan terlentang, tapi hal itu justru membuat Soonyoung seolah mendapat tempat baru untuk menyamankan tidurnya. Namja pirang tersebut bergerak, sedikit mengangkat badan supaya bisa meletakkan kepala di sebelah bahu Jihoon, menempelkan wajah di ceruk lehernya tanpa lupa lebih dulu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi di pipi bulat tersebut. Jihoon yang sudah terbiasa diuyel-uyel semacam itu, hanya menghela napas panjang membiarkan sang _performance team leader_ melakukan semua yang dia suka. Selesai Soonyoung dengan kesibukannya meringkuk di sebelah Jihoon layaknya anak kucing, baru _vocal team leader_ tersebut kembali berbicara.

"Bangun atau aku akan memukulmu," ujar Jihoon dengan suara datar mengandung ancaman.

"Mmm~" Soonyoung hanya menjawab dengan geraman manja, benar-benar mirip anak kucing.

"Aku mau mandi..." Jihoon mencoba menjauhkan kepala pirang tersebut dari lehernya namun kembali dia harus memekik kaget sebab Soonyoung membalasnya dengan gerakan tangan dan kaki yang semakin kuat memperangkapnya seperti gurita.

"Lima menit lagi~" suara Soonyoung mendayu-dayu dipenuhi aegyo, ujung bibirnya mengecup bagian apapun kulit Jihoon yang paling dekat dengannya dan jatuh pada garis rahangnya.

Hening sejenak. Soonyoung mengira kekasihnya kembali menyerah kali ini hingga dirasanya jemari lentik menyusup di antara helaian rambut kepalanya.

Ngek!

"ADADADADA!" Soonyoung berteriak kesakitan manakala Jihoon ternyata menjambaknya lagi, membuat kepalanya menjauh dari leher yang hangat.

Jihoon memberikan sentakan terakhir pada tangannya sebelum melepaskan namja malang tersebut.

"KENAPA MENJAMBAKKU!?" Soonyoung tidak terima.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau mengulangi kalimat 'lima menit lagi' aku akan memukulmu," jawab Jihoon santai sambil bangkit dari tidurannya.

"Kapan!?" mata Soonyoung melebar, menusuk paras kecil di depannya dengan tatapan dipenuhi tuduhan.

"Tadi." Jihoon masih memasang ekspresi datar seolah yang barusan dia lakukan bukan apa-apa. Namja tersebut mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan berdecak begitu ingat dia belum bisa menemukan bajunya. Dengan asal diambilnya pakaian yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi yang ternyata adalah kaos Soonyoung. Jihoon segera memakainya. Kebesaran. Tentu saja.

"Kau masih lama 'kan? Cari saja bajuku, aku buru-buru," ujar namja mungil itu lantas turun dari sofa dan berdiri—membuat kaos oversize Soonyoung menutupi hingga separuh pahanya—untuk melanjutkan mencari celana.

Sementara Soonyoung hanya mengerucutkan mulut ditinggal sendirian begitu. Sebelum Jihoon dapat bergerak terlalu jauh, dengan jahil dancer tersebut mengulurkan tangan lantas menepok bokong kekasihnya yang menuai pekikan kaget. Buru-buru Soonyoung mundur dan kembali merapatkan badan ke sofa ketika Jihoon berbalik, memberinya tatapan tajam serupa kilatan seribu pedang.

Jihoon mengacungkan telunjuk ke hidung Soonyoung. "Berani kau melakukan itu di depan umum, aku akan membunuhmu," ancamnya.

"Biasanya juga kau yang menepok bokongku." Soonyoung membela diri, membalikkan badan lalu menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya pada Jihoon yang mengetatkan rahang dengan muka memerah. Sedetik kemudian macan mungil tersebut menerjang ke sofa. Kepala dan leher adalah sasarannya. Soonyoung yang dengan mudah menangkis tangan Jihoon yang hendak mencekiknya, hanya dapat tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan.

"KWON SOONYOUNG!"

 **-END-**

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER!

 **LINES**

Cklek, pintu studio dibuka dari luar dan sebelum Jihoon menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, sebuah suara lantang lebih dulu menyapanya.

"Gudae-ya!" dengan senyuman lebar, Soonyoung menghambur ke sebelah Jihoon.

"Ayo, _comeback_ dengan image seksi!" ujar namja sipit tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jihoon hanya mengerutkan alis. "Sudah pasti akan ada lagu seksi 'kan nanti—"

"Bukan begitu." Soonyoung mengibaskan tangan. "Aku sudah membuat liriknya, ayo _comeback_ dengan konsep seperti itu."

Kembali Jihoon mengerutkan alis, ada sentilan firasat tidak enak yang dia rasakan tapi tetap saja tangannya tengadah. "Mana lihat?" ujarnya meminta lirik yang dimaksud oleh Soonyoung. Dengan girang sang kekasih memberikan ponselnya dan menunjukkan note yang baru saja dia buat.

 _Looking at you dearly  
Adore your gentle move above me  
I can't even blink once oh baby  
You're gorgeous, so fcking beauty_

 _With those glowing sunshine in your back  
Hugging you like wings in black  
Insanely hope my mind can't back  
'_ _Cause the shadow in your face—  
shine brighter than any golden black_

Ting! Jihoon merasa kedua pipinya panas. Dengan jengkel dia menatap Soonyoung yang masih setia menunjukkan senyuman gigi bunny-nya tanpa punya rasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan seksi," desis Jihoon. "Ini cuma SEKS!"

Senyuman Soonyoung memudar. "Apa masih ada kesan seperti itu?" tanyanya polos membuat Jihoon ingin membenturkan headphone ke keningnya segera. "Aku yakin aku sudah mengganti kata-kata yang vulgar." Soonyoung mengambil ponsel dari tangan kekasihnya.

"Memang apa yang kau tulis sebelumnya?"

" _Ride me._ "

Jihoon menyesal sudah bertanya.

"Perbaiki lagi atau aku tidak akan menggunakan lirikmu itu." Keputusan final.

"Kalau begitu, _comeback_ saja dengan konsep 19+. Fans pasti akan senang—ADUH!"

Jihoon benar-benar memukulkan headphone ke pelipis Soonyoung.

"Tidakkah kau ingat kau masih punya Leechan dan Hansol!?" Jihoon memekik. "Dan Mingyu, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Minghao! Aish jinjja, bagaimana bisa ada orang sepertimu di dunia ini!"

"Tapi mereka semua bisa membuat para Noona menjerit lebih gila daripada aku." Soonyoung masih bisa menjawab dengan nada aku-tidak-sepenuhnya-salah-karena-kenyataannya-memang-begitu.

"AAARGH! Molla molla molla!" Jihoon meletakkan headphone ke atas keyboard dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung menghentikan tangan Jihoon.

"Mencari kewarasan," jawabnya ketus.

"Cium dulu, mumumu~" Soonyoung memonyongkan bibir dengan aegyo namun hanya membuat Jihoon memutar mata jengah. Dengan kesal disentaknya jari yang memegangi tangannya dan melangkah ke arah pintu, tidak menoleh bahkan ketika Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan seribu nama kesayangan berganti-gantian.

Blam! Pintu tertutup menyisakan Soonyoung seorang diri di dalam studio. Namja sipit tersebut cemberut.

"Apa yang salah dengan lirikku?" gumamnya masih tidak mengerti.

 **-END-**

* * *

 _Gudae:_ panggilan serupa 'sayang' di Korea (sama term-nya dengan _chagi_ atau _bae_ )

Soonyoung (lagi-lagi) berakhir menjadi karakter mesum tanpa bisa ditolong

Kenapa NO FUN? Karena BLESS YOUR SOUL WITH HIP DANCE (cr: Comel). SoonHoon is the best! d('-')b

Thanks buat yang udah kasih masukan (Comel, Aurorain, Lele Noona) :***

Mari dukung terus SoonHoon meski mereka pelit momen! XO #SoonHoonSquad


	2. Don't Ever Melt for Others (You're Mine)

**Bukan sequel** dari NO FUN  
Ke depannya ini akan jadi **kumpulan oneshoot SoonHoon**  
Salam, #SoonHoonSquad *emot lope*

* * *

Jihoon sedang bekerja dan Soonyoung terus-menerus mengganggunya

 _Based on the latest Seventeen V-App (160323)_

#soonhoon #seventeen #t #yaoi

 **Don't Ever Melt for Others (You're Mine)**

Ckiit, terdengar suara engsel pintu studio dibuka tanpa ada sapaan terlebih dulu dan ketika Jihoon menolehkan kepala ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang datang, bibirnya pas berbenturan dengan bibir seseorang.

"Uh?" Soonyoung cepat menarik diri karena terkejut sudah mencium Jihoon, pun dengan namja mungil di depannya yang juga membelalakkan mata. "Targetku pipi, kau sendiri yang menoleh," tudingnya tidak mau disalahkan dan Jihoon hanya bisa mendesis lalu mengalihkan mata kembali pada pekerjaannya, mengolah track lagu di layar komputer.

Soonyoung meraih sebuah kursi, menggesernya dekat dengan tempat duduk sang produser, lalu mendudukkan diri dengan tanpa banyak bicara di sebelah Jihoon.

"Tinggal berapa menit?" celetuk Soonyoung setelah beberapa saat keheningan menguasai jarak dan jeda di dalam studio, hanya berisik suara mouse yang tak berhenti dipencet oleh ujung jari Jihoon yang memberikan tanda masih ada kehidupan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Sedikit lagi," desis Jihoon yang dengan cepat melanjutkan, "Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menciumku dan menanyakan soal lagu?" dia menoleh pada Soonyoung.

"Eoh." Dengan simpel namja sipit tersebut mengiyakan, sekejab membuat Jihoon berdecak tidak percaya.

"Bagus, kalau kau mati aku juga tidak akan menangis untukmu." Si mungil bersungut-sungut. Di sampingnya, suara cekikikan Soonyoung terdengar.

"Cappuccino atau americano?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, kepala bulat Jihoon menoleh dengan cepat, matanya langsung berbinar melihat dua cup kopi kegemarannya ternyata sudah nangkring manis di atas telapak tangan Soonyoung. Dia hendak meraih cup americano namun tangan kekasihnya lebih dulu menjauh.

"A-a-a~" Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala, cengiran jahil muncul di wajahnya.

"Yah—" Jihoon mengeluarkan tanda peringatan.

"Wae~" si mata segaris memainkan nada kalimatnya. "Ini punyamu," Soonyoung memajukan cappuccino di tangannya. "Dan ini punyaku," dia memundurkan tangan lain yang memegang americano.

"Kau tahu minuman manis membuatku mengantuk." Jihoon bicara dengan nada suara datar, bukan karena kesal dikerjai Soonyoung tapi lebih ke dia merasa lelah. Lelah dan kurang istirahat, namun sekarang belum waktunya untuk bersantai-santai.

"Lalu?"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, jadi berikan americano itu padaku," pinta Jihoon sambil mengulurkan tangan pucatnya.

"Tapi ini punyaku." Soonyoung bersikeras tanpa alasan, membuat kekasih mungilnya kembali berdecak.

"Kalau kau sudah berencana memberiku cappuccino, kenapa sebelumnya kau harus menawariku!?" suara Jihoon melonjak naik, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal.

Soonyoung nyengir. "Karena membuatmu marah itu menyenangkan."

Mata Jihoon melotot tajam, kembali dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan padaku," pintanya. "Atau aku akan memukulmu," dia melanjutkan dengan ancaman.

"Jangan dipukul. Cium saja, mumumu~" Soonyoung memonyongkan bibir yang hanya mendapat balasan dorongan pelan dari permukaan bogem Jihoon membuat kepalanya mundur dan membentur sandaran kursi, sementara sang lead-vocal memajukan badan padanya untuk meraih cup americano dari tangannya.

"Ah, kau pelit sekali," desis Soonyoung masih bersandar di kursi dengan mata menatap langit-langit studio, sedangkan Jihoon telah kembali duduk di kursinya dan membuka cup kopi dengan gembira.

Soonyoung memperhatikan Jihoon, melihat bagaimana namja mungil itu menyeruput cairan coklat kental dari dalam cup plastik dan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya kemudian berubah. Sang lead-dancer hanya menahan tawa saat Jihoon memeriksa tulisan order di badan cup dan mengeja jika deretan huruf tersebut benar-benar terbaca 'americano'. Sedetik setelahnya, tatapan tajam kembali mengarah pada Soonyoung.

"Apa lagi?" tanpa rasa berdosa namja sipit itu membalas wajah jengkel Jihoon dengan senyuman cerah.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, sinar matanya sudah cukup membuat Soonyoung mengerti jika dia menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku cuma bilang pada barista-nya kalau pacarku hanya mau minum americano, 'ah, eotteoke~ tapi aku ingin dia minum sesuatu yang manis supaya sedikit rileks' aku bilang. Dan aku diberi saran, 'bagaimana kalau menukar isinya? Cup americano berisi cappuccino dan sebaliknya'." Soonyoung mengakhiri penjelasan dengan senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tsk!" kembali Jihoon berdecak, dengan gamang dia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dilempar maupun dipukulkan pada manusia menyebalkan di depannya tapi pada akhirnya namja tersebut hanya dapat menghela napas panjang sembari menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi.

"Aku tidak percaya aku pacaran denganmu, Kwon Soonyoung," keluh Jihoon seolah merasa miris pada sisa umurnya membayangkan jika dia harus menghabiskannya bersama makhluk satu itu.

Di sisi lain, Soonyoung hanya cengar-cengir menanggapi, "Kenyataannya kau melakukannya." Dengan santai dia membuka cup cappuccino di tangannya dan dengan nikmat menyeruput americano yang seketika membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Jihoon hanya dapat menelan ludah dengan iri.

Soonyoung mencecap lidahnya, memandang Jihoon yang tengah memperhatikannya dan namja sipit itu kembali tersenyum. "Nik-mat~" godanya yang hanya membuat sang kekasih mendengus kesal. Merasa menang, Soonyoung tertawa.

"Setelah kau tidur aku akan membelikanmu americano—" kalimat Soonyoung terpotong.

"Tidak perlu!" Jihoon kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang mouse. "Aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Suaranya terdengar sangat judes.

"Eyy~ begitu saja kau marah," desis Soonyoung. "Astaga, pacarku ngambekan."

"Astaga, pacarku sangat menyebalkan dan tidak pengertian," balas Jihoon, kali ini entah kenapa membuat orang di sampingnya malah terkikik geli.

"Kalau aku tidak pengertian, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu tidur." Soonyoung membela diri.

"Kalau kau pengertian, seharusnya kau tahu tinggal berapa lama waktuku sampai deadline!" Jihoon menggunakan tanda seru di suaranya, disempurnakan oleh ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya dan kesemua itu cukup membuat Soonyoung membungkam cekikikannya.

Suasana hening seketika.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya memelukku sekarang?" celetuk Jihoon membuat Soonyoung langsung membulatkan mata tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jihoon menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke samping. "Apa kau tidak mau minta maaf karena sudah mengerjaiku dan membuatku marah barusan?"

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak, dan, "Pfft—" dia menahan tawa. "Bilang saja kau minta dipeluk. Tidak perlu beralasan begitu."

Ting, Jihoon merasa panas merata di kedua pipinya di waktu yang tidak tepat dan membuatnya langsung mengalihkan wajah dari hadapan Soonyoung.

"Kau sangat tidak peka," gerutu namja mungil tersebut.

Grak, mendadak Soonyoung berdiri, membuat Jihoon kembali memandangnya—kali ini dengan muka kaget.

"Mau kemana?"

"Membegal orang," jawab Soonyoung asal. "Aku segera kembali." Dia berjalan ke pintu.

"Seungkwan-ah!" teriak Soonyoung begitu membuka pintu studio. "Boo Seungkwan!" panggilnya lebih keras. "YAH! Lee Seokmin, Boo Seungkwan, dimana kalian!?"

Klep, pintu tertutup, menyisakan punggung Soonyoung yang masih terlihat di kaca transparan nampak celingak-celinguk mencari orang-orang yang barusan dia panggil lalu berjalan menjauh. Perlahan Jihoon menghela napas panjang, sedikit merasa sedih pada kesepian yang kembali terasa di tengah-tengah kesunyian studio. Dipandangnya cup kopi Soonyoung yang tertinggal tak jauh dari letak mouse-nya. Namja itu menatap gelas plastik tersebut beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya dan meminum isinya.

-o-

Soonyoung kembali sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, dengan tangan membawa roti, cemilan, dan kue muffin.

"Di kafe, Chan bilang Seungkwan dan Seokmin sedang pergi ke supermarket. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kecebong-kecebong itu berpesta sendirian seolah Hyung mereka sudah mati," tutur Soonyoung sembari dengan hati-hati meletakkan barang-barang di pelukannya ke atas sofa di belakang tempat Jihoon duduk.

Dengan siulan riang namja sipit tersebut merebahkan pinggul di atas sofa lantas mendongak memandang Jihoon yang hanya menatapnya dari kursi produser.

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

Dan Jihoon menjawab dengan senyuman. Dia melompat turun dari kursi, langsung menjatuhkan diri di sebelah kekasihnya dan membuka mulut untuk menerima potongan muffin yang disuapkan ke arahnya.

"Apa kira-kira semua lagu itu bisa selesai sebelum deadline?" tanya Soonyoung setelah susah payah menelan isi mulutnya.

Jihoon mengedikkan bahu, menjilati ujung jarinya yang terkena bumbu keripik kentang. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan apa-apa. Ada apa memang?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada suara serius, membuat si mungil menoleh padanya dan langsung tertawa.

"Wae wae wae~" Jihoon mempermainkan irama kalimatnya. "Jangan mulai, Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung berdecak keras. "Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita tidur bersama? Kau tidak ingat 'kan? Selesai promosi Mansae kita hanya libur beberapa hari, lalu ada meeting soal comeback dan kau langsung mengurung diri di sini melupakan pacarmu yang paling tampan ini," cerocos Soonyoung. "Dan sekarang aku butuh belaian," tutupnya.

"Jab—" Jihoon menahan tawa. "—blay! Hahaha!" dan dia ngakak. Soonyoung hanya bisa berdecak.

"Apa mereka tidak membeli cola? Kenapa kau tidak minta cola?" celetuk Jihoon menyadari ada yang kurang di antara tumpukan makanan di sofa.

"Apa sekarang cola lebih penting daripada aku?" tanya Soonyoung masih memakai nada kesal di suaranya.

"Eoh," jawab Jihoon singkat lalu beranjak ke meja produser dan mengambil cup kopinya juga milik Soonyoung.

"Makan cemilan dengan kopi itu kurang mantap," keluh Soonyoung setelah meminum americano dari gelasnya. "Habiskan punyamu, nanti aku belikan air dingin dan cola."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepala. "Ini manis. Aku mau kopimu saja," tudingnya pada gelas Soonyoung.

"Jangan pemilih," desis namja sipit tersebut.

"Ck, kau menyebalkan," dengus Jihoon.

"Kau menyukaiku karena itu," balas Soonyoung.

"Jangan kepe-dean."

-o-

"Hyung! Aku pulang dulu, ya! Aku kemari lagi besok pagi!" terdengar lamat suara Lee Chan berteriak dari celah pintu yang dibuka oleh Soonyoung.

"Eoh, hati-hati. Jangan lupa besok bawa makanan," balas sang leader.

"Sip!" sahut Maknae.

Klep, pintu tertutup.

"Mereka pulang?" tanya Jihoon sembari menerima kantong plastik berisi botol air dingin dan cola dari tangan Soonyoung. Dengan cepat dibukanya tutup air mineral.

"Eum," Soonyoung mengiyakan, menarik kursi ke sebelah tempat duduk Jihoon. "Tapi sepertinya di lantai bawah masih ada orang. Tadi aku mendengar suara Seungcheol Hyung, Wonwoo, dan Hansol."

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, menelan air di dalam mulutnya dan memberikan botol pada Soonyoung yang menengadahkan tangan.

"Aku ada janji dengan mereka, setelah lagu ini selesai kami akan mendiskusikan lirik rap untuk lagu berikutnya. Mereka mungkin sedang membuat lirik sekarang."

Terdengar Soonyoung mendesis pelan. "Setelah lagu ini selesai, tidurlah. Kau benar-benar harus tidur, kantung matamu mulai hitam."

Jihoon meraba bawah matanya, mengusap kedua pipinya yang mulai tirus dimakan oleh kesibukan yang tidak mengenal waktu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau baik-baik saja tapi aku tidak," ujar Soonyoung. "Kau tidak cantik kalau mukamu capek."

Dengan cepat Jihoon menoleh.

"Aku serius," Soonyoung melebarkan matanya. "Kalau kau lesu, aku jadi malas mengganggumu."

Kali ini giliran Jihoon yang mendesis. "Yang kau pikirkan hanya menggangguku saja."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bosan, Gudae-ya," ujar Soonyoung jenaka sambil men-toel ujung dagu Jihoon.

"Jangan genit. Menggelikan," dengus si mungil dibalas cekikikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Oh ya, soal aku butuh belaian—" Soonyoung sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, melihat Jihoon meliriknya dengan ekor mata. "—aku juga serius."

Hening. Soonyoung menunggu hingga Jihoon memandangnya, baru melanjutkan bicara.

"Setidaknya beri aku pelukan~" namja itu merengek, memasang wajah melas sambil cemberut persis anak kecil.

"Sepertinya aku duluan yang menyinggung soal itu," ujar Jihoon.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku yang harus memelukmu?" tanya Soonyoung dijawab anggukan simpel namja cantik di depannya.

"Kenapa harus selalu aku yang duluan?"

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak pernah mengiyakan saja permintaanku?" balas Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak pernah mau mengalah?" bantah Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku bertengkar seperti ini? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah? Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!?" serang Jihoon bertubi-tubi.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Karena kau terlihat paling manis kalau sedang judes begini. Aigoo, tsundere-ku neomu kyeowoo~" pujinya gemas sambil menarik lembut ujung hidung Jihoon. Kemudian namja tinggi itu berdiri, beranjak dan menghempaskan badan di sofa.

"Kemarilah," Soonyoung mengulurkan tangan, meminta Jihoon untuk mendekat.

Tak ada reaksi, Jihoon masih duduk di kursinya.

"Sebelum aku berubah pikiran—"

Jihoon mendengus, namun tetap saja dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Soonyoung. Dengan sengaja Jihoon menjatuhkan diri di pangkuan Soonyoung, membuat namja sipit tersebut memekik ketika berat tubuhnya berpindah keras ke atas pahanya.

"Aigo, aigoo, aigooo~" keluh Soonyoung. "Ini badan apa batu? Berat sekali~"

"Yah!" dengan kesal Jihoon memukul pelan dada Soonyoung, membuat kekasihnya terkikik kemudian.

"Meski kau sibuk setidaknya berat badanmu tidak banyak berkurang." Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk pantat Jihoon seperti seorang ibu sedang membuai anaknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jihoon terkejut.

"Kau meragukanku?" balas Soonyoung. "Aku yang paling tahu soal kau dan tubuhmu."

Mata Jihoon terbelalak. "Kurang ajar. Dasar mesum," ujarnya kembali memukul Soonyoung.

"Mesum pun kau suka," dendang Soonyoung sambil melingkarkan lengan di badan Jihoon, memeluknya dengan erat, sementara kekasih mungilnya meletakkan kepala di permukaan dadanya dan dalam diam mendengarkan irama denyut jantungnya yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seperti lullaby bagi Jihoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau lepas jaketmu?" celetuk Soonyoung.

"Hm?" Jihoon menarik diri dari tubuh tegap sang dancer. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak cocok pakai itu."

Jihoon memandang jaket jeans yang sedang dia kenakan. Di syuting V-app barusan Soonyoung juga sudah menegurnya soal jaket dengan aksen sobek-sobek itu.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Jihoon, melepas jaketnya. "Ini hangat."

"Pelukanku lebih hangat," gurau Soonyoung membuat wajah di depannya menyeringai.

"Hentikan." Dengan nyaman Jihoon kembali menyandarkan kepala ke dada Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak suka karena kau menyebutnya couple dengan orang lain," bisik Soonyoung, ujung jarinya terasa lembut memijat tulang pinggul Jihoon. Untuk kedua kalinya namja mungil itu menarik diri dari pelukan Soonyoung, kali ini dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu..." Jihoon tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan tanpa dia melanjutkan bicara pun Soonyoung tahu apa yang ada di benaknya. Sebelumnya, secara tidak sengaja Jihoon menyadari dirinya memakai code dress yang sama dengan Seungcheol, sang general leader. Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai jaket jeans yang mana membuat member heboh dan mulai meledek soal couple-thing. Jihoon tidak percaya jika Soonyoung ternyata memikirkan hal itu, kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri Jihoon tidak akan pernah percaya seorang Kwon Soonyoung bisa cemburu karena hal seperti itu.

"Aigoo~" senyuman lebar Jihoon membuat kedua matanya tenggelam ke dalam garis cantik di wajahnya. "Apa kau cemburu? Hm? Kyeowoo~" gurau Jihoon, dengan sengaja memegang kedua pipi Soonyoung dan mengusap-usapnya sambil tertawa. Sementara Soonyoung hanya diam tanpa memperlihatkan senyum sedikit pun.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan soal Seungcheolie Hyung? Apa kau masih berprasangka buruk padanya? Yah, kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Jihoon bertubi-tubi yang hanya dibalas desisan oleh Soonyoung.

"Aku pikir itu wajar," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan mata.

"Yah, lihat aku." Jihoon membuat wajah Soonyoung kembali mengarah padanya. "Aku tidak ada rasa apa-apa pada Seungcheol Hyung. Begitu pun dia. Kau tahu itu. Semua member tahu. Dan bahkan seluruh dunia sudah tahu, jadi jangan mempermasalahkannya lagi. Oke?"

Soonyoung terdiam. Tak bicara. Tak tersenyum. Hanya menatap lurus Jihoon dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang nampak tajam—menakutkan—jika seperti ini dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Jihoon gugup, tak ada yang lebih dia cemaskan di dunia kecuali Soonyoung yang sedang marah.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu dipasangkan dengan orang lain," ujar Soonyoung, nada suaranya terdengar datar. Jihoon menundukkan kepala.

"Kau milikku."

Dengan itu Jihoon mendongak cepat, mencari pusat mata Soonyoung dan sebuah senyuman tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh bibir tipisnya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa para gadis sangat suka membuat pacarnya cemburu dengan sengaja," desis Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Ternyata kata-kata 'kau milikku' itu sangat manis." Jihoon kembali menunduk, kali ini dengan wajah yang sudah memerah matang. Dan di detik berikutnya dia menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Soonyoung, menyembunyikan senyuman bahagia serta mukanya yang terasa panas maksimal.

"Yah," tegur Soonyoung. "Awas saja kalau kau sengaja membuatku cemburu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ancamnya.

Terdengar Jihoon terkekeh. "Tapi kau benar-benar kyeowo kalau sedang cemburu," dia merengek. Dalam hati melanjutkan, _Meski lumayan seram juga sih._

"Yah!" Soonyoung pura-pura marah, menjatuhkan ujung jemari di pinggang Jihoon dan menggelitikinya hingga tubuh mungil tersebut menggelinjang dibarengi suara keras tawa yang menggema hingga ke sudut studio yang memiliki lapisan tebal peredam.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jihoon menjatuhkan kepala dengan lemas di dada Soonyoung. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah tertawa begitu keras mendapat hukuman tanpa ampun dari kekasihnya.

"Kau menyebalkan," bisik Jihoon sambil memukul lemah lengan Soonyoung.

"Kau juga," balas namja sipit itu, senyuman sudah kembali di wajahnya.

"Kau membuatku lelah," desis Jihoon.

"Istirahatlah." Soonyoung meletakkan tangan di kepala Jihoon, mengusap lembut rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap.

"Aku ngantuk..." perlahan Jihoon menutup mata.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau tidak pernah membantuku," bisik Jihoon. "Kau hanya selalu menggangguku..."

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng, mempertemukan tangannya dengan tangan Soonyoung dan mengkaitkan kelima jari mereka. "Aku suka."

Soonyoung tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya yang menyatu dengan tangan Jihoon. "Aku juga senang kau bersamaku," bisiknya lantas mengecup lembut setiap jari Jihoon yang terselip di antara jemarinya.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Kau tidak cocok mengucapkan kata-kata mesra begitu. Menggelikan."

"Kau sendiri selalu bilang 'menggelikan' pada hal romantis tapi malah membuat lirik lagu paling romantis. Aneh," balas Soonyoung.

"Kau lebih aneh, membuat dance dari tisu."

"Aku pikir tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keanehan orang yang membuat musik dari menjentikkan jari."

"Hentikan." Jihoon mencubit pelan kekasihnya. "Jangan mengajakku bertengkar, aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir sekarang."

Soonyoung terkekeh. "Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Bangunkan aku sejam lagi." Jihoon menguap lebar, menyamankan diri bersandar di dada Soonyoung dan menutup mata, membiarkan dirinya melemah di dalam perlindungan orang yang paling dia sayangi.

"Eum, selamat tidur," desis Soonyoung, menyandarkan kepala ke sofa dan ikut memejamkan mata.

 **-END-**

* * *

GAJE  
Myka tahu -_- gak perlu diperjelas T_T

Soonyoung dan semua ke-posesif-annya  
Pengen tukeran posisi sama Jihoon biar bisa deket Jisoo /\\*-*)

Sampe detik terakhir gak dapet ide mau dikasih judul gimana, nonton engsub-nya Mansae dan tralala~ tapi ini judul yang panjang betewe

Semua oneshot SoonHoon di hari mendatang akan Myka posting di sini, udah kebiasaan sih gabung2 oneshot jadi satu

Buat yang nemu momen SoonHoon terbaru, BAGI KE MYKA JUCEYOOO~ uname di bio, muach~:*


	3. I Trust You

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat pacar menyuruhmu pergi berdua dengan laki-laki lain? Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Jihoon.

#soonhoon #seventeen #yaoi #t

 **I Trust You**

Tik, tik, tik, jam berdetik bosan di dinding, memandang jengah pada meja panjang dikelilingi deretan kursi penuh manusia yang duduk menyibukkan diri dengan kertas serta bolpoin di tangan. Mereka diam, mendengarkan, menyimak, mengangguk-angguk, hanya sesekali bicara ketika ditanya maupun ada kesempatan untuk menyela dan sisanya berubah menjadi sesi ceramah panjang khas rapat tengah malam yang menjenuhkan.

Jihoon menyangga dagu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain dia sibukkan untuk memutar-mutar pena di atas kertas materi meeting yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah menjadi buku gambarnya. HVS bertuliskan tentang detil rencana konser tour Asia untuk Seventeen tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh sketsa chibi hasil karya tangan suntuk Jihoon, bahkan beberapa baris puisi juga nampak menghiasi di sela-sela hangul ketikan formal font komputer. Dalam hati Jihoon tidak akan membuang materi rapat ini karena puisi buatannya lumayan jika diproses menjadi lagu.

Namja mungil tersebut menghela napas, memandang jam dinding dan segera merutuk keputusannya barusan sebab menyadari kalau sudah hampir 4 jam dia berada di dalam ruangan, duduk dalam rapat monoton bersama wakil CEO dan staff perusahaan membuatnya benar-benar terihat menyedihkan. Jihoon lebih memilih terkurung di dalam studio selama 4 hari daripada 4 jam berada di posisi pendengar dan tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti ini.

Namja itu mengedarkan pandangan, menelaah satu per satu wajah peserta rapat yang tengah serius menyimak penjelasan mengenai pembagian waktu perform di panggung yang telah sebisa mungkin disesuaikan dengan kemungkinan kondisi 13 anggota nanti, terutama ekspresi Seungcheol yang selama meeting cukup sering memperdengarkan komentarnya, tentu saja karena dia adalah Leader dari tokoh utama konser ini, orang yang paling tahu seperti apa rekan-rekannya. Lalu pandangan mata Jihoon berhenti pada manusia yang tengah duduk menyangga kepala di sampingnya dan senyuman kecil muncul tanpa dapat dia hindari.

Sebuah tusukan lembut di salah satu permukaan pipinya membuat Soonyoung seketika membuka mata terkejut. Dia memandang berkeliling dan menata kertas-kertas materi meeting sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil, mencoba untuk bersikap biasa seolah baru saja dia tidak ketiduran. Namja sipit tersebut menoleh ke samping untuk mengkonfirmasi pelaku yang membangunkan dirinya dan berdecak lirih menemukan Jihoon tengah cekikikan membalas gamang tatapan matanya.

"Kau bisa dimaki-maki kalau tidur di sini," bisik Jihoon sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar namun masih bisa dimengerti oleh Soonyoung yang dapat cepat mengumpulkan kesadaran. Si sipit menghela napas sambil melepaskan desisan, "Aku tahu" lantas menguap lebar.

Comeback memang bukan hal yang mudah. Comeback bukan berarti rutinitas latihan menjadi berkurang maupun berhenti, malah sebaliknya. Selagi tetap latihan mereka masih harus mempersiapkan semua keperluan promosi, ikut ribet memikirkan konsep tambahan terutama desain kostum, masih belum termasuk kebiasaan memodifikasi lagu menjadi beberapa versi dan dari semua orang sibuk mungkin Soonyoung yang paling sibuk. Kesibukan Jihoon berhenti begitu lagu sudah rilis, dia tidak perlu lagi begadang mengutak-atik deretan file suara dan membangunkan member bergantian untuk mengulang rekaman. Selama promosi, paling dia hanya akan iseng membuat versi akustik sederhana dari beberapa lagu yang akan cukup diiringi oleh petikan gitar Jisoo maupun permainan pianonya sendiri.

Namun Soonyoung masih punya seabrek tugas yang tidak akan habis hingga era promosi berakhir dan mungkin seterusnya sampai konser berlangsung. Dia harus segera menyusun formasi untuk versi switch lagu mereka, membuat beberapa tambahan pada koreo supaya perform timnya tidak monoton dan membosankan, jangan lupa jika dia juga satu dari tokoh utama untuk acara variety show yang pasti jadwalnya sudah mengantri minta dilakoni. Tidak hanya kekuatan fisik yang diperas, Soonyoung tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal baru apa yang harus dia tambahkan pada performa Seventeen maupun pada dirinya sendiri dan percayalah semua itu sangat melelahkan. Jangan salahkan dia jika akhirnya jatuh tertidur di tengah-tengah rapat penting seperti ini.

Jihoon menggeser pelan tangannya ke depan Soonyoung dan ketika telapak mungil itu pergi, sebutir permen tertinggal di meja dengan pesan singkat tertulis di punggungnya. **FIGHTING~(dengan gambar hati)**. Melihat itu Soonyoung hanya tersenyum, tanpa pikir panjang dia membuka bungkus permen lalu memasukkan isinya ke dalam mulut. Menyimpan sesuatu di mulut adalah salah satu cara membuatnya tetap terjaga dan beruntunglah Jihoon mengingat kebiasaan tersebut. Kini Soonyoung bisa kembali fokus pada meeting untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Rapat sampai pada pembahasan performa di atas panggung, termasuk penampilan OT13, unit dan individu. Seungcheol memberikan penjelasan klise yang sudah sama-sama dihapal oleh ketiga leader dari tiap unit, bahwa mereka akan mempertahankan kualitas performa dan memberikan sedikit sentuhan kreatifitas untuk memperbaharui penampilan supaya tidak membosankan. Jihoon dan Soonyoung kompak menambahi jika ada beberapa member yang sudah mengajukan proposal tentang perform individu, mereka sedang dalam proses menyaring semua ide itu.

Akhirnya meeting tiba di poin terakhir. Perwakilan dari Seventeen untuk ikut rapat lanjutan dengan dewan direksi penyelenggara konser, promotor, serta orang-orang media massa.

"Seungcheol Hyung dan Jihoon yang akan pergi," celetuk Soonyoung mendahului leader-nya yang sudah membuka mulut.

"Huh?" bersamaan Seungcheol dan Jihoon membulatkan mata.

Hanya mereka berdua?

Maksudnya?

"Yang pergi hanya perwakilan 'kan? Berarti tidak perlu semua leader harus pergi. Lagipula jika tidak ada yang mengawasi di ruang latihan, member tidak akan serius latihan. Aku juga masih harus mematangkan koreo switch yang baru, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pengawas ruang latihan saja," jelas Soonyoung yang membuat sebagian besar peserta meeting mengangguk-angguk, kecuali Jihoon.

"Apa kau gila?" desis Jihoon nyaris tanpa suara, memandang tajam pada kekasihnya yang menjanjikan tatapan kita-bicara-setelah-ini-oke?

"Aku tidak mau cuma pergi berdua dengan dia." Jihoon mengetatkan geraham, kesal jelas-jelas menguar dari bola matanya, tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Soonyoung.

Mendadak suara deheman tidak wajar terdengar dari arah Seungcheol duduk. Mungkin dia menyadari makna kerutan tidak enak di dahi Jihoon dan meskipun hal itu benar, Jihoon tidak peduli. Namja mungil tersebut menumpuk kertas-kertasnya dengan kasar dan cuma mendengus gusar saat Soonyoung memanggil namanya dengan pelan, mencoba untuk melunakkannya.

Setelah kesimpulan meeting dibacakan (termasuk Jihoon yang akan pergi dengan Seungcheol sebagai perwakilan dari tim pada rapat lanjutan), meeting ditutup. Tiap orang memberesi berkas dan snack masing-masing sambil menggeliat, menguap, maupun bercengkerama santai. Tapi Jihoon langsung menyambar kertas serta bolpoinnya dan buru-buru berdiri dari kursi.

"Jihoon-ah." Panggilan Soonyoung bahkan tidak dia hiraukan dan tetap berjalan dengan langkah menghentak ke arah pintu. Soonyoung menghela napas, mengumpulkan kertas rapatnya dengan cepat lalu menyusul si mungil setelah tidak lupa menundukkan badan serta mengucapkan salam pada orang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan.

"Jihoon-ah! Lee Jihoon!" suara Soonyoung menggema di lorong kantor staff namun belum cukup menghentikan ayunan penuh kemarahan kaki pendek rekannya. Setengah berlari, Soonyoung berhasil meraih bahu Jihoon di ujung tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku," ujar Soonyoung mencoba membalik badan Jihoon untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aish, bullsht!" dengan geram namja mungil itu menepis tangan kekasihnya dan berlari menaiki tangga.

Mulut Soonyoung terbuka, tapi yang kemudian keluar hanya berupa helaan napas. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, dia lelah dan mengantuk, namun dia masih harus memaksakan dirinya berlari naik tangga guna meraih tangan Jihoon-nya yang tengah murka.

.

"Oh, Hyung? Rapatnya sudah selesai? Bagaimana hasilnya? Kapan kita mulai konser?" sambut Leechan dengan ceria begitu melihat Jihoon muncul di ruang latihan. Tanpa menyadari mendung petir yang menggantung di wajah kakaknya, sang Maknae berlari riang mendekati Jihoon yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju studio.

"Hyung, ini tur Asia 'kan? Apa kotanya sudah ditentukan? Dimana saja? Aku ingin ke Indonesia, Hyung~ apa Indonesia masuk hitungan?" cerocos Leechan gembira yang dijawab kebisuan oleh Jihoon.

"Hyung?" Leechan berhenti berjalan mengikuti sang vocal-leader, agaknya dia mulai menyadari aura hitam yang mengelilingi Hyung-nya dan pendapatnya diperkuat oleh tatapan bingung serupa dari beberapa member yang berada di ruang latihan melihat bagaimana alis Jihoon mengerut menakutkan di atas mata kecilnya yang menatap nyalang.

Dengan kasar Jihoon membuka salah satu pintu studio dan membantingnya sekuat tenaga. Untung daun pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tebal kedap suara tersebut dilengkapi oleh lapisan karet di sekelilingnya sehingga ketika Jihoon menutupnya dengan sangat keras tidak membuat kacanya pecah berhamburan.

Hening menggelayut di langit-langit ruang latihan dan baru terkoyak oleh kedatangan Soonyoung yang setengah berlari dari tangga.

"Jihoon mana?" tanyanya terengah-engah yang dijawab Junhui dengan telunjuk mengarah pada pintu studio yang baru saja dimasuki Jihoon.

"Hyuuung~" Leechan datang menghambur pada leader sekaligus Hyung favoritnya. "Bagaimana rapatnya? Kita konser dimana saja? Apa Indonesia termasuk?" Maknae mengulang pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada Jihoon barusan.

"Sebentar, Chan-ah," ucap Soonyoung menggeser sedikit bahu adiknya ke samping untuk berlari menuju studio yang barusan ditunjuk Junhui.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Leechan cemberut melihat Soonyoung bahkan ikut-ikutan tidak mengindahkan dirinya. Bocah itu menoleh pada Junhui dan Minghao yang sedang duduk saling menyender di atas sofa properti koreo.

"Hyung, kenapa dengan SoonHoon Hyung? Kenapa mereka tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa aku tanya hal yang susah dijawab?" Maknae melampiaskan kekesalan pada China-line yang hanya saling memandang lantas bersamaan menatap Leechan dalam diam.

"Hansol-ah," panggil Junhui setelah beberapa detik membisu melihat Maknae-nya.

"Ne, Hyung?" jawab Hansol yang duduk bersisian dengan Jeonghan di lantai, mengutak-atik laptop yang dia letakkan di atas bahu Seungkwan yang tertidur di pahanya.

"Ajak bocah ini membeli permen di luar." Junhui menunjuk Leechan yang dibalas delikan mata oleh Maknae.

"Aku tidak mau permen!" protes si bontot. "Aku mau es krim!"

.

Pintu tidak berdecit ketika Soonyoung membukanya dan segera sesosok punggung menyapa begitu dia melangkah masuk ke dalam studio. Namja itu menutup pintu perlahan, meletakkan kertas meeting di atas meja bersebelahan dengan milik Jihoon yang nampak berantakan dengan bolpoinnya berada di lantai. Dia pasti membanting barang-barangnya lagi, kebiasaan buruk si mungil ketika sedang berada di puncak kemarahan.

Soonyoung tidak bicara, berdiri menghadap Jihoon yang membelakanginya dengan tangan terlipat di dada, sikap yang menunjukkan jika dia sudah siap untuk bertengkar dan mempermasalahkan semua hal. Jika sudah begini biasanya Soonyoung akan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang, bicara pelan di sebelah telinganya, memberikan penjelasan sembari membujuk dan memainkan ujung jempolnya di sekitar pusar Jihoon. Jihoon tidak bisa dikasari, terlebih ketika sedang marah. Salah-salah dia malah akan mengamuk lebih hebat dan itu tidak baik bagi Soonyoung yang sejatinya juga bukan orang berkepala dingin.

Soonyoung bergerak pelan mendekati kekasihnya, melakukan apa yang biasa dia lakukan. Memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut dari belakang dan meletakkan dagu di salah satu pundaknya. Terdengar helaan napas gusar dari rongga dada Jihoon, membiarkan Soonyoung tahu seberapa kesal dirinya sekarang dan untuk itu namja yang lebih tua darinya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku pasti ikut pergi kalau rapatnya bukan besok," desis Soonyoung. "Kau tahu aku punya banyak target dan aku belum menyelesaikannya. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu."

Jihoon melengos, hanya memutar mata tanpa menjawab apa-apa membuat Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ini hanya satu hari, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya kita bekerja terpisah. Lagipula ada Seungcheol Hyung, kau tidak akan bosan—"

Jihoon memaksa lepas dari pelukan Soonyoung dan memutar badan menghadap namja itu. Tatapan matanya tajam, bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis tipis yang tegas.

"Ini bukan masalah satu hari atau bekerja terpisah atau aku akan bosan tanpamu—" Jihoon melekatkan pandangannya pada pusat mata Soonyoung. "—ini soal aku hanya pergi BERDUA dengan Choi Seungcheol." Si mungil menegaskan.

"Bertiga? Manager akan ikut denganmu." Soonyoung salah waktu untuk bercanda yang berimbas pada kemunculan kilat menusuk di mata namja yang lebih muda di depannya.

"KENAPA KAU—"

"Aku percaya padamu," potong Soonyoung dengan cepat memagari ledakan emosi Jihoon. "Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dengan Seungcheol. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu dan aku percaya Lee Jihoon hanya untukku, makanya aku mengijinkanmu pergi hanya berdua dengan Seungcheol Hyung."

Soonyoung diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula ini hanya masalah pekerjaan. Aku bukan sedang membiarkanmu menjadi pacar bohongan Seungcheol atau melakukan syuting bromance dengan dia—"

Plak, telapak tangan yang mendarat di pipinya menghentikan suara Soonyoung. Tamparan yang tidak keras namun cukup menyadarkan dia jika ini bukan masalah sesederhana itu untuk hati Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti?" Jihoon menyuarakan pertanyaan yang tadi dipotong oleh Soonyoung. Suara sang lead-vocal terdengar bergetar dan saat Soonyoung mengembalikan tatapan pada wajah Jihoon, isi dadanya hancur melumer turun ke perut bersama air bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata namja mungil di depannya.

"Kau bukan Kwon Soonyoung. Soonyoung-ku tidak seperti ini. Aku tidak mengenalmu." Jihoon mendorong minggir tubuh kaku Soonyoung dan bergegas menuju ruang rekaman, masuk ke dalam lalu mengunci pintunya. Tubuh mungil itu bersandar di daun pintu dan perlahan merosot terduduk di lantai berkarpet. Dia mengusap air matanya.

 _Akan lebih baik kalau kau marah dan berteriak menyuruhku menjauhi orang-orang. Aku lebih suka kau marah dan memelukku daripada seperti ini. Percaya apa? Mengijinkan apa? Kau cuma ... sudah bosan dan tidak menginginkan aku lagi 'kan?_

Dengan itu air mata Jihoon kembali tumpah, dia tersedu seperti anak kecil sementara di balik pintu Soonyoung sedang memanggil namanya memintanya untuk keluar.

.

Esoknya Jihoon baru menginjakkan kaki di lobi perusahaan saat petang. Meeting berjalan lebih alot dari perkiraan. Pihak promotor tidak mau rugi dan sangat menekan biaya pengeluaran hingga mencapai batas minimal sedangkan sewajarnya semua konser butuh dana cadangan untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi di luar dugaan. Seperti biasa, Seungcheol menjadi vokal utama untuk situasi begini, terlebih dia adalah leader yang paling tahu kondisi timnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan negosiasinya membantu para staff agensi dan manager yang sedang mempertahankan hak mereka. Jihoon? Dia lebih banyak diam. Aura tegang dan kolot sukses membuat emosinya meletup perlahan. Dia harus tetap diam karena bisa saja dia akan lepas kontrol dan memaki perwakilan promotor di depan orang-orang suruhan media massa. Berani taruhan, itu tidak akan menjadi headline artikel yang keren.

 _Haah~ memang yang seharusnya pergi untuk hal seperti ini adalah Kwon Soonyoung dan Choi Seungcheol,_ keluh Jihoon dalam hati sambil memijit belakang lehernya yang masih terasa tegang.

"Kau mau makan?" tegur Seungcheol sambil menepuk bahu Jihoon. Senyum menghiasi wajah kekanakannya. Namja tinggi tersebut baru saja mengalami adu debat dan tarik urat berjam-jam dengan orang-orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya, setengah mati menekan emosi dan mempertahankan tata krama di tengah perang pendapat yang saling memojokkan satu sama lain. Namun sekarang dia masih bisa memperlihatkan senyuman cerahnya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, seolah matahari tetap bersinar seperti biasa di saat Jihoon dalam hati tidak bisa berhenti merapal kutukan supaya-cepat-mati pada pembesar-pembesar berduit yang selalu setengah hati bekerja sama dengan agensi kecil.

"Nanti saja, aku belum lapar," jawab Jihoon. Kemarahan yang tersisa sukses menghilangkan nafsu makannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada yang mencariku, aku sedang makan di kantin," ujar Seungcheol kembali menepuk akrab pundak Jihoon dan berlalu sambil bersiul-siul riang ke arah kantin.

 _Hebat dia masih doyan makan,_ batin Jihoon. _Pantas dia jadi leader._

.

Masih tersisa beberapa anak tangga menuju ruang latihan, namun lantang suara Leechan sudah memperdengarkan gemanya. Jihoon tersenyum, selalu merasa kagum pada semangat serta keceriaan Maknae-nya yang satu itu. Suara Leechan semakin jelas kedengaran seperti sedang memberikan aba-aba gerakan dance, itu berarti koreo switch sudah selesai diperagakan Soonyoung dan sedang diulang oleh para member.

Mengingat Soonyoung, langkah kaki Jihoon terhenti mendadak. Sejak pertengkaran mereka kemarin dia masih menghindari kekasihnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar sapaannya, tidak bicara padanya, bahkan Jihoon memilih untuk tidur di ruang duduk bersama Hansol membiarkan Soonyoung melingkar sendirian di kamar yang juga ditempati berempat bersama Leechan serta Seokmin. Soonyoung tahu diri, dia sudah terlalu mengenal watak pacar mungilnya dan tenang saja meski sadar jika sedang didiamkan. Namja sipit tersebut tidak mau protes yang hanya akan berakibat memperpanjang masalah, dia memberi waktu pada Jihoon untuk memikirkan semuanya dan memberi kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri supaya tetap berkepala dingin menghadapi amarah si mungil.

Dan seharian penuh agaknya merupakan waktu yang cukup bagi Jihoon—untuk akhirnya—mengerti maksud Soonyoung, memahami alasannya dan menerima kenyataan jika pemikiran sepihak Jihoon itu egois. Terlalu egois dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir Soonyoung bosan padanya? Bagaimana bisa dia mengira Soonyoung tidak menginginkannya? Bagaimana bisa dia menuduh Soonyoung sudah tidak peduli padanya? Sementara dia sangat tahu, Soonyoung tidak berubah. Namja itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari sejak pertama dia mengatakan menyukainya hingga sekarang. Soonyoung masih tetap menyukainya. Seharusnya Jihoon sadar akan hal itu. Kwon Soonyoung tidak bosan padanya, Kwon Soonyoung bukannya tidak menginginkannya, dia tidak meninggalkannya. Dia menyuruh Jihoon pergi bukan karena alasan bodoh seperti itu. Dan sekarang Jihoon menyesal sudah berteriak, menangis serta menamparnya (meski pelan) seperti anak kecil. Jihoon merasa tidak punya muka sekarang untuk bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

"Aigo aigoo, butt montok siapa ini yang menghalangi jalan di sini? Tabok dulu~plok!" tiba-tiba suara cempreng terdengar dari belakang disusul oleh sebuah telapak tangan yang mendarat beberapa kali menepuk pelan bokong Jihoon.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkanku," desis si vocal leader sambil memegang dadanya, baru saja terlonjak di tempat akibat sapaan kakaknya. Dia menoleh dan langsung menemukan sosok bercahaya Jeonghan bersama Minghao yang tersenyum manis di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyung? Kau tidak masuk?" tegur Minghao mendahului Jeonghan sebelum menyelipkan sedotan di antara kedua bibirnya dan menghisap susu coklat dari kotak kecil di tangannya.

"Aku ... aku baru mau masuk—" jawab Jihoon gugup, sekejab lengan Jeonghan sudah melingkar di atas kedua pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, kenapa harus berlama-lama berdiri di sini?" namja berambut sebahu tersebut langsung memaksa leader timnya untuk bergerak bersamanya menghabiskan sisa anak tangga menuju ruang latihan. Di belakang mereka, Minghao hanya mengikuti sambil tersenyum-senyum penuh makna.

"Soonyoung ada di studio nomor dua," ujar Jeonghan begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki melewati batas pintu ruang latihan. Jihoon menoleh cepat pada Hyung-nya namun namja yang dijuluki malaikat tim itu hanya tersenyum lantas mendorong pelan punggung adiknya sambil memberi isyarat menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Jihoon tersenyum kecut, perlahan menggumamkan terima kasih dan saat dia mau mengayunkan kaki...

"Hyuuung~" dengan senyuman lebar Leechan berlari menghambur ke arah Jihoon. "Bagaimana rapatnya? Kita kemana saja? Indonesia? Bali? Hyung Hyung, aku sudah mencari di internet dan foto soal Bali itu daebak! Kita akan ke sana 'kan, Hyung? Iya 'kan?" cerocos Maknae tanpa jeda membuat Jihoon mematung dan Jeonghan menepuk jidatnya.

"Chan-ah~ aigoo, bayi siapa kau ini?" dengan cepat Jeonghan mendapatkan Leechan di bawah ketiaknya dan menariknya menjauh dari Jihoon.

"Aish, apa-apaan sih—Hyung, lepaskan aku! Aku mau tanya sesuatu sama Jihoonie Hyung!" berontak Leechan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan paksa Jeonghan.

"Hansol-ah, Hansol-ah!" panggil Jeonghan pada Maknae kedua yang lebih anteng dan penurut jika dibanding dengan si bontot perusuh.

"Ne, Hyung?" Hansol muncul dari sebelah mesin AC, di dekatnya ikut menyembul kepala Seungkwan.

"Pergilah dengan Chan membeli permen di luar," ujar Jeonghan melempar Leechan ke hadapan Hansol.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau permen!" protes Maknae, langsung merapikan rambut begitu Jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku maunya es krim!"

.

Dengan pelan Jihoon membuka pintu studio. Tidak ada suara sapaan. Sambil memandang lantai namja mungil itu menyelipkan badannya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berdiri menghadap pintu ketika dia menutupnya. Dia masih belum punya keberanian untuk melihat Soonyoung.

Jihoon menunggu sejenak, namun masih tidak ada sapaan. Perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang dan seketika isi dadanya meleleh. Nampak sosok Soonyoung tengah berbaring di sofa, sebelah tangannya berada di atas mata dan tangan lain menggantung melewati lebar kursi. Kedua kakinya dibiarkan selonjoran dengan separuh betis mengawang di udara karena panjang sofa yang tidak sepadan dengan panjang badannya.

Perlahan Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung, suara napas teratur diselingi dengkuran lirih semakin dapat dia dengar dengan jelas keluar dari celah bibir ditemani oleh kedua mata sipit yang nampak terpejam tersembunyi di bawah lengan. Jihoon menghela napas, ada rasa sesak di dadanya melihat orang terdekatnya tersebut nampak begitu kelelahan tapi juga ada rasa sayang yang membuatnya tersenyum karena wajah tidur Soonyoung adalah yang paling lucu dan menggemaskan, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi.

Jihoon melepas jaket yang dia kenakan lantas menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Soonyoung, dia sendiri merebahkan pinggul di lantai berlapiskan karpet, menyandarkan badan serta meletakkan kepala di sofa tepat di sebelah tangan kekasihnya. Selanjutnya, waktu berlalu dalam keheningan. Bibir tipis Jihoon bergerak, mendendangkan lagu tanpa suara sembari ujung jarinya mengelus lembut garis urat yang menonjol di lengan Soonyoung. Namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya tersebut termasuk kategori heavy sleeper yang tidak akan dengan mudah terbangun karena suara kecil maupun sentuhan ringan, memainkan rambut dan jari Soonyoung saat dia tidur adalah kesukaan Jihoon. Kau bahkan juga bisa menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby-nya maupun menyentil ujung hidungnya jika namja itu sedang dalam kondisi tepar dan capek luar biasa, dia tidak akan bangun pada semua gangguan tersebut kecuali jika kemudian kau berteriak FIGHTING! di dekatnya. Aneh tapi nyata, secapek apapun Soonyoung dan sengantuk apapun dia, leader dari performance team tersebut tetap akan merespon pada seruan FIGHTING! seolah hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari sistem saraf bawah sadarnya.

Mendadak napas Soonyoung tercekat, tangannya tersentak dan Jihoon dapat melihat pemuda tersebut mengeluh dalam tidur ketika bergerak merasakan otot serta persendiannya masih ngilu didera oleh rasa lelah. Reflek Soonyoung menaikkan jaket Jihoon—mengira itu adalah selimut—untuk menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan berganti posisi miring, sepasang mata kecilnya bercelah namun belum ada kesadaran di sana. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang juga seperti sedang memandangnya, melihat bagaimana mata 10:10 itu berkedip lemah seperti mata anak kucing yang baru terbuka dan tidak ada yang bisa si mungil lakukan kecuali menahan tawa mengakui jika tingkah kekasihnya saat ini sama menggemaskannya dengan anak kucing.

Tangan Soonyoung terangkat, meraih sebelah pipi halus Jihoon dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja sipit tersebut parau dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon yang menggenggam hangat telapak besar tangannya dengan jemari kecil yang dia miliki.

"Syukurlah..." desis Soonyoung, benar-benar masih belum sadar dari mimpi, dan kembali menutup mata dengan tangan masih berada di genggaman Jihoon.

"Pfft—" Jihoon kembali menahan tawa melihat leader dance itu ternyata hanya ngelindur. Dengan pelan dia mengembalikan tangan Soonyoung ke sofa dan beberapa saat kemudian sepasang mata monolid tersebut bercelah lagi, kali ini lebih lama dan meskipun masih nampak mengambang, jelas terlihat jika Soonyoung sedang mengumpulkan kesadaran di sana. Sang leader mengeluarkan suara lenguhan pelan, bergerak payah menelentangkan kembali tubuhnya dan menggeliat. Dia meletakkan tangan di atas matanya yang berkedip gamang menatap langit-langit studio. Beberapa menit bergeming seperti itu, baru kemudian Soonyoung menurunkan pandangan mencari wajah Jihoon yang sepertinya tadi ada di sekitarnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah di sini?" desis si sipit, agaknya telah sepenuhnya sadar. Pemuda itu kembali menggeliat sebentar sebelum kemudian bangkit duduk. Soonyoung kembali terdiam di posisinya, isi kepalanya masih dalam tahap akhir loading dan saat dia menguap, itu tandanya dia sudah benar-benar bangun. Soonyoung memutar bagian atas badannya ke kanan dan kiri hingga persendian pinggangnya berbunyi sementara Jihoon sudah beranjak dari lantai untuk duduk di sofa di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon melihat kelelahan masih menggantung jelas pada wajah di sebelahnya dan dari cara namja tersebut mengacak malas rambut coklatnya.

"Hm? Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Soonyoung, memutar badan untuk menurunkan kaki ke lantai serta meletakkan punggung di sandaran sofa. Dia menghela napas panjang, melebarkan kedua pahanya, dan kembali memejamkan mata. Detik kembali berlalu dalam hening hingga tiba-tiba Jihoon merasa sesuatu yang berat mendarat di sebelah bahunya. Namja mungil tersebut menoleh dan langsung menemukan kepala berambut coklat tengah bersandar padanya dengan dua tangan merabai pinggang lalu memeluknya erat. Jihoon tersenyum, mengusap sebelah pipi Soonyoung di pundaknya dan membiarkannya bergelayut bagai anak koala seperti itu.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" desis Soonyoung di sebelah leher Jihoon.

Jihoon menyunggingkan senyuman kecut yang tidak dilihat oleh kekasihnya, pemuda mungil tersebut menunduk sebelum berbisik, "Tidak." Dia memainkan kesepuluh jarinya, perasaannya tidak karuan. Jihoon ingin minta maaf mengenai insiden kemarin dan mengatakan jika semua ini adalah salahnya. Salah dia yang tidak menangkap maksud Soonyoung dengan benar, salah dia yang langsung dikuasai emosi, salah dia yang bersikap egois, salah dia yang...

"Jangan bilang maaf atau aku akan menidurimu di sini sekarang juga," celetuk Soonyoung seketika membuat sesuatu yang hangat berdesir cepat di dalam dada Jihoon.

Soonyoung selalu begitu. Dia selalu seperti itu. Selalu bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang ada di pikiran Jihoon, selalu bisa mendahului namja mungil tersebut mengatakan isi kepalanya, selalu bisa memagari semua emosinya sebelum meledak dengan ceroboh. Meski Soonyoung sendiri bukan tipe orang yang pandai mengendalikan temperamennya, namun dalam hal memahami Jihoon dialah expert-nya. Dan Jihoon masih belum berhenti belajar untuk bisa memahami Soonyoung seperti Soonyoung memahaminya.

Jihoon meremas ujung kemejanya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu kemarin," dia mendesis parau. Kepala bulat itu menunduk.

"Aku pikir kau mengusirku. Aku pikir kau tidak mau melihatku. Aku pikir ... aku pikir aku sudah tidak berharga lagi makanya kau biarkan aku pergi dengan orang lain..." getar menyapa di ujung kalimat Jihoon.

"Mana mungkin," tukas Soonyoung menyimpan senyuman yang tidak dilihat oleh Jihoon. "Tadi pagi setelah kau pergi, aku benar-benar menyesal dan ingin segera menyusulmu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak akan bosan? Apa kau tidak akan emosi waktu meeting? Apa kau tidak akan diajak fanservice dengan Seungcheol kalau berpapasan dengan fans? Aku benar-benar ingin ada di dekatmu dan memastikan semua itu sendiri."

Jihoon terdiam, memalingkan wajah dari Soonyoung yang bersandar padanya, menyembunyikan rasa panas di kedua pipinya yang dibarengi oleh sesak di dada dan kabut bening yang melapisi kedua matanya. Namja mungil tersebut menggigit bibir, sebisa mungkin tidak melepaskan isakan dari ujung lidah, pun dengan air hangat yang telah berkumpul di balik pelupuk matanya siap untuk menjebol keluar.

"Aku juga salah karena tidak mengatakan maksudku dengan benar. Maafkan aku," bisik Soonyoung lantas mendekatkan wajah pada leher Jihoon dan mengecup kulit mulus itu singkat. Tak ada tanda Soonyoung di sana karena memang jauh-jauh hari sebelum persiapan comeback dimulai, agensi sudah kembali mengaktifkan peraturan 'Tanda = DENDA' yang berarti jika ada member ketahuan memiliki kissmark—terutama di tempat yang mudah dilihat—siapapun yang terlibat harus membayar denda tanpa pengecualian, termasuk ketiga leader. Soonyoung tidak suka berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan begitu makanya dia memilih jalan aman, walaupun tidak puas rasanya kalau membuat lukisan tanpa meninggalkan tanda tangan yang akan memberitahu semua orang jika karya seni itu milikmu.

Studio hening kembali. Soonyoung masih bersandar manja pada Jihoon, memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dengan wajah menempel pada leher sambil sesekali bibirnya mencuri kecupan-kecupan kecil di sepanjang urat nadi yang menuai desisan tidak nyaman dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Meeting-nya bagaimana?" tanya Soonyoung memindahkan bibir hangatnya ke daun telinga Jihoon, mengemut gemas kuping kecil itu.

"Buruk—ah, Soonyoung!" terkejut, Jihoon reflek menjauhkan kepala dari wajah agresif di sampingnya namun dengan cepat gerakannya ditahan oleh sepasang lengan yang naik dari pinggang dan mendapatkan pundaknya. Soonyoung mendekap erat tubuh Jihoon, tidak membiarkannya menggeliat apalagi berontak, mengunci posisi mereka hingga wajah berhadapan dengan wajah dan dapat Soonyoung lihat bagaimana kedua pipi halus rekan satu grupnya tersebut perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Soonyoung menelengkan kepala, mengikis jarak antara bibirnya dengan milik Jihoon dan seolah hal itu merupakan perintah, Jihoon memejamkan mata juga ikut menelengkan kepala ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Soonyoung. Di detik permukaan bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan, Soonyoung menggumam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Choi Seungcheol?"

"Huh?" mata kecil Jihoon sekejab terbuka, langsung berbenturan dengan kilat tajam di manik sipit Soonyoung yang berada sangat dekat di depannya.

"Bau lehermu seperti bau gel rambutnya," desis Soonyoung datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

Mata Jihoon semakin membeliak. Dia melepaskan diri dari lengan Soonyoung yang kali ini tidak ditahan oleh namja tersebut. Si mungil meraba lehernya lalu mencium telapak tangannya sendiri, dia juga membaui kerah bajunya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan Seungcheol—"

"Yah—" Jihoon menyela, nada suaranya mengeras. "Aku sedang memastikan kau mengada-ada atau tidak—"

"Apa maksudmu aku mengada-ada?" Soonyoung melebarkan matanya. "Kau mungkin tidak bisa menciumnya tapi aku bisa. Jujur saja apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia selama aku tidak ada? Padahal aku mempercayaimu, tapi ini yang kau lakukan—"

"Yah!" Jihoon menaikkan nada suaranya, mulai kesal dengan kebiasaan Soonyoung yang selalu bicara tanpa memberi kesempatan pada orang lain. "Seungcheol Hyung ketiduran di mobil dan tidak sengaja bersandar padaku. Aku bukan orang sejahat itu yang akan melempar kepalanya keluar—"

"Tentu kau harus melemparnya!" kecemburuan Soonyoung mulai tidak masuk akal. "Ada banyak sandaran kursi kenapa dia harus bersandar padamu dan lagi, KAU DIAM SAJA?"

"Bukankah kau juga diam saja waktu Minghao tidur memelukmu di mobil!?" Jihoon tidak mau kalah.

"Dia cuma tidur—"

"CUMA!?" suara Jihoon melengking. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan Choi Seungcheol—"

"Kau membela dia!?" Soonyoung menuding geram sedangkan Jihoon mengetatkan gigi habis kesabaran.

"Kalau kau masih begini cemburu seharusnya kau tidak menyuruhku pergi berdua dengan dia—"

"SEKARANG KAU MENYALAHKAN AKU!?"

"YAH, KWON SOONYOUNG!"

.

"Mereka bertengkar?" celetuk Seungcheol yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jeonghan yang masih menempelkan daun telinga pada pintu studio tempat Soonyoung dan Jihoon berada, di sebelahnya berjejer telinga milik Junhui serta Minghao.

"Ada namaku..." desis Minghao. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. "Ada namaku, Sayang..."

"Bukan, Sayang. Mereka tidak menyalahkanmu. Ini cuma salah paham," hibur Junhui langsung meraih sepasang pipi di sebelahnya yang mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Tapi mereka bertengkar dan namaku disebut, Junnie Hyung~" Minghao kembali merengek, membuat Junhui buru-buru menyembunyikan isakan sedih kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan. Di sebelah mereka, Jeonghan hanya mendesis, "Dasar romantis."

"Apa namaku disebut juga?" tanya Seungcheol penasaran, di belakangnya muncul sosok Jisoo.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Soonyoung dan Jihoon bertengkar lagi." Jeonghan menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Yah, apa namaku disebut?" ulang Seungcheol menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Jeonghan berdecak. "Tentu saja namamu ada! Kau pikir siapa lagi yang cukup hebat bisa membuat orang seperti SoonHoon bertengkar kalau bukan kau!"

"Huks—" Seungcheol melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah mirip anak kecil yang permennya direbut paksa. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak membuat masalah. Tapi kenapa namaku masih saja disebut..." namja itu menunduk dengan ekspresi sedih, melihatnya begitu Jeonghan hanya menyeringai lantas tanpa suara melipir pergi meninggalkan Jisoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkhianati.

"Padahal aku sudah tidak pernah mendekati Jihoon lagi kalau ada Soonyoung. Aku juga tidak pernah memeluk ataupun merangkulnya meskipun makin hari dia makin lucu dan menggemaskan seperti adik kecil..."

"Hyung, kenapa berkumpul di sini?" mendadak Leechan datang dengan es krim di tangan dan tatapan polos di kedua matanya. Tanpa menjawab, Jisoo menarik tangan Maknae.

"Jisoo-ya, kau juga tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah berusaha menjauhi Jihoon? Kau tahu 'kan aku sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Jihoon karena dia sangat mungil seperti Leechan, tapi Soonyoung tidak pernah suka aku dekat-dekat dengan dia..." Seungcheol masih mencerocos dengan wajah menunduk sedih menatap lantai. "Tapi sampai sekarang setiap kali mereka bertengkar mereka masih saja menyebut namaku. Aku ... aku sangat sedih. Jisoo, apa yang harus aku lakukaaan?" sang leader menghambur dan menjatuhkan pelukan pada tubuh di depannya. Seungcheol terisak di bahu Jisoo dan setelah beberapa detik baru dia tersadar.

Sejak kapan Jisoo lebih pendek dari dia?

Perlahan Seungcheol melepaskan pelukan dan sepasang mata sipit langsung memberinya tatapan polos.

"Siapa yang menyebut namamu, Hyung?" tanya Leechan.

 **-END-**

 **"** **Jangan pernah percaya pada kalimat** ** _'Aku percaya padamu'_** **dari Kwon Soonyoung karena sebuah keajaiban jika dia tidak akan cemburu buta." –Lee Jihoon**

* * *

Bakal aneh gitu ya rasanya udah biasa dilarang pacar ini-itu mendadak si dia minta kita pergi sama orang lain. Dibanding ngerasa seneng, rasa curiga dan pikiran yang enggak-enggak bakal lebih mengganggu. Dia kenapa? Salah makan apa? Apa aku punya salah?

Iya gak? -renungan/? malam Minggu- sorry not sorry buat jomblo (padahal sendirinya Myka jomblo XD)

Eaaa si Dedek kemaren nyicipin jatoh di panggung sama kakak Hoshi, kakak Jisu. Gak pa-pa, besok-besok bisa disombongin ke kakak-kakak yg lain, "Gue dong udah pernah jatoh. Kalian belum kan? Cemen!" gitu ya, Deek. GWS :*


	4. Say Yes

**WARNING! (1)  
GS!  
DON'T LIKE GENDERSWITCH, DON'T READ!**

 **WARNING! (2)  
ENDING GANTUNG!**

Ini beneran ending-nya gantung loh -,- dan Myka gak tahu bisa lanjut kapan. Mungkin aja nanti Myka bikin cerita judul lain dulu dan gak lanjutin yang ini.  
Jadi buat yg gak mau penasaran, mending jangan baca :*

* * *

Pasangan muda yang baru saja saling menyematkan cincin di masing-masing jari manis tersebut nampak bertukar pandangan lalu tersenyum penuh makna, hingga tiba-tiba kaki bersepatu flat berhenti tepat di depan mereka.  
"Kwon ... Soonyoung?"

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes**

Wedding hall malam itu terlihat semarak. Meja-meja bundar ditutupi kain beludru putih bersih nampak tertata rapi membentuk pola di dalam ruangan, dihiasi oleh susunan empat tingkat gelas kaca bening berisi wine yang seolah berkilau membiaskan cahaya dari lampu-lampu raksasa yang menggantung megah di langit-langit. Tamu undangan dalam berbagai balutan resmi jas mahal serta gaun halus bertabur manik-manik berlian juga terlihat saling bercengkerama dengan senyum serta tawa tak henti-henti terlukis di wajah mereka, begitu pula dengan kedua mempelai yang tengah berdiri di dekat patung kaca dewi Aquarius yang menuangkan air kehidupan dari gucinya.

Pasangan muda yang baru saja saling menyematkan cincin pertunangan di masing-masing jari manis tersebut nampak mengobrol santai dengan beberapa undangan sambil sesekali bertukar pandangan lalu tersenyum penuh makna, menuai sorakan jahil orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang notebene-nya adalah teman dekat sendiri. Melodi klasik Canon D Major terdengar mengalun merdu memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan yang didekor cantik dengan pita dan bunga, terasa indah melengkapi kebahagiaan yang terbagi dalam tawa ceria itu.

Tuk, sepasang kaki jenjang dengan sepatu flat berhenti tepat di depan kedua mempelai yang masih bercanda dengan teman-teman mereka.

"Kwon ... Soonyoung?" lirih suara itu memanggil, penuh getar, mengkiaskan ragu, namun entah kenapa hal tersebut cukup membuat mempelai pria menolehkan kepala dengan cepat. Sepasang mata sipitnya langsung membesar begitu melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri tertegun di hadapannya, dengan dress sederhana yang menggantung hingga bawah lututnya, sebuah tas tersandang di bahu kanannya, dan jemari lentik yang nampak meremas kuat sebuah buntalan kain di gendongan tangan kirinya.

"Soon ... young-ah?" bibir tipis itu kembali bergetar, tak ada yang bisa dijelaskan dari kedua matanya selain rasa kaget. Pun dengan mempelai laki-laki yang terpaku pucat menatapnya.

"Jihoon..." sebuah nama terlepas dari tenggorokan pria itu, terdengar berat, menyimpan sejuta makna bagai jeda yang mengisi jarak pandang keduanya yang telah melekat satu sama lain.

Dunia seolah bungkam, menjatuhkan tatapan pada dua orang yang terlihat seperti bicara melalui telepati, bertukar kata lewat pikiran sebab tak ada satupun suara yang kemudian terdengar lagi dari mereka.

Waktu seolah berhenti, melamatkan berisik suara musik, ramai orang bercerita, dan kenangan yang berputar kembali di depan mata. Hingga kemudian sebuah jeritan memecah semua kebekuan menjadi puing kenyataan yang jatuh berhamburan.

Buntelan di gendongan Jihoon nampak bergerak-gerak sambil terus mengeluarkan suara tangis dan mendadak sebuah lengan kecil dengan jari-jari chubby mungil terlepas dari balutannya, memukul-mukul udara dengan kuat. Jihoon terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara jeritan yang semakin keras, dia hanya meraih tangan kecil itu dan membiarkannya meremas kuas jari telunjuknya sembari menimang pelan buntelan di gendongannya. Mata gadis tersebut tidak beralih dari manik Soonyoung yang kini sudah dua kali terbeliak lebih lebar.

"J-Jihoon..." bibir Soonyoung bergetar, namun tidak begitu dengan mata Jihoon yang tegas menatapnya.

-o-

Ruangan ini berkebalikan dengan wedding hall yang ramai. Masih luas memang, namun lebih tenang dan lengang, benar-benar pencitraan sempurna sebuah suit room hotel berbintang lima. Ranjang dengan ukuran king size diletakkan di titik paling strategis ruangan, lengkap dengan bedcover-nya yang terbuat dari satin serta menguarkan aroma harum relaksasi tapi Jihoon lebih memilih merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Dia meletakkan tas di lantai di sebelah kakinya sambil duduk memandang pada isi buntelan kain di tangan kirinya yang tengah balik menatap dengan sepasang mata kecil yang sesekali berkedip pelan.

"Enak? Minum? Iya? Channie minum? Hm?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara kecil, tersenyum saat—kembali—sebuah kedipan cute menjawabnya membuat wanita tersebut terkekeh lantas mencubit gemas hidung mungil bayi di gendongannya yang kemudian menggeliat sejenak lalu meneruskan kesibukannya menghisap lapar puting susu ibunya.

Membiarkan anaknya kembali minum, Jihoon menerawangkan pandangan dan menghela napas panjang. Teringat olehnya wajah terkejut Soonyoung, matanya, tatapan dari wanita yang berdiri—dan menggandeng tangannya—di sebelahnya, pandangan dari seluruh tamu ... Jihoon menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Merutuk dalam hati. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Apa yang sudah aku lakukan...?_

-o-

Jihoon baru selesai mengancingkan kemeja ketika pintu ruangan terbuka. Dengan hati-hati dia berdiri, masih dengan menggendong bayinya yang sudah kembali tertidur. Orang yang pertama dia lihat berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah cepat dan menghentak adalah seorang wanita, sepertinya sudah cukup berumur namun masih nampak cantik oleh polesan make up yang begitu pas dan natural di kulitnya. Di belakang wanita itu, Jihoon melihat Soonyoung bersama dua orang pria lain yang salah satunya menutup pintu begitu mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam ruangan.

PLAK! Baru juga Jihoon akan membungkukkan badan memberi salam, sebuah tamparan sudah lebih dulu menyapa keras pipinya.

"EOMMA!" Soonyoung memekik kaget melihat ibunya langsung main tangan pada orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

Jihoon membeku, merasakan panas dan perih merambat dari pipi kirinya merata ke kepala, cukup memberinya denyutan migran. Jeritan bayi di gendongannya menjadi hal yang menyadarkan gadis tersebut. Chan—nama bayi itu—terlonjak bangun oleh suara keras tamparan dan spontan menangis.

"JALANG!" Nyonya Kwon langsung memaki, nadanya lantang menyaingi Chan yang mana hanya dipeluk erat oleh Jihoon yang terdiam.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk datang dan mengHANCURKAN PESTA ANAKKU!?"

Jihoon makin mempererat pelukannya pada bayi yang masih belum berhenti menangis, dia tidak ingin pekikan yang menyakitkan telinganya itu sampai di pendengaran Chan yang masih lembut.

"Kau bahkan sampai membawa bayi. Apa kau mau bilang kalau anak itu adalah anak Soonyoung? Kau mau menipu kami? Apa yang kau mau? UANG!? HAH!?"

"Eomma—" Soonyoung menyela, namja tersebut memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan ibunya dan mencoba menariknya menjauh dari Jihoon yang masih berdiri diam memeluk Chan yang dia biarkan menangis. Bayi itu sekarang mulai sesenggukan.

"Lepaskan!" sesuai dugaan, Nyonya Kwon menepis keras tangan putranya dan kembali menuding Jihoon yang perlahan mengangkat wajah. Bukan untuk memandang raut penuh kemarahan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya, melainkan untuk menemukan sepasang mata Soonyoung yang menyorot khawatir padanya. Napas Soonyoung tercekat menatap pupil Jihoon, entah kenapa dadanya mendadak terasa sesak seperti dihimpit oleh beban ratusan ton, terlebih ketika ibunya kembali mengucapkan tuduhan dan makian pada gadis itu.

"Yeobeo..." salah satu dari dua pria yang tadi mengikuti Soonyoung perlahan menyentuh pundak Nyonya Kwon yang naik-turun dikuasai oleh emosi serta kemarahan. "Tenanglah—"

"APANYA YANG TENANG!?" Nyonya Kwon memekik. "Pelacur ini sudah menghancurkan pesta Soonyoung! Dia mau menipu kita, bilang kalau anak itu adalah anak Soonyoung dan dia mau menghancurkan kita!"

"Tapi dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa—"

"SUDAH PASTI ITU YANG AKAN DIA KATAKAN!"

Suara tangisan Chan mulai terdengar jarang-jarang, berganti dengan sesenggukan dan mulutnya yang terengah karena kesulitan bernapas. Jihoon melonggarkan balutan selimut di tubuh bayinya, membawa kepala mungil itu untuk sedikit mendongak dan dengan cepat merogoh saku bajunya mengambil sebuah dot. Chan memberontak, menolak menyimpan dot karet tersebut di dalam mulutnya tapi karena tangan sang ibu terus bertahan di depan bibirnya, pada akhirnya bayi itu mau mengemut dot sambil perlahan menutup mata, kecapekan menangis.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Soonyoung yang bicara dengannya, ini urusan mereka." Tuan Kwon masih berusaha membujuk istrinya.

"Kalau Soonyoung yang bicara, sudah pasti jalang ini akan merayunya! Dia pasti akan bertingkah munafik dan merayu Soonyoung!" Nyonya Kwon kalap.

Tuan Kwon berdecak keras, menoleh pada anak lelakinya yang hanya berdiam diri memandang semuanya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan sesuatu." Pria paruh baya tersebut menghardik pelan dengan suara beratnya yang bijak. Soonyoung mengalihkan mata sejenak pada ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Soonyoung-ah. Biar Eomma yang mengurus ini. Eomma tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita murahan ini di sini. Dia hanya ingin menipumu dan menghancurkan pernikahanmu dengan Eunha," ujar Nyonya Kwon, ditudingnya kembali Jihoon yang masih membisu.

"Heh, Jalang. Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak punya hal yang mau dikatakan karena semua skenariomu sudah aku beberkan, iya 'kan!? Kau memang datang kemari untuk menipu kami, dasar muraha—" tangan Nyonya Kwon kembali melayang, Jihoon reflek menutup mata tapi keras sebuah tamparan tidak juga dia rasakan mendarat di wajahnya.

Hening sejenak.

Menyadari tidak terjadi apa-apa, Jihoon perlahan membuka mata dan dia terkejut mendapati sesosok tinggi tengah berdiri tepat di depannya, memberinya pemandangan sebuah punggung lebar berjas tebal. Samar tercium aroma mint dari tubuhnya, wangi yang tidak asing bagi Jihoon, ini harum parfum Soonyoung.

"S-Soonyoung-ah..." suara Nyonya Kwon terdengar bergetar, matanya menyorot tidak percaya ketika tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh putranya sendiri dan bahkan pria muda tersebut kini berdiri memasang badan di depan wanita mungil tidak dia kenal yang barusan puas dia maki-maki.

"Aku yang akan bicara padanya, Eomma. Eomma keluar saja dengan Appa." Suara Soonyoung terdengar datar, dalam, penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Tap-tapi kalau nanti dia—" Nyonya Kwon masih mencoba untuk bertahan.

"Soonyoung sudah bilang dia yang akan bicara, kita keluar saja." Dari belakang Tuan Kwon kembali meraih pundak istrinya dan perlahan menariknya pergi.

"Tapi, Yeobeo. Bagaimana kalau wanita itu merayu Soonyoung? Bagaimana kalau dia berbohong dan—"

"Sudah, sudah," potong Tuan Kwon sambil tetap menuntun istrinya yang masih mengoceh bahkan ketika mereka telah berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sekretaris Hwang, aku minta kau juga pergi," ujar Soonyoung pada pria yang sejak masuk ke dalam kamar hotel, hanya berdiri menunggu di dekat pintu. Lelaki yang nampak lebih tua dari ayah Soonyoung itu cuma membungkukkan badan lantas berjalan keluar.

Klap, pintu tertutup. Suasana tenang seketika.

Lengang.

Perlahan Soonyoung menghela napas.

Detik berlalu dan hening masih menetap.

"Sakit?" suara cekak Soonyoung yang pertama mengoyak sunyi. Terasa namja tersebut bergerak, berbalik dan sebentar kemudian telapak tangan besarnya meraih pipi kiri Jihoon yang memerah cap tangan tamparan ibunya. Gadis itu mendongak, langsung berbenturan pandang dengan sepasang mata kecil yang menyorot lembut penuh keteduhan padanya.

"Apa sakit?" bisik Soonyoung, bibirnya bergetar pun dengan manik coklat yang perlahan namun pasti mulai memperlihatkan rongga-rongga kerapuhan. Jempol pria tersebut mengusap halus tulang pipi Jihoon, "Maaf..." desisnya. "Ibuku memang sangat keterlaluan..."

Untuk sesaat Jihoon jatuh pada sentuhan hangat di bekas panas yang tertinggal di wajahnya, tapi kemudian dia tersadar dan segera menyingkirkan tangan Soonyoung. Wanita itu bergerak mundur, memberi jeda di antara tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku..." Jihoon mendesis, matanya kehilangan fokus, mencoba untuk memandang apapun selain Soonyoung, dan tanpa sadar pelukannya pada Chan yang sudah tertidur kembali mengerat. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menganggu, aku tidak sengaja datang ke sana, aku—"

"Bolehkah aku melihat bayi itu?" Soonyoung menyela.

"Dia bukan anakmu." Jihoon menyahut cepat, semakin erat mendekap tubuh mungil di dadanya. Namun Soonyoung seperti tidak mendengar, hanya beranjak mendekat membuat gadis di depannya reflek bergerak mundur.

"Dia bukan anakmu," ulang Jihoon terus melangkah ke belakang hingga dia merasa punggungnya menempel pada dinding. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak melahirkan anakmu. Dia anak orang lain." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala dan makin menyembunyikan Chan di dalam pelukan, namun dengan mudah Soonyoung berhasil meraih tangan kiri si bayi.

Pria tersebut tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengangkat sedikit tangan kecil itu ke atas, menurunkan lengan pendek bajunya dan seketika mata Soonyoung terbeliak melihat ada sebuah titik merah di ketiaknya. Tahi lalat merah, yang bagi Soonyoung bukanlah sesuatu hal yang asing. Dengan gemetar namja tersebut mengembalikan tangan Chan ke pelukan ibunya dan mendadak dia langsung jatuh berlutut di depan kaki Jihoon yang hanya dapat menatapnya terkejut.

"Maaf..." bibir Soonyoung bergetar, kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya menangkup sepatu Jihoon. "Maafkan aku, Lee Jihoon..." dia terisak, menjatuhkan kening pada kaki wanita di depannya.

-o-

Pintu terbuka dan kedatangan Soonyoung langsung disambut oleh berpasang-pasang mata dengan berbagai macam sirat terkias pada sorotnya. Di antara mereka, ada kedua orang tua Soonyoung dan gadis yang beberapa puluh menit lalu dia genggam tangannya dengan hangat sembari menjejerkan cincin pertunangan di jari manis mereka. Namun berbeda dengan ekspresi bahagia serta cantiknya ketika Soonyoung mencium keningnya di depan banyak orang, kini gadis tersebut hanya diam menatapnya dengan mata datar dan bibir dingin.

Soonyoung membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. Meminta maaf adalah hal yang pertama harus dilakukan. Untuk yang mana? Semuanya. Pesta yang berantakan, skandal yang pasti akan mulai dibicarakan para rekan bisnis yang menjadi tamu undangan, kemarahan ibunya, kekecewaan keluarga tunangannya, tanda tanya yang mereka simpan, namun Soonyoung sama sekali tidak ingin menyalahkan Jihoon. Kedatangan gadis itu bukanlah penyebab dari semua ini, melainkan kelakuan Soonyoung sendirilah yang membuat masa depannya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Mana jalang itu? Kau sudah mengirimnya ke kantor polisi 'kan? Kita harus menuntutnya, kita harus membuat dia mengembalikan nama baik keluarga kita—"

"Soonyoung-ah," suara berat Tuan Kwon menyela kalimat panjang istrinya, memberi kesempatan pada putra mereka untuk bicara sebab sekarang yang paling penting adalah mendengar penjelasan dari Kwon Soonyoung.

Pria muda tersebut mengambil napas panjang sebelum bicara, "Aku meminta sekretaris Hwang mengantarnya pulang."

Hening sejenak.

Terkejut.

"APA KAU BILANG!? KENAPA KAU BIARKAN DIA PERGI!? KWON SOONYOOOUNG!" Nyonya Kwon langsung naik pitam, dia merangsek maju hendak meraih rambut anaknya, mencakarnya, atau apapun itu yang dapat meluapkan kemarahannya namun dengan cepat beberapa orang dengan stelan jas rapi dan berkacamata hitam langsung menahan wanita tersebut.

Tuan Kwon nampak menghela napas dalam-dalam, kedua alisnya mengerut tegas dan dapat Soonyoung lihat jika sang ayahanda tengah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak dikuasai oleh emosi. Pria muda itu menundukkan kepala, mengepalkan kuat tangannya, merasa sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri dan ingin menghabisi dirinya yang mengecewakan tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sepasang kaki jenjang yang berhenti di depan Soonyoung membuat namja tersebut mendongak perlahan. Eunha di sana, tunangannya, seorang gadis mungil dengan mata besar yang hanya menatap datar padanya.

Soonyoung diam, mengikuti keheningan yang diberikan Eunha. Dia rela jikalau seandainya wanita itu akan memakinya, menampar, melakukan apapun yang mungkin bisa sampai membunuhnya, Soonyoung akan menerimanya. Sebab dia tahu, rasa kecewa, sedih, malu dan penasaran yang dirasakan Eunha serta keluarganya tidak akan pernah bisa terbayar bahkan oleh kematian Soonyoung sekalipun.

"Sebaiknya kau punya penjelasan yang bagus untuk ini ketimbang hanya meminta maaf, Oppa." Hanya itu yang dikatakan bibir mungil Eunha lalu dia beranjak, berjalan melewati Soonyoung menuju pintu diikuti oleh kedua orang tua serta anggota keluarganya yang lain yang memilih untuk bersikap bijak dan tidak ikut campur.

Klap, pintu tertutup. Soonyoung merasa seluruh persendian badannya melemas. Namja tersebut jatuh berlutut di atas lantai, kedua pandangan matanya menerawang, telinganya berdenging tak lagi dapat memproses apapun termasuk makian ibunya yang kini tertuju padanya, mengatainya tentang 'LIHAT APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA EUNHA! PADA KELUARGANYA! PADA KELUARGA KITA! INI SEMUA SALAHMU, KWON SOONYOUNG! DAN JALANG ITU—'

 _Bukan..._ desis Soonyoung dalam hati. _Semuanya... hanya salahku..._

-o-

"Nona—" sapaan ketiga bibir keriput sekretaris Soonyoung baru berhasil menyadarkan Jihoon dari pikiran panjangnya dan membuat gadis itu balik menatap gamang pada si pria berumur yang tengah menunggunya di dekat pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar sekretaris Hwang. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil dan butuh beberapa detik tambahan untuknya menyadari jika sekarang dia sudah sampai di depan gang rumah kontrakannya.

"O-oh, i-iya, anu—terima kasih, itu... maaf, aku melamun," ujar Jihoon gugup, langsung membenarkan tali gendongan pada tubuh Chan dan meraih tasnya. Nampak sekretaris Hwang tersenyum simpul, menggeser badan sedikit untuk memberi jalan pada Jihoon yang keluar dari mobil, lantas kembali menutup pintu Jaguar itu perlahan.

"Akan saya antar sampai ke rumah—"

"Tidak perlu." Jihoon menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya masuk sedikit aku sudah sampai di rumah kok." Gadis tersebut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku." Dengan sopan dia membungkukkan badan yang dibalas hal serupa oleh sekretaris Hwang. "Dan..."

 _...bilang pada Soonyoung aku berterima kasih dan minta maaf padanya._

Jihoon menelan kembali kalimat yang muncul di dalam kepalanya, memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

" 'Dan?' " ulang sekretaris Hwang yang kemudian kembali menyadarkan wanita muda di hadapannya.

"A-ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Dengan cepat Jihoon menggelengkan kepala. "Anu... pokoknya terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mengantarku."

Sekretaris Hwang kembali tersenyum. "Saya hanya melaksanakan tugas, Nona."

Hening sejenak.

Canggung.

Jihoon tidak dapat menemukan kata yang pas untuk berpamitan. Dia memang bukan orang yang pandai bicara.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan—" suara sekretaris Hwang terdengar lunak. "—bolehkah saya melihat anak anda?"

"Eh? Oh, Chan? Kenapa memang?" balas Jihoon heran, seingatnya tadi Soonyoung juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Ingin melihat Chan.

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu," ujar sekretaris Hwang lalu mendekati Jihoon. "Maaf," ucapnya sopan sebelum memegang tangan kiri Chan dan menariknya keluar dari balutan selimut dengan hati-hati. Bayi itu bergerak sejenak namun segera tenang oleh tepukan lembut sang ibu di bokongnya. Sekretaris Hwang mengangkat tangan Chan ke atas, menurunkan sedikit lengan pakaiannya dan sepasang mata tua tersebut langsung menyipit. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia mengembalikan tangan si bayi ke atas tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon tidak mengerti, tapi cuma sebuah gelengan yang menjawab rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi sekarang, semoga malam anda menyenangkan," pamit sekretaris Hwang begitu saja. Jihoon hanya sempat menganggukkan kepala sebelum melihat pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Mesin menyala dan segera kendaraan tersebut berlalu dari hadapan Jihoon.

Gadis mungil itu menelengkan kepala, dengan iseng dia mengangkat tangan bayinya ke atas lantas berdecak pelan.

"Ada apa dengan ketekmu, Chan-ah?"

-o-

Jihoon baru akan membuka pintu rumahnya ketika suara lantang barang terbanting membuat sepasang kaki jenjangnya melompat di tempat. Spontan dia memeriksa wajah Chan di gendongan dan langsung menghela napas lega begitu melihat bayi tersebut masih terlelap. Jihoon mengarahkan mata pada jendela bangunan rumah yang bersisian dengan miliknya, nampak kaca kotak itu masih menyinarkan cahaya lampu dari dalam.

 _Mereka bertengkar lagi?_ Batin gadis tersebut sambil memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Neon beranda menyala otomatis begitu sensornya merasakan hawa panas kedatangan manusia. Setelah mengunci kembali pintu depan, Jihoon melepas sepatu tanpa sempat meletakkannya di rak. Segera kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar tidur sambil tak lupa menyalakan setiap saklar lampu di ruangan yang dia lewati tak terkecuali dapur.

Jihoon meletakkan tas di lantai lalu dengan hati-hati menidurkan Chan ke ranjang. Bayi itu langsung menggeliat, merenggangkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya begitu terbebas dari kungkungan kuat selimut lantas bergerak menyamping dan kembali terlelap sementara ibunya menghela napas, memegang tepi tempat tidur dan perlahan merosot turun merebahkan pinggul di atas lantai kayu yang terasa sejuk. Dengan lesu wanita itu menyandarkan punggung pada kayu ranjang dan menatap gamang lurus ke depan. Semua hal yang sudah terjadi hari itu berputar kembali di otaknya.

 _"_ _Kwon ... Soonyoung?"_

Jihoon menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, merutuki kebodohannya di dalam hati, tak henti-henti mengutuk rasa penasarannya yang begitu kurang ajar dan tidak tahu tempat. Jika bisa memutar waktu Jihoon tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalam wedding hall itu, kalau perlu dia tidak akan datang ke hotel dan lebih memilih untuk pulang makan ramen.

Jihoon tidak bohong saat bilang ke Soonyoung dia tidak bermaksud mengganggu, dia sama sekali tidak berdusta ketika mengatakan dia tidak sengaja masuk dan mengenali pria itu. Jihoon baru saja menuntaskan meeting dengan beberapa komposer kenalannya yang sama-sama terlibat di dalam pembuatan sebuah album kolaborasi di kafe tak jauh dari lokasi hotel tempat Soonyoung berada. Dia sudah terbiasa mengadakan meeting di luar kantor sambil membawa Chan, sebab teman-temannya lebih dari senang punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan bayi yang baru-baru ini mencoba untuk belajar merangkak itu. Dan lagi, karena Jihoon tinggal sendiri serta tidak punya orang lain yang dapat dititipi untuk mengasuh anaknya. Wanita tersebut masih tidak tega jika harus menyerahkan Chan ke tempat penitipan anak.

Sudah hampir waktu makan malam saat Jihoon melangkahkan kaki keluar kafe dan melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang memutuskan untuk makan bersama. Jihoon menolak ajakan mereka dengan alasan Chan sudah tidur dan mungkin bisa menjadi penghalang bagi kumpulan orang muda itu untuk bersenang-senang sambil minum-minum di restoran. Dia melihat bangunan hotel yang berada dekat dengan kafe lalu memutuskan untuk makan malam di sana saja.

Baru saja memasuki lobi, sebenarnya Jihoon sudah sadar jika hotel itu sedang mengadakan acara. Sebab hampir di setiap sudut dia bisa melihat sekuriti berpakaian rapi dengan kacamata hitam dan orang-orang bergaun mewah dengan ber-make up glamour berjalan berseliweran. Jihoon tidak ambil pusing, hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu langsung menuju lift ke lantai tempat restoran hotel berada.

 _"_ _Apa ada yang menikah?"_ tanya Jihoon kala itu pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan sup rumput laut pesanannya.

 _"_ _Iya, Nona. Ada pesta pertunangan."_

Jihoon ber-oh pendek, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih ketika makanannya telah diletakkan semua di atas meja. Dia menoleh ke samping, tersenyum melihat Chan yang pulas tidur di atas boks bayi yang disediakan oleh pihak restoran, baru kemudian wanita muda tersebut meraih sendok.

Jihoon tidak mengambil lorong yang sama ketika dia keluar dari restoran. Iseng, dia mencoba untuk lewat di depan wedding hall, sekedar ingin melihat seperti apa pesta yang digelar di hotel berbintang dan juga bagaimana kedua mempelainya. Dia berniat akan segera pergi setelah melihat dari kejauhan, namun seraut wajah yang sepertinya dia kenal seketika membuat niat awalnya itu buyar.

Jihoon tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, kakinya melangkah sendiri, kepalanya kosong dan hatinya berpacu cepat kehilangan pegangan hingga dia berhenti di depan orang yang dia harap bukanlah orang yang sama dengan yang dia kenal.

 _"_ _Kwon ... Soonyoung?"_ tapi kemudian orang itu menoleh, merespon panggilannya dan memasang wajah terkejut yang sama dengannya.

Jihoon tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Cerita macam apa ini? Kenapa..._

Jihoon sangat berharap jika yang sedang dia lihat sekarang hanyalah halusinasinya, hanya tipuan kedua matanya, hanya orang yang mirip dan bukan benar-benar...

 _"_ _Jihoon..."_

 _TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!_ Jihoon menjerit dalam hati. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chan yang masih terlelap.

Dari semua takdir buruk di dunia ini, kenapa ... kenapa mereka harus digariskan untuk bertemu lagi? Dan di tempat seperti ini...

Jihoon langsung menyesali semua keputusannya untuk pergi ke hotel itu sejak awal.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak pergi. Seharusnya aku tidak masuk ke sana. Seharusnya aku tidak..._

...sudah terlambat.

Perlahan Jihoon merebahkan badan ke lantai, merasakan dingin permukaan kayu menyapa tubuhnya yang sudah cukup beku oleh hawa malam musim semi yang masih berada di titik-titik rendah derajat celcius.

 _Apa yang sekarang akan kau lakukan, Lee Jihoon?_ Desis Jihoon dalam hati. Bayangan wajah Soonyoung mendadak kembali terbentuk di depan wajahnya. Alis tegas, mata tajam yang teduh, senyuman lembut, tak ada yang berubah. Perlahan gadis tersebut memejamkan mata. Ya, sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari diri Soonyoung, termasuk suaranya yang menenangkan dan sentuhan tangannya.

-o-

Ruangan serupa tempat kerja itu nampak gelap. Rak-rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku, deretan sofa yang merapat ke dinding, meja dengan komputer serta tumpukan kertas dokumen, dan jendela besar yang dibiarkan terbuka tirainya memperlihatkan kelam langit malam yang menyimpan purnama di balik pelukan awan.

Klek, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka, membuat Tuan Kwon yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela menoleh ke belakang, langsung mendapati sosok sekretaris Hwang yang meski sudah berumur namun masih terlihat tegap sedang membungkukkan badan dengan sopan.

"Kau sudah tahu, siapa nona itu?" tanya Tuan Kwon mengacu pada gadis mungil yang menggendong bayi yang muncul di pesta pertunangan anaknya malam ini.

"Namanya Lee Jihoon, dari Busan. Dia satu angkatan di universitas tempat Tuan Muda belajar dulu. Mereka seumuran, Nona Lee mengambil jurusan Music Major dan selama hampir satu tahun berada di klub musik yang sama dengan Tuan Muda. Mereka sempat mengadakan beberapa pertunjukan amal," tutur sekretaris Hwang.

Nampak Tuan Kwon mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi dia ikut di acara yang selalu dibahas Soonyoung sewaktu kuliah itu," desisnya.

"Tentang keluarganya, tidak ada masalah. Ayahnya seorang nelayan dan sudah meninggal karena badai saat dia masih kecil. Ibunya meninggal beberapa bulan lalu karena sakit. Sekarang dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah kontrakan di perbatasan Gangnam. Kondisinya cukup baik, tidak terlalu kumuh."

"Pekerjaannya?" tanya Tuan Kwon.

"Nona Lee menjadi komposer lagu untuk beberapa perusahaan musik dan di akhir minggu dia ikut menjadi tutor melatih paduan suara gereja."

Suasana hening sejenak, terlihat Tuan Kwon kembali mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Dia masih muda, tapi sudah bisa menata hidupnya sendiri."

"Nona Lee tidak punya banyak teman, namun setiap orang yang dekat dengannya mengenalnya sebagai seorang pribadi yang baik," imbuh sekretaris Hwang.

Tuan Kwon tersenyum, "Aku tahu, sikapnya yang tenang saat menghadapi ibu Soonyoung itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya Soonyoung tidak salah memilih teman."

Kembali hening.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Itu..." sekretaris Hwang nampak ragu sesaat, mengundang kerutan curiga di kening tuannya. "Saya sudah memeriksanya sendiri dan..."

"Dan?" Tuan Kwon menunggu.

"Di ketiak kiri bayi itu ada tahi lalat merah. Persis seperti tanda lahir di keluarga ini."

Sunyi mengetuk bersama dengan detikan jam. Rasa kaget terlihat nyata memancar dari raut wibawa wajah Tuan Kwon namun kemudian dia menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Anak bodoh itu..." desisnya menyimpan geram.

-o-

Tuk, tuk, crasss! Suara nyaring benda lunak mendarat di atas minyak panas penggorengan membuat mata Jihoon mengerjab. Dia memandang ventilasi di atas jendela bertirai tebal yang sudah memperlihatkan warna terang langit dan mulai menggeliatkan badan. Di sebelahnya, Chan yang terkejut oleh gerakan sang ibu ikut merenggangkan kedua kaki dan tangan kecilnya kemudian kembali tenang memejamkan mata sementara Jihoon memandang gamang pada atap kamar, sedang mengumpulkan lembar demi lembar kesadarannya.

Merasa sudah cukup kembali ke dunia nyata, wanita muda tersebut bangkit bangun. Dia memutar badannya ke kanan dan kiri, membuat persendian pinggangnya berbunyi lalu mengecek keadaan buah hatinya yang sudah kembali pulas. Jihoon tersenyum, perlahan turun dari ranjang menuju cermin rias. Dijepitnya rambut coklat yang menjuntai hingga bawah tali bra dan dia meraih tisu, membersihkan minyak di wajah seperlunya sembari berjalan keluar kamar menuju sumber suara berisik barusan. Sesosok tinggi berpunggung lebar dengan rambut cepak nampak sedang berdiri sambil meratakan telur yang mulai matang di atas penggorengan di dapur Jihoon.

"Oppa," panggil gadis tersebut membuat namja yang membelakanginya langsung menoleh.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" dia tersenyum, membawa sepasang matanya yang indah untuk melengkung. "Good morning~"

.

Tluk, dengan hati-hati Jisoo meletakkan piring berisi telur hangat di depan Jihoon yang duduk meneguk air menghadap meja makan.

"Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya namja itu, ikut duduk berseberangan dengan gadis mungil yang meletakkan gelas kosong di dekat mangkuk nasinya yang juga masih dibiarkan kosong.

"Entahlah," Jihoon mengedikkan bahu. Sejenak dia mengamati berbagai macam makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Sayur, tumis-tumisan, telur, dan wanita tersebut segera menjatuhkan tatapan menyelidik pada sosok di hadapannya yang sudah mulai mengisi mangkuk dengan nasi dari dalam rice cooker.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisoo heran melihat Jihoon yang memandang penuh curiga padanya.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?" balas si gadis sembari menunjuk makanan di atas meja.

Senyuman Jisoo merekah. "Tentu saja," jawabnya bangga. "Cobalah, aku yakin kau akan terkejut," lanjutnya sambil mencomot sedikit tumis lalu menyodorkannya di depan mulut Jihoon yang langsung terkatup rapat.

"Yah," desis Jisoo, ekspresi wajahnya mendatar terlebih ketika gadis di hadapannya menyingkirkan sumpitnya untuk menjauh.

"Ah, wae~" namja tersebut merajuk, mengerutkan alis tidak terima dengan penolakan Jihoon.

"Masakanmu selalu aneh, Oppa," tandas si mungil. "Kalau kau tidak salah memasukkan bahan, kau pasti akan salah memasukkan racun. Aku tidak mau makan, aku masih mau hidup."

Jisoo berdecak keras. "Oke, aku mengaku. Aku bohong. Mingyu yang memasak semua ini, aku cuma memanaskan. Puas kau? Sekarang, makan!"

Mendengar itu, Jihoon tersenyum. "Nah, gitu dong. Dari awal kek," ujarnya riang dan baru mau menyendok nasi, tak menghiraukan Jisoo yang menggerutu di antara kunyahan makanannya.

"Semalam aku mendengar ada yang melempar barang di tempatmu. Jeonghan Eonnie datang lagi?" tanya Jihoon di sela-sela kesibukannya melahap sarapan.

"Eoh," jawab Jisoo singkat.

"Dia marah-marah lagi?"

"Menurutmu?" balas namja berwajah mungil itu disusul oleh desahan napas berat. "Wanita itu hanya datang padaku kalau sedang marah saja."

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Choi Seungcheol?" tebak Jihoon yang kembali mendapat helaan napas panjang.

"Ya Tuhan, salah apa hambaMu ini sampai-sampai punya teman hanya menjadikanku sebagai tempat sampah," desis Jisoo memasang ekspresi galau, mengundang cekikikan Jihoon.

"Itu karena kau terlalu baik, Oppa," tudingnya balik. "Kau selalu diam saja mendengar keluhan mereka dan tidak keberatan rumahmu diacak-acak sebagai pelampiasan—"

"Siapa bilang tidak keberatan!?" sahut Jisoo cepat. "Untung saja Yoon Jeonghan sadar diri dan mau bersih-bersih sebelum pergi. Tapi aku akan lebih berterima kasih padanya kalau dia bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri dan tidak menarik-narik namaku. Kau tahu? Alasan kenapa dia selalu bertengkar dengan Choi Seungcheol adalah pacarnya itu salah paham padaku, mengira aku ada apa-apa dengan Jeonghan sebab wanita itu lebih sering datang padaku daripada ke tempatnya. Dia tidak tahu saja Jeonghan datang untuk menangisinya. Ish, menyebalkan."

Kembali Jihoon terkekeh mendengar Jisoo yang malah ganti curhat padanya.

"Makanya, aku 'kan sudah bilang berkali-kali. Carilah pacar, Oppa. Kalau bisa menikahlah sekalian, daripada dituduh sana-sini—"

"Yah—" Jisoo mencoba menyela namun sumpit Jihoon terlebih dulu naik ke udara, memintanya untuk diam.

"—kau itu terlalu tampan, mapan dan baik. Tidak heran para pria menganggapmu sebagai saingan. Coba kalau kau jelek dan pengangguran, tidak akan ada yang melirikmu meski tahu kau menjadi teman curhat wanita mereka. Mingyu contohnya."

Jisoo sudah akan membantah kalimat Jihoon namun mendengar ada nama temannya berbagi biaya kontrakan muncul di ujung tuturan, entah kenapa malah membuat tawanya meledak. Gadis di depannya ikut tertawa, tidak mengingkari apa yang barusan dia katakan dan tak ingin memperbaikinya, apalagi minta maaf pada pemilik nama yang sekarang bahkan tidak tahu jika sedang dibicarakan.

"Yah, kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut Mingyu? Aish, jinjja." Jisoo terkekeh. "Dia itu tampan. Dia punya daya tarik yang unik dan dia juga sudah tidak menganggur lagi sekarang."

"Eh!? Mingyu benar-benar diterima jadi koki?" mata Jihoon membulat kaget. Jisoo mengangguk.

"Weeeh, keren!" puji gadis tersebut. "Aku dengar restoran itu sangat terkenal dan punya level internasional. Sangat sulit untuk bekerja di sana, apalagi menjadi koki."

"Mingyu sudah mengorbankan jiwa, raga dan waktunya untuk bisa bekerja di tempat itu. Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Apa kau membantunya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Jisoo dengan mata membulat.

"Aku dengar pemegang saham terbesar di restoran itu bermarga Hong." Kalimat Jihoon mengandung tuduhan.

"Eyy~" Jisoo mengibaskan tangan. "Darimana kau tahu berita seperti itu?"

Smirk muncul di bibir tipis Jihoon. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Dia mengacungkan ujung sumpit pada Jisoo. "Kau melakukan kongkalikong supaya Mingyu diterima kerja di tempat itu 'kan, Hong Jisoo-ssi?"

Jisoo menelan potongan telur gorengnya sebelum bicara. "Tidak," dia menggeleng. "Sebelumnya aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau restoran itu ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan."

"Lalu? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dari sertifikat yang dibawa pulang Mingyu. Nama dan cap di bagian direkturnya itu, dia teman minum teh ibuku."

Jihoon mendesis. "Mengerikan," lirihnya. "Keluargamu benar-benar mengerikan, Oppa. Ayahmu pebisnis, ibumu istri pebisnis, dan kau sekarang menjadi dokter. Aku berani bertaruh minggu depan kau akan jadi dokter yang mengurusi bisnis."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jisoo hanya tertawa.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih mengerikan?" tanya Jihoon.

"Apa?" namja di depannya nampak penasaran.

"Kenyataan kalau kau ada di sini, tinggal di kontrakan kecil yang biaya per tahunnya ditanggung oleh dua orang. DUA ORANG! Di saat kau bisa menyewa sebuah apartemen elit hanya untuk dirimu sendiri."

Jisoo tergelak keras.

"Kau tahu aku pernah tinggal di tempat seperti itu 'kan? Dan kau tahu tempat begitu tidak lebih baik dari sekarang—"

"Tapi tetap saja," sela Jihoon. "Kau punya gaji tetap sebagai dokter, masih bisa mengandalkan investasi dari perusahaan, tapi kau hidup seolah kau cuma kuli bangunan, itu juga ditambah dengan uang sokongan dari Mingyu yang bekerja serabutan untuk makan. Oppa, yang kau lakukan sekarang benar-benar sangat jahat."

Kembali Jisoo tertawa. "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Pulanglah. Kembalilah ke alammu dan jangan ganggu ketentraman orang kecil seperti kami." Jihoon mengibaskan tangan seolah Jisoo adalah seekor kucing kecil yang harus dia usir dari rumahnya.

Namja ramah tersebut hanya tertawa renyah. "Kau pikir aku setan," tanggapnya santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mematikan lampu dapur lagi dari semalam," ujar Jisoo setelah beberapa saat terdiam mengunyah makanan.

"Aku lupa," sahut Jihoon sederhana.

"Berhentilah lupa, hal seperti itu yang membuat tagihan listrikmu membengkak terus tiap bulan."

"Ah iya, tagihan..." Jihoon meletakkan tangan di sebelah mangkuknya yang sudah hampir kosong. "Batas waktu melunasi tagihan air itu kapan ya? Aku lupa," desisnya dengan kedua mata menerawang. "Aku letakkan dimana ya kertasnya?"

"Kau belum membayar tagihan?" tanya Jisoo dibalas anggukan.

"Aku bahkan lupa menaruh kertasnya dimana."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya uang?" Jisoo bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan sirat cemas menggantung di permukaan coklat mata beningnya, mengundang delikan galak manik sipit Jihoon.

"Yah, jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk meminjamiku uang atau membayarkan tagihanku, Oppa. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau melakukan itu," tuding si gadis mungil.

"Apa salahnya saling meminjam uang di antara tetangga—"

"Tapi niatmu tidak meminjamkannya, kau MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU!" sentak Jihoon jengkel. "Kau tidak pernah menagihnya padahal kau sendiri tahu aku ini pelupa. Aku ... aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tenang kalau tidak ingat berapa yang sudah aku pinjam darimu dan kau sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk mengingat. Aku tersiksa, Oppa. SADARLAH!"

Jisoo tergelak untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa terhibur oleh kemarahan dan emosi meletup-letup gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan, aku bisa menghasilkan uang, jadi jangan memperlakukan aku seolah kau adalah Daddy Sugar yang harus mengurusku," pungkas Jihoon.

"Ok, ok, ok, sorry. I am sorry." Jisoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, masih belum berhenti terkikik. "Lalu bagaimana perkembangan proyek kolab-mu? Kemarin kau bilang kau ada meeting untuk membicarakan ini 'kan?" dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jihoon menyerahkan mangkuk kosong pada Jisoo yang mulai membereskan meja makan. "Lumayan. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah aku kenal jadi kemungkinan tidak akan ada kendala yang berarti."

"Benarkah?" alis Jisoo mengerut sangsi. "Semalam kau pulang larut aku pikir karena meeting-nya berjalan alot."

Jihoon mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak, bukan itu. Aku pulang telat karena..."

 _Bertemu Soonyoung._

Jihoon terdiam.

"Karena apa?" Jisoo menunggu.

"Aku makan dulu di hotel dekat kafe." Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak. Sendiri."

"Yah—" mata lebar Jisoo membeliak. "Kau semalam makan sendiri? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aku juga makan sendiri, aku kesepian. Aish, tahu begitu kita bisa makan sama-sama 'kan."

Jihoon terkekeh. "Mana aku tahu, Oppa."

Jisoo hanya mendengus. "By the way, kapan kau mulai membuat lagu?" lanjut namja tersebut, dengan hati-hati meletakkan satu per satu alat makan di bawah westafel dan mulai menyalakan air.

"Secepatnya."

"Hmm, kau akan sibuk berarti," gumam Jisoo menuai kerutan heran alis hitam Jihoon.

"Kenapa memang?" giliran gadis itu yang bertanya.

"Ada banyak stok barang yang habis di rumah dan karena Mingyu baru masuk kerja, aku tidak enak memintanya untuk menemaniku belanja—" Jisoo memandang Jihoon. "Temani aku juseyoo~"

Jihoon tersenyum kecut, antara mau dan tidak mau. Berbelanja dengan teman memang menyenangkan, tapi Jisoo punya kebiasaan buruk setiap kali pergi membeli sesuatu dengannya.

"Kau juga bisa sekalian belanja 'kan? Popok Chan, susu Chan, bajunya—ah, kemarin ada temanku di rumah sakit yang memfoto sepatu bayi lucuuu sekali di mall. Aku langsung kepikiran Chan, pasti akan sangat cute kalau dia memakainya. Jadi—"

Tuh 'kan.

Kalimat Jisoo terhenti sebab raut wajah Jihoon perlahan berubah seiring dengan ocehannya. Gadis tersebut kini tengah menatapnya datar dengan kilat mata siap mengkulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Aku membelikannya untuk Chan, bukan untukmu," ujar Jisoo mencoba membela diri, namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh bagi Jihoon yang mana langsung meraih kerah bajunya lalu menariknya ke beranda.

"Keluar! Keluar dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi. Kembalikan kunci pintuku. Jangan pernah kembali kemari dan sarapan lagi di sini. Persetan dengan makan sendirian itu sepi atau demi menjaga kerukunan tetangga atau apalah terserah. Jangan pernah ke sini lagi, makanlah di tempatmu sendiri!" kata Jihoon.

"Yah yah yah, tunggu sebentar. Aku—" Jisoo mencoba beralasan.

"KELUAR!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Udah ya, gitu doang -.-  
Soalnya ide cerita ini menggelitik minta ditulis sih, jadi ya ... gitu deh '-')a  
Sempet galau mau dibikin SoonHoon atau cast lain, soalnya lebih cocok buat cast lain. Tapi setelah diskusi ini itu sama sesama author penikmat ff SVT, dilanjut aja bikin SoonHoon

Ceritanya mainstream ya, heung~ -,,-

Btw, itu Eunha ... iya, itu Eunha GFriend! XD


	5. Say Yes 2

**WARNING! GS!  
DON'T LIKE GENDER SWITCH, DON'T READ!**

.

 **^^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KWON SOONYOUNG! ^^**

 **.**

Review kalian bikin Myka terharu (i_i) kalo gitu nih Myka kasih part 2-nya :*  
Sekalian buat ngerayain ultah si mata kesobek tersayang :**

.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden di pesta pertunangan itu, namun Soonyoung masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah dia akan menemui Jihoon atau tidak.  
"Karena rasanya, apapun yang aku lakukan hanya akan menyakiti Jihoon—"

#soonhoon #hozi #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes  
2**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden di pesta pertunangan dan Soonyoung telah kembali ke rutinitas hariannya. Pergi ke kantor, membaca setumpuk berkas laporan, meeting di sana-sini, tanda tangan dokumen segunung, dan terkadang masih melayani ajakan beberapa kolega untuk main golf atau sekedar mengobrol santai sambil minum kopi di jam makan siang. Tak ada waktu bagi namja tersebut untuk membahas kejadian malam itu, tak ada jeda baginya meladeni teriakan sang ibu yang terus-menerus mendesaknya untuk melaporkan Jihoon ke polisi, bahkan hingga detik ini tak terbersit sedikit pun di pikirannya nama Eunha setiap kali dia membuka ponsel dan menjawab telpon dari rekan bisnisnya.

Meski nampak tidak peduli, namun sejatinya Soonyoung tahu jika dia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, topik utama dalam pembicaraan, dan target empuk yang cepat atau lambat akan dihabisi oleh saingan perusahaan. Lebih dari siapa pun, dia menyadari posisinya sedang berada di tepi jurang. Salah sedikit mengambil keputusan, dia tidak hanya akan terpeleset karena kecerobohannya namun juga bisa didorong hingga jatuh oleh orang lain. Oleh sebab itu, sebisa mungkin Soonyoung memperlihatkan sikap seolah dirinya tidak terpengaruh oleh insiden malam yang lalu, mencoba untuk tetap tenang, menutup telinga pada bisik-bisik tak enak juga lirikan sinis yang ada, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa walau di dalam hatinya, di dalam pikirannya, rasa kalut dan bingung serasa sedang mencekiknya hingga mati.

Setidaknya itulah yang disadari oleh Jeon Wonwoo, sahabat dekat sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Soonyoung.

"Pak Bos, woy~" Wonwoo menjentikkan jari di depan Soonyoung yang mendadak kehilangan fokus saat sedang mendengar dia membacakan jadwal pekerjaan pagi itu.

Soonyoung tergagap seketika, berkedip gamang beberapa kali baru kemudian memandang Wonwoo dengan ekspresi perpaduan antara orang linglung dan orang yang baru bangun tidur. Namja tersebut masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa seolah saraf otaknya belum berhasil loading seratus persen dan untuk itu sahabatnya menghela napas panjang. Dia menutup notes yang berisi urut-urutan kegiatan Soonyoung di tangannya.

"Pulanglah, kau benar-benar butuh istirahat. Melihatmu sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan melihat zombie," desis Wonwoo menyimpan nada khawatir dan kasihan di dalam ujaran.

Soonyoung mengusap pelan belakang lehernya, "Aku punya banyak pekerjaan—"

"Tidak usah dikerjakan. Aku akan bilang pada Direktur kalau kau tidak enak badan dan pulang lebih awal. Kalau perlu aku akan membuatkan surat dokter palsu," potong Wonwoo.

"Dan membuat orang-orang mengira aku ambruk karena tidak kuat menahan beban mental dari skandal kemarin? Apa kau pikir para tua bangka dari kantor saham akan melewatkannya begitu saja? Kau mau aku menjadi steak makan malam mereka?" balas Soonyoung bertubi-tubi. Sekretarisnya berdecak keras.

"Yah, kenapa kau harus menghiraukan pendapat orang-orang itu? Kau tidak bisa mengontrol pikiran mereka, kau tidak bisa menyetir hati mereka—"

"Setidaknya aku bisa menyenangkan mereka supaya mau memberikan uang pada bisnis kita." Skakmat. Helaan napas gusar keluar dari Wonwoo dan perdebatan berhenti di situ digantikan oleh keheningan beserta desis halus suara AC.

"Lalu, apa saja kegiatanku hari ini?" tanya Soonyoung merobek sepi.

"Baca saja sendiri." Wonwoo meletakkan notes-nya di hadapan sang manager, di atas dokumen tebal berisi ketentuan kerja sama dari perusahaan lain yang seingat Soonyoung akan menjadi agenda rapat siang nanti.

"Yah!" Soonyoung berseru protes. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh seorang manager untuk membaca sendiri jadwal kegiatannya sementara kau adalah sekretaris!"

"Lalu?" Wonwoo beranjak, mendekati coffee maker yang diletakkan di meja di sudut ruangan.

"Tentu saja kau harus membacakannya untukku! Aku atasanmu!"

"Aku sudah membacanya dan tiap kali dapat separuh kau selalu jatuh melamun. Waktu aku sadarkan, kau menyuruhku untuk mengulanginya. Total, aku sudah membacanya empat kali dan aku tidak mau membaca lagi. Jadi sesi selanjutnya adalah belajar sendiri," papar Wonwoo sebelum sepenuhnya menghadapkan badan pada coffee maker dan mulai memanaskan air.

"Tsk, mana ada bawahan yang bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu. Aku akan memotong gajimu tujuh puluh persen!" ancam Soonyoung.

"Ti~ran~" sahut Wonwoo.

"Bodo amat!" temannya menyalak.

Lalu hening. Di belakang meja kerja, Soonyoung nampak ngedumel sambil mencoba memahami tulisan ceker ayam Wonwoo di notes yang kemudian sukses membuatnya berhenti mengeluhkan sikap kurang ajar sekretaris tersebut dan ganti merutuk bentuk huruf kalimat Wonwoo yang tak jauh beda dengan gaya menulis dokter.

"Soonyoung-ah," celetuk Wonwoo. "Apa kau sudah menemui Jihoon?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, menghentikan gerakan Soonyoung yang sedang membalik halaman notes-nya.

"Kau sudah tahu rumahnya 'kan? Kau sudah menemuinya?" lanjut namja itu.

Soonyoung meletakkan perlahan lembar kertas di sela jarinya, menyatukannya dengan tumpukan lusuh yang berada di bawahnya. Pria tersebut mengusapkan ujung telunjuk sejenak di permukaan tepi notes Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau tidak segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, yang ada semuanya akan menjadi keruh. Orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu bisa saja membumbui gosip-gosip yang beredar dan memperparah salah paham. Sebelum itu terjadi, bukannya kau harus melakukan sesuatu?" Wonwoo mengambil cangkir, meletakkannya di bawah coffee maker untuk mengisinya dengan espresso.

Soonyoung terdiam, wajahnya mengarah ke halaman notes namun kedua matanya menerawang. "Apa..." bisiknya. "...yang harus aku lakukan?"

Wonwoo menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir dan mengaduknya pelan. "Entahlah, posisimu membingungkan."

Soonyoung menutup mata, menyingkirkan notes dari hadapannya dan perlahan meletakkan kening ke permukaan meja. Kedua bahu tegap itu roboh, melupakan pertahanannya, kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" bisik Soonyoung lirih di antara pekat kegelapan yang menyesatkan pikiran yang biasanya selalu cemerlang oleh ide-ide kreatif layaknya seorang manager perusahaan. Tapi kali ini jangankan memikirkan ide, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya terkadang dia sudah lupa. Tak pernah Soonyoung kira jika masalah hati bisa berimbas begini mengerikan.

"Kalau aku telaah permasalahannya, yang harus kau temui pertama kali adalah Jihoon." Suara Wonwoo berbenturan dengan dentingan sendok di dalam cangkir. "Kalau kau ingin memberi penjelasan pada Direktur, Nona Jung, dan keluarga mereka, kau harus tahu dulu apa yang ingin dikatakan Jihoon. Jadi kesannya kau tidak mengarang cerita."

"Apa itu akan merubah keadaan?" desis Soonyoung.

Gerakan tangan Wonwoo terhenti, matanya meredup. "Entah. Tapi setidaknya, kau bisa menjelaskan tentang Jihoon lebih banyak sebab yang sekarang ingin mereka ketahui adalah dia. Siapa dia, apa hubungannya denganmu dan siapa anak yang bersamanya."

"Kalau aku menemui Jihoon dan mengatakan alasan dia datang, apa ada kemungkinan orang-orang itu tidak akan berbalik menudingku selama ini sudah berhubungan diam-diam dengannya di belakang Eunha?"

"Tapi kalau kau tidak menemuinya, yang ada kau juga tidak akan bisa menjelaskan apapun dan terlihat makin mencurigakan seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Wonwoo menghela napas menyerah. "Sudah 'ku bilang, posisimu itu membingungkan."

 _Buah malakama. Maju kena, mundur kena, diam pun kena._

"Masalah ini sebenarnya mudah. Temui Jihoon, minta penjelasan darinya, katakan penjelasannya itu ke keluargamu dan keluarga Nona Jung, lalu selesai—" Wonwoo berdecak pendek. "—yang membuat susah adalah orang-orang yang sudah menonton masalah kalian."

 _Benar. Orang-orang itu..._

Perlahan Soonyoung mengangkat kepala, menegakkan tubuh, menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Mata sipit tersebut masih menerawang.

"Kau harus cepat mengatasi ini, Soonyoung-ah. Menurutku, Direktur tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Sama seperti yang kau cemaskan, beliau pasti juga tahu kalau ini bisa mengancam posisimu dan kelangsungan perusahaan. Sekarang masih belum ada gerakan, itu artinya Direktur masih percaya kau bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri." Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkan coffee maker dengan cangkir mengepulkan asap panas di tangannya.

Soonyoung perlahan menutup mata, di dalam otaknya bergelut berbagai macam cara pemecahan beserta kronologi dan semua konsekuensinya. Tapi semakin dipikirkan, semua itu hanya semakin membuat sakit kepala sebab meskipun ada kemungkinan dia bisa mendapatkan penjelasan dan menjelaskan pada kedua pihak keluarga, imbas untuknya di luar itu masih tidak bisa dikendalikan. Orang-orang akan tetap berburuk sangka pada reputasinya, menganggap semua pembelaan adalah bagian dari formalitas dan berakhir dengan dia dipandang sebelah mata. Soonyoung buntu, tak ada cara yang cukup tepat untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

Tuk, Wonwoo meletakkan cangkir berisi americano hangat di hadapan bosnya yang tengah kalut. Aroma tajam kopi tersebut sontak membuat kedua mata Soonyoung kembali terbuka dan sejenak melupakan apa-apa yang barusan bergumul sengit di dalam otaknya serupa buntelan kusut benang wol. Perlahan namja sipit itu mengangkat wajah, memandang sekretarisnya yang kini telah berdiri lagi di depan meja kerjanya. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan pendapat orang lain, Pak Bos. Yang terpenting adalah dirimu, karena ini hidupmu."

"Kh-" Soonyoung menyeringai. "Sejak kapan kau bijak seperti ini?"

"Menakutkan ya kalau aku jadi bijak?" Wonwoo nyengir.

"Sangat. Horor tahu." Soonyoung meraih kuping cangkir kopi di depannya, mengangkatnya dari permukaan meja dan menyeruput isinya perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jihoon sama sekali tidak berubah. Iya sih cuma setahun tidak bertemu. Mana mungkin seseorang bisa berubah drastis selama itu," ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidak juga," timpal Soonyoung.

"Eh?"

"Ada yang berubah dari dia." Namja bermata sipit tersebut meletakkan cangkir kopi kembali ke meja. Disangganya rahang dengan sebelah tangan, tatapannya menerawang, mengingat sosok mungil berambut panjang menggendong bayi yang muncul di depannya beberapa hari lalu, mengingat hal-hal yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia lihat ada pada gadis itu. Rok panjang, sepatu wanita yang feminim, dan ... kesabarannya menghadapi kelakuan ibu Soonyoung.

"Dia berubah..." Soonyoung tersenyum. _Lebih cantik..._ sambungnya dalam hati.

Wonwoo menelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran atasannya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersentak, "Oh ya, bayi itu ... apa dia anakmu? Jihoon mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Kau masih tenang saja? Tidakkah kau ingin tahu kalau dia memang anakmu atau bukan? Kau harus tahu 'kan—" kalimat Wonwoo terhenti saat dilihatnya sang manager mengalihkan tatapan mata padanya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jihoon adalah keahlianku. Ingat?" Soonyoung tersenyum simpul dan Wonwoo hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

-o-

Senja telah menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan kelam langit berpeluk mendung yang membuat bintang enggan memancarkan kuat-kuat kerlipan sinarnya karena sudah pasti akan tetap kalah dihalangi oleh awan yang menggantung. Jihoon berbalik, mengganti posisinya yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur lalu perlahan mengeluarkan desisan pelan napas dari bibirnya seiring dengan terdengar suara gemuruh misterius yang berasal dari dalam perutnya.

 _Aku lapar,_ batin gadis itu lesu.

"Aamamamaa-"

"Jangan main di tepi terus, Chan-ah. Kau bisa jatuh," celetuk Jihoon.

"Amaaa! Mamama! Uuuaaah-"

Jihoon menghela napas panjang, kembali membalikkan badan ke posisi pertama dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan sebuah bokong kecil tengah menungging padanya dengan kepala menempel pada kayu yang terpasang memagari seluruh tepi tempat tidur. Dengan malas wanita tersebut bangkit dan merangkak mendekati bayinya yang masih mengoceh tidak karuan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon. Bayi itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata sipit yang berkedip-kedip.

"Amamama-" ocehnya, tangannya terjulur keluar dari celah jeruji kayu. Jihoon memandang ke bawah dan melihat sebuah bola merah muda tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Kau menjatuhkannya?" gadis itu melompat turun dari ranjang dengan mudah, mengambil bola mainan anaknya, membersihkannya sejenak dengan kain baju lantas melemparnya kembali ke tengah-tengah kasur. Chan menjerit senang, dengan cepat bergulung-gulung di antara sprei dan selimut untuk menjangkau bola kesayangannya.

"Yah, jangan berguling-guling seperti itu. Merangkaklah, kau sudah bisa merangkak 'kan?" Jihoon terkekeh melihat buntelan daging bayinya menggulungkan diri persis kepompong jatuh.

"Aemaemam-" tanggap Chan yang sudah sibuk mengigit-gigit bola plastik di tangannya dan kemudian hanya dapat mengerutkan kening sebab benda bulat tersebut selalu luput untuk empat biji giginya yang baru tumbuh di satu bulan terakhir.

"Haaah~" Jihoon kembali menghempaskan badan di tepi tempat tidur yang tidak dilindungi pagar. "Chan-ah, Eomma lapar," keluhnya sambil memandang anaknya yang masih penasaran dengan bola plastik yang dia pegang. Benda itu digenggam kuat dengan dua tangan berjari gemuk, beberapa kali mencoba dimasukkan ke dalam mulut, terdengar suara gigi susu menggesek permukaan licin plastiknya dan berakhir dengan teriakan jengkel Chan sebab dia kembali gagal menggigit si bola. Entah kenapa Jihoon tertawa melihatnya.

"Sampai besok pagi juga kau tidak akan bisa menggigitnya, Chan-ah. Sini, Eomma ganti sama yang lain." Jihoon mengambil bola berlumuran air liur dari tangan anaknya dan bermaksud untuk mengambil mainan yang biasa digunakan Chan saat giginya gatal ingin menggigit sesuatu, namun jeritan keras bayi itu seketika menghentikan gerakannya.

"AAAAAAA!"

"Wae wae wae?" tanya Jihoon kaget, lebih terkejut lagi ketika dengan cepat anaknya merangkak menerjangnya dan merebut bola di tangan sang ibu.

"Amaa! Mamamama! Maaa!" teriak Chan seolah marah jika mainannya diambil begitu saja.

"Tapi ini sulit untuk kau gigit. Eomma ambilkan yang lebih—"

"MMAAA!" Chan semakin brutal, tangan kecilnya menarik kuat pakaian sang ibu.

"Oke, oke, oke, ini ambillah. Ini." Jihoon menyerahkan bola merah muda tersebut kembali ke tangan anaknya yang langsung diterima dengan senyuman lebar. Bayi laki-laki tersebut segera menjatuhkan diri ke kasur yang empuk, mengangkat bola di tangannya dengan mata berbinar seolah mengagumi warna indah merah mudanya lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Jihoon menghela napas. "Kau itu gigih sekali," desis wanita muda tersebut. "Menuruni siapa kau, hah?" dengan gemas dijitaknya pelan tempurung kepala anaknya yang berambut hitam tipis.

"Maemaemaa-" oceh Chan, berganti posisi dari telentang menjadi tengkurap, menundukkan kepala untuk bisa memperangkap bola plastik di dalam dekapannya dan kembali menggigitinya.

Kkruuuk, perut Jihoon berbunyi lagi, membuat gadis tersebut mengeluh panjang dan melipat kaki layaknya kucing tidur. Sejatinya memang Jihoon ingin tidur, setidaknya itu yang selalu dia pikirkan setiap kali dia merasa lapar. Rasa magernya lebih besar daripada apapun, rasa enggannya untuk sekedar mengambil ponsel dan menelpon jasa pengantaran makanan juga tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh apapun. Jika saja dia tidak ingat harus menyusui Chan, Jihoon mungkin akan lebih memilih melingkar seperti ini di tempat tidur hingga pagi.

 _Tidak boleh,_ gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari pelukan nyaman kasur hangatnya.

 _Tidak boleh malas, Chan masih harus minum susu,_ tekadnya ogah-ogahan sambil dengan berat hati menurunkan kaki dari ranjang. Dia berdiri, menaikkan pagar kayu untuk menghalangi Chan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Mamama-" panggil Chan ketika melihat sosok ibunya pergi dari tempat tidur.

"Eomma mau ke dapur sebentar," ujar Jihoon seolah mengerti dengan kata-kata anaknya.

"Mmaaa!" Chan melepaskan bola di tangannya dan merangkak mendekati tepi kasur, memukul-mukul jeruji kayu saat melihat Jihoon keluar kamar meninggalkannya sendirian. "Maaa!"

"Iya, iya, sebentar! Eomma cuma mau cari makanan!" sahut Jihoon keras dari dapur.

"MAAA!" Chan menjerit.

"Wooy pitch control, pitch control!" Jihoon membuka lemari es dan seketika melenguh melihat satu-satunya makanan siap telan hanyalah kimchi sisa ramen beberapa malam lalu, sementara dia sedang benar-benar malas untuk memasak meskipun daging serta sayuran tertata rapi memenuhi spasi kulkas. Gadis itu mengambil wadah dingin berisi kimchi, menimangnya sebentar tapi kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Menyedihkan sekali makan kimchi dingin tanpa nasi ataupun ramen. Jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak makan sekalian. Besok pagi toh Jisoo pasti juga datang ke rumahnya mengajak sarapan bersama. Kalau tidak, masih ada Mingyu.

"Huwaaa-" Chan terdengar mulai menangis, memukul-mukul pagar kayu sambil memanggil-manggil Jihoon dengan melas, membuat ibunya mempercepat langkah menuju kamar tidur.

"Eh eh eh, Eomma 'kan sudah bilang Eomma cuma mau ke dapur mencari makanan. Kau juga bisa mendengar suara Eomma. Kenapa masih menangis, huh?" Jihoon meraih Chan yang tengkurap di tepi kasur, diangkatnya bayi itu ke pelukan sambil tidak lupa menyeka air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Mmaa...hiks..." Chan menggenggam erat baju Jihoon, seolah takut jika ibunya akan pergi lagi dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kau takut sendirian?" tebak Jihoon merasa geli. "Aigoo aigoo, mana ada cowok macho takut ditinggal sendirian di kamar, heum?" wanita itu meletakkan si bayi kembali ke tengah ranjang sedangkan dia menempatkan diri berbaring di sebelahnya. Chan langsung berbalik tengkurap, memandang Jihoon seperti takut jika mendadak sosok ibunya menghilang.

"Wae?" Jihoon mengulum senyum membalas tatapan mata kecil bayinya yang berkedip-kedip menggemaskan. Chan menunggingkan bokong, menegakkan kedua tangan dan segera merangkak mendekati Jihoon.

"Ammamama-" celotehnya sembari mendaratkan tangan di perut Jihoon lalu ambruk begitu saja di atas dadanya. "Mamamama-"

"Uluh uluh uluh, manjanya anak Eomma~" sambil terkekeh Jihoon mengusap kepala Chan yang berada di atas dadanya. Bayi tersebut menggunakan perut ibunya sebagai pijakan untuk bergerak semakin dekat ke wajah Jihoon. Gadis itu mengumpat pelan ketika tidak sengaja kening Chan terbentur keras mengenai rahangnya, tapi untung bayinya tidak menangis.

"Mmamamamaa-" Chan mengoceh seraya terus mengusel-uselkan kepala di dada serta leher Jihoon, membuat ibu muda tersebut gregetan. Dengan erat dipeluknya tubuh mungil Chan lalu dibawanya untuk telentang sementara Jihoon tengkurap di atasnya.

"Kau itu manja sekali—muah, lucu sekali—muah, pintar sekali—muah, siapa yang mengajarimu?—muah, hm?—muah, ayo bilang ke Eomma siapa yang mengajarimu?—muah muah muah," ujar Jihoon seraya mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke kedua pipi gembul Chan bergantian membuat anaknya menjerit senang. Jihoon tertawa, kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang ke pipi, hidung, dada dan perut chubby bayinya. Dia juga menghujani telapak mungil tangan Chan dengan ciuman, disambut gelak tawa oleh anak itu.

Jihoon menghadapkan wajah ke muka Chan yang sudah memerah karena tertawa, dia tersenyum memandang bagaimana bayinya menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang cemerlang dan bibir mengembangkan senyuman lebar yang bersinar.

"He-he-he," ujar Jihoon, cukup untuk membuat bayinya terkekeh.

"He-he-he-he," ulang Jihoon dan Chan kembali memekik senang seolah dia sedang menonton dagelan paling lucu sejagat raya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak, tangannya menyentak dan kakinya menendang-nendang.

"Eh, jangan menendang. Kena Eomma, sakit," tegur Jihoon beralih meraih kedua kaki gemuk anaknya dan langsung ia kecupi kembali membuat si bayi menjerit kegelian. Chan berontak, menggeliat kuat mencoba untuk melepaskan diri seperti kepompong.

"Aigooo kiyowo~" Jihoon melepaskan kaki anaknya dan langsung memegang badan chubby padat berisi Chan, menghujani lagi wajahnya dengan ciuman-ciuman sayang.

"Kyaaahahahaha!" bayi tersebut tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Setelah agak lama bercanda Jihoon menarik kepala sejenak, memandang anaknya yang masih tersenyum lebar, membuat sepasang matanya yang sudah sipit semakin hilang terlipat membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Yah, buka matamu. Kalau tertawa jangan merem, kau bisa ditinggal nanti," ujarnya geli.

"Ehee~" hanya itu balasan Chan. Cute maksimal. Dan Jihoon tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya lagi dengan sebuah ciuman super lama di pipi gemuknya. Kembali, Chan menjerit senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh Appa-mu juga tidak punya mata," ujar Jihoon usai mencium Chan, senyuman lembut menggantung di bibirnya ketika dia mengatakan itu. Mendadak bayinya menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan. Gadis tersebut bangkit, membiarkan buah hatinya tengkurap. Perlahan dia mengusap kepala bulat Chan yang berambut hitam halus.

"Appa-mu..." mata Jihoon meredup. "Kalau dia melihatmu begini, apa dia akan mengenalimu?" akhir kalimat gadis itu berubah menjadi bisikan, gerakan tangannya di kepala Chan terhenti, pandangan matanya menerawang dan sebuah bayangan kembali muncul di dalam pikirannya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata kecil yang bersorot teduh serta jemari yang mengusap lembut pipinya.

 ** _"_** ** _Apa sakit?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maaf..." kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya menangkup sepatu Jihoon. "Maafkan aku, Lee Jihoon..." dia terisak, menjatuhkan kening pada kaki wanita di depannya._**

 _Kenapa kau minta maaf?_

"Mmaaa!" tepukan Chan di tangan Jihoon menyentakkan wanita itu dari lamunan. Dia menunduk untuk menemukan bayinya tengah mendongak menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah hampir menangis. Jihoon tertegun, dia menyentuhkan jari ke ujung matanya sendiri dan baru tersadar jika ternyata matanya sudah berair.

"Anniya, Eomma tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir." Jihoon mencoba tersenyum, meraih ketiak anaknya yang masih nampak mencemaskannya, dan menimang sebentar tubuh Chan di udara. "Tidur yuk~" ajaknya kemudian membawa si bayi untuk berbaring di kasur namun dengan kecepatan cahaya Chan kembali tengkurap dan merangkak menjauh.

"Yah, Chan-ah. Ayo tidur," ajak Jihoon. "Eomma lapar, jadi ayo tidur lebih awal."

"Aaaauuuaaa-" tolak Chan, meraih bola merah muda yang masih tertinggal di ranjang.

"Ayolaah, jangan keras kepala." Jihoon merajuk. "Apa kau tidak capek? Tidak mengantuk? Menurun dari siapa kau itu hah, tidak mau diam." Dengan kesal ibu muda tersebut menepok pelan bokong Chan membuat bayinya tertawa dan malah ganti menendang-nendangkan kaki dengan senang.

"Ah, terserah. Eomma mau tidur." Selesai Jihoon mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, ponselnya berbunyi. Gadis itu mengerang frustasi. Dia lapar, dia lelah, dan dia hanya ingin tidur untuk melupakan kenyataan perutnya sedang keroncongan, namun kenapa selaaalu saja ada yang menghalangi niatnya itu. Dengan gusar Jihoon bangkit, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil ponsel yang diletakkan di nakas. Ada beberapa pesan dari username yang sama masuk di kotak chat-nya.

"Oh?" Jihoon nampak terkejut. "Daebak," desisnya kemudian.

"Chan-ah, coba lihat ini." Jihoon tengkurap di sebelah bayinya, memperlihatkan layar ponsel pada Chan yang memandang tak mengerti dengan mulut masih sibuk membasahi bola menggunakan air liur.

"Kelihatan enak 'kan?" tanya Jihoon memajang foto yang baru saja dikirim oleh Jisoo, yang menggambarkan berpanci-panci makanan dalam berbagai jenis. Sepertinya namja itu sedang mampir di warung. Sore tadi dia memang mengatakan akan pergi berbelanja dengan Mingyu dan sempat menawari Jihoon. Namun persediaan wanita tersebut masih banyak jadi dengan iseng dia bilang dia minta makanan saja. Tak tahunya Jisoo menanggapi serius hal itu dan benar-benar mampir di warung untuk membeli makanan.

Dalam hati Jihoon bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi berkata iseng pada Jisoo.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Jihoon mendekatkan layar ponsel ke hadapan Chan yang menatap blank. Dengan tidak sadar bayi itu menyentuhkan tangan kecilnya ke permukaan smartphone dan Jihoon langsung berseru mengagetkan.

"Kau mau makan tteokbeokki? Oke, kita pesan tteokbeokki." Jihoon mengetik dengan cepat di kolom balasan.

"Apa lagi?" dia menoleh memandang Chan yang masih memberinya tatapan polos. "Pork? Chicken? Hanwoo? Burger?" tanya Jihoon.

Chan hanya mengedipkan mata.

"Semuanya? Sip! Chan ingin makan semuanya." Secara sepihak gadis itu memutuskan, mengetik apa saja makanan yang terlintas di kepalanya dan tanpa ragu langsung mengirimkan pesan balasan ke laman chat Jisoo. Begitu selesai, Jihoon mengembalikan ponsel ke nakas.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu fast delivery service Hong&Kim sampai di sini membawakan makanan kita. Lalu Eomma bisa makan dan kau bisa minum susu," ujar Jihoon mengecup singkat pipi Chan.

"Nyehehehe-" bayi tersebut hanya terkekeh menanggapi.

-o-

Sebuah gelas kaca dengan bongkahan es batu raksasa memenuhinya, berada di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu pijar warna-warni dan suara keras dentuman bass musik hasil perpaduan tangan kreatif DJ yang memutar-mutar piringan hitam, disempurnakan oleh puluhan tubuh manusia yang menyatu dinamis di lantai dansa dengan beberapa dari mereka lebih memilih duduk di sofa menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkerama seraya bergantian menghisap asap nikotin maupun berdiri di sepanjang dinding dingin diskotik menikmati kesendirian di dalam keramaian, sama halnya dengan Soonyoung. Duduk diam di depan meja bartender dengan gelas yang telah mengembun dan es yang mulai mencair, sepasang matanya masih memandang kosong ke titik yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Selama hampir setengah jam dia seperti itu, hingga sebuah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya cukup mengejutkan bartender yang sedang mengelap gelas kosong dan sedari tadi berada di dekatnya, namun sudah berhenti menyapanya karena Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Tequila," ujar Soonyoung sembari menyodorkan gelasnya yang sudah sedikit berisi air akibat es batu yang meleleh. Tanpa banyak bicara, bartender menuangkan minuman yang diminta namja itu. Soonyoung memandang warna keemasan alkohol di dalam gelasnya sejenak, menggoyangkannya hingga terdengar suara es batu berdenting mengenai kaca bening. Dia hampir mendekatkan tepi gelas itu ke bibirnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan bercat kuku merah merebut minumannya dengan cepat. Soonyoung terkejut, menoleh dan hanya dapat diam melihat isi gelasnya tandas, menghilang di antara sepasang bibir berpoles merah.

"Heh, bartender!" wanita itu membentak pelayan yang baru saja memberi Soonyoung minuman. "Hapalkan wajah pria ini. Kalau dia ke sini lagi suatu hari nanti dan memesan alkohol, jangan kau berikan atau kau harus berakhir dengan menelpon ambulans," tunjuknya pada Soonyoung.

"I-iya, Nona—" jawab bartender gugup.

"Noona, tidak bisa minum alkohol bukan berarti aku tidak boleh meminumnya sama sekali." Soonyoung merengut.

"Diam kau!" sebuah telunjuk dengan kuku panjang berwarna merah tua mengarah di depan hidung Soonyoung. "Jangan memanggilku Noona di sini—"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hyerin Noona—ARGH!" kalimat Soonyoung berakhir dengan cekikan dramatis di lehernya. Dengan panik pria itu memegang lengan kurus yang mencengkeram kuat jalan napasnya.

"Apa-yang-kau-bilang-barusan?" tanya wanita berambut panjang bergelombang di hadapan si namja sipit dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Rrr-ra-rai-Raina-ssi..." jawab Soonyoung nyaris mati dan segera setelah itu lehernya dilepaskan. Pria tersebut terbatuk hebat.

"Kau itu susah sekali kalau harus memanggil gadis cantik dengan benar. Aku masih muda, aku belum Noona-Noona." Raina mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lantas menyilangkan kaki yang hanya ditutupi miniskirt dengan gaya elegan, sementara di sebelahnya Soonyoung diam-diam menjatuhkan lirikan sadis.

 _Muda apanya, kau hanya tante-tante yang selalu mengingkari kenyataan,_ batinnya penuh tulah dengan masih merasakan sakit di tenggorokan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dilakukan Pangeran Konglomerat Kwon di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Raina, tangannya menyodorkan gelas Soonyoung ke depan bartender. "Whiski."

"Salah ya? Seingatku ini tempat umum, siapapun bisa ada di sini," elak Soonyoung.

Raina menyeringai. "Ini mungkin memang diskotik yang bagus, tapi ini bukan tempat yang mewah atau elit selevel dengan title-mu. Aku cuma heran kenapa kau bisa muncul di sini seperti penampakan. Kau sendirian?"

"Ada Wonwoo." Soonyoung mengarahkan jempolnya pada sosok tinggi di kegelapan yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan beberapa wanita berbaju terbuka mengelilinginya. Mereka nampak akrab mengobrol, tertawa, bahkan beberapa dari wanita tersebut tidak segan-segan menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Wonwoo.

"Aigooo bocah es satu itu. Meski dia pemalu tapi kalau mukanya masih tampan tetap saja akan banyak jalang yang menggodanya." Raina melengos.

"Tidak masalah. Dia menikmatinya." Soonyoung nyengir.

"Back to topic, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pangeran?" Raina kembali menyodorkan gelas kosong ke bartender.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" alis si sipit mengerut. "Tentu saja mencari hiburan."

"Kh-" sebuah decihan menjawabnya sebentar, Raina meneguk habis minuman di dalam gelas baru kemudian bicara. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja?" tudingnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Tidak," ujarnya singkat.

"Nah!"

"Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan 'melarikan diri'." Pandangan namja itu kembali menerawang.

"Soal pesta kemarin ya?" kenang Raina, diletakkannya gelas ke meja. "Itu bukan salahmu sih menurutku. Dia datang tiba-tiba, wajar saja kalau kau kaget—" kalimatnya berjeda.

"—dia sama sekali tidak berubah, Lee Jihoon itu. Sekali melihatnya aku langsung tahu itu dia."

Sebentuk senyuman getir muncul di bibir Soonyoung.

"Wae? Ada apa?" tegur Raina merasa heran oleh senyuman rekannya.

"Tidak." Namja bermata sipit tersebut menggeleng. "Entah kenapa aku merasa senang karena kalian masih mengingat Jihoon dengan baik. Wonwoo juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Siapa yang bisa melupakannya? Kesan yang dia tinggalkan terlalu dalam. Dia 'kan satu-satunya wanita yang berani menindasmu meski tahu kau anak konglomerat. Dia bahkan yang memerintahmu melakukan ini-itu seolah kau adalah babu dan bahkan tidak segan-segan memukulmu," kisah Raina. "Suaranya waktu menyanyi juga sangat bagus. Aku sempat tidak percaya waktu tahu kalau ayahmu bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut seolah dia sedang mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyapanya malam itu, tapi aku tidak mau menyusahkannya. Orang biasa seperti dia, kalau terlalu dekat dengan kita yang ada malah dijadikan kambing hitam," desis Raina.

"Memang," balas Soonyoung. "Jadi jangan heran kalau Appa bahkan tidak tahu soal dia."

"Kau terlalu melindunginya, Bocah." Raina tersenyum, menoyor pelan pelipis namja di sampingnya. "Apa kau begitu menyukainya?"

"Eum." Tanpa ragu Soonyoung mengiyakan.

"Apa kau juga akan mengatakan ini di depan ayahmu?" goda wanita lebih tua di sebelah Soonyoung yang kemudian mendapat cengiran lebar sebagai jawaban.

"Mana mungkin. Aku berani mengatakannya karena kau Raina."

"Pengecut. Nyalimu kecil," tandas wanita bertubuh langsing itu membuat rekannya lemas seketika, dengan santai dia kembali menyodorkan gelas ke bartender.

"Karena rasanya, apapun yang aku lakukan hanya akan menyakiti Jihoon—"

"Kau belum mencoba," potong Raina. "Kalau kau kemari untuk meminta saranku, pertama-tama kau harus menemui Jihoon. Bicarakan apa yang harus dibicarakan. Memang kalian sudah berpisah baik-baik, tapi kemunculannya kemarin membuktikan meski sudah putus masih ada masalah yang belum selesai. Anak yang bersamanya. Anakmu?"

Soonyoung terdiam.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur dengannya? Kalau aku lihat sekilas, umur bayi itu masih sekitar lima sampai tujuh bulan."

"Dokter spesialis anak memang hebat. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, seorang dokter adalah pemilik dari sebuah diskotik." Soonyoung terkekeh yang kembali mendapat toyoran dari wanita di sampingnya.

"Berisik! Jangan mengomentari bisnis orang lain!" salak Raina.

"Bayi itu..." desisan Soonyoung membuat yeoja di sebelahnya terdiam. "Anakku atau bukan, apa itu akan berpengaruh?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau memang anak Jihoon adalah anakku, apa ada pengaruhnya? Eomma pasti akan langsung menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan Eunha. Kalau Eunha hamil, posisi anak Jihoon sudah tidak ada apa-apanya, malah kemungkinan mereka akan dipaksa untuk menyembunyikan diri. Kalau anak itu bukan anakku dan aku mengatakan Jihoon hanyalah mantan pacar yang tidak sengaja mengenaliku di pesta, apa itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka malah curiga lalu menuduhku menyembunyikan sesuatu? Seandainya mereka mau mengerti pun, di masa depan masalah ini pasti akan terus diungkit-ungkit."

"Itu resiko," ujar Raina, menggoyangkan gelas di tangannya hingga bongkahan es yang tinggal separuh terdengar berdenting menabrak tepi kaca bening. "Kalau kau tidak ingin mereka mengungkitnya, maka kau harus menghapus ingatan mereka. Kau tidak bisa menghindari itu, tidak pernah ada masalah yang benar-benar beres terutama masalah hidup."

Mereka saling diam.

"Kalau aku jadi kau—" Raina menerawangkan mata. "Aku akan menemui Jihoon, bertanya padanya kenapa dia datang ke pesta, apa yang dia inginkan, dan siapa bayi itu. Jika memang itu anakku, aku akan minta pendapatnya apa yang harus dilakukan. Tetap membiarkan bayi tersebut bersamanya, atau melaporkan hal ini pada Paman Kwon. Selanjutnya, aku akan membahas semua penjelasan Jihoon dengan anggota keluargamu, mengatakan keinginannya dan keputusan kami. Baru kemudian pergi ke tempat Eunha. Prosesnya sudah pasti akan alot, tapi setidaknya semua orang menerima penjelasan dan tahu letak titik permasalahan. Posisimu, posisi Jihoon, dan hubunganmu dengan Eunha, semuanya akan jelas."

Hening kembali.

"Tapi kau membuat segala sesuatunya rumit dengan pikiran 'apa yang akan dipikirkan orang lain tentang aku? Bagaimana caraku membuat mereka tidak berprasangka buruk padaku?' padahal kalau sudah mantap dengan semua penjelasan Jihoon dan kesepakatan di keluargamu maupun Eunha, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal-hal seperti itu. Gosip akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Atau mungkin—" Raina memandang Soonyoung. "Sebaliknya?"

Soonyoung balas menatap kakak sepupunya dengan mata berkilat heran.

"Bukan reputasimu yang kau khawatirkan melainkan ... Jihoon?" wanita tersebut mendesis, cukup untuk memunculkan ekspresi kaget di wajah Soonyoung. "Kau tidak ingin orang-orang mengecap dia sebagai perusak hubunganmu dengan Eunha. Kau tidak ingin dia disalahkan makanya kau terus memutar otak untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus mengorbankannya? Padahal kau sendiri tahu sejak awal posisi Jihoon sudah sangat tidak menguntungkan di sini."

Soonyoung membeku.

"Kau..." Raina mendesis. "...masih mencintainya?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

LUPA SOAL **RAINA** DX DX DX  
Kan kemarin ada tuh berita Hoshi digosipin sama Raina, ih tau gitu Myka pake Raina aja jadi tunangan Hoshi kan pas biar nyeseknya lebih jlebjleb -,-

Sekali lagi makasiiihhh banget buat review di part 1-nya, benaran Myka kaget, kirain bakal di-bash eh malah-  
Kalian da best, mumumumumu~ T3T)/


	6. Say Yes 3

**WARNING GS!  
DON'T LIKE GENDER SWITCH, DON'T READ!**

Jihoon yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang memutar lagi kenangan-kenangan lama mereka.  
"...ada hal lain yang aku sadari lebih penting."  
"No dancing." ** _  
_**

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes  
3**

Pertama kali Jihoon bertemu dengan Soonyoung, bukan di momen yang romantis.

 ** _"_** ** _Namaku Kwon-Soon-Young! Mahasiswa ekonomi bisnis tahun kedua. Tidak ikut klub apapun kecuali bank kredit yang menjadi organisasi wajib bagi orang ekonomi. Aku sangat ingin bisa bergabung di klub musik jadi mohon kerja samanya~" Soonyoung menundukkan badan begitu selesai dengan kalimat perkenalan dirinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau sudah tahun kedua? Kenapa baru masuk sekarang?" tanya Jihoon yang duduk di belakang meja menghadap Soonyoung yang berdiri agak jauh di tengah-tengah panggung kecil yang sengaja disediakan untuk audisi perekrutan anggota baru klub musik._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu karena tahun kemarin aku tidak lolos audisi, jadi... hehehe..." Soonyoung menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu-malu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, aku ingat dirimu." Gadis yang duduk di sebelah Jihoon angkat bicara membuat temannya menoleh. "Ketua langsung menendangmu keluar begitu kau baru mulai, 'kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa? Apa dia membuat masalah?" tanya Jihoon heran._**

 ** _"_** ** _A-ti-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak membuat masalah—" Soonyoung mencoba menjelaskan lebih dulu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dia diminta menunjukkan keahlian musiknya tapi malah nge-dance," jawab rekan sesama juri Jihoon dengan santai, membuat gadis mungil itu ber-oh pendek dan kepala Soonyoung menunduk dalam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa dia yang membuat peraturan tahun ini punya tambahan 'NO DANCING' di brosurnya?" tebak Jihoon._**

 ** _"_** ** _Eoh." Diiyakan oleh kakak kelas sekaligus senior di klub musik. "Kami mungkin memang klub musik, tapi sayangnya kami hanya fokus pada band dan akustik. Jadi kalau kau mau menari lagi, lebih baik keluar saja."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ti-tidak, aku tidak akan menari. Sekarang aku sudah ada peningkatan, aku sudah bisa bernyanyi!" ucap Soonyoung langsung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bernyanyi karena bakat itu yang paling bagus, tapi bukan berarti kemampuan bernyanyi tidak dapat diasah." Jihoon mencoba menengahi, melepaskan helaan napas lega namja di depannya. "Baiklah, mari kita dengarkan suaramu."_**

 ** _Soonyoung diam sejenak, nampak sedikit gugup, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Honjayeossdeon neoreul saranghan manheun saram jung, naega neol gajge dwaeseo haengbokhaesseo. Aemaehan du sarang anin han sarangi doego, ijen da naekkeorago mideossneunde..." Soonyoung melantunkan lagu yang dia persiapkan, dari awal hingga akhir. Mencoba melakukan yang terbaik dan dia puas ketika dia selesai bernyanyi tak ada wajah seram maupun kursi yang terangkat, tidak seperti tahun lalu waktu dia usai menari._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku suka caramu mengakali lagu ini." Jihoon yang lebih dulu memulai komentar. "Kau menyesuaikan lirik yang seharusnya dinyanyikan tiga orang menjadi satu orang. Kau juga sadar batasan pitch suaramu dan mengambil lagu yang tidak banyak punya nada tinggi. Aku suka."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Entah kenapa aku merasa penjiwaanmu pada lagu ini sangat bagus. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Atau mungkin kau menyanyikannya untuk salah satu dari kami?" goda seorang juri yang merupakan kakak kelas membuat Soonyoung ber-hehehe hingga kedua matanya terlipat menjadi dua garis tipis, diam-diam dia menatap Jihoon yang sedang terkikik menanggapi gurauan barusan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Warna suaramu unik. Bagus untuk menyanyi ataupun mengerap dan sepertinya kau tahu itu," sambung rekan juri Jihoon dibalas 'Ne' malu-malu oleh pemuda yang masih berdiri di panggung. "Kau mencoba menonjolkannya di bagian sebelum chorus dan menurutku itu sangat bagus. Terlebih kau menggunakan falseto untuk memodifikasi chorus-nya, itu poin plus lagi."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Intinya adalah kau memilih lagu yang tepat." Anggota juri lain menyimpulkan, menuai tawa kecil teman-temannya yang mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak terkecuali Soonyoung yang tidak bisa berhenti cengar-cengir._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sepertinya kau belajar banyak dari kegagalanmu tahun lalu." Juri melanjutkan dengan gurauan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne, aku sangat ingin masuk ke klub musik jadi aku benar-benar berlatih keras," ujar Soonyoung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Bagi seorang penyanyi sangat penting bisa menyanyikan semua lagu, tapi lebih penting untuk tahu batasannya dalam membawakan sebuah lagu. Kau tidak hanya tahu batasanmu tapi juga punya kreatifitas mengotak-atik lagu hingga sesuai dengan style-mu. Good job!" Jihoon mengakhiri dengan memberikan thumbs up diiringi tepukan tangan ketiga rekan juri yang lain. Kali ini Soonyoung tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Wajahnya memerah dan dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil tersenyum serta menggumamkan terima kasih._**

 ** _"_** ** _Lalu? Instrumen musiknya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ne?" mata kecil Soonyoung melebar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tidak membaca persyaratan di brosur audisi? Selain menyanyi kau harus setidaknya menguasai satu alat musik."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, itu—" sekejab panik menguasai pandangan Soonyoung. "A-aku sedang belajar main gitar—ah, tidak! Aku sudah menguasai chord dasar gitar dan aku akan terus belajar. Aku pasti akan bisa memainkannya!" dia mencoba meyakinkan._**

 ** _Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. "Yang lainnya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau kau masih punya talenta untuk ditunjukkan, silakan. Kami akan menggunakannya sebagai bahan pertimbangan karena kau tidak memainkan instrumen apapun. Setidaknya kau sudah lolos di bagian suara."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ituuu..." Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, sebisa mungkin memutar otak mengorek informasi diri tentang kemampuan bermusiknya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sejak kecil aku tertarik dengan street dance dan dunia idol. Aku belajar banyak dari mereka—" tutur namja bermata sipit._**

 ** _"_** ** _No dancing," sahut Jihoon yang langsung disambar oleh Soonyoung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak, aku tidak akan menari." Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan. "Sebaliknya, ada hal lain yang aku sadari lebih penting."_**

 ** _Gadis mungil nampak menunggu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Itu..." Soonyoung memberi jeda. "...aegyo? Bbuing bbuing~" dia menggoyangkan kedua kepalan tangan di sebelah pipi._**

 ** _Jihoon terdiam._**

 ** _Juri terdiam._**

 ** _Cicak terdiam._**

 ** _Dunia terdiam._**

 ** _"_** ** _..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _KELUAAAAARRR!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _WAAA, JIHOOONN! TURUNKAN KURSINYA, TURUNKAAANNN!"_**

 ** _BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!_**

-o-

Tok tok tok, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Ne, sebentar," sahut seorang namja tinggi sambil berlari kecil ke beranda. Dia meraih knop dan memutarnya, menarik daun pintu untuk terbuka...

"Chaaan~" seru Mingyu lantang sembari membuka kedua tangan lebar-lebar serupa senyumannya yang sudah mengembang membelah wajah menjadi dua bagian. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi segera saja dia meraih ketiak bayi yang hanya berkedip polos dengan mulut menghisap dot di pelukan Jihoon.

"Cepat sekali kalian pulang," ujar Jihoon melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah kontrakan Mingyu dengan Jisoo begitu Chan sudah berpindah ke gendongan tetangganya, ditimang-timang oleh lelaki tersebut mengiringi lagu nang-ning-nung andalannya.

"Thanks to God, supermarket tidak antri dan jalanan tidak macet. Kami bahkan masih sempat mengisi bensin," jawab Jisoo seraya melanjutkan kesibukan mengeluarkan bungkusan makanan dari tumpukan kantung plastik di lantai.

"Bagus sekali, aku juga sudah kelaparan. Kalau kau tidak menge-chat, aku pasti sudah tidur." Jihoon duduk bersila di dekat meja yang sudah berubah menjadi gunung makanan.

"Memangnya bahan makananmu habis?" Jisoo menghentikan sejenak gerakan tangannya, di dekat mereka berdiri Mingyu yang masih asyik bermain dengan Chan.

"Masih. Aku malas memasak," jawab si gadis mungil, nampak sudah tenggelam mengamati barang-barang yang dibeli tetangganya.

"Kalau kau malas memasak, kau bisa membuat ramen. Kau itu ibu menyusui, kalau kau tidak makan anakmu juga tidak bisa maka—" kalimat Jisoo terhenti, sekejab kedua matanya melebar. "Jangan bilang padaku Chan belum makan sejak tadi?" tunjuknya.

"Aku sudah memberinya biskuit," kata Jihoon.

"ASI?"

Jihoon memutar mata.

"Susu formula?"

Gadis berambut lurus itu menggaruk kepala.

"Kau sama sekali belum memberinya susu!?" nada suara Jisoo meninggi. "Yah, Lee Jihoon—"

"Aku sudah memberinya minum. Aku sudah memberinya air putih dan dia sama sekali tidak menangis." Jihoon memotong kuliah kedokteran Jisoo.

"Air putih berbeda dengan susu," tegas sang dokter. "Chan tidak hanya butuh minum, dia butuh kandungan protein yang ada di air susu. Dia masih balita, dia sangat memerlukannya untuk perkembangan—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu." Jihoon kembali menyela, kedua tangannya terangkat. "Aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan telat makan dan memberinya susu."

Jisoo mendengus. Mingyu yang melihat memilih untuk tutup mulut tanpa berhenti menimang Chan yang sedang menarik-narik kancing bajunya.

"Wow, kalian jadi beli hamburger?" tanya Jihoon, tangan kecilnya mengambil sebuah bungkusan bulat dari tumpukan makanan yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Bukannya kau yang minta?" ketus Jisoo, kesal masih terdengar jelas di nada suaranya.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Aku pikir kalian tidak akan mungkin mengantri dan membelinya."

"Noona, apa kau pikir Hyung orang yang tahu arti kata 'bercanda'? meski aku sudah bilang kau tidak serius mengatakannya, dia tetap akan pergi membelinya," celetuk Mingyu.

"Kau orang yang mengerikan, Hong Jisoo," sahut Jihoon.

"Mmaaa~" mendadak Chan memanggil.

"Eum, sebentar. Eomma makan dulu, kau mainlah dengan Paman Mingyu." Ibunya menyahut santai, membuka kertas minyak yang membungkus burger lantas segera menggigit roti berlapis tomat, potongan bawang, serta daging tersebut.

"Mmaa!" Chan mulai memekik, menggeliat, dot terlepas dari mulutnya, dan dia menendang-nendangkan kaki membuat Mingyu kewalahan. Di detik selanjutnya pecahlah tangisan bayi tersebut.

"Yah Kim Mingyu, lakukan sesuatu dengannya. Aku sedang makan," ujar Jihoon melanjutkan memasukkan burger ke dalam mulut sambil sebelah tangannya berkelana mencari santapan lain.

"Noona~ bagaimana bisa kau tetap makan sedangkan anakmu menangis?" tanya Mingyu tak habis pikir, ditimangnya tubuh Chan naik turun seraya lengannya memeluk bayi itu dengan lebih kuat sebab dia tidak mau berhenti melepaskan diri darinya. Chan terus menangis dengan dua tangan gemuk terjulur ke arah Jihoon, meminta untuk bersama ibunya.

"Noona~" Mingyu berdecak ketika dilihatnya si ibu muda malah membuka bungkusan tteokbeokki.

"Tunggu sebentar, biarkan aku menghabiskan ini dulu. Satu tteokbeokki ini dulu." Jihoon meminta perpanjangan waktu, mempercepat gerakan mulutnya mengunyah burger yang sekarang sudah bercampur dengan potongan merah tteokbeokki. "Wah, pedas," pujinya nikmat.

"Aish, dasar." Mingyu mendesis gusar lantas beranjak ke dapur.

"Ck, kau parah, Lee Jihoon," gumam Jisoo meletakkan makanan terakhir ke meja dan berdiri membereskan plastik kosong yang berceceran.

"Hehehe~" Jihoon hanya terkekeh. "Kalau bukan kalian yang mengurusnya aku juga tidak akan begini. Aku percaya Mingyu pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Tak lama kemudian, suara tangisan bayi berhenti.

Sebelah alis Jihoon naik, "Lihat 'kan?" ujarnya yang kembali menuai dengusan Jisoo. Namja itu beranjak, membawa kantung plastik untuk disimpan di dapur diiringi oleh cekikikan tetangganya.

Jisoo masuk ke dapur berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang menggendong keluar Chan yang tangannya nampak memegang sesuatu dan dimasukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jihoon menunjuk benda yang tengah diemuti bayinya dengan ujung sumpit.

"Apel," jawab Mingyu singkat, mendudukkan diri di dekat meja berhadapan dengan Jihoon, membuat Chan duduk bersandar di pangkuannya.

"Dia pasti benar-benar lapar sampai apel saja bisa membuatnya diam," celetuk Jisoo yang kemudian ikut bersila di dekat Mingyu, tangannya terjulur mencari makanan. Di sisi lain, Jihoon yang merasa kena sindiran cuma dapat menunduk seraya memasukkan potongan tteokbeokkie ke dalam mulut.

"Tapi Chan benar-benar hebat. Padahal apel ini baru keluar dari kulkas dan dia langsung menggigitnya. Apa giginya tidak linu?" Mingyu menatap penuh kagum pada bayi di pangkuannya yang masih asyik mengemuti potongan apel seolah itu adalah dotnya.

"Noona, apa tidak apa-apa aku memberinya makanan dingin? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia pilek?" namja tinggi berkulit tan beralih pada Jihoon yang sedang berusaha membuka kotak berisi ayam goreng, berhenti sejenak untuk meraih cup berisi nasi putih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah biasa makan dingin sejak dulu. Bahkan gara-gara dia aku jadi pecandu es krim waktu hamil," jawab Jihoon cuek.

"Benarkah?" Mingyu nampak terkejut. "Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak suka makanan manis dan dingin?"

Jihoon lebih dulu mencecap ujung sumpitnya yang terkena saus ayam goreng sebelum bicara. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, dokter yang merawatku bilang itu namanya bawaan bayi. Aku lupa pastinya mulai kapan, tapi perutku sudah besar waktu aku ingin makan es krim. Awalnya aku pikir itu cuma keinginan sesaat seperti mengidam, namun di hari-hari seterusnya aku tidak bisa lepas dari es krim. Bahkan aku pernah sehari menghabiskan delapan es krim."

"Wow~" Mingyu membelalakkan mata. "Aku pasti sudah sakit kepala kalau makan delapan es krim dalam sehari."

"Makanya, tidak masuk akal 'kan?" Jihoon tertawa. "Dan aku baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak sakit apalagi pilek."

"Hyung, apa hal yang seperti itu benar-benar ada? Makan delapan es krim sendirian dan tidak sakit?" tanya Mingyu pada Jisoo yang mengunyah kimbap.

"Ada banyak hal yang belum bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah di dunia kedokteran. Bawaan bayi salah satunya. Kasus yang terjadi pada setiap orang berbeda-beda dan sebagian memang tidak masuk akal," jelas Jisoo. "Tapi, Jihoon-ah. Terlalu banyak makan es krim juga tidak baik untuk janin dan kesehatanmu. Apa doktermu tidak memberitahu itu?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Dia memberitahuku, makanya setelah beberapa hari aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak selalu makan es krim. Lama-lama aku bisa lepas dari kecanduan es krim dan setelah melahirkan aku tidak lagi suka makanan dingin dan manis."

"Berarti benar-benar karena pengaruh bayi ya?" Mingyu membulatkan mulut. "Eh tapi, ada kemungkinan itu kebiasaan dari salah satu orang tuanya juga 'kan, Hyung?"

Jisoo mengangguk.

"Ayah Chan tidak suka es krim," tutur Jihoon sebelum ditanya.

"Eehh?"

"Kalau aku memang dasarnya tidak suka makanan dingin dan manis, ayah Chan tidak kuat dengan makanan dingin. Giginya pasti akan linu dan kepalanya sakit. Tidak ada di antara kami yang bisa makan es krim."

"Wah, baru pertama kali aku melihat sendiri ada keajaiban seperti ini," desis Mingyu takjub.

"Akan lebih ajaib lagi kalau kau melihat bayi manusia sebesar itu bisa keluar dari—"

"Hong Jisoo," potong Jihoon. "Kita sedang makan."

"Ne," jawab Jisoo menahan tawa.

"Dari mana, Hyung?" bisik Mingyu cekikikan di sebelah teman serumahnya menuai delikan tajam dari satu-satunya wanita di ruangan tersebut.

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Hahaha!" Jisoo dan Mingyu tertawa kompak.

-o-

Soonyoung memijat bahunya dengan lelah begitu melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah, menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk sekedar mengurangi penat, lalu sejenak bergeming ketika sorot matanya menemukan sosok yang tak asing tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Namja sipit tersebut tetap berdiri di tempatnya berada hingga Eunha berhenti di hadapannya.

"Bibi memintaku ke sini, dia bilang kepalanya sakit," ujar si gadis tanpa ditanya.

Soonyoung memperhatikan tas besar yang dibawa Eunha, memang tidak mirip dengan tas yang biasa dia pegang jika pergi bermain maupun bersantai.

"Oppa dari mana? Bukankah jam kantor sudah selesai sore tadi?" imbuh gadis mungil tersebut membuat tunangannya otomatis melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Aku pergi ke klub Hyerin Noona dengan Wonwoo." Namja yang lebih tua tidak berdusta, toh tak ada gunanya juga berbohong karena Eunha sudah pasti tidak akan membahasnya lebih jauh. Dia selalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung.

"Oppa beberapa hari tidak menghubungiku, aku pikir kau sakit. Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja dan malah sempat pergi ke klub." Eunha tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku sangat sibuk," desis Soonyoung. Wanita di depannya mengangguk.

"Kapan kira-kira Oppa tidak sibuk?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada film horor yang ingin aku tonton, tapi aku tidak berani menontonnya sendiri."

"Kau mau mengejekku? Kau tahu aku tidak tahan dengan horor." Soonyoung merengut. "Tapi kalau kau sangat ingin menontonnya, boleh saja. Traktir aku makan."

Eunha terdiam seketika. "Pelit," cetusnya kemudian.

"Kau yang mengajak duluan, tentu saja kau yang harus mentraktir," tegas tunangannya.

"Pelit," ulang Eunha membuat namja di depannya terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Soonyoung lalu beranjak.

"PELIT!" seru Eunha kembali menuai tawa dari arah tangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" pria yang lebih tua menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik. "Rambutmu bagus. Aku suka, kau terlihat manis." Dia menunjuk rambut hitam Eunha yang memang sudah dipotong lebih pendek dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Sekejab senyuman lebar merekah di wajah gadis itu, membuat Soonyoung ikut menarik bibir ke samping.

.

Bruk, lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung begitu punggungnya ambruk memeluk kasur dengan segala kelembutan, kehangatan, serta rasa nyamannya. Untuk sesaat letih yang dia rasakan akibat bekerja seharian seolah menguap habis di awang-awang. Soonyoung memejamkan mata, berharap untuk jatuh tertidur sehingga dia tidak perlu ingat mandi dan mengganti baju. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk bangkit lagi dan melakukan hal-hal tidak perlu, seletih jiwanya yang tak ingin melepaskan diri dari mimpi penuh kemanjaan untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Namun hati tak pernah pandai membohongi diri, terbukti dari terbukanya kembali kelopak mata Soonyoung, menatap langit-langit kamar dalam gamang.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau... masih mencintainya?"_**

Sorot manik Soonyoung meredup.

 ** _"_** ** _Dia bukan anakmu. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak melahirkan anakmu. Dia anak orang lain."_**

Soonyoung mengulapkan telapak tangan ke wajah. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit dan dia menyalahkan alkohol untuk itu—walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak minum alkohol barang seteguk pun, yang menghabiskan seluruh botol minumnya adalah Raina.

Namja tersebut bangkit, duduk bergeming di tepi kasur selama beberapa saat baru kemudian berdiri dan beranjak mendekati almari pakaian. Soonyoung merogohkan tangan masuk ke salah satu tumpukan bajunya, semakin dalam dia memaksa lengannya untuk terjulur jauh hingga ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Namja itu mencoba memegang benda tersebut lalu menariknya keluar.

Sebuah kotak pipih seukuran dompet tanggung wanita, terbuat dari logam berwarna metalik yang memiliki password kombinasi angka di tuas pembukanya. Sambil merebahkan pantat di ranjang, Soonyoung memutar roda kunci pada empat angka yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala hingga terdengar bunyi klik ciri khas gembok yang terlepas. Perlahan pria itu membuka penutup kotak.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah seulas senyum lebar yang membuat sepasang mata kecil terlipat cantik menjadi dua garis tipis di seraut wajah mungil dengan rambut hitam tergerai lurus menutupi bahunya. Tanpa sadar Soonyoung ikut tersenyum. Pelan, ujung jarinya menyentuh lekuk pipi Jihoon, bergerak ke lengkungan bibir tipisnya dan lelaki tersebut masih tersenyum seolah dia baru saja terkena mantera sihir.

Soonyoung menggeser foto Jihoon hanya untuk menemukan foto-foto lain yang serupa. Beberapa merupakan hasil bidikan kamera polaroid dan sisanya adalah cetakan komputer. Soonyoung tahu semua itu sebab dia sendirilah yang sudah mengambil foto-foto tersebut, dulu ketika masih bersama Jihoon di bangku kuliah mereka.

Soonyoung menyingkirkan semua lembaran gambar hingga terlihat sebuah layar hitam legam tergeletak di bagian paling bawah kotak. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dia menekan tombol power dan menghela napas lega saat benda yang sudah hampir satu tahun tidak dia sentuh itu masih mau menyalakan diri. Soonyoung meletakkan kotak fotonya di atas tempat tidur. Sembari menunggu booting ponselnya selesai namja tersebut menelusuri stiker yang menghiasi badan gadget-nya, terutama sebuah tempelan inisial nama cukup besar di bagian punggung yang terbaca SJ. Soonyoung tersenyum mengingat bagaimana dulu Jihoon mengamuknya habis-habisan karena stiker buatan tangan tersebut. Dia kesal sebab Soonyoung suka berlebihan menanggapi hubungan mereka sampai membuat inisial seperti itu meski sejatinya lelaki bermata sipit lebih tahu jika gadis tersebut hanya merasa malu.

Layar yang selesai booting berkedip, menampilkan wallpaper yang segera tertutupi oleh kotak password. Soonyoung mengetikkan tanggal dan bulan lahir Jihoon, kombinasi angka yang sama yang dia gunakan pada kotak fotonya. Laman password menghilang berganti dengan wallpaper cerah gambar salah satu selcanya bersama Jihoon, lengan memeluk leher gadis itu dengan kedua pipi mereka bersentuhan, Jihoon yang memegang kamera dan Soonyoung memamerkan V sign, berdua mereka sama-sama tersenyum menghilangkan mata masing-masing. Sekejab rasa sesak memenuhi dada Soonyoung. Tangan namja itu bergetar, melihat senyuman Jihoon entah kenapa membuat kedua matanya memanas. Ada rasa sedih, cemas, panik, dan seperti dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang besar yang menjadikannya kesulitan bernapas.

Soonyoung merosot turun dari tempat tidur. Terduduk di lantai dengan tangan masih menggenggam ponsel lamanya. Kedua lutut pemuda itu terlipat, menyembunyikan kepalanya yang sudah menunduk dalam dan bergetar.

 _Maafkan aku, Jihoon-ah... maafkan aku..._

-o-

 ** _"_** ** _Maafkan aku, Lee Jihoon..."_**

Jihoon tersentak, pandangannya gamang menatap deretan buku komik yang tertata rapi di rak bersebelahan dengan ensiklopedia kedokteran setebal ratusan halaman. Untuk beberapa saat wanita itu masih terdiam, baru setelahnya dia menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan mata menenangkan diri. Jihoon menunduk, memandang Chan yang mulai tertidur di pelukannya dengan mulut masih bergerak menghisap puting susunya. Perlahan dia mengusap kepala bayi tersebut, menyingkirkan poni hitam yang memanjang menutupi keningnya, mengganggu tidur si kecil dan membuat buah hatinya menggeliat pelan. Setelah membuang napas Chan kembali tenang, menggenggam kuat baju ibunya, menghisap air susu lebih keras dengan mata tetap terpejam.

Jihoon yang ganti menghela napas. Padahal dia cuma bengong sebentar namun jiwanya sudah terjungkal ke hari-hari yang telah berlalu. Pikiran yang mendadak kosong membuat celah seolah mengundang berbondong-bondong ingatan masa lalu untuk datang menerjangnya, saat pertama kali dia bertemu Soonyoung di audisi klub musik kampus, saat dimana dia masih merasa kesal setengah mati dengan cengiran bodoh namja itu, saat Soonyoung menipunya untuk pergi berkencan, saat mereka jadian, saat pertama kali mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, saat Soonyoung meninggalkannya, dan yang terakhir ketika dia bersujud di kaki Jihoon meminta maaf sambil menangis. Mata Jihoon meredup, hanya satu orang yang dia pikirkan tapi seribu ingatan muncul mengiringi. Sungguh ajaib.

"Jihoon-ah." Suara Jisoo dari ruang tengah mengoyak kesadaran Jihoon yang semakin dalam terbawa aliran perasaannya.

"Ne?" jawab si gadis, memandang Chan yang sudah tidur pulas kekenyangan dan perlahan melepaskan puting susu dari mulutnya.

"Besok kau ada acara? Aku mau pergi menonton film dengan Mingyu, mau ikut?" seru Jisoo, dia menoleh manakala mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang tengah. Sosok mungil Jihoon muncul dengan Chan di pelukannya, setiap kali sedang berada di rumah Jisoo dia memang selalu menyusui bayinya di perpustakaan kedua pria itu—disebut perpustakaan karena memang ruangan kecil tersebut hanya berisi buku kedokteran Jisoo dan koleksi komik milik Mingyu.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit, besok jadwal pemeriksaan bulanan Chan." Jihoon meletakkan bayinya perlahan di atas selimut yang dibentangkan di lantai, di sebelah Mingyu yang sedang tiduran sambil nonton TV.

"Uluh uluh uluh kau sudah tidur? Hm? Ssangnamja jam segini sudah tidur?—muah. Kyeowo—muah~" sambut Mingyu sambil menjatuhkan beberapa ciuman gemas yang langsung menuai pukulan Jihoon di kepalanya.

"Kalau sampai dia bangun, 'ku tendang kau," ancam sang ibu dengan mata mendelik tajam. Mingyu nyengir hingga gingsul giginya kelihatan, segera namja itu memeluk tubuh Chan sembari menyembunyikan wajah di samping badan si kecil.

"Eomma-mu seram, Chan-ah~" rengek pria berkulit tan.

"Gaya sekali." Jisoo menyeringai. "Orang biasanya pergi ke posyandu untuk memeriksakan bayi mereka, kau pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Kalau bukan permintaan dokterku dulu, aku juga tidak mau." Jihoon duduk di sebelah tetangganya, menghadap meja yang masih memiliki beberapa makanan setelah separuhnya dihabiskan Mingyu dan Jisoo ketika wanita tersebut sedang menidurkan Chan.

"Benar juga, dokter yang memeriksa Chan sama dengan yang memeriksamu waktu hamil 'kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk, membuka plastik penutup jjajjangmyun. Jisoo terdiam.

"Sudah makan sebanyak itu kau masih mau makan lagi?" tanya namja berwajah mungil dengan mata menyorot tidak percaya. Tak jauh dari mereka, Mingyu ikut melayangkan tatapan tak terbaca pada Jihoon.

Gerakan sumpit Jihoon terhenti di udara, dipandanginya Jisoo dengan mata polos. "Kenapa?"

Berdua, Jisoo dan Mingyu melengos bersamaan.

"Wanita ini bukan manusia..."

-o-

Rringg~ tluk.

"Noona?"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Soonyoung-ah."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku akan menemuimu waktu makan siang, Noona. Aku masih ada meeting."

Raina menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, menghela napas, dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku jubah putihnya.

.

"Maemaemaemaa," oceh Chan dengan mata mengarah lurus pada mainan berbentuk gelang yang dipegang Jihoon di atas wajahnya.

"Eom-ma," tuntun Jihoon pada bayinya yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ehehehe," Chan terkekeh.

"Eom-ma. Ayo bilang. Eom-ma," ulang Jihoon kembali membuat si buah hati tergelak senang.

"Aemamaemaemm," celoteh Chan, kedua tangan gemuknya terulur ke atas untuk meraih mainan yang diacung-acungkan ibunya.

"Ting tung," dengan jahil Jihoon menyentuhkan mainan ke puncak hidung anaknya, membuat bayi itu tertawa. "Ting tung ting tung," ulangnya lagi dan kali ini Chan menjerit senang sampai menendang-nendangkan kaki mengakibatkan beberapa orang yang berada di lobi rumah sakit menoleh lantas ikut tersenyum melihat keceriaan pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Aigoo kyeowoo—muah. Anak Eomma kyeowo—muah muah muah," Jihoon tidak tahan untuk menciumi Chan, menikmati sejenak tawa riang bayi itu baru kemudian memberikan mainan di tangannya yang segera digenggam kuat oleh jemari chubby si buah hati dan berakhir dengan digigiti oleh gigi susunya.

Jihoon mengangkat wajah, mengalihkan perhatian dari Chan yang berbaring di pangkuannya dan segera dia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata coklat cantik yang langsung melengkungkan senyum penuh keakraban.

"Menunggu lama?" sapa wanita ramping dengan rambut panjang terikat dan tubuh berbalut jubah putih khas kedokteran begitu berhenti di depan Jihoon. Gadis yang lebih mungil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tahu Eonnie sibuk, aku sengaja datang agak siang." Jihoon tersenyum, dibalas lengkungan bibir serupa.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa baru saja kau menyindirku," ujar sang dokter. "Lee Chaaan~" dia langsung beralih pada Chan yang cuma memberinya tatapan sekilas tanpa minat. Bayi lelaki tersebut melanjutkan kesibukannya menggigiti mainan gelang sambil tidak berhenti menggumamkan kosakata alien.

"Lihat dia, dia bahkan tidak mau memandangku," tunjuk si dokter muda dengan wajah keki mengacu pada Chan. Jihoon terkikik.

"Mungkin dia lupa."

"Lupa apanya?" sang dokter merajuk. "Padahal baru bulan lalu dia melihatku, masa iya sekarang sudah lupa lagi? Lee Chan~ Chan-ah~ Chanie~"

Jihoon menahan tawa melihat sikap kekanakan di depannya. Terlebih ketika tahu respon Chan hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Aish, akan aku tunjukkan padamu siapa yang berkuasa di sini." Dengan kesal sang dokter meraih ketiak Chan dan langsung mengangkatnya dari pangkuan Jihoon. Si bayi terkejut berpindah tempat ke pelukan orang yang tidak dia kenal, seketika Chan menjerit.

"Eonnie—" Jihoon nampak kaget melihat anaknya memekik dan menangis dengan tangan menggapai-gapai mencarinya.

"Biar, biarkan dia menangis. Jangan tolong dia. Kalau tidak begini dia tidak akan bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik nanti." si dokter menahan semua gerakan Chan, mencoba memaksanya diam namun hanya berakhir dengan membuat bayi tersebut semakin mengamuk.

"MMAAAA!" teriakan Chan melengking, disusul oleh tangisan kencangnya.

"Eonnie..." Jihoon melihat sekeliling dengan gugup, merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat keributan.

"Biarkan saja, Jihoon-ah. Dia harus tahu siapa tantenya. Dia harus selalu ingat pada tante Raina karena aku tidak suka ada namja yang menolakku, termasuk keponakanku sendiri. Nah Chan-ah, ayo kencan sama Tante~"

"MMAA! MAA! HUWAAA!"

Jihoon menghela napas menyerah, memandang punggung sempit yang berjalan meninggalkannya masih dengan lengan menggendong anaknya yang menangis menjerit-jerit. Wanita muda itu memperbaiki gendongan di bahu, mengambil tas berisi perlengkapan Chan lantas beranjak menyusul langkah Raina menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

-o-

 ** _Klub musik sedang sepi dan pintunya tertutup rapat ketika Soonyoung tiba untuk melihat pengumuman hasil audisi tempo hari. Dia menelusuri satu per satu nama dan begitu terbaca kalimat 'Kwon Soonyoung' langsung saja namja itu bersorak di tempat, melompat-lompat, membalikkan badan, dan sekejab membeku kaku. Wajah Soonyoung menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang sangat kentara melihat aura suram menguar dari sepasang mata kecil Jihoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, h-hai..." sapa Soonyoung tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebaliknya, Jihoon hanya mendengus, berjalan melewati pemuda tersebut dan memegang knop pintu ruang klub musik._**

 ** _"_** ** _Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku, aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bisa berguna di sini," ucap Soonyoung menghentikan gerakan gadis yang membelakanginya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan percaya diri dulu." Suara Jihoon terdengar dingin. "Kau terpilih hanya karena kandidat tahun ini tidak banyak yang memuaskan dan kami punya target yang harus dipenuhi."_**

 ** _Soonyoung tersenyum, sedikit kecut. "Aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha."_**

 ** _Jihoon menolehkan kepala, menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, mempelajari wajahnya. Soonyoung yang tidak mengerti dengan keheningan yang mendadak muncul, hanya bisa kembali tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi serta menenggelamkan kedua matanya ke dalam satu garis mirip sobekan lubang celengan._**

 ** _Tiba-tiba Jihoon merasa kesal._**

 ** _"_** ** _Berhenti tersenyum. Kau terlihat idiot," ketusnya sekejab membuat pria di depannya benar-benar berhenti tersenyum dan memasang muka flat yang lebih mirip dengan ekspresi kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian bibir tipis itu mengembang lagi, malah lebih lebar kali ini sampai Jihoon ragu apa mungkin Soonyoung masih bisa melihat jalan waktu matanya menghilang karena tersenyum begini._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah aku bilang jangan tersenyum!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ehehe, aku terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa menghentikannya. Eotteoke~" kekeh namja itu._**

 ** _Jihoon berdecak keras. "Dasar aneh," cetusnya lantas membuka pintu klub dan masuk ke dalam._**

 ** _Seperginya Jihoon, Soonyoung mengepalkan kedua tangan._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, aku masuk klub musik. Yes, aku berhasil. Yes yes yes!" dia melanjutkan menari dan melompat meluapkan rasa senangnya._**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Judul ini mungkin bakal pending. Myka kangen bikin idol verse mereka, fufufu

Lagu yang dinyanyiin Soonyoung adalah "You Call It Romance"-nya K Will ft Davichi


	7. Say Yes 4

Sekarang, apa yang lebih bodoh dari orang yang sudah menemukan kebohongan namun tetap mengiyakannya?

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes  
4**

 ** _Jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang saat Soonyoung tiba di ruang klub musik sambil bersiul-siul riang, salah satu tangannya nampak membawa dua buah buku tebal dengan nomor seri perpustakaan bakal referensi tugas makalah birokrasi ekonomi yang berikan pada kelasnya pagi tadi dan tangan lain memegang ponsel yang tertancap kabel earphone menggantung hingga lubang telinga. Namja itu mendadak menghentikan langkah kaki ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis mungil dengan celana jeans pendek tengah berdiri di atas kursi dan mencoba meraih jam dinding yang setahu Soonyoung memang sudah berhenti bergerak beberapa hari terakhir. Meski sudah dibantu oleh tinggi kursi, namun Jihoon masih nampak kewalahan mengambil jam tersebut, bahkan sekarang gadis itu mencoba berjinjit di ujung jari kakinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sial—" terdengar samar makian Jihoon, berusaha untuk memanjangkan lengannya ke atas dan berjinjit lebih tinggi._**

 ** _Soonyoung hanya diam memperhatikan, bukan karena dia tidak mau membantu atau merasa tidak mungkin bisa meraih jam dinding tersebut—Soonyoung bisa saja mengambilnya dengan mudah, lebih gampang daripada Jihoon yang nampak semakin ngotot sekarang—dia cuma tidak ingin mengganggu gadis itu. Sejak menjadi bagian dari klub musik, Jihoon terus bersikap ketus pada Soonyoung membuat pemuda tersebut serba salah. Dia merasa tidak melakukan pelanggaran namun gadis mungil itu terus saja menudingnya. Dia bahkan sudah berusaha keras melatih kemampuannya bermain gitar, tapi Jihoon tetap bergeming._**

 ** _Soonyoung pernah bertanya pada senior di klub musik alasan kenapa salah satu vokalis utama tersebut begitu sensitif padanya, mungkin saja dia punya dendam pribadi dengan Soonyoung atau Soonyoung melakukan kesalahan yang tidak dia sadari, namun jawaban para senior rata-rata sama; Jihoon pasti masih merasa kesal pada insiden 'bbuing-bbuing' Soonyoung saat audisi. Mereka menambahi jika Jihoon adalah tipe orang yang sangat membenci aegyo. Baginya, aegyo tidak ada bedanya dengan sesuatu yang harus dijauhi karena dapat mengakibatkan alergi dan gatal-gatal akut._**

 ** _Langsung saja Soonyoung bersungut-sungut tidak terima. Mana dia tahu kalau Jihoon alergi pada aegyo. Mereka baru pertama kali tatap muka dan yang pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah ingin mengesankan juri. Mana dia tahu jika keputusannya akan membuat Jihoon membencinya seumur hidup. Dan lagi, bukan salahnya kalau punya wajah yang lebih condong ke lucu dan menggemaskan dibanding maskulin dan tampan. Soonyoung tidak minta dilahirkan seperti ini, jadi Jihoon juga tidak berhak sebal setiap kali melihat mukanya cuma karena dia mirip bayi kelinci._**

 ** _Lee Jihoon benar-benar gadis yang tidak bisa dimengerti Soonyoung, bukankah kebanyakan wanita suka sesuatu yang lucu dan menggemaskan? Tapi kenapa selera Jihoon berbeda? Apakah dia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sendiri begitu bulat dan lucu seperti pipi merah Pikachu? Dasar!_**

 ** _Drak!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kyaa!"_**

 ** _Belum selesai Soonyoung melamun, tiba-tiba kaki Jihoon luput dari pijakannya. Tubuh mungil itu hilang keseimbangan dan tergelincir dari atas kursi bersamaan dengan pekikan kagetnya. Reflek Soonyoung membuang semua yang dia pegang, merentangkan tangan untuk menangkap Jihoon sebelum dirinya jatuh membentur lantai._**

 ** _Bruk!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aow—" Soonyoung mengerang pelan, merasakan linu di seluruh punggung serta bahunya ketika dia ambruk dengan posisi terlentang bersama Jihoon yang meringkuk di atas dadanya._**

 ** _Hening sekejab. Berdua mereka masih bergeming. Soonyoung meringis menahan sakit yang mulai merambat hingga kepala belakangnya dan Jihoon masih menutup mata rapat mengira dia telah bertemu gravitasi lalu berguling-guling membuat kulitnya lecet di sana sini._**

 ** _Perlahan gadis itu membuka mata, hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah heran sebab dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa sakit ataupun perih ditambah dengan tempatnya berbaring sepertinya bukan lantai klub musik yang dingin serta jarang disapu. Jihoon memberanikan diri bangkit untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hai," sebuah cengiran yang memamerkan deretan gigi putih langsung menyapa Jihoon, lengkap dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang menghilang membentuk lengkungan dua buah garis tipis. Gadis tersebut membelalakkan mata dan buru-buru melompat dari atas tubuh Soonyoung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Adududuh..." pemuda itu mencoba untuk bangkit setelah beban berat berpindah dari atas badannya. Dia mengusap-usap belakang kepala dan menegakkan punggung yang terasa linu._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Jihoon yang masih terdiam memandang dengan mata nanar. Sepertinya gadis tersebut terkejut melihat kenyataan Soonyoung-lah yang menolongnya barusan. Orang yang selalu dia judesi dan menjadi korban omelannya tanpa sebab, menjadi orang yang sama yang telah menyelamatkannya. Jihoon pasti sedang menghadapi dilema terbesar dalam hidupnya sekarang, antara membuang gengsi dan mempermalukan diri sendiri untuk sekedar menundukkan kepala mengatakan terima kasih atau bersikukuh mempertahankan ego dengan langsung pergi dan menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka._**

 ** _Sialan, kenapa juga harus bayi kelinci itu yang menolongnya!? Jihoon galau akut._**

 ** _Di sisi lain, Soonyoung malah tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia mendongak memandang jam dinding yang masih bertahta anggun, kemudian berdiri. Namja tersebut naik ke kursi yang sebelumnya menjadi pijakan Jihoon, mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil jam dengan mudah. Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya dapat memberikan tatapan iri._**

 ** _Enak sekali menjadi orang tinggi. Cih!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Batereinya sudah karatan," ujar Soonyoung tanpa diminta begitu memeriksa bagian belakang jam bulat tersebut sebelum menyerahkannya pada Jihoon yang menerima dengan dengusan keras._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau baik-baik saja? Kakimu tidak apa-apa?" sekali lagi pemuda itu menanyakan keadaan rekan satu klubnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak apa-apa," jawab si gadis sambil menunduk, pura-pura sibuk memeriksa jam padahal dalam hati dia sedang perang batin antara akan mengatakan terima kasih atau tidak._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau begitu kau bisa 'jalan' 'kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan patah kaki hanya karena jatuh dari kursi!" Jihoon menyalak. Di luar dugaan, Soonyoung malah nyengir lebar._**

 ** _"_** ** _Oke, aku tunggu jam tujuh setelah kegiatan klub selesai," ujarnya lantas berlalu, berjalan menuju buku, ponsel, serta tas yang tadi dia tinggalkan berserakan di lantai._**

 ** _Eh? Jihoon bergeming. Mencoba mengingat lagi apa yang baru saja dia katakan._**

"Kalau begitu kau bisa 'jalan' 'kan?"

 ** _'_** ** _Jalan' itu maksudnya..._**

 ** _Mata Jihoon melotot. Dia menoleh dengan garang namun terlambat, Soonyoung sudah memberinya sebuah senyum lebar penuh kemenangan._**

 ** _DASAR LICIK!_**

-o-

"Berat badannya bertambah, panjang badannya juga bertambah, lingkar kepalanya juga." Dengan riang Raina mencorat-coret kertas berisi laporan kesehatan Chan. "Wah wah, sepertinya bola daging Tante yang satu ini sudah tumbuh dengan baik. Uluh uluh, Tante bangga padamu, Nak. Cubit dulu~" pujinya lalu mencubit keras paha gemuk Chan yang sedang menyusu pada Jihoon. Sontak bayi itu langsung menjerit kesakitan, menangis sekencang-kencangnya membuat sang ibu kelabakan dan segera berdiri untuk menimang-nimang dia.

"Eonnie, berhentilah membuatnya menangis," keluh Jihoon sambil berusaha menjejalkan puting susu ke mulut Chan supaya anaknya diam, tapi sepertinya cubitan Raina terlalu sakit sampai bayi tersebut menggeliat dan mengerang dengan lebih memilukan.

"Salah siapa dia sangat menggemaskan." Si dokter sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah bersalah. "Salah siapa kau melahirkan anak yang sangat menggemaskan," imbuhnya hanya membuat Jihoon mendengus dan meneruskan kesibukan membuai anaknya yang masih menjerit-jerit.

"Apa selama satu bulan ini Chan pernah sakit?" tanya Raina seolah tidak mempedulikan wanita yang lebih muda yang masih kerepotan menggendong bayinya.

"Tidak," jawab Jihoon singkat, membawa Chan berjalan berkeliling ruang pemeriksaan sembari terus mencoba membuatnya diam.

"Alergi? Gatal-gatal atau biang keringat?" Raina menuliskan sesuatu di kertas laporan yang masih dia pegang.

"Tidak—eh, pernah pernah." Dengan cepat Jihoon mengkoreksi. "Dia pernah hampir kena biang keringat tapi Jisoo Oppa lebih cepat menyadarinya dan segera mencegahnya."

"Jisoo Oppa?" Raina mengangkat alis heran, namun kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Oh, dokter yang tinggal di sebelah rumahmu?"

Jihoon mengangguk, berhasil membuat Chan tersadar ada makanan di dalam mulutnya dan bayi itu langsung berhenti menangis, kembali menghisap rakus puting susu ibunya sementara Jihoon mengusap lembut bekas cubitan Raina yang mulai meninggalkan warna kemerahan di kulit bayinya.

"Aku senang ada orang yang bisa membantumu di saat darurat waktu aku tidak ada. Orang seperti kau memang harusnya dipantau dua puluh empat jam seperti itu." Raina mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu." Jihoon nyengir.

"Bicara saja dengan bokongku," balas Raina cuek. "Bulan depan datanglah tanggal dua puluh."

"Imunisasi lagi?" Jihoon nampak terkejut, perlahan mendudukkan diri kembali di kursi. Chan sudah lebih tenang di pelukannya, minum dengan mata berkedip berat karena mengantuk.

Raina menjawab dengan anggukan, mencoba untuk meraih tubuh mungil di pangkuan Jihoon namun ibu muda itu lebih gesit memutar posisi duduknya hingga cubitan sang dokter luput dan berganti dengan dengusan kesal.

"Aish, aku paling tidak suka dengan imunisasi. Chan pasti akan demam dan rewel," keluh Jihoon memperbaiki posisi tidur anaknya.

"Wajar kalau bayi demam setelah imunisasi, itu lebih baik daripada dia mudah sakit nantinya," ujar Raina. "Lagipula tetanggamu 'kan dokter, minta saja bantuannya untuk mengurus Chan."

"Mana bisa semudah itu." Jihoon melengos.

"Kenapa?" tatap Raina penuh selidik. "Apa dia menyukaimu? Kau bilang dokter itu hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darimu dan masih jomblo."

"Eonnie—" kalimat Jihoon tertahan. "Please, jangan mulai."

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan dia. Jihoon-ah, kapan-kapan bawakan fotonya padaku. Oke?" Raina menjentikkan jari dibalas dengan 'yah' Jihoon yang penuh tulah. Dokter cantik tersebut tergelak.

"Kalau memang ada orang yang menyukaimu dan mau menerima keadaanmu apa adanya, saranku lebih baik kau bersama orang itu. Aku bukannya meragukan kemampuanmu untuk menjadi single parents, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan Chan. Saat dia lebih besar nanti, dia akan berpikir teman-temannya punya dua orang tua tapi kenapa dia hanya punya satu. Dia akan merasa iri pada mereka yang punya ayah dan itu tidak akan baik untuk psikologisnya. Aku yakin kau bisa membesarkan anak ini sendirian, tapi Chan tidak bisa tumbuh sendiri. Apalagi dia laki-laki, dia butuh sosok super hero yang bisa dia kagumi seperti seorang ayah," tutur Raina lembut, membuat Jihoon menundukkan pandangan.

"Apa kau masih berharap pada Soonyoung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sekejab si gadis mungil mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau aku masih berharap padanya, bukankah sejak awal aku akan mencari dia? Eonnie sendiri tahu soal itu," jawabnya dengan desisan samar.

"Aku tidak tahu." Raina menggeleng. "Aku hanya tahu kau ingin menyembunyikan kehamilanmu dari Soonyoung. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya. Alasan sesungguhnya kenapa kau menghindari dia dan tidak memberitahunya."

Jihoon terdiam, kedua matanya seketika menerawang sementara tangannya dengan pelan melepaskan puting dari bibir Chan dan kembali mengancingkan pakaian. Diusapnya lembut sekitar mulut bayi itu dengan ujung lengan baju.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Soonyoung? Aku tahu dia memang bodoh, tapi aku yakin dia akan bisa menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk Chan. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?" tanya Raina dengan mata lurus menatap Jihoon yang kemudian memberinya pandangan dengan kilat yang begitu sulit untuk dibaca. Sejak awal diperkenalkan oleh Soonyoung, Raina sudah tahu jika Jihoon adalah gadis yang susah dipahami. Membuatnya merasa kagum pada Soonyoung sebab adiknya tersebut dapat begitu mudah mengerti Jihoon dan bahkan pasangan berwajah imut itu bisa klop seolah benang takdir mereka sudah saling menemukan sulur yang cocok dan mulai merenda simpul yang dapat mengisi serta menguatkan satu sama lain.

Lalu apa gerangan yang membuat simpul itu terlepas? Apakah ada orang lain yang memotongnya? Ataukah mereka sendiri yang mengurainya?

"Aku bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Dia pergi ke barku," cerita Raina menuai sedikit rasa kaget di wajah Jihoon. "Dia terlihat sangat tertekan. Insiden di pesta itu benar-benar sudah membebani pikirannya, aku bahkan tidak akan heran kalau nanti dia bunuh diri ataupun overdosis obat penenang karena tidak kuat menanggung ini semua. Aku beritahu padamu LAGI, Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung tidak menjadi lebih baik setelah kalian berpisah. Dia tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. Dia kehilangan semangat hidup dan hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya. Dia tidak punya hasrat tidak seperti saat dia masih bersamamu."

Jihoon menarik napas panjang. "Jadi Eonnie menyalahkan aku karena sudah meninggalkannya?"

"Aku menyalahkan dia karena sudah melepasmu," koreksi Raina, kembali membuat wajah mungil di depannya terkejut. "Bukan salahmu kalau kau meninggalkan dia, aku pun juga pasti akan sakit hati mendengar pengakuan pacarku jika dia sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan ibunya. Tapi Soonyoung bodoh karena kemudian dia melepaskanmu dan tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memilihmu. Dia pengecut, makanya sekarang dia kena karma dan tidak bisa bahagia." Wanita itu mendengus kesal.

Perlahan Jihoon tersenyum kecut. "Tunangan Soonyoung sepertinya gadis yang baik dan dia cantik—" dia mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Memang, tapi dia bukan orang yang dibutuhkan Soonyoung." Dengan cepat Raina memotong. "Dia seorang tuan putri dari kastil barbie yang setiap hari masih membiarkan pelayan mengganti baju serta menata rambutnya. Wonwoo bilang dia lebih cocok duduk di dalam kotak kaca daripada berjalan-jalan di luar."

"Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sekretaris Soonyoung. Mereka teman sekelas waktu kuliah—eh, aku lupa, sepertinya Soonyoung bilang begitu. Pokoknya mereka teman, makanya dia membuat Wonwoo jadi sekretarisnya."

Drrt, drrt, mendadak terdengar suara getaran. Jihoon segera merogoh saku roknya dan mengecek notif ponsel bersamaan dengan Raina bangkit dari kursi menuju meja kerja tempat ponselnya berada. Dokter itu mengetik kalimat singkat membalas pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bertemu Soonyoung?" celetuk Raina tanpa gagal membuat Jihoon kembali terkejut.

"Apa maksud Eonnie?" balasnya bingung.

"Selama ini aku sudah membantumu bersembunyi dari Soonyoung. Berusaha keras untuk tidak memberitahu dia kau hamil, melahirkan, dan kerepotan sendiri mengurus anaknya. Aku bahkan sampai berakting supaya dia tidak curiga padaku dan sama sekali tidak sadar jika aku masih berhubungan denganmu. Tapi sekalinya kau bertemu dia, peranku tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa." Raina menatap lurus Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Sekeras apapun kau menghindarinya, kalian punya takdir yang sama. Apa yang akan kau katakan padanya? Kau akan berbohong lagi, mengatakan Chan bukan anaknya? Kau pikir Soonyoung akan percaya?"

Jihoon menunduk.

"Anak itu mungkin memang plin-plan, tapi kalau kau bisa meyakinkannya satu kali saja dia akan mempertaruhkan semuanya untukmu. Dia masih mencintaimu, Jihoon-ah. Perasaannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Kau juga masih mencintainya 'kan?"

Mata Jihoon menerawang, dia diam sejenak. "Kalau memang Soonyoungie masih mencintaiku... bukankah seharusnya sejak awal dia memilihku?" gadis itu mendesis, perlahan membawa pandangan pada Raina, memperlihatkan padanya luka lama yang masih tertoreh di sana. Tak berubah, sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuhkan diri. Yang ada malah dia semakin merah, dalam, dan berdarah.

Dada Raina sesak seketika. Lidahnya kelu tak kuasa berkata-kata melihat bagaimana kedua mata kecil itu nampak rapuh dan kuat di saat yang bersamaan, bagaimana raut wajahnya yang cantik terlihat tegar dan terluka di waktu yang sama.

"Maaf..." bisik Raina. _Maafkan adikku yang bodoh itu, Jihoon-ah..._

-o-

Dengan kepala menunduk Jihoon berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Bahu kirinya menahan berat gendongan Chan dan bahu kanannya membawa tas berisi keperluan bayi itu. Perlahan dia mengusap sebelah pipinya yang dia yakini pasti nampak pucat sekarang. Gadis tersebut menghela napas panjang, sudah hampir setahun lebih dia bolak-balik bertemu dengan Raina untuk awalnya hanya memeriksakan kandungan dan sampai sekarang mengontrol kesehatan Chan, baru kali itu dokter tersebut menyinggung nama Soonyoung.

Karena Raina adalah salah satu orang yang paling tahu kisah cinta adik sepupunya tersebut dan dia sangat mengerti walau Soonyoung berpisah baik-baik dengan Jihoon, namun Jihoon masih menyimpan sakit hati pada namja itu sebab tidak pernah memberitahunya kalau sejak awal dia sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya. Makanya Raina jarang membicarakan Soonyoung di hadapan Jihoon, toh Jihoon juga tidak membutuhkannya. Mereka sudah berpisah ditambah dengan dia tidak ingin ada Soonyoung di kehidupan Chan.

Sejatinya Jihoon tidak marah, dia hanya kecewa karena Soonyoung sudah berbohong padanya. Tentang keputusan pria itu untuk kemudian mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka dan lebih memilih mengikuti kemauan keluarganya, Jihoon juga tidak sakit hati sebab dia sadar siapa dirinya. Keluarganya tidak punya bisnis apa-apa, ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ibunya sakit-sakitan, Jihoon bisa kuliah pun karena mengandalkan beasiswa. Jikalau dia mau sesumbar akan menciptakan lagu dan menjadi kaya dari royalty, buktinya saja dia baru mau memulai itu semua.

Jihoon tahu tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan dari dirinya, maka dia juga tidak bisa menahan Soonyoung ketika namja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya berharap pria tersebut akan lebih mencintainya dan memilihnya daripada kewajiban bisnis, namun di sisi lain Jihoon tidak ingin membuat Soonyoung menjadi musuh keluarganya sendiri karena dia. Lucu memang, menyebut Soonyoung adalah orang yang plin-plan, tapi Jihoon sendiri sama plin-plannya dengan dia.

Dan kalau diingat lagi, Raina hampir tidak pernah menyebut nama Soonyoung. Dia juga tidak memberitahu Jihoon kalau pada akhirnya namja itu bertunangan dengan wanita lain dan sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat Jihoon muncul di pesta bersama Chan pun dengan Jihoon yang melihat Soonyoung berdiri bersama seorang gadis cantik merangkul lengannya.

Jihoon antara bersyukur dan sedih dia tidak tahu soal pertunangan itu. Dia bersyukur, karena akhirnya Soonyoung menentukan pilihan dan hidup bahagia. Di sisi lain dia sedih sebab ternyata dia masih bisa merasakan kehilangan meski setahun lebih telah berlalu dan ucapan putus sudah terlontar.

 _Percuma merasa sedih sekarang, Lee Jihoon. Kau sudah tidak bisa memperbaiki apa-apa. Kau sudah tidak bisa mengambil apa-apa,_ batin Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Wanita muda itu terus berjalan dengan mata hanya mengarah pada wajah mungil Chan yang tengah terlelap tenang, begitu nyaman terkungkung di dalam gendongan sama sekali tidak mengerti keresahan dan kekalutan yang tengah dirasakan oleh ibunya. Jihoon membelok di ujung lorong, baru beberapa langkah mengayunkan kaki dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Lee Jihoon?"

Tubuh gadis tersebut membeku, sangat mengenali suara yang barusan melafalkan namanya dengan fasih.

"Jihoon-ah?" suara itu kembali memanggil Jihoon seolah ingin memastikan. Perlahan, si pemilik nama menoleh dan benar saja raut terkejut seorang Kwon Soonyoung sudah menantinya di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Soonyoung nyaris berbisik melihat gadis mungil di hadapannya hanya berdiri mematung dengan tas tersandang dan sebuah buntelan berada di pelukannya. Sorot mata Soonyoung melembut melihat gendongan Jihoon, dia yakin jika sekarang pasti ada seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur lelap di dalam sana berbalut selimut hangat.

Hening menyeruak, berdua mereka hanya bergeming, saling menatap tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bertemu dengan Soonyoung?"_**

Raina meletakkan ponsel kembali ke atas meja setelah beberapa menit benda itu berhenti bergetar. Matanya menerawang, layar ponsel masih menyala memperlihatkan laman obrolan yang telah terhenti.

 **[Soonyoung] Noona, aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Kau mau bicara dimana?**

 **[Raina] Naiklah ke kantorku.**

 **[Soonyoung] Oke.**

-o-

Kantin rumah sakit cukup ramai. Beberapa pembesuk dan keluarga pasien nampak duduk menyantap makan siang ataupun sekedar menyesap minuman dingin dengan mata menerawang seolah sedang mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dari beban yang dipikul oleh pundak. Di salah satu sudut yang mejanya sedikit terpisah dari keramaian, duduk sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang masing-masing mengatupkan mulut rapat dengan gelas berembun berisi minuman dingin di hadapan mereka. Sang pria memakai jas khasnya orang kantoran dan si wanita duduk dengan sebuah gendongan bayi di pangkuannya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka masih saling diam, tidak mengacuhkan balok es yang semakin menyusut di dalam gelas.

Soonyoung menghela napas, sekali lagi menatap wajah mungil yang ada di depannya yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun tidak pernah muncul di hari-harinya. Sepasang alis tipis dengan mata kecil dan hidung seukuran juga bibir serupa goresan ujung pensil lancip yang selama empat musim terakhir hanya dapat dia temui di dalam mimpi, wajah yang selalu dia rindukan. Seolah sadar sedang ditatap, Jihoon mengarahkan pandangan pada Soonyoung yang langsung menoleh ke arah lain bersikap seolah tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Melihat itu, gadis tersebut mengesah pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" akhirnya Jihoon mengoyak hening yang sudah menggantung selama hampir tiga puluh menit.

Soonyoung diam sejenak. "Aku pikir kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sangat biasa, tidak seperti cara bicaranya dulu ketika dia menemui Jihoon sebagai seorang kekasih dan bukan mantan.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu aku tidak sengaja datang ke pesta itu. Apa keluargamu masih marah? Kalau mereka ingin aku minta maaf, aku akan melakukannya. Kalau mereka ingin aku membuat surat pernyataan—"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu," potong Soonyoung cepat. "Aku juga tidak bilang keluargaku ingin kau minta maaf."

"Tapi kau tidak bilang mereka tidak marah." Jihoon menatap tajam Soonyoung.

"Dan aku tidak bilang aku tidak bisa mengatasinya." Soonyoung membalas.

Jihoon kalah. Gadis itu merapatkan bibir lantas membuang pandangan.

"Semua orang bilang pasti akan terasa canggung kalau bertemu dengan mantan kekasih tapi kenapa aku malah merasa biasa saja kalau kita sudah bertengkar seperti ini." Soonyoung mendesis.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, membiarkan sunyi kembali menguasai spasi di antara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Soonyoung yang kali ini pertama membuka suara. "Aku dengar sebelum wisuda kau sudah mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi komposer. Apa kau menerimanya?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya mendapatkan cita-citamu." Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. "Jangan tanyakan bagaimana diriku, kau sudah bisa melihatnya. Aku berakhir sesuai dengan jurusan yang aku ambil." Dia mencoba bergurau namun gadis di depannya hanya bergeming.

"Tidak lucu ya," desis Soonyoung. "Canggungnya mulai terasa sekarang." Dia menarik sudut bibir dengan pahit.

"Katakan apa perlumu. Aku tahu kau tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi," ujar Jihoon.

"Kau masih tidak berubah. Kata-katamu kejam," cengir pria berambut gelap di hadapannya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, berhentilah bercanda." Jihoon menatap jengah ke depan. "Berhentilah memaksakan diri untuk bercanda kalau kau sendiri sadar pembicaraan kita tidak akan bisa lebih baik dari ini."

Soonyoung terdiam dan Jihoon masih memandangnya dengan mata menyorot lelah seolah dia ingin segera pulang melupakan semuanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" pria itu mendesis, ada getar di suaranya. Sementara Jihoon melengos, benar-benar ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan jauh-jauh dari sosok, wajah, maupun suara Soonyoung.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Eunha."

Sesuatu di dalam dada Jihoon terasa berhenti bergerak.

"Dia seorang dokter idola dan anak tunggal dari perusahaan yang punya hubungan bisnis penting dengan keluargaku. Rencananya kami akan menikah musim gugur tahun ini."

Bibir tipis Jihoon yang terkatup rapat perlahan bergetar.

"Selamat..." desisnya. "Aku turut berbahagia."

Soonyoung yang kali ini terdiam, tanpa berkedip menatap lurus ke pusat manik coklat yang juga mengunci pandangan ke arahnya. Berdua mereka saling meraba perasaan satu sama lain, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kilatan mata, berusaha menerjemahkan kata yang tidak dapat diurai dengan panca indera. Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon sama-sama bisa membacanya, tak ada ketulusan di sana, tak ada kejujuran di sana, tak ada kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Soonyoung mengakhiri pembicaraan siang itu.

Sekarang, apa yang lebih bodoh dari orang yang sudah menemukan kebohongan namun tetap mengiyakannya?

-o-

Cklek. Raina langsung menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kantornya dibuka dari luar. Segera dia dapat melihat sosok tinggi dengan kemeja rapi berdasi dan jas yang ditenteng dengan sebelah tangan.

"Lama sekali. Darimana kau? Kau bilang kau sudah sampai di rumah sakit," omel wanita itu segera.

"Maaf," desis Soonyoung nyaris berbisik, langsung berjalan menuju sofa, meninggalkan jasnya sembarangan di atas meja.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Raina berlagak bodoh, memandang penuh heran pada adik sepupunya yang merebahkan diri dan segera menutupkan lengan ke atas mata.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Soonyoung. "Aku hanya lelah..."

"Kau mau tidur? Kau bilang kau sibuk hari ini." Raina masih mencoba bersikap biasa meski dalam hati dia menebak jika pertemuan Soonyoung dengan Jihoon pasti tidak berakhir dengan baik.

"Wonwoo akan mengurus semuanya..." suara Soonyoung nyaris menghilang seolah dia sudah mulai tertidur, namun kenyataannya pria itu hanya menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan bunyi yang mencurigakan mengiringi lengan baju yang mulai basah oleh rembesan air mata.

-o-

Jihoon masih sangat ingat pertama kali dia pergi keluar bersama Soonyoung setelah namja itu menipunya dengan bertanya apa dia bisa 'jalan' sementara 'jalan' yang dimaksud adalah 'berkencan'. Jihoon sangat marah saat itu, langsung melupakan kenyataan kalau Soonyoung baru saja menolongnya yang hampir jatuh dari kursi. Namun seperti biasa, pemuda sipit tersebut cuma cengar-cengir menanggapi. Di luar dugaan, usai kegiatan klub Soonyoung benar-benar menunggu Jihoon, tanpa malu-malu mengajaknya pulang bersama.

 ** _"_** ** _Apa kau bodoh? Memangnya aku bilang aku mau pergi denganmu?"_** tanya Jihoon dengan nada menusuk kala itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau juga tidak bilang kau menolakku," jawab Soonyoung sangat santai. Dia menambahi, "Aku sudah menolongmu dan tidak marah meski kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Apa sekarang kau masih tidak mau melakukan sesuatu untukku? Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata seorang Lee Jihoon yang perfeksionis adalah orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tutup mulutmu," desis Jihoon dengan tatapan tajam._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jadi, kau bisa 'jalan' atau tidak?" Soonyoung melemparkan senyuman manis tanpa dosa. Gadis di depannya menggeram kesal lalu segera pergi sambil menghentakkan kaki._**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku masih ada urusan! Cepat atau 'ku tinggal kau!" bentak Jihoon kemudian membuat senyuman makin merekah lebar di wajah Soonyoung._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baik, Tuan Putri~" jawabnya lantas berbalik dan mensejajarkan langkah dengan si mungil._**

Yang terlintas di pikiran Jihoon saat itu hanyalah Soonyoung akan mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia. Jalan-jalan di mall, nonton film, makan es krim, dan semua hal yang lazim dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sekaligus sangat dibenci Jihoon karena menurutnya melakukan hal-hal tersebut tidak akan memberikan manfaat apapun. Soonyoung memang membelikannya kopi dingin dan mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil tidak berhenti berbicara untuk mengisi jeda, namun namja itu sama sekali tidak membawa Jihoon ke mall ataupun bioskop layaknya orang yang sedang berkencan. Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon menuju salah satu keramaian yang ada di area pejalan kaki.

 ** _"_** ** _Apa ini?" tanya Jihoon dengan alis mengerut tidak nyaman melihat ada begitu banyak orang berada di satu titik yang sama. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau akan segera tahu." Soonyoung mengedipkan sebelah mata, ditariknya tangan putih gadis itu untuk berjalan memutari kumpulan orang tersebut. Soonyoung menyapa seorang pemuda yang memakai kalung ID di lehernya, setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pemuda itu mengajak Soonyoung dan Jihoon untuk masuk ke sebuah jalan kecil yang ditandai dengan pita kuning menuju barisan terdepan keramaian manusia. Setelah duduk di salah satu kursi, baru Jihoon paham._**

 ** _Kumpulan orang itu sedang mengelilingi sebuah area yang diperuntukkan untuk pertunjukan musik. Ada banyak instrumen yang sudah diletakkan di sana. Mulai dari gitar, bass, piano, hingga drum._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini salah satu pertunjukkan jalanan yang aku sukai," ujar Soonyoung tanpa ditanya, membalas tatap mata heran Jihoon dengan sebuah senyuman. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyangka aku akan mengajakmu ke sini?" tebaknya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mereka punya tema yang berbeda untuk setiap pertunjukkan dan aku dengar malam ini mereka akan memainkan akustik. Kau suka akustik 'kan?"_**

 ** _Kembali, Jihoon hanya memandang Soonyoung tanpa bicara._**

Dan di malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon melihat pertunjukkan akustik jalanan setelah selama ini dia hanya mempelajari musik serta memainkan musik di dalam sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon mendengar power suara yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh hembusan angin maupun riuh bunyi kendaraan. Untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon melihat Soonyoung bukan sebagai pribadi yang menyebalkan.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau sangat manis kalau tersenyum," puji Soonyoung kala itu dengan sorot mata teduh menatap Jihoon dan seulas senyuman lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Jihoon sendiri tidak mengerti apakah karena dia sudah terlalu larut oleh suasana ataukah memang dia merasa senang dipuji seperti itu, sontak gadis tersebut merasa kedua pipinya memanas dan dadanya berdegup kencang._**

 ** _Jika ada yang bertanya kapan Jihoon pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Soonyoung, dia akan menjawab mungkin saat pemuda itu mengajaknya menonton pertunjukkan akustik jalanan._**

.

Jihoon menghentikan langkah kaki di dekat sekumpulan orang berkalung ID yang nampak sibuk menata kabel serta menentukan tempat meletakkan tiang mikrofon. Beberapa orang lainnya yang juga memakai ID terlihat menyibukkan diri membagikan tumpukan brosur yang mereka pegang, salah seorang di antaranya memberikannya pada Jihoon yang masih berdiri mematung.

Dengan mata kosong gadis itu menatap brosur warna-warni yang menuliskan akan digelar sebuah pertunjukkan akustik malam nanti, di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Penonton akan dibebaskan dari pungutan biaya namun bagi mereka yang mau membayar, akan diberikan tempat duduk khusus di depan panggung dan berkesempatan untuk mendatangi backstage.

Jihoon merasa dia tidak menemukan kalimat yang menyedihkan namun mendadak seisi dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya memanas. Setetes air bening jatuh bergulir di atas pipinya.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku akan menikah dengan Eunha."_**

Dan Jihoon menggunakan brosur tersebut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pasti terlihat sangat konyol terisak di tempat umum seperti ini.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Betapa senangnya baca review kalian yg bilang ikutan baper sama Jihoon, sebel sama Soonyoung, dan jatuh cinta sama lucunya Chan.  
Duuuh, Myka juga rasanya makin cintaaa sama Jisoo *eh

Awalnya mau pending judul ini dan nulis SoonHoon idol verse kayak dulu, tapi mendadak ide nabrak bikin gatel buat segera berbagi.  
Akhirnya jeng jeng jeng~  
Myka harap ini gak bikin kalian makin baper. Maapin yaaa~ fufufu


	8. Say Yes 5

Begitu lekat Soonyoung menatap lubang itu seolah dia ingin memasukkan diri ke dalamnya, ikut terbuang tanpa tujuan sama seperti hidupnya sekarang setelah mencampakkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya termotivasi dan berjanji pada diri sendiri harus dapat melindungi serta membahagiakan dia.

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes  
5**

 ** _Matahari sudah turun sedari tadi dan jam kegiatan klub juga sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu namun Jihoon baru selesai menuliskan bait terakhir lirik lagu terbarunya. Gadis itu menggeliat, memutar badan ke kiri dan kanan hingga terdengar suara keretakan tulang punggung lantas sedikit mengeluh sambil memegangi pinggang. Duduk terlalu lama selalu berhasil membuat pinggangnya nyeri dan badan lebih lelah daripada berlarian ke sana kemari._**

 ** _Jihoon bangkit berdiri, membereskan buku, kertas, serta semua alat tulis untuk dimasukkan begitu saja ke dalam tas. Berantakan? Sudah biasa. Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, gadis mungil tersebut melangkah menuju pintu studio. Baru dua detik dia keluar, sosoknya kembali masuk untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di tempat pengisian baterei._**

 ** _"Mau pulang, Noona?" tegur seorang namja dari dalam studio di sebelah tempat Jihoon menulis lagu, studio tersebut biasa menjadi tempat meletakkan instrumen musik dan sering digunakan sebagai ruang latihan, berbeda dengan kamar lain yang lebih kecil serta hanya berfungsi untuk mengaransemen lagu._**

 ** _"Eoh." Jihoon berjalan masuk, mengambil beberapa buku partitur yang diletakkan di sudut panggung. Dia yang meminjam buku-buku itu dari ruang musik kampus pagi tadi untuk digunakan sebagai media latihan para anggota baru dan bermaksud mengembalikannya sekarang sekalian dia pulang._**

 ** _"Kau sendirian, Seokmin-ah? Mana Soonyoung?" si gadis balik bertanya mengingat pemuda bernama Lee Seokmin yang merupakan mahasiswa tahun pertama di kampus dan lolos audisi klub musik dengan kemampuan suara emasnya tersebut cukup dekat dengan Soonyoung. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, latihan bersama, dan melakukan hal konyol bersama. Keduanya dikenal sebagai duo SoonSeok sang pelawak klub._**

 ** _"Dia sudah pulang." Seokmin menjawab sambil memetik malas senar gitar di pangkuannya. "Dia bilang ada urusan."_**

 ** _"Oh." Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu aku juga duluan ya." Gadis tersebut pamit._**

 ** _"Noona mau kemana?" pertanyaan cepat Seokmin menghentikan langkah Jihoon._**

 ** _"Pulang," jawab sang senior._**

 ** _"Buku itu mau dibawa pulang?" tunjuk Seokmin pada tumpukan partitur yang ada di tangan Jihoon._**

 ** _"Aku mau mengembalikannya ke ruang musik."_**

 ** _"Kau berani?"_**

 ** _"Maksudmu?" alis Jihoon mengerut dan dia semakin heran ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi Seokmin yang menegang._**

 ** _"Noona belum tahu?" tanya namja itu dengan suara sedikit pelan seolah dia tidak ingin ada orang ketiga yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka._**

 ** _"Tahu apa?" balas Jihoon tidak mengerti, menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk kuliah dan membuat lagu sukses membuatnya menjadi mahasiswi paling ketinggalan jaman yang pernah ada. Dia menyadarinya. Miris memang._**

 ** _Seokmin menurunkan gitar dari pangkuan, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di lantai panggung berlapis karpet lalu berdiri untuk mendekati Jihoon yang mendongak memandangnya. Pemuda itu berjongkok di tepi panggung yang hanya 30 sentimeter lebih tinggi dari lantai tempat Jihoon berpijak._**

 ** _"Kau tidak tahu gosip itu, Noona?" Seokmin berbisik._**

 ** _Alis Jihoon makin keriting. "Gosip apa?"_**

 ** _Adik kelasnya menghela napas panjang, merasa tidak kaget jika senior introvert yang satu itu benar-benar tidak tahu isu terbaru yang ada di sekitarnya dan bukannya hanya pura-pura tidak tahu._**

 ** _"Aku dengar ini berita baru. Aku belum memastikannya karena aku tidak berani." Seokmin merebahkan pinggul dan duduk bersila. "Kau tahu 'kan di ruang musik kampus ada piano?"_**

 ** _Mata Jihoon menerawang sejenak lantas dia mengangguk. "Piano rusak itu?"_**

 ** _"Eoh." Seokmin mengiyakan. "Yang sudah tidak bisa berbunyi dan karatan." Dia menambahi._**

 ** _"KATANYA—" namja tersebut memberikan tekanan. "Akhir-akhir ini piano itu sering berbunyi."_**

 ** _Deg! Sesuatu yang dingin seketika berdesir di nadi leher Jihoon. Dia terpaku._**

 ** _"Sekitar jam delapan malam ke atas ada bunyi piano dari dalam ruang musik dan beberapa hari sebelumnya juga sering terdengar seperti ada orang berjalan di sana."_**

 ** _"Petugas kebersihan mungkin," desis Jihoon._**

 ** _"Untuk apa petugas kebersihan ada di dalam ruangan yang gelap!?" sentak Seokmin. "Ruang musik selalu gelap setiap malam dan waktu suara piano itu dimainkan juga keadaannya masih gelap."_**

 ** _Jihoon menelan ludah._**

 ** _"Menurutmu siapa yang bermain piano, Noona?" mata Seokmin lurus mengarah pada gadis mungil di hadapannya yang perlahan juga membawa pusat iris untuk menatapnya._**

 ** _Jihoon terdiam. Ekspresinya kaku. Mendadak bola mata gadis itu bergerak, memandang ke belakang Seokmin dan mimik mukanya berubah tegang seakan dia sedang melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget._**

 ** _Deg deg deg, Seokmin merasa isi dadanya berdentum dengan kecepatan penuh menyadari perubahan wajah Jihoon dan kenyataan jika gadis tersebut sedang memandang apapun itu yang ada di belakangnya sementara sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam studio. Perlahan Seokmin memutar kepala._**

 ** _"KYAAAAA!"_**

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAARRGHH!"_**

 ** _BRUK!_**

 ** _"HAHAHA!"_**

 ** _Jihoon tertawa kencang-kencang melihat Seokmin terlonjak kaget setengah mati akibat teriakannya barusan, pemuda tersebut sampai melompat dan jatuh dari panggung, melingkar gemetaran di atas lantai._**

 ** _"Yah! Kau baik-baik saja?" Jihoon tertawa sampai lemas, menggoyangkan badan adik kelasnya yang masih mendengung ketakutan._**

 ** _"Hiks... Noona, kau jahat sekaliii!" Seokmin menyedot ingusnya masuk lagi ke dalam hidung. "Aku benar-benar takut tahu!"_**

 ** _"Maaf, maaf, maaf, hahaha..." Jihoon masih tertawa. "Habisnya kau terlihat serius sekali membahas itu." Gadis tersebut ngakak di dekat Seokmin yang tidak menjawab._**

 ** _"Yah, jangan menangis. Aku cuma bercanda. Seokmin-ah!" Jihoon menggoyangkan bahu adik kelasnya._**

 ** _"Kalau Noona diganggu hantu itu aku tidak akan datang menolong, hiks hiks..." perlahan Seokmin bangun dengan tangan mengusap kedua matanya. Dia benar-benar menangis dan gadis di sampingnya hanya terkejut lalu kembali tergelak._**

 ** _"Mana ada hantu di dunia ini," ujar Jihoon. "Itu pasti cuma orang yang iseng datang ke ruang musik lalu menyalakan MP3 piano."_**

 ** _"Terserah! Pokoknya kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Noona aku tidak mau datang menolong!" Seokmin cemberut, kedua matanya sembab._**

 ** _"Ara, ara." Jihoon menepuk pundak junior-nya. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau juga cepatlah pulang, sudah tidak ada orang lain di tempat ini kecuali kita."_**

 ** _"ADA!" seketika Seokmin berteriak. "Baru saja aku melihat ada orang di studio tiga!" protesnya yang hanya dibalas dengan suara tawa lagi oleh Jihoon yang sudah melangkah keluar dari pintu._**

 ** _._**

 **Hantu apanya** ** _, batin Jihoon sambil membelokkan kaki ke koridor panjang menuju ruang musik. Gedung fakultas sudah sepi dan kosong, ruang kelas tertutup dengan beberapa di antaranya terkunci. Suasana hening, Jihoon bahkan sampai bisa mendengarkan suara jantungnya bergerak dan paru-parunya bernapas saking begitu pekat kesenyapan ada di sekelilingnya. Satu per satu lampu menyala otomatis merespon kedatangannya untuk menerangi jalan lalu segera padam begitu sudah dia lewati._**

 **Seokmin benar-benar harus berhenti nimbrung dengan para gadis tukang gosip itu,** ** _pikir si gadis mungil prihatin._**

 ** _Ting ting ting..._**

 ** _Ayunan kaki Jihoon seketika terhenti. Kedua telinganya tegak. Dan entah kenapa badannya tidak bisa digerakkan._**

 **Suara piano?**

 ** _Tanpa sadar Jihoon menahan napas._**

 **Di jam seperti ini?**

 ** _Drrt drrt._**

 ** _Gadis itu mendongak, memandang lampu pijar di atas kepalanya yang mendadak berkedip-kedip tanpa alasan. Dia tertegun, tidak menyadari jika jemari serta rahangnya mulai saling bertaut erat, gemetar samar dalam kecemasan._**

"Piano rusak itu?"

"Yang sudah tidak bisa berbunyi dan karatan."

"KATANYA akhir-akhir ini piano itu sering berbunyi."

"Sekitar jam delapan malam ke atas ada bunyi piano dari dalam ruang musik dan beberapa hari sebelumnya juga sering terdengar seperti ada orang berjalan di sana."

 **Apa mungkin itu benar...**

 ** _Ting ting ting..._**

 ** _Suara denting piano kembali menggema di sepanjang koridor, mengalir dari ujung ke ujung, seperti membawa hembusan samar angin dingin bersama getar frekuensinya._**

 **Tidak, Lee Jihoon. Hantu itu tidak ada!** ** _Jihoon mendekap buku di pelukannya dengan erat, perlahan menggeser kaki ke belakang._**

 ** _Ting ting ting ting..._**

 ** _Terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jelas, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jihoon memundurkan kaki satu langkah._**

 ** _Ting ting—_** **pick me pick me pick me up! Pick me pick me pick me up! Pick me—**

 **Eh?**

 **Sejak kapan ada hantu yang memakai lagu** ** _Pick Me IOI_** **sebagai ringtone?**

 ** _Tubuh Jihoon berhenti gemetar dan sebagai gantinya gadis mungil itu beranjak menuju ruang musik dengan langkah cepat. Jangan sampai yang dia temukan nanti adalah pencuri dan bukan hantu. Kalau itu terjadi, dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja._**

 ** _Brak! Jihoon membuka pintu ruang musik dengan kasar, napasnya terengah karena berlari dan segera dia merambatkan tangan di dinding untuk menyalakan saklar lampu._**

 ** _Ctak! Seketika sepasang mata kecil gadis tersebut melotot melihat ada sebuah tangan terulur dari bawah piano hendak meraih ponsel yang tergeletak menyala di lantai. Sepertinya terjatuh. Dan Jihoon sangat mengenali benda datar dengan merk bergengsi tersebut._**

 ** _"KWON SOONYOUNG!" panggilnya tanpa harus bertanya, menghentikan gerakan tangan putih yang belum berhasil mengambil ponselnya._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" pertanyaan Jihoon terlontar dengan nada tajam, napas keluar dari hidungnya sebagai sebuah dengusan, dan dia benar-benar kesal entah untuk alasan apa._**

 ** _Tangan putih menarik diri ke bawah piano, sebagai gantinya perlahan muncul sebuah sosok yang terhalangi benda besar berwarna hitam itu. Soonyoung berdiri dengan gugup, jarinya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, dan dia menunduk, tidak berani mempertemukan mata dengan Jihoon yang melibasnya dengan tatapan tajam._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" Jihoon mengulang pertanyaannya._**

 ** _"A-anu... itu..." suara Soonyoung terdengar kecil._**

 ** _"Kau mau mencuri!?" tuduh si mungil langsung membuat namja yang seumuran menoleh padanya._**

 ** _"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mencuri! Tidak! Sungguh!" Soonyoung mengibaskan tangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala._**

 ** _"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?" bentak Jihoon galak. "Bermain piano malam-malam dan mematikan lampu. Kau mau membuat sensasi!?"_**

 ** _"Bukaaan~" Soonyoung merengek. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Jihoon-ah. Jangan marah dulu," bujuknya._**

 ** _"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak marah? KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT TAKUT SEISI KAMPUS!" Jihoon meledak._**

 ** _"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu!" balas Soonyoung. "Aku minta maaf kalau sudah menakuti kalian, tapi sungguh aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku harus menyetel piano ini, aku harus mencoba memainkannya untuk bisa tahu kerusakan yang lain." Pemuda tersebut bicara dengan cepat._**

 ** _"MENYETEL APA MAKSUD—eh? Piano?" mata Jihoon membulat, di depan sana Soonyoung mengangguk melas._**

 ** _"Aku sedang menyetel piano." Namja itu mencicit, sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang sudah mirip dengan bayi marmut._**

 ** _Jihoon terdiam, menatap piano tua yang sudah bertahun-tahun disimpan di ruang musik sebagai pajangan tanpa pernah dimainkan satu kali pun sebab ada banyak bagiannya yang sudah berkarat serta tidak bisa berbunyi saking lawasnya. Perlahan gadis tersebut memindahkan pandangan pada Soonyoung, baru menyadari jika penampilan pemuda itu sedikit kotor. Ada bercak kecoklatan di pipi serta kerah bajunya yang mirip dengan noda minyak dan saat Jihoon menurunkan mata dapat dia lihat ujung jari Soonyoung semuanya nampak menghitam._**

 ** _"Aku sudah selesai membersihkan karatnya, hanya tinggal menyetel saja. Tapi itu sangat sulit karena ternyata ada beberapa tuts yang harus diganti." Pemuda bermata sipit menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Dia beranjak untuk mengambil ponsel yang sudah kembali gelap layarnya di lantai. "Kenapa Seokmin menelponku jam segini?" desisnya heran._**

 ** _"Kau... memperbaiki piano ini?" tanya Jihoon terbata. Soonyoung menoleh._**

 ** _"Tidak." Dia menjawab. "Aku tidak sepintar itu sampai bisa memperbaiki piano. Aku cuma mau membersihkan karat di tempat yang penting dan menyetel ulang. Setidaknya sampai benda ini bisa berbunyi lagi." Soonyoung tersenyum._**

 ** _"Kau bisa bermain piano?" mata Jihoon menatap lekat namja yang kemudian beranjak mendudukkan diri di kursi berhadapan dengan salah satu instrumen musik terbesar itu._**

 ** _"Aku bisa memainkannya lebih baik daripada gitar." Soonyoung menekan satu tuts dengan ujung jari, diikuti oleh jari lain, dan dalam sekejab kesepuluh jemari pemuda tersebut sudah bergantian menari di atas balok hitam-putih memperdengarkan sebuah melodi merdu yang seakan menghipnotis Jihoon di tempat dia berdiri. Nyaris tanpa berkedip gadis tersebut memandang pergerakan jari Soonyoung, keluwesan pergelangan tangannya, dan bagaimana dia mengulum senyum seolah dirinya sendiri pun ikut larut ke dalam dentingan indah yang serupa untaian permainan sihir._**

 ** _Tuk, permainan Soonyoung terhenti ketika kelingkingnya menekan sebuah tuts namun tidak ada suara keluar dari sana._**

 ** _"Masih banyak yang harus diganti." Namja itu nyengir pada Jihoon yang bergeming memandangnya. Soonyoung menelengkan kepala. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya karena gadis mungil galak yang selalu berteriak berang padanya tersebut mendadak menjadi sangat pendiam._**

 ** _"Jihoon-ah?" panggil Soonyoung sedikit khawatir. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan mendekati Jihoon yang cuma mengikutinya dengan tatapan mata lekat._**

 ** _"Kau masih sadar 'kan? Kau masih Jihoon 'kan? Jangan bilang kau kerasukan." Soonyoung memegang bahu sempit di depannya dengan cemas._**

 ** _Namun Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Soonyoung lurus._**

 ** _"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau bisa bermain piano?" akhirnya suara keluar dari celah bibir tipis gadis itu._**

 ** _"Oh, itu karena..." Soonyoung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku lihat tidak ada anggota klub yang pernah bermain piano. Memang ada yang bisa keyboard tapi 'kan keyboard berbeda dari piano."_**

 ** _Perlahan pandangan mata Jihoon turun._**

 ** _"Kau suka piano?" tanya Soonyoung hati-hati._**

 ** _Kepala coklat Jihoon mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku paling suka piano," desisnya dengan nada tulus. Ada kelembutan tak terelakkan terpancar dari kedua mata yang biasanya menatap tajam dan untaian senyum terkulum indah pada bibir merah muda, melengkapi kecantikan paras yang tidak pernah dapat ditolak oleh Soonyoung sejak pertama kali dia melihat dan bertemu gadis mungil tersebut di loket pembayaran administrasi mahasiswa baru setahun yang lalu._**

 ** _Kini ganti Soonyoung yang lekat menatap Jihoon dan senyumannya._**

 ** _"Jihoon-ah," namja tersebut mendesis membuat kepala berambut coklat dengan poni itu mendongak dan yang terjadi setelahnya tidak dapat diproses dengan cepat oleh otak Jihoon._**

 ** _Sesuatu yang lembut mendarat menyentuh mulutnya bersamaan dengan mata Soonyoung terpejam dan berada sangat dekat di depannya. Perlahan bibir tersebut bergerak, menekan mulutnya, memijat dengan sangat pelan, seiring dapat dia hirup hangat napas yang dibuang Soonyoung tepat di depan hidungnya._**

-o-

Menghela napas panjang, Soonyoung memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di permukaan cermin. Wajah basah, rambut poni basah, bawah mata menghitam dengan pupil dihiasi garis-garis urat merah. Namja itu kembali membuang napas, memutar tuas westafel, mengisi permukaan tangannya dengan air lantas sekali lagi mengulap muka.

Dia terdiam sejenak, menunduk, membiarkan titik-titik air berjatuhan dari ujung dagu serta hidungnya mengenai permukaan porselen westafel kamar mandi yang sudah terasa lengang dan sepi. Kantor memang sudah nyaris tak berpenghuni ditinggalkan para karyawan yang jam kerjanya telah berakhir tiga puluh menit lalu bahkan Wonwoo, sekretaris pribadi Soonyoung juga ikut meminta ijin pulang dengan alasan punya urusan yang Soonyoung yakin hanyalah sebuah kencan bersama salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita koleksinya.

Karakter manusia itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Bagaimana mungkin seorang sekretaris yang seharusnya menjadi bayangan atasan, selalu mendampingi dan siap setiap saat memberi bantuan bisa meninggalkan bosnya begitu saja. Bahkan dengan alasan pribadi yang sungguh tidak masuk akal. Namun Soonyoung tidak ingin banyak menuntut Wonwoo, karena pada kenyataannya alasan dia masih tinggal di kantor justru lebih sepele daripada pemuda itu. Soonyoung malas pulang. Dia malas melihat rumahnya. Dia malas berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya, dengan ayahnya yang selalu diam tapi memberikan tatapan meminta jawaban dan ibunya yang tak berhenti mengoceh soal pernikahan dengan Eunha.

Soonyoung lelah. Secara fisik dan mental dia benar-benar lelah.

Waktu berlalu namun pria tersebut masih bergeming, meletakkan tangan di kedua sisi westafel dengan mata sipit memandang lurus ke lubang pembuangan. Begitu lekat Soonyoung menatap lubang itu seolah dia ingin memasukkan diri ke dalamnya, ikut terbuang bersama dengan air yang sedari tadi dia kucurkan tanpa tujuan sama seperti hidupnya sekarang setelah mencampakkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya termotivasi dan berjanji pada diri sendiri harus dapat melindungi serta membahagiakan dia.

Lee Jihoon.

Cinta pertamanya.

Gadis dengan karakter berbeda dari semua wanita yang selama ini dia temui.

Gadis galak namun begitu cantik dan menggemaskan. Gadis tegas dan mandiri yang akan berteriak heboh ketika melihat laba-laba. Gadis bertubuh mungil namun nyatanya pernah hampir melemparnya dengan sebuah meja di hari mereka bertemu saat audisi klub musik. Gadis yang selalu bicara ketus padanya namun punya tatapan begitu lembut ketika melihatnya bermain piano. Gadis yang istimewa, yang tidak pernah dapat Soonyoung temukan selama delapan belas tahun hidup mewahnya sebagai seorang anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan besar di kota metropolitan Seoul.

Dan saat dia menemukannya, dia melepasnya.

Soonyoung menundukkan kepala lebih dalam, mencengkeram tepi westafel kuat-kuat, seiring dengan terbayang kembali raut wajah Jihoon di kafe tempo hari, perubahan garis matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Soonyoung mengenai pernikahan bersama Eunha. Ada rasa terkejut di sana, dan sedih, juga gurat terluka. Tapi seperti dugaannya, Jihoon adalah seorang yang kuat yang tak akan goyah hanya dengan sedikit kejutan, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya rapuh oleh semua emosi sesaat yang sejatinya tidak penting. Sikap tenang gadis itu menjadi buktinya. Namun Soonyoung tidak memperkirakan jika Jihoon kemudian akan memberinya selamat.

Kenapa?

Padahal pria itu yakin Jihoon tidak menyukai kata-katanya. Mereka pernah bersama, mereka pernah lebih dari menjalin kasih dan menghabiskan siang-malam berdua. Soonyoung sangat mengenal Jihoon, dia dapat menebak isi pikiran gadis tersebut hanya dengan melihat perubahan wajahnya yang mana juga bisa dia gunakan untuk membongkar kebohongannya. Oleh karena itu Jihoon tidak pernah berhasil menipu Soonyoung.

Dan kali ini pun lagi-lagi dia tidak berhasil melakukannya.

Soonyoung tidak bisa dibohongi, namun kebenaran yang ada juga tidak dapat memberi bantuan apapun.

Buntu.

"Ahh..."

Telinga Soonyoung mendadak tegak seiring dengan kedua bahunya mengikuti bangkit.

 _Apa itu?_ Dia bertanya dalam hati.

"Tolong..."

Suara tersebut terdengar lagi. Seperti rintihan seorang wanita. Soonyoung tidak berpikir jika itu hantu sebab tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk halus datang seperti yang selalu ada di film-film tontonan Wonwoo; lampu berkedip-kedip, angin dingin, air kloset yang menyiram sendiri, maupun suara tapak sepatu.

"Siapapun, tolong...!" kalimat itu terulang lagi, seolah sedang dalam keadaan genting, disusul rintihan wanita yang menahan sakit.

"Tolong..."

Soonyoung beranjak keluar toilet, mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kau dimana?" suaranya menggema hingga ke ujung koridor karena memang suasana kantor sudah sunyi. Tak ada siapapun yang tersisa di dalam gedung belasan lantai tersebut, para cleaning service biasanya baru datang besok dini hari untuk bersih-bersih.

"Halo!" Soonyoung berseru lagi.

"Di sini! Di sini! Aku di sini! Aaaa!" teriakan kuat itu berakhir dengan erangan panjang. Soonyoung bergerak, masuk ke toilet wanita, melewati tempat westafel untuk cuci muka langsung menuju bilik yang dipenuhi dengan kamar mandi berhadap-hadapan. Begitu langkah kakinya berhenti, sepasang mata sipit tersebut membelalak lebar demi melihat ada genangan darah mengalir dari dalam salah satu pintu toilet yang tertutup.

"Yah, apa kau sedang apa!?" Soonyoung berteriak kaget. Perutnya tiba-tiba mual mencium bau amis darah memenuhi hampir seluruh kotak sempit toilet.

"Tolong. Aku mohon tolong aku." Wanita itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak mau melahirkan di sini. Bawa aku ke rumah sakit!"

Sekali lagi mata Soonyoung melotot. "MWO!?"

-o-

Plok, plok. Mata Jihoon mengerjab dalam gelap ketika merasa wajahnya dipukul oleh seseorang.

"Maemamamaph—" menyusul sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mencium—bukan—mengemut sebelah pipinya.

"Chan-ah..." Jihoon mengeluh, menggerakkan lengan dengan malas meraih buntalan popok yang terasa lembab di telapak tangannya dan perlahan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk kembali berbaring di kasur. Jihoon menyeka pipi yang basah oleh air liur Chan, membalikkan badan telentang dan menggeliat, merenggangkan kedua tangan serta kakinya sambil menguap lebar.

"Kyaaa!" Chan memekik senang melihat ibunya sudah bangun, dia segera membalikkan badan tengkurap lalu merangkak mengejar Jihoon yang hendak memiringkan badan membelakanginya. Dengan cepat bayi tersebut menggenggam kain baju Jihoon.

"Uwaamamama." Kemudian merangkak ke atas badannya dan menjatuhkan diri di dada sang ibu. Chan mengoceh sambil menguselkan wajah ke kancing baju Jihoon.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Chan-ah? Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Aish..." Jihoon mengeluh gusar, tanpa membuka mata wanita muda itu melepas beberapa kancing baju dan memperlihatkan sebelah dada yang langsung diraup rakus oleh mulut lapar Chan. Dengan lahap bayi tersebut menyedot air susu Jihoon hingga sang ibu meringis merasakan isi dada yang berdesir kuat. Dia meraih badan buah hatinya, memperbaiki posisi Chan yang masih menyusu dan menidurkannya kembali di atas tempat tidur. Wanita itu menarik ujung selimut, menutupkannya pada punggung Chan sebelum mendekap makhluk mungil tersebut dalam kehangatan.

"Mmmm." Chan masih sempat menggumam bahkan ketika makanan mengisi penuh mulutnya yang mungil. Dia menggenggam baju Jihoon, berhenti minum sejenak untuk membuang napas panjang dan melanjutkan sambil perlahan menutup mata, merasa nyaman oleh pelukan ibunya serta suara napas teratur yang kemudian ikut membawa si kecil kembali ke alam mimpi.

-o-

Di pagi yang sama di tempat lain, sebuah lengan kurus terulur merabai permukaan nakas mencari ponsel yang menjadi sumber suara telpon yang membangunkan mata dari kepungan indah alam bawah sadar penuh kemanjaan. Begitu jari-jemari bercat kuku cantik tersebut berhasil menemukan benda yang dia cari, melodi panggilan masuk itu sudah berhenti. Dia menggeser badan sedikit ke belakang, membawa lapisan tebal selimut bersamanya untuk menutupi tubuh polos hingga sebatas dada, menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang, setengah duduk untuk memeriksa siapa yang barusan menelponnya.

Klek, terdengar suara pintu di sebelah lampu tidur terbuka. Kepala berambut panjang tersebut menoleh dan bibirnya yang sudah bersih dari jejak lipstik seketika tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara berat Wonwoo menyapa, air menitik segar dari ujung rambutnya yang masih nampak basah sementara kemeja sudah menggantung rapi di kedua bahu lebar dan kaki tertutupi celana kain yang bersih.

"Kau sendiri? Mau kemana jam segini mandi?" gadis yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur balik bertanya, meletakkan ponsel kembali ke nakas dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur bersama selimut yang dia biarkan membungkus tubuhnya serupa lumpia. Dia melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Wonwoo, menempelkan kepala pada pria yang sedang menyalakan pengering rambut di depan meja rias.

"Jangan pergi. Jam kantor 'kan masih lama~" suara gadis tersebut terdengar mendayu, dibuat lucu, dan penuh aegyo seperti anak kecil. Dia mengeratkan pelukan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sabun hotel yang menguar dari balik kaos yang melapisi kulit Wonwoo.

"Ada banyak rapat hari ini. Aku harus datang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkannya," ujar Wonwoo, sedetik kemudian suara alat pengering rambut mendengung berisik.

"Tapi kau juga harus 'mempersiapkan' aku 'kan?" si gadis masih merajuk membuat pria di pelukannya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau benar-benar kyeo." Wonwoo memuji tanpa ketulusan namun satu kalimatnya itu sudah berhasil membuat senyuman lebar merekah di wajah cantik gadis yang mendekap dia penuh protektif.

"Kau mengatakannya lagi." gadis tersebut berdendang riang. "Semalam juga kau mengatakannya, kalau aku kyeo. Jadi, apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku? Apa sekarang kita berkencan?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberitahu semua orang kalau kau menyukaiku. Termasuk para gadis yang pernah tidur denganmu. Aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti mengejarmu karena sekarang kau milikku!" si gadis bersorak senang.

Senyuman Wonwoo perlahan pudar.

 _Milikmu?_

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badan, menatap tajam dua mata yang mendongak cerah padanya. Perlahan dia menundukkan kepala, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir tipis yang menyambutnya dengan kuluman namun Wonwoo segera menarik diri.

"Kau bisa bersantai lebih lama di sini, aku sudah membayar kamar ini sampai sore nanti." pria tinggi tersebut tersenyum kecil lantas beranjak dari depan meja rias.

"Apa sore ini kau akan menemuiku lagi?" satu pertanyaan itu membuat gerakan Wonwoo yang hendak memakai blazer terhenti, sebagai gantinya dia hanya menyampirkan benda tersebut di pundak.

Wonwoo menoleh, senyuman simpul menggantung di bibirnya. "Aku akan menghubungimu." Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Jangan lupa telpon ya! Aku menunggumu!"

Blam, Wonwoo menutup pintu dan segera mengambil ponsel. Dia membuka aplikasi kontak lantas menghapus sebuah nama beserta nomor telpon yang sejatinya milik gadis yang barusan ia tinggalkan di dalam kamar hotel tanpa pikir panjang.

"Merepotkan saja," desis Wonwoo dengan sorot mata datar.

-o-

Laju sedan hitam yang membelah jalanan mulus kota metropolitan Seoul di pagi sebelum para remaja berseragam sekolah bahkan menjejakkan kaki mereka keluar pintu rumah, mendadak menurunkan kecepatan dan perlahan meminggirkan diri di tepi kanan nyaris bergesekan dengan beton trotoar. Jeon Wonwoo, pengemudinya yang juga seorang laki-laki muda berbakat lulusan universitas luar negeri dan kini tengah mengabdikan diri pada sebuah perusahaan bergengsi dengan jabatan sebagai asisten pribadi General Manager, melepaskan lingkaran kemudi setelah mobil benar-benar berhenti dan merogoh saku blazer, mengambil sebuah ponsel yang masih berbunyi yang barusan menjadi alasan dia menghentikan kendaraannya.

"Halo, Jeon Wonwoo di sini." Wonwoo menyapa lebih dulu.

"Soonyoungie? Maaf, saya belum bertemu dengannya hari ini, PresDir. Saya baru akan ke kantor untuk mengeceknya." Dia menjawab dengan suara berat yang tenang.

"Ah, benarkah?" bola mata Wonwoo bergetar sesaat. "Lalu bagaimana?" cemas tersirat singkat di wajahnya yang dominan datar.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya minta ijin sebentar dari perusahaan, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya kerjakan pagi ini," ucapnya. "Iya—maksud saya, tidak. Tidak perlu, saya bisa mengatasinya sendiri, PresDir tidak perlu membantu."

"Iya, maaf. Saya akan melihat keadaan Soonyoungie setelah ini. Iya PresDir, sama-sama. Ne, selamat pagi." Wonwoo mengakhiri panggilan. Dia menggenggam ponsel untuk sesaat, matanya menatap tajam ke depan, dan di detik selanjutnya dia melempar benda datar tak berdosa itu ke dasbor.

Wonwoo menginjak pedal gas dengan kasar, membiarkan mobil yang dia kemudikan melompat dalam kecepatan penuh.

 _Tak 'kan kulepaskan kau, Lee Jihoon._

-o-

 ** _Brak. Tumpukan buku partitur musik di tangan Jihoon terjatuh, berceceran di lantai seperti sampah sementara gadis yang baru saja memegangnya tengah membeku laksana patung, bergeming bahkan ketika bibir Soonyoung sudah melepasnya miliknya yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut. Mata kecil Jihoon mengikuti pergerakan pemuda di hadapannya yang sedikit menunduk untuk menatap dia yang memang kecil mungil. Warna mengkilat bekas lipgloss strawberry terlihat menempel samar di permukaan bibir Soonyoung, menyadarkan si gadis akan apa yang barusan terjadi._**

 ** _Pipi Jihoon terlambat merona. Jantung berpacu di detik selanjutnya._**

 ** _"Aku..." suara Soonyoung terdengar bergetar dan tangannya benar-benar gemetaran._**

 ** _"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Setahun lalu. Tapi mungkin kau tidak tahu ini, Lee Jihoon," desis pemuda tersebut._**

 ** _"Aku..." dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat karena gugup. "Aku... aku ingin jadi pacarmu!"_**

 **Apa yang dikatakan namja ini?** ** _Batin Jihoon._** **Apa dia gila? Apa dia mabuk? Apa sesuatu di dalam otaknya ikut berkarat seperti tuts piano itu?**

 ** _Mendadak Jihoon ingin menampar keras-keras wajah bermata sipit di hadapannya sekarang dan dia melakukannya._**

 ** _Sebelah tangan putih melayang._**

 ** _PLAK!_**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka bisa ada di sini lagi  
Maapin krn lama ga update mereka :"

Melanjutkan cerita ini adalah hidayah yg datang dari One Fine Day Japan Episode 3 sama 4 :"  
Yahh meski momen cuma secuil kek biasa  
Meski momennya ga wah kek biasa  
Aku tetap lope-lope SoonHoon :"

Siapa itu SoonHoon? Makhluk mana mereka? *efek ga ada momen*


	9. Say Yes 6

Cinta itu rasa yang harus dirasakan dan disadari. Beberapa orang tidak butuh latihan khusus untuk menyadari cinta namun ada juga yang harus ditampar supaya tahu ada cinta di dalam hatinya, Kwon Soonyoung misalnya.  
Kisah melodrama ala-ala kopel cimol SoonHoon kembali berlanjut. Pesan author; jangan gregetan. Sekian.

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes  
6**

"Aaa!" sebuah teriakan suara kecil menggema di pagi di tengah-tengah petak rumah kecil yang hanya terbagi atas satu kamar tidur, satu dapur, satu toilet, dan satu ruang duduk yang sekaligus digunakan sebagai ruang makan.

"Maaa!" suara yang sama berteriak lagi kali ini dengan nada lebih merajuk saat menyadari tidak ada yang menjawabnya. "Mmamamaa!" dia melanjutkan mengoceh.

"Iya, sebentar. Eomma sudah dengar. Sebentar," Jihoon menyahut dari arah dapur, di antara denting perkakas masak yang sedang dia bersihkan sehabis dipakai, di ruang duduk nampak beberapa piring berisi makanan panas juga sudah tersedia di atas meja siap untuk disantap.

"Mmaaa... huwee..." rajukan berubah menjadi rengekan membuat Jihoon mempercepat kesibukannya.

"Eh eh eh, Eomma 'kan sudah bilang sebentar. Kalau Eomma bilang sebentar artinya sebentar. Tidak perlu cengeng begitu." Wanita muda tersebut setengah berlari keluar dapur menuju kamar tidur yang bisa dicapai hanya dalam beberapa langkah.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?" omelannya berubah menjadi cekikikan ketika melihat Chan, anak semata wayang yang belum genap berusia setahun, berada di pinggir tempat tidur menempel pada jeruji kayu yang menghalangi gerakannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Bayi itu memaksa menyelipkan muka chubby-nya di antara jeruji kayu halus membuat hidung mungil dan pipi tembam tergencet menjadi tiga bagian. Belum termasuk bagaimana dia mengulurkan tangan ke depan melewati batas ranjang, menggapai-gapai udara dengan kesepuluh jemari pendeknya.

"Amma!" Chan berseru senang melihat sosok ibunya muncul di pintu. "Amamama," segera dia kembali mengoceh sembari mengayun-ayunkan tangan dan menendangkan kaki sementara Jihoon tertawa mengakui betapa menggemaskan tingkah bayi laki-lakinya satu itu.

"Kau mirip slime yang dipenyet kalau begini." Wanita muda tersebut membalik posisi tengkurap Chan lalu mengangkat ketiaknya untuk kemudian diletakkan di gendongan. "Pipimu terjepit seperti mau tumpah-tumpah." Ia mengusap bekas kemerahan jeruji kayu yang menempel di muka bayinya membuat Chan menutup mata dan memalingkan wajah, sebagai gantinya malah menguselkan kepala ke dada Jihoon.

"Uwawawa," bayi tersebut bicara dengan bahasanya sendiri, dia membuka mulut dan mengemuti kain baju Jihoon.

"Kau mau minum? Tapi Eomma belum makan," ujar Jihoon seolah mengerti kalimat anaknya dibalas celotehan lebih panjang oleh Chan dan jemari gemuk yang menarik pakaian gadis itu memberi isyarat untuk segera membuka baju untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Namun bukan Jihoon namanya jika tidak mengerjai anaknya sendiri.

"Eomma bilang Eomma belum makan. Nanti saja setelah Eomma makan. Oke?" Jihoon menjentikkan jari seolah bayinya akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Chan, yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud sang ibu, cuma bisa terus merengek dan mengoceh, mengganggu Jihoon yang sudah duduk di ruang makan, menghadap meja, dan mulai memegang sumpit.

"Jangan. Berhenti. Jangan ganggu Eomma." Jihoon kewalahan menghindarkan sumpit dari jangkauan tangan Chan di pangkuannya. "Kalau kau tidak membiarkan Eomma makan, kau juga tidak bisa minum susu—Chan-ah, yah~" Jihoon mulai kesal.

"Mmaa! Aaa!" nada suara Chan meninggi. Rasa lapar membuatnya ikut kesal. Dengan kuat dia menendang-nendangkan kaki dan menarik baju ibunya. Menguselkan wajah ke dada Jihoon sambil sesekali mencoba mengambil sumpit gadis itu untuk meminta perhatian.

Jihoon menggerutu sambil mengunyah sarapannya. "Kemana Kim Mingyu dan Hong Jisoo di saat begini. Aish," desisnya sembari menjauhkan sang bayi dari meja makan.

"MMAAA!" Chan mulai marah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, jangan mulai." Jihoon mengeluh. "Mana ada di dunia ini seorang ibu bertengkar dengan anak bayinya sendiri selain aku."

"MMAA... huwaaa!" benar saja, sedetik kemudian tangis andalan Chan memecah pagi Lee Jihoon yang indah.

"Ara ara ara, kau menang. Inilah yang membuatku jadi malas makan." Wanita muda itu menyerah, menarik ke atas kaos oversized-nya dan menurunkan salah satu cup bra untuk memperlihatkan puting susu yang lantas langsung disambut gembira oleh anaknya. Tangisan Chan berhenti seperti tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dengan riang dia menghisap sarapannya, meneguk susu sebanyak-banyaknya sambil tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Jihoon yang lain dan kaki bergerak seolah sedang menari.

"Senang kau sekarang? Senang? Huh? Tuan Lee Chan?" tanya Jihoon, dengan gemas mencubiti pipi gembul anaknya membuat Chan tersenyum meski mulut masih sibuk menyedot air susu ibunya.

Jihoon tersenyum, merapikan rambut hitam Chan yang halus dan dengan lembut membersihkan kotoran di kedua sudut mata bayi tersebut. "Kyeopta," bisiknya sayang.

"Anak siapa kyeopta begini? Anak siapa lucu begini? Anak siapa ganteng sekali ini? Anak Eomma. Channie anak Eomma. Iya? Kau anak Eomma? Hmm?" Jihoon membuai bayinya tanpa henti, menciumi pipi tembam Chan, dan mengecupi telapak tangannya membuat si buah hati tersenyum serta terkekeh tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya minum.

Tok, tok, tok, mendadak terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan.

"Ah, Kim Mingyu," tebak Jihoon. "Kenapa dia baru datang sekarang?" dengan hati-hati gadis itu berdiri sambil tetap membawa Chan di gendongannya. Dia menutupkan kaos sebisa mungkin pada bayinya yang juga bermaksud untuk menutupi kulit tubuhnya yang terekspos. Chan sendiri tidak keberatan ditutupi yang penting mulutnya masih dibiarkan terisi penuh oleh makanan.

Tok, tok, tok. Ketukan kembali terdengar yang kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau memukuli pintuku, Kim Mingyu? Biasanya juga kau langsung masuk—" omel Jihoon sambil membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terkunci dan ekspresi wajahnya tercenung untuk sesaat.

Hening merayap di tengah spasi antara dua orang yang berdiri saling menatap satu sama lain. Jihoon yang lebih dulu mengoyak kesunyian itu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Kau masih mengingatku, Lee Jihoon?" balas lelaki tinggi bersuara dalam yang memori tentang sosoknya masih ada sisa di dalam kepala Jihoon.

"Tentu saja. Kau... Jeon Wonwoo?"

-o-

Cruuus, sesosok badan tegap berdiri di depan westafel yang tidak berhenti mengucurkan air deras. Rambut hitamnya basah, wajahnya basah, kedua tangannya basah, dan kemeja putihnya berwarna merah oleh ceceran darah. Banyak orang yang masuk-keluar toilet bergantian menatap dia namun itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya beranjak. Ia tetap berdiri di sana, diam, memandang aliran air yang seperti sedang menenggelamkan pikirannya perlahan ke dimensi lain.

Wajah Soonyoung pucat, tatap matanya kosong, dan air yang menetes dari ujung hidungnya sama sekali tidak jelas apa itu air yang barusan dia basuhkan ke wajah atau air dari matanya.

Semua berawal saat tengah malam lalu di salah satu toilet wanita di bangunan kantor yang sudah mulai sepi. Soonyoung hanya berniat membasuh muka, seperti sekarang, ketika malah menemukan salah satu pegawainya merintih kesakitan dengan tangan memegang perut buncit yang tidak berhenti mengalirkan darah ke kedua kaki.

 _"Saya mohon tolong saya, Pak. Saya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai saya tidak bisa berjalan."_ Wanita itu menangis dengan kening yang sudah banjir keringat dan Soonyoung tentu saja tidak bisa menolak. Tak hanya nyawa satu orang yang sedang dipertaruhkan melainkan dua. Dengan cepat dia segera menelpon rumah sakit tempat Raina bekerja, minta dikirim ambulans sementara dirinya sebisa mungkin membopong wanita tersebut, membawanya turun ke lantai paling bawah supaya tim medis bisa lebih mudah menemukan mereka.

Bayangan itu tidak bisa hilang dari kepala Soonyoung. Pemandangan seorang wanita yang sedang menahan sakit luar biasa karena akan melahirkan. Bagaimana dia mengerutkan alis dan menutup matanya dengan mulut tidak berhenti mengaduh. Bagaimana dia meraih tangan Soonyoung dan meremasnya kuat untuk sekedar mencari tambahan kekuatan karena rasa sakit itu tidak main-main. Dan bagaimana Soonyoung tidak dapat menghindarkan mata dari darah yang terus-menerus keluar di antara kedua kaki wanita tersebut.

Semenderita itukah melahirkan bayi? Para wanita mungkin sudah tahu bagaimana sulit melahirkan anak namun mereka masih saja bahagia saat tahu dirinya hamil, mungkin mereka hanya senang karena bisa melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya juga gembira meski nanti yang menunggu hanyalah rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dan para lelaki, seperti Soonyoung, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menggantikan menanggung rasa sakit itu dan cuma bisa mengagumi betapa lucu anak mereka setelah lahir tanpa sedikit pun menyadari besar perjuangan para wanita yang mengeluarkannya.

Soonyoung tidak bisa meninggalkan pegawai perempuan itu, walau dia tidak kenal siapa dia dan belum pernah melihat wajahnya yang mungkin karena dia dari divisi berbeda. Tapi melihat ekspresi kesakitannya dan bagaimana dia memegang erat tangan Soonyoung meminta dukungan, entah kenapa membuat pemuda tersebut ingin terus ada di sisinya.

 _"Pak, saya takut,"_ tangis wanita itu saat sudah berada di dalam ambulans, tidak mengindahkan instruksi perawat mengenai cara bernapas ketika bersalin dan sebagainya.

 _"Suami saya sedang dinas di luar kota. Ini anak pertama kami dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu saya akan melahirkan sekarang. Saya takut sendirian, Pak,"_ dia terisak memelas membuat mata Soonyoung ikut panas.

 _"Saya mohon temani saya, Pak. Tolong..."_ pintanya dengan tangan gemetar memegangi selimut dan Soonyoung tahu dia harus meraih jemari itu sekedar untuk memberi sedikit kekuatan.

Ambulans sampai di rumah sakit tepat waktu.

 _"Apa saya akan baik-baik saja, Pak?"_ wanita muda tersebut nampak sudah putus asa di antara rasa sakit yang lebih dari cukup menderanya.

 _"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus kuat. Demi anakmu, kau harus berusaha."_ Soonyoung mencoba mencari kalimat penyemangat terbaik. _"Aku akan memberitahu suamimu nanti, jadi bertahanlah. Ne?"_

Entah kenapa senyuman yang kemudian muncul di wajah penuh kesakitan wanita itu bisa memunculkan sebuah kesejukan tersendiri di dada Soonyoung. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu dihargai sudah bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum dan senang di tengah kondisinya yang sulit. Ada rasa bahagia yang aneh ketika wanita tersebut mempercayai kata-katanya dan menjadi lebih bersemangat karena dia. Inikah sumber kekuatan seorang suami yang sebenarnya? Rasa percaya dan bahagia dari istri yang menghargai dia. Soonyoung tidak tahu, sebab dia belum pernah merasakannya, menjadi seorang suami apalagi seorang ayah.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_ suara Raina membuat Soonyoung terjengat di tempatnya berdiri yang memandang pintu ruang bersalin.

 _"Aku mengantar pegawaiku. Dia mau melahirkan,"_ jawab pemuda itu jujur, tangannya menunjuk pintu di hadapannya dan nampak Raina juga mengevaluasi penampilan Soonyoung yang berantakan serta penuh darah.

 _"Pergilah,"_ cetus dokter tersebut kemudian.

 _"Kenapa? Aku ingin menunggu sampai selesai,"_ tolak Soonyoung.

 _"Pergi sekarang."_ Kalimat Raina berubah tegas.

 _"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau menunggu sampai bayinya lahir. Dia pegawai kantorku, suaminya sedang dinas dan tidak ada yang menemani dia—"_

 _"Aku bilang pergi sekarang!"_

 _"Kenapa kau melarangku di sini!? Apa salahku!?"_ Soonyoung meninggikan suara.

 _"Apa salahmu?"_ Raina menyeringai. _"Yah—"_ dia meraih kerah kemeja saudara sepupunya.

 _"Apa salahmu, kau bilang?"_ wanita muda itu berbicara dengan geraham mengetat. _"Kau itu penuh dengan kesalahan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, bahkan keberadaanmu juga salah. Melihatmu saja aku sudah merasa muak! Kau—!"_ dia terdiam sejenak, menatap langsung ke manik mata Soonyoung yang tercengang.

 _"Kau bisa-bisanya dengan santai bilang ingin menemani wanita lain melahirkan sementara_ _ **kau tidak ada di sini saat Jihoon melahirkan anakmu!"**_

Bibir Soonyoung bercelah, matanya bergetar sekejab dengan sekujur tubuh yang seperti kehilangan seluruh daya dan kekuatan.

 _"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu 'kan apa yang dialami Jihoon saat itu? Dia datang ke sini sendirian, mengatakan sudah mengalami kontraksi berkali-kali, dan masih harus mengurus semua administrasi seorang diri. Kau pasti sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu 'kan!?"_

Soonyoung merasa sebuah batu besar sedang menghimpit dadanya saat ini. Sesak.

 _"Lee Jihoon, gadis sekecil itu, dia menahan sakit yang luar biasa hanya untuk melahirkan anak dari orang yang bahkan tidak pernah tahu dia sudah mengandung darah dagingnya! Dan sekarang kau masih berani bilang mau menemani wanita lain melahirkan!? Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu, Kwon Soonyoung!? Kau menelantarkan ibu dari anakmu sendiri dan sekarang malah mengurusi wanita lain!"_ sekuat tenaga Raina mendorong tubuh Soonyoung namun tidak perlu tenaga sekuat itu sebab dengan sendirinya Soonyoung sudah terjatuh ketika pegangan di kerah bajunya terlepas. Dia terpuruk di lantai, menjadi tontonan perawat yang berlalu-lalang.

 _"Pergi dari sini! Aku muak melihatmu!"_ Raina mengesampingkan air mata yang meleleh di pipinya dan mempertahankan nada tinggi pada suaranya. _"Kenapa Lee Jihoon harus bertemu denganmu? Kenapa!? Kenapa dia harus bertemu denganmu dan mengalami nasib seperti ini!? Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan orang pengecut dan tidak berguna sepertimu, Kwon Soonyoung!? Kenapa, ya Tuhaaan!?"_ dengan penuh kemarahan Raina memukuli punggung Soonyoung yang masih bergeming di lantai.

 _"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan anak itu sejak awal tapi dia menolak! Dia selalu sendirian! Tidak ada yang menemaninya melahirkan! Bahkan juga tidak ada yang mengurusnya setelah melahirkan! Gadis itu sangat menderita, Kwon Soonyoung! Dan ini semua karena KAU!"_ Raina terus-menerus memukuli Soonyoung dan mungkin tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi jika tidak ada beberapa perawat turun tangan melerai mereka serta membantu Soonyoung untuk bangun.

 _"Kalau kau memang sudah berniat untuk menjadi orang yang tidak berguna, JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MUNCUL DI HADAPAN JIHOON SELAMANYA!"_ tutup Raina dengan derai air mata penuh kekecewaan dan sekali lagi, Soonyoung masih bergeming, cuma terdiam membiarkan pipinya basah oleh air bening yang meleleh hangat dari kedua matanya.

-o-

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini?" desis Jihoon pelan, mata kecil tak lekang menatap sorot tajam manik coklat di depannya.

"Tidak sulit menemukan identitas pencari sensasi yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan acara pertunangan orang lain." Kalimat Wonwoo penuh duri dan sindiran, gaya bicara yang dikenal Jihoon dari dulu tidak berubah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan acara itu. Aku tidak sengaja datang ke sana dan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Soonyoung—"

"Jangan menyebut nama Soonyoung," potong Wonwoo. Matanya menajam. "Jangan sekali-kali berani menyebut nama Soonyoung dengan mulut jalangmu itu."

Bibir Jihoon terkatup rapat. Bohong jika bilang dia tidak terpancing kata-kata barusan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau sengaja atau tidak sengaja atau cuma lewat atau memang berniat ke pesta itu. Intinya, kau sudah mengacaukan pertunangan itu. Apa kau tahu kerugian yang diakibatkan insiden kemarin? Tidak cuma keluarga Soonyoung mendapat malu, tapi juga keluarga tunangannya, perusahaan mereka, perusahaan kami, dan sekarang semua orang berbicara tentang kejadian itu di belakang kami. Mereka menyebarkan gosip ke sana kemari membuat saham anjlok. Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab soal itu?"

Jihoon diam sebelum menjawab. "Apa kau ke sini untuk menuntut ganti rugi saham padaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo cepat. Dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana dan memasang ekspresi wajah merendahkan yang sangat menyebalkan. "Aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu supaya menjauhi Soonyoung. Maksudku, _it's okay_ kalian pernah punya hubungan di masa lalu tapi sekarang itu sudah berakhir dan Soonyoung sendiri yang memberitahuku kalau dia sudah tidak ada rasa apa-apa lagi padamu jadi berhentilah mengemis perhatiannya. Hidup Soonyoung sudah bahagia sekarang jadi jangan kau hancurkan hanya karena hidupmu berjalan tidak semestinya." Mata Wonwoo melirik tonjolan sebesar bayi manusia di balik kain baju Jihoon yang bergerak-gerak.

"Apalagi kalau sampai mengaku-ngaku kau sudah melahirkan anaknya... kh, perbuatanmu sungguh rendah, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai bicara, pergilah," desis gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak membantah? Apa ini artinya kau mengakui kelicikanmu?" Wonwoo tersenyum rasis.

Jihoon menatap lurus manik mata lelaki di depannya. "Seperti kau yang tidak mau aku mengusik hidupmu. Aku juga tidak sudi membuang waktuku memberi penjelasan pada orang yang sudah merasa benar."

Wajah Wonwoo mengeras seketika.

Duk! Jihoon terlonjak, spontan memeluk Chan di gendongannya dengan lebih erat ketika pria bertubuh jangkung memukulkan tangan pada salah satu sisi pintu rumahnya.

"Jalang sepertimu tidak pantas bersikap sombong—"

"Siapa kau?" sebuah suara tegas menghentikan kalimat Wonwoo. Dengan cepat dia menoleh dan terdiam memandang sosok Jisoo yang sudah berada lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pria itu, raut wajahnya tenang namun alisnya bertaut tegas dan kedua matanya menyorot tajam. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, hanya menarik diri dari Jihoon yang menunduk memegangi bayinya. Masih tidak mengatakan apapun, pemuda tersebut beranjak dari depan Jihoon, berjalan melewati Jisoo dan tanpa menoleh langsung menghilang dari sekitar mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Jisoo bergerak mendekati Jihoon yang masih berdiam diri di mulut pintu.

"Apa dia orang yang kau kenal?" nada suara lelaki itu melunak, lebih lembut dari yang tadi dan ketika Jihoon menganggukkan kepala terpancar sedikit kelegaan di matanya. "Aku pikir dia orang asing yang sedang ingin menyakitimu."

"O-Oppa, sedang apa di sini?" desis Jihoon masih sedikit dikuasai rasa kaget akibat reaksi Wonwoo tadi.

"Aku baru pulang dari shift malam di rumah sakit dan bermaksud mencari sarapan tapi ternyata Mingyu malah punya shift kerja pagi." Jisoo tersenyum lembut. "Boleh aku makan di sini? Akan aku bantu mencuci piring dan membersihkan rumah," pintanya.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Masuklah," ujarnya mendahului berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam rumah sedangkan Jisoo dengan riang mengikuti tanpa lupa menutup pintu.

 _Siapa namja tadi?_ Batin Jisoo dalam hati. _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat. Apa di salah satu pesta para pengusaha ya?_

-o-

Dengan hati-hati Jihoon meletakkan Chan yang baru saja tertidur ke atas ranjang yang sudah rapi. Jisoo serius dengan kata-katanya tentang mencuci piring serta membersihkan rumah. Dia tidak hanya mengelap westafel dan meja tapi juga menyapu, membereskan kamar Jihoon, dan sekarang sedang sibuk menyikat kamar mandi. Dari semua orang aneh, Jisoo adalah orang paling aneh yang dikenal Jihoon. Padahal dia anak konglomerat, orang tuanya punya banyak perusahaan dan bahkan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sekarang merupakan salah satu rumah sakit yang dimiliki keluarganya, namun dia sama sekali tidak rikuh harus tinggal di sebuah kontrakan kecil berdua dengan teman dekatnya, membayar tagihan yang buatnya mungkin mirip dengan uang jajan setiap bulan, termasuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, Jisoo cukup lihai di bidang itu.

 _"Aku suka seperti ini,"_ jawab Jisoo ketika pernah ditanya Jihoon kenapa memutuskan untuk hidup begitu sederhana padahal dia bisa memilih keseharian yang lebih mewah dan glamour. _"Aku lebih suka begini. Rasanya seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali. Kita menjalani hidup tanpa harus memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Cuma kerja, makan, istirahat. sama sekali tidak ada yang lain. Aku lebih suka kehidupan santai seperti ini."_

Hong Jisoo benar-benar orang yang aneh.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kepala Jisoo menyembul dari mulut pintu, mengagetkan Jihoon yang sedang berhati-hati mengeluarkan sebuah keyboard untuk diletakkan di lantai. "Oh, kau mau membuat lagu?" tanyanya kemudian dijawab anggukan gadis yang lebih muda.

"Mumpung Chan tidur, aku mau menyicil beberapa instrumen," ujar Jihoon, mulai memasang satu per satu kabel dibantu Jisoo. Dia juga memasang earphone agar suara yang dihasilkan keyboard hanya dia sendiri yang mendengarkan jadi tidak mengganggu tidur siang anaknya.

" _You need a home studio I think,_ " desis Jisoo melihat betapa ribet gadis di depannya sekarang menyusun kertas-kertas berisi catatan melodi lagu yang sebelumnya sudah ia selesaikan.

Jihoon cuma tersenyum menanggapi, "Hal seperti itu tidak mudah dilakukan. Tempat ini terlalu sempit untuk sebuah studio dan lagi, Chan sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggal untuk mengunci diri di studio."

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana kau dulu membuat lagu waktu hamil?" tanya Jisoo.

"Dulu semuanya lebih mudah daripada sekarang." Mata Jihoon menerawang. "Setiap ada proyek album aku selalu membeli banyak sekali makanan dan vitamin untuk dibawa ke studio. Aku menghabiskan 12 jam membuat lagu, 8 jam tidur, dan sisanya untuk makan serta jalan-jalan. Rasanya benar-benar seperti di surga. Ahh, aku ingin memasukkan Chan ke dalam perut lagi supaya segala hal lebih mudah."

"Jangan begitu." Jisoo terkekeh. "Chan sudah lahir sangat lucu, jangan kau masukkan dia lagi ke dalam."

Jihoon ikut tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku mau pulang," pamit Jisoo.

"Ne. Terima kasih sudah bersih-bersih, Oppa," ujar Jihoon.

"Aku tidur di rumah kalau kau mencariku." Jisoo tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari hadapan tetangganya, terdengar suara langkah kaki panjangnya menjauh diikuti derak pintu depan yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali, dan hening. Jihoon menghela napas perlahan.

 _"...Soonyoung sendiri yang memberitahuku kalau dia sudah tidak ada rasa apa-apa lagi padamu jadi berhentilah mengemis perhatiannya. Hidup Soonyoung sudah bahagia sekarang jadi jangan kau hancurkan hanya karena hidupmu berjalan tidak semestinya..."_

Seringaian muncul di bibir Jihoon mengingat kalimat Wonwoo tersebut. _Hidup siapa yang tidak berjalan dengan semestinya?_ Dia pikir. Jika yang dimaksud Wonwoo adalah hidup Jihoon, maka dia salah besar. Sebab Jihoon tidak pernah merasa hidupnya sulit maupun tidak bahagia. Mungkin di beberapa waktu memang dia harus menjalani hari dengan tangisan tapi kebanyakan hari-harinya berjalan penuh senyuman. Setiap satu kesedihan yang Jihoon alami rasanya selalu dibalas Tuhan dengan kebahagiaan berlipat-lipat. Kematian ibunya yang menjadi momen paling membuatnya terpuruk sepanjang hidup, perlahan disembuhkan oleh kenyataan dia sedang mengandung seorang janin kecil. Susahnya melewati masa kehamilan dan sakitnya ketika melahirkan segera diganti oleh hadiah terbesar dari Tuhan yaitu seorang bayi mungil yang sehat dan lucu yang kemudian dia beri nama Chan. Lalu perjuangan untuk tetap memenuhi kebutuhan gizi dan menjaga kesehatan Chan di sela kesibukan sebagai seorang komposer membuat Jihoon dikaruniai dua orang malaikat yang pindah ke kontrakan di sebelah rumahnya, Kim Mingyu serta Hong Jisoo, yang kemudian menjadi sahabat dekatnya dan tidak pernah keberatan membantu dia memasak juga menjaga si bayi mungil ketika dirinya sedang dikejar deadline.

Tidak ada satu hal pun yang pernah disesali Jihoon dalam hidupnya termasuk perpisahannya dengan Soonyoung. Mungkin memang sudah begitulah seharusnya takdir berjalan. Jika dia tidak berpisah dengan Soonyoung, mungkin saja Jihoon tidak akan mempunyai Chan yang lucu dan mendapat sahabat-sahabat baik seperti Mingyu serta Jisoo. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidup sudah ada yang mengatur dan Jihoon percaya tidak ada satu dari aturan tersebut yang akan berakhir sia-sia.

.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Jihoon menggeliat dan menguap lebar di depan kertas-kertas serta layar laptop yang sudah membuat retina di balik kacamata minusnya terasa perih. Dia melepas earphone dan kacamatanya, memijit kulit di antara kedua mata dan mendongak untuk melihat ke atas ranjang tempat Chan masih terlelap. Gadis tersebut tersenyum, dalam hati bersyukur punya anak yang bisa begitu betah tidur apalagi setelah dimandikan dan perutnya kenyang, Chan bisa tidur seharian.

Perlahan Jihoon bangkit berdiri, menggeliat, melemaskan persendian tubuhnya yang segera berbunyi akibat duduk berjam-jam di lantai membuat lagu. Dia bergerak keluar kamar, bermaksud mengisi botol air yang sudah kosong di dapur saat lamat terdengar oleh telinganya sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu depan rumahnya. Jihoon menelengkan kepala. Siapa datang ke rumahnya sore-sore begini? Seingat dia Jisoo sudah pamit mau tidur dan Mingyu ada shift sampai malam.

Jihoon meletakkan botol minum kosong di ruang duduk dan berjalan menuju beranda. Dia membuka pintu dan langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau..."

Tangan Soonyoung masih di udara, gerakannya terhenti karena daun pintu yang mendadak terbuka. Nampak ujung buku jarinya memerah menandakan dia sudah mengetuk dalam kurun waktu lama entah sejak kapan Jihoon sendiri tidak sadar sebab telinganya terus ditutupi oleh earphone.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisik Jihoon seperti tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar pertanyaannya.

Soonyoung diam, hanya menurunkan tangan dan lurus menatap wajah mungil di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Kalau ada yang melihatmu aku bisa dalam masalah besar," lanjut Jihoon dengan nada menyalahkan Soonyoung namun pemuda di depannya bergeming.

Jihoon ikut terdiam, mengamati penampilan Soonyoung yang berantakan, kemeja putih yang kotor oleh warna merah darah luntur, wajah pucat, dan garis hitam tebal melingkari mata yang mulai nampak cekung. Dan Jihoon sadar, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dengan hati-hati gadis itu bertanya.

Bibir Soonyoung bercelah, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi gerakannya hanya berhenti di sana.

"Kwon Soonyoung," panggil Jihoon mulai merasakan getar khawatir di dalam dadanya melihat kondisi Soonyoung yang tidak biasa. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Manik sayu Soonyoung nampak bergetar. Bibirnya kembali bergerak yang kemudian terdengar sebuah bisikan. "...maaf—" disusul kedua matanya terpejam dan tubuh tegap tersebut ambruk hilang kesadaran ke tangan Jihoon yang sigap menangkapnya.

"Yah! Kwon Soonyoung, bangun! Kau kenapa? Soonyoung-ah!" Jihoon berseru panik, terduduk di lantai dengan kepala Soonyoung berada tepat di pangkuannya. Dia menepuk kedua pipi lelaki itu bergantian dan bisa merasakan betapa tinggi suhu badannya sekarang.

 _Dia sakit. Jisoo Oppa—_ pikiran Jihoon berhenti di sana. Sebuah pertimbangan segera muncul kemudian. _Tidak. Kalau aku memanggil Jisoo Oppa, dia pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Lagipula Soonyoung juga seorang pengusaha, bukannya tidak mungkin Oppa akan mengenali dia. Aku tidak bisa membuat gosip yang lebih parah dari ini._

Jihoon kebingungan.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Jihoon sama Jisoo aja gimana? Aku gemas :(((


	10. Say Yes 7

Tidak ingin memberikan sinopsis -,-

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes  
7**

 ** _PLAK!_**

 ** _Mata Jihoon membulat, masih juga sebelah tangannya mengambang di udara, baru sampai separuh jalan hendak memberi tamparan pada Soonyoung namun sebuah pukulan telah lebih dulu mendarat di salah satu pipi chubby pemuda itu. Darimana asalnya? Dari tangan Soonyoung sendiri. Iya. Dia menampar dirinya sendiri._**

 ** _Jihoon kehilangan kata-kata._**

 ** _"Maaf," desis Soonyoung. Kedua pipinya merah tua seperti kue mochi sedang dipanggang._**

 ** _Kyeopta..._**

 ** _"A-aku benar-beNAR MINTA MAAF, LEE JIHOON!" Soonyoung berseru gugup lalu bergerak cepat melewati Jihoon, cuma butuh waktu kurang dari sedetik dia sudah melesat melarikan dirinya meninggalkan gadis mungil yang bahkan masih belum selesai memproses seluruh kesimpulan peristiwa yang barusan ia alami._**

 ** _Jihoon membawa tangan yang termangu di udara untuk menyentuh bibir tipisnya sendiri. Dingin. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dari saat Soonyoung yang melakukannya tadi... dengan bibirnya._**

 ** _Mendadak Jihoon merasa kesal._**

 **Bisa-bisanya orang itu menciumku sembarangan lalu menyatakan perasaan dan sekarang kabur begitu saja. Pengecut sekali dia. Tidak akan aku maafkan!** ** _Jihoon mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, kemudian menghirup napas sebanyak mungkin, dan..._**

 ** _"KYAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _Bagai kendaraan yang pedal remnya diinjak tiba-tiba sekuat tenaga, begitulah Soonyoung menghentikan langkah kaki yang nyaris membuatnya tersungkur jatuh. Napas pemuda itu tercekat dan degup jantungnya seolah ikut kehilangan ritme akibat rasa terkejut serupa akan sebuah teriakan melengking dengan resonansi suara yang sangat dia kenali._**

 **Lee Jihoon!?** ** _Insting Soonyoung bergerak cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berbalik lari menuju koridor yang barusan dilewati, kembali ke ruang musik tempat dirinya meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri._**

 ** _"Lee Jihoon!" panggil Soonyoung bersamaan dengan sosok mungil yang dikhawatirkan muncul dari belokan lokasi ruangan tujuan pemuda itu._**

 ** _"Soonyoung-ah!" Jihoon kesulitan mengendalikan kakinya dan nyaris menubruk badan yang lebih tinggi ketika dia sudah berusaha menghentikan lari. Wajah gadis tersebut pucat, kedua tangannya dingin gemetaran._**

 ** _"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung cemas, berpikir jika Jihoon terluka sesaat setelah ia pergi._**

 ** _"Piano..." Jihoon terbata-bata. "Pi-pianonya bermain sendiri."_**

 ** _Wajah Soonyoung membiru seketika._**

 ** _"P-p-p-pianonya main s-s-s-s-s-sendiri?" pemuda itu jadi jauh lebih gagap._**

 ** _Jihoon mengangguk cepat._**

 ** _Grep! Tanpa bicara, tanpa berpikir, tanpa bertanya, Soonyoung langsung menggenggam tangan Jihoon lantas menarik gadis mungil tersebut untuk berlari mengikuti ayunan kakinya melewati panjang koridor. Berdua mereka terbirit-birit menjauhi ruang musik dan keluar dari bangunan kampus._**

 ** _"LARI, JIHOON-AH!"_**

 ** _Sambil terengah-engah Jihoon menatap punggung Soonyoung yang berada dekat di jarak pandangnya. Ia memindahkan mata pada tangan yang sedang diremas kuat oleh jemari panjang pemuda itu dan perlahan tersenyum. Tanpa disadari Soonyoung, Jihoon balas menggenggam tangannya._**

 **Kau pasti tidak akan kembali 'kan kalau aku tidak melakukan ini? Dan mungkin kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi karena kau benar-benar seorang bodoh yang pengecut dan plin-plan. Dasar Kwon Soonyoung,** ** _batin Jihoon dalam hati cekikikan melihat kenyataan Soonyoung begitu mudah ia bohongi soal piano yang bermain sendiri._**

 ** _"Lebih cepat, Jihoon-ah! Aku tidak pernah percaya kalau piano itu berhantu tapi ternyata benar ada hantunyaaa! AAAAAARGHH!" Soonyoung berseru heboh tanpa menghentikan laju kaki sedikit pun tak peduli makhluk mungil yang ia seret sudah pontang-panting dan hampir tersandung-sandung menyamakan langkah dengan dirinya._**

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"ADA SETAN, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, KWON SOONYOUNG! BERISIK!"_**

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

 ** _-o-_**

 **Bangsat Kwon Soonyoung! Dia menarikku seperti sapi! Kakiku sampai lecet!** ** _umpat Jihoon keesokan harinya saat pergi ke ruang klub musik dengan kaki memakai sandal (bukan sepatu seperti biasa) dan jalan terpincang-pincang._**

 **Akan ku bunuh dia kalau sampai dia berani menghindariku nanti,** ** _gadis mungil tersebut mengukir dendam kesumat dalam hati. Tangannya terulur hendak meraih knop pintu namun dari belakang sebuah lengan mendahului dan mendorong daun pintu seolah sengaja membukanya untuk dia. Jihoon mematung karena terkejut, dia hendak menoleh ke belakang namun pandangannya lebih dulu terbentur pada dada bidang di balik balutan kaos hitam polos yang menjadi baju dalaman kemeja biru motif kotak-kotak dengan lengan panjang digulung sesiku._**

 ** _Jantung Jihoon berdegup cepat. Ia memindahkan tatapan mata ke atas dengan pandangan bergetar dan menemukan apa yang sudah mampir di pikirannya sejak awal lengan panjang itu mendahului membuka pintu dengan membawa semerbak harum aroma parfum mint yang khas._**

 ** _Soonyoung tidak mengatakan apa-apa, cuma terpaku di depan Jihoon seperti sebuah patung batu yang pipinya dicat warna merah jambu. Pemuda tersebut jelas-jelas sangat gugup, canggung, dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan ataupun melakukan apa. Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk muncul di hadapan Jihoon begitu saja tanpa sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan. Jihoon sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya—ini tidak bohong—bagi dia asal Soonyoung tidak kabur dan menjauhinya gara-gara kejadian kemarin, itu sudah cukup. Sebab menurut pengalaman Jihoon setelah beberapa bulan mengenal makhluk jadi-jadian gabungan kue mochi dan hamster bernama Kwon Soonyoung, meski dia seorang pribadi yang selalu nampak ceria dan hiperaktif namun di saat yang sama ia juga canggung dan terus mencoba untuk menjaga perasaan orang lain. Sekali Soonyoung merasa sudah menyakiti seseorang, dia akan minta maaf lalu menjaga jarak dengan orang tersebut karena ia takut ia akan kembali salah langkah dan menyakitinya lagi. Selalu seperti itu yang Jihoon lihat terjadi pada Soonyoung. Makanya, ketika sekarang Jihoon melihat pemuda berpipi gembil tersebut mendadak muncul tanpa persiapan di hadapannya, setidaknya gadis itu bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Kwon Soonyoung sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan, tapi sisi baiknya dia tidak lagi memutuskan lari seperti yang selalu ia lakukan._**

 ** _"Ada apa?" Jihoon yang pertama membuka suara, memulai percakapan, merobek kesunyian, karena dia pikir diam ini tak akan berakhir dalam kurun waktu satu dekade jika mengandalkan Soonyoung bicara lebih dulu._**

 ** _"Kakimu..." Soonyoung mendesis. "...kenapa? Sakit?"_**

 **Ngapain kau masih tanya!? Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku begini!?** ** _Jihoon mengomel dalam hati._**

 ** _"Lecet. Karena kemarin aku terlalu banyak berlari—" kalimat Jihoon terhenti sekejab sebab tiba-tiba Soonyoung berlutut, memeriksa kedua kakinya._**

 ** _"Apa parah? Ada lebamnya? Bengkak tidak? Kau sudah ke dokter?" tanya pemuda tersebut beruntun, rasa cemas menguar dari kedua mata sipitnya._**

 ** _"A-apa—tidak apa-apa. Ini cuma luka kecil," jawab Jihoon._**

 ** _"Jangan remehkan luka sekecil apapun! Kalau tidak segera diobati nanti bisa jadi infeksi. Kalau infeksinya parah bisa-bisa kakimu diamputasi!" ujar Soonyoung tegas. "Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobil, kita ke rumah sakit." Dengan cepat pemuda itu berbalik dan lari._**

 ** _"Hah? Tunggu, Kwon Soonyoung! Aku tidak separah itu sampai harus ke rumah sakit segala! Kwon Soonyoung! Soonyoung-ah!"_**

 ** _Namun Soonyoung sudah tidak dapat mendengar teriakan Jihoon, ia terus berlari menjauh dari tempat klub. Beberapa menit kemudian dia benar-benar kembali dengan mengemudi mobil yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Jihoon—gadis itu memang tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya kalau Soonyoung sesekali ke kampus naik mobil dan dia langsung takjub melihat kenyataan mobil pemuda yang terus-terusan ia maki-maki serta hampir kena lempar meja tersebut memiliki lebih dari tujuh enol di bandrol harganya._**

 ** _Jihoon tentu menolak mati-matian untuk naik mobil mewah itu dan pergi ke rumah sakit namun salahkan tubuhnya yang terlampau mungil, cukup dengan satu gendongan di bahu Soonyoung berhasil melemparnya ke atas jok lantas menggelandang gadis tersebut layaknya seorang penculik menuju rumah sakit._**

 ** _"Tenang saja, ada kakak sepupuku yang bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Kita bisa dapat diskon banyak nanti," ujar Soonyoung sambil cengengesan mengemudikan mobil sementara Jihoon merutuk dalam hati memperhatikan sekelilingnya, masih tidak menyangka dapat mendudukkan diri di kursi kendaraan yang bahkan harganya setara dengan ia menjual rumahnya di Busan sepuluh kali._**

 ** _Lalu rumah sakit yang disebut oleh Soonyoung akan menjadi tempat pertama kali Jihoon bertemu dengan Raina._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sebuah telunjuk bercat kuku merah langsung teracung pada hidung Jihoon di detik kedua ia melihat sosok wanita ramping memakai rok pendek dengan jubah putih kedokteran._**

 ** _"Pacarmu?" tanya Raina singkat, nada suaranya terdengar ketus membuat alis Jihoon mengerut._**

 **Tidak ramah sama sekali.**

 ** _"B-bukan—maksudku, belum. Eh, anu itu—" Soonyoung gelagapan._**

 ** _Raina berjalan mendekati Jihoon, sengaja lebih menegakkan badannya yang sedang memakai sepatu hak tinggi begitu kontras dengan si gadis mungil yang cuma beralaskan sandal karet biasa, semakin membuat Jihoon dongkol._**

 ** _"Kau dari keluarga mana?" tanya Raina._**

 ** _"Anda bertanya atau sedang mengajak berkelahi, Tante?" balas Jihoon mulai hilang kesabaran._**

 ** _"Tan-Tante... kau bilang..." samar meski masih cukup terlihat, satu per satu urat di pelipis Raina mencuat tegang._**

 ** _"A-anu, Noona..." Soonyoung mencoba menengahi. "Dia ini salah satu temanku di kampus—"_**

 ** _"Harusnya kau bisa lebih pintar memilih teman, Soonyoungie. Bukankah kami—keluargamu—selalu bilang kau hanya boleh bergaul dengan yang sekelas kita saja?" kalimat Raina terasa tajam membuat Soonyoung terdiam seketika namun di sisi lain semakin meletupkan amarah Jihoon._**

 **Apa dia sedang merendahkan aku hanya karena aku orang biasa dan mereka pemilik mobil mewah?** ** _Gadis mungil tersebut mengetatkan gigi._**

 ** _"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mencari teman seperti yang diinginkan keluargaku," desis Soonyoung sekejab membuat Jihoon terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Ia menoleh nanar, menatap pemuda di dekatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya._**

 **Jadi selama ini, Soonyoung sebenarnya... diam-diam di dalam hatinya dia juga membeda-bedakan orang begitu...?**

 ** _"Tapi, orang-orang yang sekelas kita bukan berarti juga orang yang menyenangkan. Aku sudah banyak melihat anak-anak teman bisnis Appa, kebanyakan dari mereka orang yang membosankan dan licik. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan meski aku memaksakan diri bergaul. Yang ada aku hanya akan kena pengaruh buruk. Apa kalian mau aku yang suci bersih dan polos tanpa noda itu kena bujuk rayu tentang kelicikan politik dan pencucian uang? Tidak 'kan? Makanya, aku memilih berteman dengan orang biasa yang sederhana namun punya hati baik dan tulus. Dari mereka aku banyak belajar hal-hal baik bahkan bisa memikirkan tentang bisnis menggunakan bahan sederhana tapi menghasilkan sesuatu yang besar. Teman tidak cuma ditentukan dari status namun juga kualitas dan aku lebih memilih temanku yang orang biasa ini!"_**

 ** _Hening._**

 ** _Raina diam menatap tajam Soonyoung yang balik memberinya pandangan mata sungguh-sungguh sedangkan Jihoon sendiri tertegun, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa atau melakukan apa. Dia ingin menjawab tapi pertanyaan barusan bukan ditujukan padanya. Cuma kalau dibiarkan saja, rasanya dia ingin ikut menjawab._**

 ** _Masih hening._**

 ** _Tangan Raina bergerak, terayun jauh ke samping._**

 **Ditampar!?** ** _Jihoon terkejut._**

 ** _Set. Sebuah acungan jempol berhenti tepat di depan muka Soonyoung._**

 ** _"Nice answer, Kwon Soonyoung!" ujar Raina. "Itu baru keponakanku!" dia melanjutkan dengan nada sungguh-sungguh._**

 ** _"Assa!" Soonyoung sendiri bersorak. "Aku pikir jawabanku akan meleset! Aku sampai membawa-bawa Appa supaya terdengar makin meyakinkan!"_**

 ** _"Tidak masalah menyebut ayahmu. Justru kau harus melakukannya sebagai penguat perbandingan. Bagus sekali!"_**

 ** _Jihoon cengo._**

 **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?**

 ** _"Oh iya, sampai kelupaan." Raina memandang Jihoon. "Maaf ya, Nona kecil. Aku jadi melibatkanmu. Barusan itu kami cuma bercanda. Aku dan Soonyoung sering begini kalau ketemu. Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut, jangan marah ya." Dokter wanita tersebut menepuk pucuk kepala Jihoon seperti sedang mengusap seorang bocah TK tanpa tahu sikapnya itu membuat si gadis mungil langsung memasang muka masam._**

 ** _"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai datang kemari dengan anak-anak? Jangan kau bilang kau membuat masalah dengannya, dasar mahasiswa cabul pedofil," tanya Raina separuhnya menuduh dan sisanya sarkastik._**

 ** _"A-ah, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula dia ini bukan an—" Soonyoung mengibaskan tangan yang segera dihentikan oleh Jihoon._**

 ** _"Aku teman angkatannya di kampus. Aku bukan anak-anak. Dan lagi, aku tidak dicabuli ataupun dipedofil." Aura gadis itu sudah suram, membuat Soonyoung nyengir sambil melangkah satu jengkal menjauhi Jihoon._**

 ** _"Eeeeh, kau satu angkatan dengan uri Soonyoungie!? Serius!? SEKECIL INI!? Berapa umurmu? Jangan-jangan kau masuk sekolah umur 2 tahun ya?" tanya Raina takjub._**

 ** _Jihoon makin gondok. Kalau saja yang berdiri di depannya bukan orang yang lebih tua dan bukan dokter, mungkin dia sudah meraih kursi terdekat untuk dilemparkan sejak semenit lalu._**

 ** _"Yo, Soonyoung. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dari arah belakang terdengar sebuah sapaan suara berat membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon bersamaan menoleh._**

 ** _"Wah, kau di Korea? Sejak kapan?" sapa Soonyoung ramah. "Heh, siang bolong begini kau sudah 'minum'?" Ia mengulurkan tangan namun cuma dibalas pukulan pelan kaleng bir yang sedang dipegang pemuda tinggi berbadan kurus dengan ekspresi wajah mengantuk. Wonwoo meneguk minumannya sebelum kembali bicara._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak kuliah? Bolos?"_**

 ** _"Aku mengantar temanku yang sakit." Soonyoung menunjuk Jihoon dengan dagunya. "Kau sendiri kenapa di sini? Kuliahmu di LA bagaimana?"_**

 ** _"Membosankan. Makanya aku pulang," jawab Wonwoo asal._**

 ** _"Yah, mana boleh begitu." Soonyoung merengut. "Aku saja ingin ke sana tapi tidak bisa. Kau yang sudah berhasil kuliah di sana harus bersungguh-sungguh, Jeon Wonwoo!"_**

 ** _"Yang tidak bisa ke sana 'kan kau. Jangan lantas memaksakan kehendak gagalmu itu padaku. Kau-tidak-punya-hak," ketus Wonwoo tajam makin membuat muka Soonyoung memerah karena kesal._**

 ** _"Tinggal di luar negeri sepertinya tidak memperbaiki mulutmu sama sekali ya."_**

 ** _"Setidaknya aku belajar banyak kata baru," ujar Wonwoo._**

 ** _"Apa?" jika bisa memutar waktu Soonyoung akan memilih untuk tidak bertanya sebab kalimat Wonwoo selanjutnya benar-benar hampir membuat pemuda itu kalap._**

 ** _"Damn." Adalah kata pertama Wonwoo. "Damn Soonyoung. Fcking asshole Soonyoung. Low creature Soonyoung. Fcking stupid Soonyoung. Ugly-rat and mini-dick Soonyoung. The hell—"_**

 ** _"HENTIKAN, JEON WONWOO! KU BUNUH KAUUU!" Soonyoung mengayunkan tinjunya._**

 ** _"Aku cuma mengatakan kebenaran." Dengan luwes Wonwoo menghindari amukan sahabatnya._**

 ** _"APANYA YANG KEBENARAN!? KAU CUMA MAU MENGHINAKU!" Soonyoung kembali menyerang._**

 ** _"Kalau kau marah berarti kau mengakui semua itu." Wonwoo kembali menghindar._**

 ** _"BERISIIIKKK!"_**

 **Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini?** ** _Batin Jihoon, tertinggal sendirian di tengah kehebohan antara Soonyoung dan Wonwoo._**

 ** _Plek, gadis itu terjengat saat tiba-tiba sesuatu memegang pundaknya. Raina sudah menunggu dengan senyuman ketika Jihoon menoleh._**

 ** _"Namamu?"_**

 ** _"Lee Jihoon."_**

 ** _"Kau bisa memanggilku Raina. Kau pacar Soonyoung?"_**

 ** _Muka Jihoon memerah. "Ti-tidak. Bukan—"_**

 ** _"Tidak perlu malu." Raina masih tersenyum. "Soonyoung belum pernah membawa seorang gadis ke sini satu kali pun. Kau yang pertama. Jadi aku yakin kau pasti orang yang spesial."_**

 ** _Wajah Jihoon makin merah._**

 ** _"Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Jihoon-ah. Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sangat beringas dan kacau tapi kami harap kau bisa menerimanya. Ne?" Raina menepuk pelan sebelah pipi Jihoon. "Kau sangat cantik dan imut. Di masa depan kau pasti akan melahirkan anak yang imut juga."_**

 ** _Jihoon menyentuh pipinya yang barusan ditepuk Raina, wajah gadis tersebut masih memerah dan perlahan ia tersenyum._**

 ** _"Eum," dengan pelan Jihoon menganggukkan kepala malu tanpa sadar membuat Raina menggigit bibir menahan gemas._**

 ** _"KYAAA KYEOPTAAA!" dia merentangkan kedua tangan, menubruk Jihoon, dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga mengagetkan Soonyoung yang masih disibukkan Wonwoo._**

 ** _"Noona, apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan!" seru Soonyoung._**

 ** _"TIDAK MAUUU! DIA KYEOPTAAA!" Raina mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jihoon._**

 ** _"LEPASKAN KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA! DIA SESAK NAPAS TUH!"_**

 ** _Wonwoo meneguk isi kaleng bir yang masih tersisa di tangan sambil memandang tidak mengerti pada kehebohan antara Soonyoung dan Raina._**

 ** _"Siapa dia?" gumamnya ketika melihat sosok Jihoon yang sudah lemas setelah lepas dari dekapan kuat sang dokter._**

 ** _-o-_**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jihoon, baik ekspresi wajah maupun getar suaranya sama-sama menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Demamnya cukup tinggi tapi kalau dia bisa beristirahat banyak dan tetap hangat, panasnya akan segera turun. Beruntung lambungnya tidak bermasalah jadi kondisinya masih stabil untuk sekarang," jawab Raina sambil menyimpan kembali seluruh peralatan pengobatan ke dalam tas. Ia memperbaiki selang infus yang terjulur dari tiang tempat biasa menggantung mantel yang berakhir menempel pada punggung tangan Soonyoung yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur Jihoon. Di dalam rumah Jihoon. Pada akhirnya gadis itu tidak dapat meminta bantuan siapapun dan mengangkat Soonyoung seorang diri lalu memanggil Raina.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kau bawa dia pulang, Eonnie?" tanya Jihoon, Chan berada di gendongannya. Masih terlelap.

 _Dan membiarkan dia menerima tekanan semakin banyak di saat raga serta mentalnya sudah di ambang batas begini? Aku pasti gila kalau mengiyakan permintaanmu, Jihoon-ah,_ batin Raina seraya menghela napas pendek.

"Jihoon, aku tahu kau sangat membencinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu, tapi bisakah kau membiarkan saja dia di sini untuk beberapa saat?"

"Eh?" di detik pertama Jihoon cuma tertegun, lambat untuk merespon namun di detik selanjutnya kedua mata kecil tersebut membulat. "Eeeeehhh!? Kau serius, Eonnie!? Mana bisa begitu—tunggu, kau sendiri tahu bagaimana reputasiku di keluarga Soonyoung sekarang. Ibunya bisa membunuhku—tidak, ibunya AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHKU!" Jihoon heboh.

"Akan aku cari cara untuk mengatasinya." Raina mengibaskan tangan. "Lebih penting dari itu, Soonyoung memang sangat butuh untuk menjauh dari keluarganya sekarang."

Jihoon terdiam. Hanya menatap Raina yang memandang sendu pada sepupunya yang tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di tengah deraan panas tubuh serta mungkin rasa sakit di beberapa bagian badannya, termasuk dalam hatinya.

"Apa Soonyoungie mendapat banyak kesulitan karena aku?" desis Jihoon sedikit bergetar. Sejujurnya ia takut bertanya demikian. Raina adalah satu-satunya orang terakhir yang dapat dia percayai dari pihak Soonyoung. Jihoon yakin Raina tidak akan menyakitinya, oleh karena itu ia membiarkan dokter tersebut membantunya melewati masa-masa berat kehamilan dan proses melahirkan yang sangat menyakitkan hingga sekarang dia dapat merawat Chan seorang diri. Semuanya tak lepas dari dukungan Raina. Jihoon selalu yakin meski wanita itu tidak sepenuhnya berpihak pada dia, namun—mungkin—Raina tidak akan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Itu semua karena Soonyoung yang bodoh dan lemah." Raina menjawab, mengagetkan Jihoon dengan kalimatnya. "Laki-laki ini—ah, aku bahkan heran kenapa dia bisa dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki. Dia itu sangat rapuh, mudah dihasut dan dikendalikan. Dia juga masih terus memelihara kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu memikirkan hal-hal sepele. Hanya sedikit keluarganya bilang pernikahan dengan putri penguasaha akan membuat perusahaannya bertambah kuat dan dia langsung mengiyakan. Waktu aku tanya kenapa, dia cuma menjawab tunangannya adalah seorang dokter dan pasti bisa membantu merawat ibunya yang gampang sakit. _Like hell I care!_ Memang siapa yang mau menikah? Dia atau ibunya!? Kalau itu demi kepentingan ibunya biarkan saja ibunya mengadopsi atau mempekerjakan gadis itu. Selesai masalah!" Raina mengomel.

"Tak hanya itu, semakin hari anak ini jadi makin muram dan kehilangan semangat hidup yang dulu pernah ia miliki. Cih, dia benar-benar jadi orang yang menyedihkan, tak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup yang cuma mematuhi perintah orang lain dan Soonyoung masih bisa menjawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman palsunya itu kalau asalkan ayah, ibu, dan perusahaannya baik-baik saja maka dia juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa matamu! Mati saja kau di selokan!" wanita tersebut semakin hilang kendali.

Bibir Jihoon kelu, pandangannya meredup ketika menatap wajah pucat Soonyoung yang tertidur akibat pengaruh obat Raina.

 _Soonyoungie berubah...? Padahal cuma sebentar._ Jihoon mendesis dalam hati.

 _Satu tahun itu... sebentar 'kan?_

-o-

 ** _"Eonnie~ apa masalahmu setiap hari membuat putus asa?"_**

 ** _"Oppa~ apa kau menderita karena terhimpit masalah kerjaan dan pacar?"_**

 ** _"Yeorobun~ apa ada teman nakal yang selalu mengganggu di sekolah?"_**

 ** _"KAMI bisa menuntaskan semua masalah itu secepat kilat!"_**

 ** _"Cepat, terjamin, dan bisa diandalkan!"_**

 ** _"Aku SOON!"_**

 ** _"Dan aku SEOK!"_**

 ** _"KAMI adalah SOONSEOK yang akan MENGHAPUS SELURUH KESEDIHAN DAN MURAM DURJA DARI HARI-HARIMU!"_**

 ** _JREEEEENG!_**

 ** _Suara gitar yang menjadi backsound sudah dipetik dan di waktu bersamaan baik Soonyoung maupun Seokmin berhasil melakukan pose yang mereka sebut sebagai 'pose tampan' yang membutuhkan waktu seminggu membuatnya dan tambahan tiga jam memperdebatkan soal posisinya._**

 ** _"Bagaimana? Sempurna 'kan?" Soonyoung mengibaskan poni rambut dengan gaya sombong._**

 ** _"Berita soal kami berbakat bukan cuma isapan jempol 'kan?" imbuh Seokmin memamerkan deretan giginya yang entah kenapa bisa memantulkan sinar lampu saat itu meski sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi datar lima orang anggota klub musik yang menonton pertunjukan (bodoh) mereka dari awal._**

 ** _"Kalian memanggil kami cuma untuk ini?" ujar anggota A._**

 ** _"Kalian benar-benar kurang kerjaan," desis anggota B._**

 ** _"Duh, enak sekali ya kalian. Di saat semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan konser amal kalian masih bisa santai-santai dan membuat hal bodoh begini," kata anggota C sambil bangkit dari duduknya._**

 ** _"Aku pikir apa. Buang-buang waktu saja," dengus anggota D._**

 ** _Anggota E hanya menguap._**

 ** _Soonyoung dan Seokmin tercengang._**

 ** _"HEEEI! Kami mempersiapkan ini untuk konser amal! Ini juga bagian dari konser amal!" Soonyoung meradang._**

 ** _"Apanya yang bagian dari konser amal? Yang harusnya kita tunjukkan itu permainan musik, bukan lawakan absurd begini."_**

 ** _"Ini tidak absurd! Ini bagian dari konser. Aku sudah bertanya pada Jihoon Noona kami boleh menyisipkan stand-up comedy!" Seokmin ngotot._**

 ** _"Benarkah?" anggota E menyahut._**

 ** _"Tentu saja benar!" Soonyoung dan Seokmin menjawab bersamaan._**

 ** _"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mendengarnya dari Jihoon sendiri. Benarkah kau sudah mengijinkan mereka membuat dagelan konser?" anggota E mengarahkan stik drum yang ia pegang pada sosok Jihoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di pintu studio membuat tubuh Soonyoung maupun Seokmin membatu._**

 ** _Jihoon tidak menjawab. Rambutnya nampak kusut diikat karet gelang dan bajunya masih sama seperti yang dua hari lalu ia kenakan. Tatapan gadis tersebut tajam meski kulit wajahnya pucat dengan warna hitam terlihat jelas di kantung mata. Jihoon memandang Soonyoung dan Seokmin seperti kanibal sedang kelaparan membuat dua pemuda itu makin kaku dengan keringat dingin mulai mengalir._**

 ** _"Kalau kalian masih sempat membuat lelucon seperti ini..." kalimat Jihoon terhenti. Ia menarik napas mengumpulkan tenaga. "...PERGI LATIHAN SANA!"_**

 ** _BRAK!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Jihoon Noona seram~~~" rengek Seokmin saat kembali ke studio tempat dia dan teman-temannya membuat lagu setelah diamuk habis-habisan oleh si gadis mungil._**

 ** _"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu bermain-main di waktu yang sudah mepet konser begini? Meskipun ini cuma konser amal, tapi kalau kita berhasil menggelarnya dengan baik kita akan mendapat poin plus dari pihak kampus," sahut salah satu anggota klub sambil tersenyum._**

 ** _Seorang anggota yang lain menepuk punggung Seokmin mencoba menghibur. "Sudah sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kita semua tahu watak Jihoon memang begitu. Ditambah lagi dia pasti sedang sangat lelah sekarang makanya jadi gampang emosi. Dia yang paling bersemangat mengurus konser ini dan sampai tidak pulang tiga hari hanya untuk menyelesaikan rekaman. Kau jangan mau kalah dari gadis sekecil itu, ne?"_**

 ** _"Hiks, Sunbae semuanya baik padaku. Tidak seperti Jihoon Noona." Seokmin terisak._**

 ** _"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Soonyoungie? Bukannya tadi dia bersamamu?"_**

 ** _"Jihoon Noona menyuruhnya ke studio. Mungkin mau dibunuh," jawab Seokmin asal membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa._**

 ** _"Mana mungkin, Seokmin-ah. Soonyoung pasti cuma diminta rekaman."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Jihoon-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Soonyoung dari dalam ruang rekaman melalui mikrofon yang suaranya sampai ke tempat Jihoon duduk mengatur volume musik dan bass._**

 ** _"Diamlah. Ulangi lirik yang barusan sekali lagi," dengus Jihoon masih merasa kesal pada tingkah Soonyoung dan Seokmin barusan._**

 ** _"Kau yakin? Kau kelihatan pucat. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?"_**

 ** _Jihoon tidak menjawab._**

 ** _"Aku tahu kau ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk konser ini tapi kau juga harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu. Coba bayangkan, kau bekerja keras sekarang namun kalau pada akhirnya kau jatuh sakit waktu konser 'kan sama saja," ujar Soonyoung._**

 ** _"Diamlah dan lakukan saja rekamanmu!" Jihoon berdiri dan menggebrak meja penuh amarah tapi di detik selanjutnya tubuh mungil tersebut limbung lalu ambruk ke lantai._**

 ** _"LEE JIHOON!" Soonyoung berseru kaget. Serta merta ia melepas earphone dan melompat keluar ruang rekaman, langsung masuk ke bilik produser lantas meraih Jihoon yang memejamkan rapat kedua matanya._**

 ** _"Lee Jihoon, bangunlah. Jihoon-ah!" panggil Soonyoung panik. "Aku harus memanggil yang lainnya—" ia bermaksud bangkit dan keluar studio tapi kemudian merasa ada yang menarik lengan bajunya. Jihoon mengeluh, mencoba bangkit dengan tangan berpegangan kuat pada Soonyoung._**

 ** _"Kau baik-baik saja?" Soonyoung membantu gadis tersebut berdiri, menuntunnya ke sofa dan membiarkan ia duduk bersandar di sana._**

 ** _"Tidur sedikit pasti juga sudah tidak apa-apa," desis Jihoon, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah._**

 ** _Soonyoung menatap lekat sosok di sampingnya, kedua mata kecil pemuda itu meredup._**

 ** _"Jihoon-ah, dengarkan aku. Kau boleh saja kerja keras, tapi jangan sampai melupakan kesehatanmu. Karena kalau kau sakit kau tidak akan bisa melanjutkan kerja keras itu. Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan kehilangan semua hal. Kau pasti tidak ingin itu terjadi 'kan, makanya perhatikanlah dirimu dengan lebih baik lagi," nasihat Soonyoung._**

 ** _"Aku tahu," desis Jihoon. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."_**

 ** _Perlahan Soonyoung tersenyum. "Aku akan menemanimu di sini." Dia membenahi duduknya dan ikut bersandar di sebelah Jihoon tanpa sadar membuat gadis tersebut memunculkan warna merah di kedua pipi._**

 ** _"Soonyoung-ah," panggil Jihoon setelah beberapa menit kesunyian merebak._**

 ** _"Hm?"_**

 ** _"Kita ini apa?"_**

 ** _"Hah? Maksudmu?" Soonyoung bangkit, memandang wajah Jihoon yang mengarah ke langit-langit studio._**

 ** _"Malam itu kau menciumku dan mengatakan perasaanmu, lalu memintaku jadi pacarmu. Tapi kau terus minta maaf dan kabur. Sekarang, hubungan kita jadinya apa?"_**

 ** _Ting, muka Soonyoung merah seperti kepiting rebus._**

 ** _"A-aku—anu... itu, sebenarnya—anu..." pemuda tersebut gagap._**

 ** _"Aku tipe orang yang tidak suka ketidakpastian. Kalau kau memang serius, katakan. Kalau kau cuma bercanda, katakan. Aku tidak suka setengah-setengah," desis Jihoon masih belum memandang orang di dekatnya._**

 ** _Soonyoung terdiam. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar bahkan telapak tangannya terasa berkeringat dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri. Pemuda tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangan, tak ingin menyerah sebab mungkin tak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua._**

 ** _"Aku serius," ujar Soonyoung mantap, kali ini berhasil membuat Jihoon terjengat dan menoleh memandangnya._**

 ** _"Aku serius. Lee Jihoon, aku ingin menjadi pacarmu. Biarkan aku jadi pacarmu. Aku mungkin akan membuatmu marah-marah, tapi aku berjanji aku bisa menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik dan membahagiakanmu. Jadi aku mohon, terimalah aku jadi pacarmu, Lee Jihoon."_**

 ** _Hening._**

 ** _Wajah Jihoon memerah, pun dengan Soonyoung dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengatakan sesuatu._**

 ** _Keheningan itu tetap bertahan bahkan setelah lima belas detik berjalan._**

 ** _Perlahan Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tingkahmu benar-benar memalukan." Terdengar gumaman pelan._**

 ** _"Jadi, apa kau menerimaku?" Soonyoung menuntut jawaban._**

 ** _"Berisik!" Jihoon bermaksud memukul Soonyoung namun niat tersebut ia urungkan. Sudah cukup, sudah waktunya berhenti melakukan kebiasaan buruk seperti itu, sudah waktunya untuk jujur pada hatinya sendiri. Dia bukan anak remaja lagi yang gemar malu-malu dan suka menutupi perasaan dengan bersikap kasar. Dia memang tsundere, tapi kalau ia memukul Soonyoung sekarang dan mengabaikan ketulusan pemuda tersebut, rasanya Soonyoung tidak akan pernah kembali. Jihoon merasa jika tidak menahan Soonyoung saat itu juga, dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi._**

 ** _"Kau... boleh jadi pacarku," bisik Jihoon dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan dalam hatinya._**

 ** _Hening._**

 ** _"Anu—" Soonyoung menelengkan kepala. "Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak mendengarmu."_**

 ** _Jihoon meletup._** **Lelaki satu ini KENAPA HARUS SELALU MEMBUATKU MARAH!?**

 ** _"Aku bilang aku juga mencintaimu dan mau jadi pacarmu!" Jihoon berteriak tepat di depan muka Soonyoung membuat pemuda itu terkejut._**

 ** _"Ah terserah! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" gadis mungil tersebut menutup rapat wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan dan menjatuhkan diri ke bantalan sofa._**

 ** _"Kau..." Soonyoung masih tidak percaya. "Kau menerimaku?" dia mengguncang bahu Jihoon._**

 ** _"Jihoon-ah, kau benar-benar menerimaku? Kau tidak bohong? Kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu 'kan? Jihoon-ah!" Soonyoung girang._**

 ** _"Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu bahagia, Jihoonie! Terima kasih!" dengan riang pemuda itu memeluk erat makhluk mungil yang tidak menjawab namun diam-diam juga tersenyum di permukaan bantal sofa yang menutupi wajahnya._**

 ** _Dan begitulah awal dari kisah cinta Jihoon bersama Soonyoung. Mereka berdua punya watak yang sangat berbeda tapi benar-benar sempurna untuk melengkapi satu dengan yang lain. Soonyoung seringkali bersikap terlampau gila seperti anak anjing lepas namun Jihoon selalu bisa mengontrolnya dan mengembalikan kewarasan pikirannya. Di sisi lain ketika Jihoon sudah terlalu serius dan nyaris mendekati titik stress di pekerjaan, maka munculah Soonyoung dengan semua keceriaannya membuat saraf kekasihnya langsung kendor dan Jihoon dapat tertawa lagi. Soonyoung dan Jihoon bukan seperti minyak dengan air maupun api dan air. Mereka adalah dua warna yang berbeda yang kemudian mendekat, berinteraksi, menyatu, dan menciptakan gradiasi serta warna baru yang lebih indah._**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _"Mau kencan kemana akhir minggu ini?" tanya Soonyoung. Dia duduk di sofa, kedua kakinya berada di atas meja dengan tangan memegang brosur tempat wisata._**

 ** _"Terserah," jawab Jihoon, masih fokus menyusun file rekaman di layar komputer._**

 ** _"Jangan bilang terserah begitu. Kau bukan gadis ABG lagi," ujar Soonyoung._**

 ** _"Aku diberitahu Raina Eonnie ada rumah hantu sedang dibuka di mall. Ke sana saja."_**

 ** _Muka Soonyoung pucat pasi. "Aku tidak mau! Kenapa kau suka sekali pergi ke tempat seperti itu!?"_**

 ** _"Siapa suruh kau jadi penakut. Kita akan ke sana. Anggap saja terapi untuk menyembuhkan sifat pengecutmu." Jihoon memutuskan._**

 ** _"TIDAK MAU!"_**

 ** _"Ada hotdog enak di mall itu. Aku pernah memakannya dan rasanya benar-benar sangat enak."_**

 ** _"Hmph!" Soonyoung cemberut. "Baiklah. Tapi kau yang traktir."_**

 ** _"Baru kali ini aku tahu ada namja minta ditraktir oleh yeojachingu-nya."_**

 ** _"Berisik! Itu karena kau mau membawaku masuk rumah hantu! Makanya kau harus mentraktirku sebagai balas budi!"_**

 ** _Jihoon menyeringai. "Nanti jangan ketakutan sampai ngompol ya, Kwon Soonyoung. Atau perlu aku bawakan popok, hmm bayi besar?"_**

 ** _"DIAM!" muka Soonyoung memerah total._**

 ** _"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih penasaran tentang satu hal." Jihoon memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan tempat Soonyoung duduk._**

 ** _"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"_**

 ** _Soonyoung menelengkan kepala. "Apa itu penting?"_**

 ** _Mata Jihoon menerawang. "Tidak juga sih. Aku cuma ingin tahu karena kebanyakan orang menilaiku galak dan judes, cukup aneh juga ada yang suka padaku."_**

 ** _Senyuman Soonyoung merekah. "Kau itu cantik tau," ujarnya. "Wajar ada yang menyukaimu. Kalau aku pribadi, aku sudah merasa tertarik dari sejak pertama melihatmu waktu kita membayar biaya kuliah semester satu."_**

 ** _"Itu lama sekali," desis Jihoon._**

 ** _"Yup, hebat 'kan? Rasa sukaku tidak berubah, hehehe." Soonyoung cengengesan. "Waktu itu kau terlihat sangat keren di mataku. Padahal semua orang sudah mengantri dari pagi dan mengomel harus melakukan pembayaran manual di jaman canggih begini. Tapi kau mau memberikan nomor antrianmu begitu saja pada seorang ibu-ibu yang baru datang menggantikan anaknya membayar. Kau mengambil nomor yang baru dan harus menunggu sampai sore untuk bisa membayar. Aku benar-benar sangat salut."_**

 ** _Jihoon menjentikkan jari. "Aku ingat! Kau yang masih duduk di ruangan setelah semua orang pulang dan tinggal aku yang terakhir membayar di loket."_**

 ** _"Benar sekali. Aku sengaja menunggu di sana karena penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Akankah kau menyerah atau tidak, tapi ternyata kau tetap bertahan meski mendapat nomor antrian terakhir. Hebat~"_**

 ** _Pipi Jihoon memerah. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Saat itu aku masih di Busan dan perjalanan ke Seoul benar-benar melelahkan jadi aku bertekad harus menyelesaikan semua keperluan di hari itu juga supaya tidak harus kembali besoknya."_**

 ** _"Tapi kesungguhanmu benar-benar pantas diacungi jempol., Jihoon-ah." Soonyoung mengacungkan jempol tangannya semakin membuat wajah cantik si gadis memerah._**

 ** _"Kau sendiri seperti orang bodoh duduk di kursi sampai sore padahal sudah membayar. Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"_**

 ** _"Sudah aku bilang, aku sedang memperhatikanmu," jawab Soonyoung. "Lagipula, aku juga tidak ada kerjaan seharian itu. Daripada cuma berkeliling tidak jelas, lebih baik menemanimu 'kan?"_**

 ** _"Dasar orang aneh," ketus Jihoon._**

 ** _"Aneh pun kau suka." Soonyoung membuang buku yang ia pegang dan bangkit, merentangkan tangan pada Jihoon yang cuma menatapnya. "Lee Jihoonie, saranghaeee~" dengan riang pemuda sipit itu memeluk kekasihnya dan mengusel gadis mungil tersebut seperti seekor anak kucing._**

 ** _"Haaah..." Jihoon menghela napas, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah Soonyoung yang satu itu karena biar bagaimanapun Kwon Soonyoung yang ceria menandakan jika suasana hatinya sedang bagus._**

 ** _Iya, Soonyoung memang selalu ceria._**

 ** _Dia selalu ceria._**

 ** _Selalu dan selalu ceria._**

.

.

.

"Kau tahu caranya menyuntik lewat selang infus 'kan?" Raina beranjak dari sebelah ranjang tempat Soonyoung berbaring. "Suntik dia sesuai dosis yang aku berikan tiga kali sehari. Kalau dalam tiga hari demamnya belum turun, aku akan ke sini lagi."

"Eum." Jihoon mengangguk, masih menatap Soonyoung yang pucat, berkeringat, dan nampak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa bajunya melalui paket karena kalau sampai ada orang yang melihatku ke sini ataupun tahu Soonyoung di sini, masalah besar bisa timbul. Terutama si Jeon Wonwoo itu. Intuisinya sangat tajam dan mulutnya juga jelek. Aku yakin dia tidak akan tinggal diam bosnya diserang masalah bertubi-tubi begini." Raina memandang Jihoon. "Kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan sendirian, Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon menoleh. Ia tersenyum, "Iya. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah." Raina ikut tersenyum. "Begitulah seharusnya seorang wanita. Tetap kuat untuk bisa mendampingi para laki-laki bodoh seperti Soonyoung." Dokter wanita tersebut menepuk pelan lengan Jihoon.

"Hubungi aku sewaktu-waktu kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan," pesannya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kamar Jihoon menuju pintu utama. Sambil memakai sepatu Raina memperhatikan rumah yang ia kunjungi.

 _Soonyoung harus benar-benar memperhatikan kehidupan Jihoon. Atau setidaknya memberi dia tempat tinggal yang lebih layak,_ batin wanita itu.

Raina melangkah keluar rumah dan menutup pintu, berjalan di gang sempit menuju jalan utama dan langsung membelok ketika melihat Jisoo juga baru saja keluar dari gang rumah kontrakannya. Sepasang mata wanita tersebut melotot, dengan cepat ia bergerak mundur lalu menyembunyikan diri di gang yang tak terlihat dari ruas jalan aspal. Terdengar langkah kaki Jisoo mendekat, semakin dekat, dan Raina sudah menggenggam kuat tali tasnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Rringg, terdengar suara ponsel membuat wanita itu gelagapan merogoh seluruh saku bajunya.

"Halo." Suara Jisoo terdengar dan Raina langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Dia kira ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Aku masih di rumah. Ada apa?" Jisoo membalikkan badan. "Harus sekarang? Oke, aku akan segera sampai di rumah sakit." Laki-laki tersebut berjalan menjauhi gang rumah Jihoon.

 _Mungkin besok saja aku ke rumahnya,_ ujar Jisoo dalam hati. Ia menoleh memandang jendela rumah Jihoon sambil tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan shift malam.

 _Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?_ Batin Raina, memandang punggung Jisoo yang sudah menjauh.

 _Pewaris tunggal konglomerat Hong. Aku dengar dia orang dengan kepribadian unik yang tidak mau tinggal di rumah dan menolak pergi ke kantor namun tetap bisa mengurus semua perusahaannya lewat online. Kenapa orang yang menjadi saingan utama perusahaan Kwon bisa tinggal di tempat kumuh begini dan bahkan pergi berjalan kaki?_

Kedua alis Raina bertaut kuat.

 _Bisa gawat kalau sampai dia melihat Soonyoung di tempat Jihoon. Hong pasti akan langsung membuat skandal yang bisa menghabisi Kwon dalam sekali injak!_

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Jisoo buat Myka aja. Semakin dibayangin dia makin keren. Tanya: Kok bisa?


	11. Say Yes 8

Kwon Soonyoung yang dalam pelarian/?

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes  
8**

 ** _Dering ponsel yang merambat di permukaan kasur serupa melodi dari alam mimpi berhasil membuat sesosok tubuh setengah telanjang—yang hanya memakai selembar celana dalam menutupi bagian terpenting badannya—untuk menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, setelah nyaris sepuluh panggilan masuk sebelumnya sama sekali tidak membuat ia bergerak meski cuma ujung jari. Tubuh mungil tersebut menggeliat, bibirnya bercelah mengeluarkan dengungan lelah campur kesal sementara kedua tangan terentang meraba dan menggapai spasi tempat tidur mencari sumber suara yang tak jua mau berhenti._**

 ** _Pip. Akhirnya ponsel berisik itu ketemu._**

 ** _"Halo." Suara seraknya menyapa malas._**

 ** _"LEE JIHOON!? KEMANA SAJA KAU!? AKU TELPON DARITADI TIDAK DIANGKAT!" nada tinggi seorang wanita langsung berdenging memenuhi lubang telinga Jihoon._**

 ** _"Mmm!" Jihoon menggumam ngantuk dengan kedua alis bertaut sebal. Dia membalikkan badan, meninggalkan ponsel nangkring di atas telinga sedangkan kedua matanya tetap dibiarkan tertutup rapat._**

 ** _"Apa Soonyoung di tempatmu? Dia sudah dua hari tidak pulang ke rumah." Suara Raina masih kedengaran panik di seberang sana tanpa tahu jika lawan bicaranya sedang setengah sadar._**

 ** _"Hm?" balas Jihoon pendek, perlahan napasnya kembali teratur. Dia mulai tertidur lagi._**

 ** _"Apa Soonyoung bersamamu? Apa dia menghubungimu? Dia kabur dari rumah dan ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa ditelpon." Raina mengulangi kalimatnya._**

 ** _Hening. Tak lagi ada jawaban dari pihak Jihoon._**

 ** _"Jihoon-ah?" panggil Raina. "Kau masih di sana? Lee Jihoon?" wanita tersebut menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga untuk melihat layar yang sudah kembali ke homescreen. Dia berdecak keras, kembali men-dial nomor gadis mungil pacar sepupunya namun malah operator yang menjawab panggilannya._**

 **Bagus! Sekarang Jihoon juga ikut-ikutan tidak bisa dihubungi! Kompak sekali mereka berdua!** ** _Gerutu Raina dalam hati._**

 ** _-o-_**

 ** _Matahari sudah tinggi saat Jihoon menapakkan kaki di ruang klub musik. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut celana pendek dengan hoodie hitam yang sudah mulai luntur warnanya dan rambut dikuncir kuda dihias semburat gelap menggantung di bawah kedua mata sipit. Gadis tersebut menguap lebar sembari mengayunkan kaki menuju studio biasa dia membuat lagu. Langkahnya terhenti oleh sapaan Seokmin._**

 ** _"Selamat siang, Noona." Pemuda itu melambaikan sebelah tangan sebab tangan satunya sedang memegang gitar di pangkuan. Wajah Seokmin nampak tak kalah lelah dengan Jihoon tapi entah bagaimana bibirnya masih saja dapat mengembangkan senyuman lebar secerah matahari siang itu._**

 ** _Jihoon membalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Siang juga, Seokmin-ah. Kau sudah lama di sini?"_**

 ** _"Lumayan." Seokmin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku dari pagi tidur di sini dan membolos semua pelajaran."_**

 ** _Jihoon tertawa kecil. "Terus untuk apa kau ke kampus kalau tidak kuliah sama sekali?"_**

 ** _"Aku malas di rumah. Ibuku akan menginterogasiku habis-habisan kalau aku di rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi lebih baik aku ke kampus meski akhirnya cuma tidur."_**

 ** _Kembali Jihoon terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar unfaedah."_**

 ** _"Eyy, aku masih lebih baik daripada orang yang sejak kemarin ada di sini dan menumpang tidur," bela Seokmin._**

 ** _Alis Jihoon mengerut. "Siapa yang sejak kemarin di sini dan menumpang tidur?" tanyanya._**

 ** _"Soonyoung Hyung," jawab Seokmin._**

 ** _"Soonyoungie?" desis Jihoon seketika teringat jika dia bermimpi ditelpon Raina yang menanyakan tentang Soonyoung. Tunggu, itu mimpi atau kenyataan ya? Kondisi Jihoon yang sedang tidak cukup sadar untuk menyimpan memori membuat semua ingatannya kabur. Yang dia tahu pasti cuma saat bangun dari hibernasi 2x24 jam-nya, ponsel gadis itu sudah mati kehabisan daya baterei._**

 ** _"Eum. Aku 'menemukannya' tidur di studiomu. Dia bilang dia ada di sini dari kemarin dan terlalu capek untuk pergi keluar," ujar Seokmin._**

 ** _"Oh." cuma itu tanggapan Jihoon lantas beranjak dari hadapan Seokmin menuju studio yang dibilang adik kelasnya sedang digunakan tidur oleh Soonyoung sekaligus menjadi studio yang paling sering digunakan Jihoon untuk bekerja._**

 ** _Gadis tersebut mendorong pintu kedap suara yang tak terkunci dan langsung menyalakan saklar lampu. Memang, dapat Jihoon lihat ada sesosok tubuh dalam balutan celana jeans dan jaket tebal tengah terbaring tak bergerak di sofa seperti '_** **arem-arem'.** ** _Topi jaketnya dibiarkan menutupi rambut hingga kedua mata, menghalau cahaya lampu, membuat silaunya gagal membangunkan manusia itu yang masih mendengkur pelan dalam tidur pulas._**

 ** _Jihoon meletakkan tas di lantai dan melepas hoodie, menyisakan selembar kaos hitam oversize menutupi bagian atas badannya memberi kesan semakin mungil dipadukan dengan celana pendek yang ia kenakan._**

 ** _"Soonyoung-ah," panggil Jihoon sembari menggoyangkan pelan tangan pemuda yang tidur seperti orang mati di sofa studionya._**

 ** _Tak ada reaksi seolah Soonyoung sudah benar-benar mati._**

 ** _"Soonyoung!" Jihoon memanggil lebih keras dengan tangan juga menepuk bahu kekasihnya tapi si pemilik nama bergeming bagai mayat._**

 ** _Jihoon berdecak, ia berjongkok di dekat sofa. "SOONYOUNG FIGHTING!" serunya kemudian tepat di salah satu telinga Soonyoung dan pemuda tersebut sontak bangkit duduk sambil berteriak keras._**

 ** _"YOO! FIGHTING! FIGHTING!"_**

 ** _Lalu hening. Usai berteriak, Soonyoung hanya duduk diam di sofa tanpa bergerak sedikit pun._**

 ** _Jihoon menghela napas, bangkit berdiri. "Buka matamu dulu," ujarnya seraya menarik turun topi hoodie Soonyoung, membiarkan sepasang mata sipit itu terkena cahaya lampu sementara ia menarik kursi dan menyalakan komputer._**

 ** _Soonyoung masih bergeming selama satu menit. Di detik selanjutnya baru dia mengangkat wajah dan menyisir poni rambut ke belakang menggunakan jari tangan. Pemuda tersebut menguap lebar, menepuk sofa di bawahnya lantas kembali berbaring. Kedua matanya yang dilingkari warna hitam nampak menatap kosong ke depan._**

 ** _"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Soonyoung dengan suara serak._**

 ** _"Baru saja," jawab Jihoon. Jemari lentiknya sibuk mengaktifkan satu per satu software komposing lagu tak mengindahkan mata yang masih terasa lelah dan mulut yang tak henti-henti menguap._**

 ** _"Jangan memaksakan diri," desis Soonyoung. "Bagaimana kau masih bisa bergerak setelah semua itu? Aku bahkan bersyukur masih bisa membuka mata karena aku pikir aku akan mati kelelahan," lanjutnya mengingat kemarin lusa dia, Jihoon, Seokmin, dan seluruh anggota klub musik—akhirnya—menggelar konser amal yang sudah dipersiapkan matang sejak bulan lalu._**

 ** _Selama hampir empat jam mereka bergantian tampil sambil berlari ke sana-kemari mengurus keperluan belakang panggung sebab tidak mungkin bagi organisasi kampus seperti mereka dapat menyewa staff panggung. Jadi mau tidak mau mulai dari pemasangan setting, lampu, audio, hingga pengaturan black out dilakukan sendiri. Satu orang terpaksa merangkap tiga hingga lima pekerjaan sekaligus dan hal tersebut tak hanya menguras energi namun juga pikiran karena setelahnya mereka masih harus tampil di depan penonton, membawakan lagu sambil memasang senyum tanpa diijinkan menunjukkan raut lelah—apalagi marah—sedikit pun._**

 ** _Benar-benar malam yang melelahkan. Maka tak heran kalau keesokan harinya semua anggota klub musik tidak ada yang menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mereka pasti sudah tak sadarkan diri di tempat tinggal masing-masing termasuk Jihoon yang jatuh tertidur selama hampir 2 hari berturut-turut di kamar apartemennya._**

 ** _"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyalakan ini sekarang. Seolah tubuhku sudah otomatis bergerak kalau masuk ke sini," gumam Jihoon, mengulap wajahnya menyingkirkan poni yang menggantung nyaris menyentuh kelopak mata. Ia menoleh ke sofa, memandang pupil Soonyoung yang kembali terpejam._**

 ** _"Eonnie mencarimu," ujarnya._**

 ** _"Eonnie siapa?" balas Soonyoung._**

 ** _"Raina Eonnie."_**

 ** _Mata sipit pemuda itu terbuka. Raut wajahnya datar._**

 ** _"Dia bilang apa?"_**

 ** _Jihoon menggelengkan kepala, bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati Soonyoung. Gadis tersebut naik ke atas tubuh kekasihnya, membaringkan diri tengkurap di atas dada Soonyoung._**

 ** _"Aku lupa. Aku setengah sadar waktu dia menelpon," bisik Jihoon, menyamankan diri di atas badan kekasihnya yang terasa hangat persis kasur kesayangannya di apartemen. "Lebih baik kalau kau menghubungi dia sekarang. Dia terdengar mencemaskanmu."_**

 ** _Lengan Soonyoung bergerak memeluk Jihoon yang mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya._**

 ** _"Abaikan saja." Dia mendesis dan mungkin kalimatnya itu akan dibalas pertanyaan penasaran oleh Jihoon jikalau gadisnya tersebut tidak lebih dulu tertidur sebelum sempat mendengar jawabannya._**

 ** _"Aku sedang malas mengurusi mereka," sambung Soonyoung berbisik seraya ikut memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Jihoon._**

 ** _-o-_**

Sambil berdendang pelan seorang pemuda tinggi melangkahkan kaki di jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya yang mulai sepi. Malam memang telah turun dengan langit menghitam sempurna ditambah penerangan minim membuat suasana makin mencekam namun Jisoo—pemuda tinggi itu—tetap riang menggumamkan melodi seolah tak merasa terusik sama sekali dengan semua kesunyian di sekitar. Dia sedang bahagia karena barusan ada orang yang mau berbaik hati membantunya melakukan long-shift. Jisoo memang mendapat jatah long-shift (piket dari pagi hingga pagi lagi) selama hampir tiga hari berturut-turut disebabkan ada dokter yang cuti melahirkan. Di saat dia merasa sudah mau mati kelelahan, secara ajaib sore tadi ada salah satu rekannya yang mau menggantikan jaga karena kebetulan dia sedang mencari jam lembur untuk mendapat bayaran tambahan.

 _Lucky!_ Pikir Jisoo kala itu. Neraka begadangnya telah berakhir dan dia bisa pulang lebih awal. Di sepanjang perjalanan pria berwajah mungil tersebut tak henti-henti berdendang mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya, bahkan dia juga mampir membeli tteokbeokki untuk merayakan bersama Mingyu serta Jihoon. Kebahagiaan begitu sederhana untuk ukuran seorang Hong Jisoo.

"Falling for you, falling for you~" Jisoo masih bernyanyi pelan bahkan ketika sudah berbelok dari jalan utama menuju gang ke rumah kontrakannya. Walaupun dia anak orang kaya dan meskipun pekerjaannya adalah dokter, namun Jisoo jarang mengemudikan mobil. Dia lebih suka berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda untuk bepergian. Mobil abu-abu metalik yang mendekam tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dan dibiarkan kena debu, hujan, angin hanya sesekali digunakan untuk pergi berbelanja bulanan sebab bagasinya yang luas dapat dengan mudah menampung banyak barang. Cuma itu manfaat mobil bagi seorang Hong Jisoo.

"Fallin—" melodi yang mengalun dari celah bibir tipis pria berambut pendek tapi memiliki poni yang menutupi kening tersebut terhenti seiring dengan ayunan kakinya yang membeku. Dia menoleh ke samping, sedikit menggeser langkah ke belakang untuk memastikan penglihatannya barusan. Sepasang mata lebar itu berkedip dengan alis tegas yang kemudian mengerut saat tatapannya menemukan sebuah pemandangan langka. Jisoo bermaksud untuk mendekatkan diri namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika dari arah berlawanan muncul seorang lelaki paruh baya membawa tas plastik. Pria yang lebih muda tersenyum dan menyapa lebih dulu.

"Malam-malam begini membeli apa, Paman?" tanya Jisoo mengenali lelaki itu sebagai ketua RT di lingkungan tempatnya tinggal.

"Oh? Jisoo-ya? Ini tteokbeokki. Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku putuskan untuk mengemil saja." Lelaki tersebut terkekeh ramah. "Kau sendiri, kenapa jam segini masih keluyuran? Meski kau masih muda, tapi tidak baik lama-lama berada di luar waktu malam."

Jisoo tersenyum lebar. "Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Kebetulan jadwalku jaga sampai malam, Paman," jawabnya.

"Ckckck. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang sangat rajin bekerja. Ya sudah, cepat pulang dan tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat untuk bekerja lagi besok."

"Ne, Paman. Sampai jumpa besok." Jisoo membungkukkan badan sopan tanpa melepas senyum sedikit pun.

Sambil memandang kepergian tetangganya, ujung mata bulat pemuda itu masih mengamati benda yang berdiam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jisoo menimbang sebentar hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia berbalik, meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumahnya, kali ini tanpa menggumamkan lagu maupun berdendang riang seperti sebelumnya.

-o-

Diskotik. Mau dimana saja tempatnya terkesan tak ada bedanya. Minim penerangan, lampu neon putih yang harusnya menjadi sumber mata mendapatkan cahaya digantikan oleh lampu kecil warna-warni yang menyorot bergantian dari langit-langit ruangan. Berisik, tak hanya oleh suara musik namun juga obrolan serta teriakan pengunjungan. Bau rokok, parfum, dan minuman keras menguar di semua tempat meski AC berkapasitas tinggi sudah dinyalakan di banyak titik strategis. Ramai, tidak diragukan lagi. Lalu di tengah-tengah suasana diskotik yang seperti itu, tepatnya di tempat bartender utama berada, duduk sebuah tubuh jangkung yang melengkung ke depan mengikuti kepalanya yang menempel di permukaan meja di sebelah tangan yang masih memegang sebuah gelas berisi air berwarna keemasan. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis tinggi berpakaian pelayan hitam-putih.

"Wonwoo Oppa, berhentilah minum. Kau sudah terlalu mabuk," desis gadis itu, menatap khawatir pada pria yang seperti telah hilang kesadaran di meja. Sesuai dugaan, pria tersebut tidak menjawab apalagi terlihat merespon kata-katanya.

"Aku menelpon taksi sekarang ya? Untuk mengantarmu pulang," ujar lagi.

"Myungho-ya, ada apa? Aku lihat kau berdiri terus di sini sejak tadi." Seorang pemuda berpakaian sama hitam-putih muncul dari arah belakang mengagetkan rekannya.

"Ah! Oppa terus-menerus minum dan tidak mau berhenti. Setiap aku bilang aku akan mencarikannya taksi untuk pulang, dia selalu menolak," jelas Myungho. "Junhui Oppa, haruskah kita memanggil manager?" ia nampak putus asa.

"Kenapa harus sampai memanggil manager?" balas Junhui heran, alis coklatnya mengerut.

"Habisnyaaa, dia 'kan teman dekat manager Raina," jawab Myungho. "Aku sangat mencemaskannya. Sejak tadi dia sudah minum saaangat banyak!"

Junhui menghela napas. "Ini 'kan bukan pertama kalinya dia mabuk di sini. Biasanya juga akan ada wanita yang menjemput dia pulang, jadi biarkan saja."

"Wanita? Siapa? Ibunya?"

Junhui menatap datar pada rekan kerjanya. "Apa kau serius dengan pertanyaanmu itu?" dia mendesis. "Mana ada pria dewasa yang mabuk di diskotik terus dijemput pulang oleh ibunya!?"

Myungho mengerjabkan mata. "Jadi... pacarnya?"

Kali ini Junhui mengedikkan bahu. "Mana aku tahu. Wanita yang membawanya pergi selalu berbeda. Sudahlah tak perlu mencemaskan dia, kembali bekerja saja."

Myungho bergeming sejenak namun kemudian menganggukkan kepala meski ragu masih tersimpan di raut wajahnya yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Junhui barusan. Baru juga dia berbalik hendak pergi, badan tingginya nyaris bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis mungil berambut pendek yang berjalan tergesa ke tempat Wonwoo berada. Gadis itu langsung mengulurkan tangan, meraih lengan Wonwoo dan menariknya keras memaksa pria tersebut untuk bangkit dari permukaan meja.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" terdengar suara si gadis menghardik.

 _Walah, beneran dijemput wanita,_ batin Myungho terkejut.

Wonwoo yang berada di bawah pengaruh keras alkohol cuma memberi tatapan kosong tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Dimana Soonyoung Oppa?" gadis mungil itu—Eunha—bicara dengan nada tegas. Cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Wonwoo terlihat kuat namun tetap saja dapat dengan mudah ditepis pria yang lebih tua sambil ia berdecak pelan. Wonwoo masih membisu, hanya memutar badan menghadap meja bartender dan meneguk isi gelasnya hingga tandas tak tersisa tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaan Eunha.

"Kau pasti tahu kemana dia pergi 'kan? Apa kau—" kalimat Eunha terhenti sejenak. "Apa kau membiarkan dia bertemu dengan wanita itu?" lanjutnya menyimpan geram di suara. Wanita yang ia maksud tentu saja Jihoon.

"Yah, seharusnya kau yang paling tahu kalau Oppa sedang di bawah pengawasan sekarang. Dia sedang diincar banyak orang karena skandal kemarin. Hidup matinya ada di ujung tanduk. Apa kau sama sekali tidak peduli pada itu? Pada reputasinya, perusahaannya, harga dirinya, hidupnya? Jeon Wonwoo, kau sebagai sekretaris pribadi Oppa seharusnya bisa lebih profesional melindungi dia apapun yang terjadi. Bukan malah membiarkannya menghilang tanpa jejak seperti ini! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kemudian saingan kalian menyebarkan gosip murahan tentang Oppa? Apa kau akan tetap berdiam diri dan mabuk-mabukan seperti ini sambil menunggu dia dimangsa hidup-hidup?"

Wonwoo tetap bungkam. Hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata gamang. Genggaman tangannya di gelas kosong whisky perlahan mengerat.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" hardik Eunha kembali menarik lengan pria di depannya, memaksa tubuh jangkung itu untuk berhadapan tapi kemudian dia memekik keras sebab di waktu yang sama Wonwoo melempar gelas yang ia pegang ke lantai.

PRANG! Suara benda pecah masih dapat terdengar menggema lantang di tengah hiruk-pikuk suara musik diskotik, mencuri perhatian para pengunjung, membuat mereka menoleh dan menjatuhkan tatapan terkejut ke tempat yang sama. Mata Eunha membelalak kaget, napasnya berpacu tiba-tiba, sama sekali tak menyangka jika Wonwoo akan bereaksi seperti itu. Di sisi lain Myungho yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka ikut pucat pasi. Pasalnya, hantaman gelas Wonwoo mendarat tepat di sebelah kakinya dan hal tersebut membuat ia membeku seketika layaknya patung es. Junhui yang juga masih belum beranjak langsung mendekati Myungho dengan wajah khawatir, diraihnya kedua pipi gadis tersebut yang memutih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dibalas anggukan kaku Myungho. Junhui memeluknya erat, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau siapa?" suara berat Wonwoo mendesis serak. Perlahan Eunha menoleh, memandangnya dengan dua bola mata bergetar.

"Kau siapa berani mengaturku?" Wonwoo merosot turun dari kursi, berdiri tegak di atas kaki panjangnya, menjulangkan badan jangkung di hadapan Eunha mungil yang harus mendongak untuk membalas tatap tajam matanya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Soonyoung? Tahu apa kau sampai bisa menceramahiku apa yang harus aku lakukan atau tidak aku lakukan mengenai dia. Akulah yang paling tahu tentang dia. AKU DAN BUKAN KAU!" Wonwoo mengacungkan telunjuk tepat di depan mata bulat Eunha. "Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba mengaturku. KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA SOAL DIA!"

Eunha mengetatkan geraham. Dengan berani ia menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo dari depan wajahnya, balik menatap pria tersebut geram.

"Aku tunangannya. Aku orang yang akan menikah dengannya, jadi aku yang paling tahu soal dia!"

"Kh-" Wonwoo menyeringai. "Tunangan? Akan menikah? Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau pernah membuatnya bahagia? Apa kau pernah membuatnya benar-benar bahagia dari dalam hatinya sampai dia rela mengorbankan semua yang dia punya untukmu?"

Bibir Eunha bergetar. "Aku..." kalimatnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu." Dan Wonwoo yang menyelesaikannya. "Soonyoung tidak pernah bahagia bersamamu. Kebahagiaan kalian cuma formalitas untuk melengkapi title perjodohan, pertunangan, dan semua bullshit-nya itu. Karena kalau memang dia bahagia denganmu, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGHILANG SEPERTI INI!"

"ITU KARENA ADA ORANG YANG MENGHASUTNYA!" suara Eunha melengking. Air bening mulai meleleh dari kedua matanya mewakili berbagai perasaan yang tercampur aduk. Sedih, cemas, takut, marah. Semuanya.

"Wanita itu... wanita itu yang sudah—!"

"Berhenti bicara tentang orang yang kau tidak tahu siapa!" potong Wonwoo, kedua matanya mendelik lebar penuh kemarahan.

"Jihoon tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu..." akhir kalimat Wonwoo melirih. "Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia bukan orang yang akan memaksa Soonyoung mengikutinya. Kalau memang dia begitu, sejak awal dia tidak akan membiarkan orang bodoh itu meninggalkannya tanpa alasan." Tangan Wonwoo terkepal keras hingga bergetar seolah dia tengah menahan berbagai macam emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasinya.

Hening.

Kedua tangan putih Eunha terulur, jemari lentiknya meraih lengan kemeja panjang Wonwoo, memeganginya dengan kuat. Kepala gadis tersebut menunduk, butir bening masih menetes membasahi lantai.

"Aku mohon..." bisiknya. "Bawa Oppa pulang." Eunha terisak.

"Bawa dia kembali padaku, aku mohon..."

Wonwoo diam.

"Jeon Wonwoo, hanya kau yang tahu dimana dia sekarang. Aku yakin kau tahu dimana dia... aku mohon padamu..."

"Aku memang peduli pada Soonyoung," desis Wonwoo. "Tapi aku lebih peduli pada perasaannya."

.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusannya."

.

Perlahan Wonwoo melepaskan pegangan tangan Eunha dari lengannya dan beranjak meninggalkan wanita tersebut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia berjalan pergi, melewati Junhui serta Myungho yang menatapnya bergantian. Sementara di tempat semula, mendadak Eunha jatuh terduduk, menutup muka dengan kedua tangan, menangis sesenggukan sendirian.

-o-

 _Jadi apa ini keputusanmu, Soonyoung-ah?_ batin Wonwoo sembari mendongak, memandang atap rumah Jihoon. Dia sekarang sedang berada di belokan gang sempit menuju rumah kontrakan gadis yang menjadi mantan kekasih semasa kuliah teman terdekatnya itu.

Sejak mendengar berita tentang Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kantor Wonwoo langsung bergerak cepat menelusuri keberadaan bosnya. Mulai dari memeriksa tiap CCTV kantor yang menunjukkan Soonyoung menolong seorang karyawan berlumuran darah di kamar mandi malam-malam, masuk ke ambulans, hingga pertengkarannya dengan Raina. Semua hal tersebut diketahui Wonwoo hanya dari penyelidikan rekaman CCTV. Termasuk saat kemudian Soonyoung berjalan lunglai keluar rumah sakit dan menghentikan sebuah taksi. Dia bahkan sampai meminta bantuan polisi untuk dapat mengakses pusat informasi jalan raya seluruh Seoul dan menemukan kenyataan jika taksi yang dinaiki Soonyoung berhenti di depan rumah Jihoon. Sejak itu ia tak pernah lagi terlihat keluar dari sana.

Wonwoo menghela napas perlahan, tangannya masuk ke saku jas bagian dalam untuk mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok. Dinyalakannya benda itu sebatang, sambil menghirup asap hasil pembakaran tembakau dan menghembuskannya ke udara musim semi yang mulai semakin hangat, pandangan Wonwoo menerawang.

 _Kalau diingat lagi, kau juga pernah menghilang seperti ini,_ pemuda itu membatin.

 _Setahun lalu, waktu kau bertengkar dengan Ayahmu hanya karena beliau menegurmu terlalu larut di kegiatan klub sampai melupakan kuliah. Kau kesal dan tidak pulang ke rumah hampir dua hari. Saat itu, kalau saja Jihoon tidak memberitahu Raina tempat keberadaanmu mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bisa menemukanmu,_ Wonwoo kembali menghisap rokoknya.

 _Lee Jihoon. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahami jalan pikirannya. Dia bilang dia mencintaimu tapi mau saja melepasmu, tidak memberimu kesempatan membuat alasan untuk tetap berada di sampingnya._

 ** _"Kenapa Jihoon tidak menahanku? Apa dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku? Padahal, kalau saja dia bilang tidak mau aku pergi, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku cuma butuh kata itu. 'Jangan tinggalkan aku'. Kenapa Jihoon tidak mengatakannya?"_**

Wonwoo menghela napas dalam, kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam keheningan tanpa menyadari tapak sepatu kets kaki Jisoo mulai melangkah mendekat.

-o-

"Kim Mingyu!" panggil Jisoo begitu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Yo~ baru pulang, Hyung? Mau makan dulu apa mandi dulu?" balas Mingyu yang melongokkan kepala dari ruang duduk. Di bibirnya terjepit sepotong keripik kentang.

"Mobil di pinggir jalan itu punya siapa?" tanya Jisoo tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Mobil? Dimana?" balas Mingyu heran.

"Di pinggir jalan. Sebelum belokan ke gang depan. Itu mobil mahal, tidak mungkin orang sekitar sini memilikinya," jelas Jisoo lalu menceritakan benda—yang tak lain adalah mobil mewah dengan bandrol harga menyamai sebuah rumah—yang mencuri perhatiannya barusan dalam perjalanan pulang, di tempat ia mengobrol dengan Ketua RT.

"Masa'?" mata Mingyu membulat. "Aku tadi juga lewat sana. Tidak ada mobil sama sekali."

"Jam berapa kau lewat?" tanya Jisoo.

"Sore. Pulang dari restoran."

"Berarti mobil itu baru saja datang," desis Jisoo. "Aku tidak mengenali plat nomornya, jadi tidak mungkin itu dari rumah."

"Hyung, kau mau aku menyelidikinya?" Mingyu serius bertanya.

Jisoo menggelengkan kepala. "Untuk sementara biarkan saja. Mungkin cuma orang yang kebetulan lewat."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu salah satu pesaing bisnismu dan mereka di sini untuk memata-matai. Atau bahkan lebih buruk, mereka bermaksud untuk menculikmu!" Mingyu heboh. "Biar aku lihat dulu—ack!" dia bangkit berdiri namun dihentikan dengan cepat oleh tangan Jisoo yang meraih ujung kaosnya dan menarik tubuh tinggi tersebut sampai jatuh terbaring di lantai.

BRUK! Mingyu mengaduh, menggeliat memegang punggungnya yang terasa ngilu membentur permukaan keras ubin.

"Rasanya aku memang pernah melihat mobil itu entah dimana. Tapi sepertinya kalau mata-mata bukan deh. Mana ada mata-mata membawa kendaraan mencolok begitu? Lagipula orang komplek sekitar sini berpenghasilan menengah ke bawah. Kalau mereka pintar, mereka tidak akan membuatku cepat menyadarinya begini," tutur Jisoo masuk akal.

"Jadi yang ke sini orang bodoh dong?" Mingyu memberi perhatian di tempat yang salah.

"Yang pasti selama tidak ada perubahan mencurigakan di sekitar sini kita bisa membiarkan mobil itu." Jisoo menghela napas. "Aku kaget sekali barusan, aku pikir kau yang membawanya kemari."

Mata Mingyu mendelik. "Untuk apa aku membawa benda begituan kemari!?" suaranya meninggi tidak terima mendapat tuduhan.

"Siapa tahu." Jisoo mengedikkan bahu. "Kau 'kan anjingnya Papa."

"Tapi aku orang yang berpegang teguh pada janji!" Mingyu menunjuk rekan tinggal satu atapnya. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengikuti misimu jadi meski ada perintah dari Paman Hong aku tidak mungkin mematuhinya tanpa ijinmu!"

"Iya iya, aku percaya." Jisoo mengibaskan tangan, berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kalimatmu tidak menunjukkan kau percaya!" Mingyu berteriak kesal. "Hyung, dengarkan aku!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Kim Mingyu. Sudah malam. SST!"

-o-

Perlahan Jihoon memeras handuk kecil di tangannya hingga tidak ada lagi air yang menetes baru kemudian dia menempelkannya kembali ke kening Soonyoung yang memerah akibat suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat. Gadis itu memandang jam yang menggantung di dinding, melihat jarum pendeknya sudah sampai di angka tiga lalu dia menguap. Jihoon merosot turun dari tempat tidur, duduk memeluk lutut di atas lantai sambil matanya menatap ke depan pada Chan yang tergeletak pulas di ruang tamu, tidur di permukaan kasur lipat sengaja dijauhkan dari Soonyoung supaya bayi kecil tersebut tidak tertular.

Jihoon menghela napas pendek, perlahan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan memandang tangan Soonyoung. Lebih tepatnya dia sedang melihat cincin yang terpasang di jari manis pria itu. Jihoon sudah memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi mengindahkan keberadaan cincin tersebut sejak berjam-jam lalu, namun entah kenapa dia tidak mampu menghentikan keinginan untuk melihatnya dan kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong seperti sekarang. Tangan Jihoon terulur, ujung jarinya menyentuh logam keras itu lalu rasa nyeri tiba-tiba berdenyut dari dasar rongga dadanya. Gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepala, ditepuknya kedua pipinya sendiri dengan keras supaya sadar.

 _Hidupmu bukan lagi ada di dia, Lee Jihoon! Tapi Chan! Chan-lah yang paling utama sekarang!_

Jihoon bangkit berdiri, memandang sejenak pada Soonyoung yang masih memejamkan mata lantas mengayunkan kaki bermaksud pergi.

"...nha..." suara lirih itu menghentikan gerakan Jihoon seketika.

 _Eunha?_

Dan rasa nyeri kembali muncul di dasar dada si ibu muda.

Jihoon mengetatkan bibir, kembali melangkah meninggalkan kamar untuk berbaring di samping bayinya. Membiarkan Soonyoung mengingau sendirian di tempat tidur.

"...ha... Jihoo... nha..."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~


	12. Say Yes 9

**_Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin :3_**

 ** _._**

#soonhoon #seventeen #gs #t

 **Say Yes  
9  
**

 ** _"Lee Jihoon, tidurlah denganku."_**

 ** _Kepala Jihoon langsung menoleh begitu mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Apa kau bayi? Mau tidur saja minta ditemani," balasnya ketus._**

 ** _"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu maksudku—"_**

 ** _"Hentikan, Jeon Wonwoo. Apa kau segitu mabuknya sampai semua kalimatmu jadi ngelantur?" potong gadis mungil lantas meneguk habis minuman keras di gelasnya. Mereka sedang berada di klub milik Raina saat ini, duduk bersisian menghadap meja bar sementara Soonyoung kelayapan mencari makan entah kemana. Suara keras musik menyamarkan pembicaraan keduanya, bahkan mungkin cuma mereka yang bisa mendengar perkataan satu sama lain._**

 ** _"Aku tidak pernah mabuk." Wonwoo tersenyum. "Meski aku minum satu drum bir aku tidak akan mabuk." Dia meneguk habis isi gelasnya dalam sekali telan tanpa menunjukkan sedikit pun ekspresi terganggung ketika cairan keras dan panas tersebut melewati kerongkongan._**

 ** _"Jadi bagaimana, Jihoon-ah. Kau mau tidur denganku?" Wonwoo mengulangi kata-katanya, menatap gadis mungil yang tengah duduk di sebelah dengan sorot teduh mata dingin dan senyum simpatik yang Jihoon yakin pasti menjadi senjata andalan pemuda itu untuk membuat semua wanita meleleh ke dalam pelukannya._**

 ** _"Apa sudah jadi sifatmu, menggoda semua perempuan termasuk pacar temanmu?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah datar, sejujurnya dia tidak menyukai cara Wonwoo tersenyum. Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik dengan muka jutek dan ekspresi emo yang biasanya._**

 ** _"Mau pacar teman atau pacar ayahku, perempuan tetap perempuan," ujar pemuda tinggi bermata sipit. "Aku yakin kalian punya metode 'seleksi alam' dan terus mencari pasangan hidup terbaik tanpa pernah berhenti. Kalian akan meninggalkan yang tidak memenuhi syarat untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik tak peduli itu teman, musuh, pacar ibumu, pacar anakmu, maupun pacar temanmu. 'Kesetiaan' cuma kata penghibur kosong." Wonwoo menyeringai. "Faith is bullshit."_**

 ** _"Kau sudah gila, Jeon Wonwoo," desis Jihoon jengah, ia beranjak turun dari kursi dan hendak pergi, namun tangannya dengan cepat ditahan oleh jemari panjang pemuda tinggi yang masih belum menyerah._**

 ** _"Aku dengar ibumu dirawat di rumah sakit dan perawatannya membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit."_**

 ** _Sorot mata Jihoon menajam kali ini, semakin mengembangkan seringaian Wonwoo menjadi senyum kemenangan. Perlahan dia juga turun dari kursi dan mendekatkan diri pada Jihoon yang mengikuti gerakannya hingga mendongakkan kepala._**

 ** _"Aku punya uang yang lebih banyak dari Soonyoung. Perlu kau tahu, meski aku cuma anak kedua dan tidak menjadi pewaris utama seperti Soonyoung tapi aku sudah punya pendapatan sendiri. Aku punya investasi dan banyak rekening yang bisa aku ambil sesuka hati, tidak seperti Soonyoung yang harus mendapat persetujuan dari orang tuanya sebelum melakukan transaksi besar." Wonwoo meraih helaian rambut halus Jihoon, ia sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk bisa mensejajarkan wajah pada gadis mungil yang tengah menatapnya dengan muka memerah menahan apapun emosi yang sedang bergejolak di dalam dadanya._**

 ** _"Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan untuk mengobati ibumu? Satu juta? Lima juta? Seratus juta? Aku akan memberikannya tunai. Dan kalau kau tidak sanggup mengganti uang sebanyak itu secara tunai juga, kau bisa mengangsurnya dengan bercinta denganku seminggu sekali selama kurun waktu yang kita sepakati bersama." Wonwoo masih tersenyum. "Tenang saja, akan aku bantu menyembunyikannya dari Soonyoung," bisiknya melanjutkan._**

 ** _Rahang Jihoon mengeras. "Seharusnya ini akan jadi momen bagus untuk menamparmu, Jeon Wonwoo." Ia mendesis sementara pemuda yang lebih tinggi hanya terkekeh. Dilepaskan tangan dari helai surai coklat Jihoon._**

 ** _"Namun kenyataannya kau tidak menamparku 'kan? Apa itu artinya kita sepakat, Lee Jihoon? Seks pasti bukan hal yang baru untukmu. Aku tidak percaya kau belum pernah melakukannya."_**

 ** _"Aku memang pernah melakukannya—kh, apa yang kau harapkan dari orang berumur dua puluh tahun di jaman sekarang," sela Jihoon cepat. "Tapi bukan berarti aku mau melakukannya dengan orang sepertimu."_**

 ** _"Kau terlalu pemilih," desis Wonwoo. "Tipe ideal itu cuma kenaifan yang lebih mirip dengan omong kosong."_**

 ** _"Aku tidak bicara tentang tipe ideal," ujar Jihoon. "Aku cuma benci pada laki-laki yang gemar menggoda perempuan untuk kesenangannya semata setelah itu meninggalkannya. Apa kau bahkan ingat wajah para wanita yang kau ajak kencan? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menghargai orang lain. Aku benci orang-orang sepertimu."_**

 ** _"Jika kau membicarakan harga maka itu adalah uang—"_**

 ** _"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah selesai membayarku karena yang aku inginkan bukan cuma satu malam bersamamu tapi KARMA supaya kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku seumur hidupmu!" tuding Jihoon. "Aku akan membuatmu memikirkanku siang dan malam. Aku akan menjadi mimpi burukmu. Kau tidak akan pernah dapat lari dari penyesalan karena sudah memilih orang yang salah untuk kau ajak tidur. Apa kau siap?"_**

 ** _Wonwoo terdiam, senyum menghilang dari wajahnya dan sorot matanya kembali mendatar lengkap dengan tatapan dingin ciri khasnya. "Kedengarannya seperti sebuah kutukan—"_**

 ** _"Memang benar! Jangan kira aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Akan aku kutuk kau dengan rasa penyesalan tiada akhir sampai mati!" Jihoon geram._**

 ** _"Oke oke, aku menyerah." Wonwoo mengangkat tangan. "Kau menang, Lee Jihoon. Kau mengalahkanku. Kau benar-benar mengerikan," ujarnya masih dengan ekspresi datar._**

 ** _"Dasar!" gerutu Jihoon. "Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan lelucon seperti itu? Dulu kau pernah tiba-tiba bilang mencintaiku dan ingin jadi kekasih gelapku. Lalu mengajakku berciuman. Dan sekarang merayuku untuk tidur denganmu. Kalau sampai Soonyoung tahu kebiasaan burukmu ini, dia pasti akan memukulmu."_**

 ** _"Dia sudah tahu." Wonwoo kembali duduk di kursi menghadap bar._**

 ** _"Eh?" Jihoon terkejut. "Maksudmu, dia membiarkan kau menggoda setiap pacarnya?"_**

 ** _"Yaah, dia memang memarahiku beberapa kali tapi setelahnya dia jadi berterima kasih." Wonwoo meneguk kembali bir yang sudah mengisi gelas. "Anak konglomerat seperti Soonyoung tidak mungkin tak menjadi incaran para wanita. Terlebih dia orang yang lemah menghadapi wanita. Dia selalu kesulitan untuk menolak perempuan-perempuan itu, jadi aku membantunya sedikit."_**

 ** _"Membantunya dengan cara menggoda mereka?" tanya Jihoon, kembali duduk di sebelah Wonwoo._**

 ** _"Nafsu wanita 'kan gampang ditebak. Kalau bukan karena wajah pasti uang. Untungnya mukaku lebih menjual daripada Soonyoung."_**

 ** _Jihoon melengos._**

 ** _"Sayangnya untuk menjebak wanita-wanita itu aku harus totalitas hingga ke adegan ranjang dan itu membuatku mendapat julukan playboy. Semua gara-gara si bodoh Soonyoung." Pemuda tinggi menggerundel._**

 ** _"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?" desis Jihoon lebih tepat disebut tuduhan._**

 ** _"Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak perlu melakukannya lagi," ujar Wonwoo sembari menoleh, memandang Jihoon yang balik menatapnya polos._**

 **Kau sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat, Soonyoung-ah.**

 ** _"Kenapa?" sepasang mata kecil tersebut berkedip._**

 ** _"Tidak ada." Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menggeleng lantas beranjak dari kursinya._**

 ** _"Mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon heran._**

 ** _"Kencan." Wonwoo melambaikan tangan. "Kalau Soonyoung mencariku, suruh saja dia pulang duluan."_**

 ** _Jihoon berdecak keras. "Dasar playboy." Ia menggerutu. "Memang sudah dari sononya dia doyan perempuan, tapi masih juga menyalahkan orang lain."_**

 ** _-o-_**

Tak tak tak! Suara ujung pisau terdengar nyaring mengenai tatakan kayu dalam irama teratur, diiringi keras hempasan potongan bawang segar basah yang langsung diceburkan ke dalam minyak mendidih menciptakan aroma harum bumbu yang dikagumi sendiri oleh peraciknyaㅡKim Mingyuㅡyang melanjutkan memasak sambil tersenyum dan berdendang kecil. Berhadapan dengan dapur yang sedang ia gunakan, duduk Jisoo di ruang makan yang merangkap sebagai ruang nonton TV dan bersantai. Buku ada di tangannya, kacamata terpasang di atas hidung, namun pandangan lelaki tersebut menerawang seolah jiwanya tengah terbang entah kemana.

"Hyung, semalam aku mendapat cerita bagus dari ibuku. Kau sudah dengar dari Bibi belum?" tanya Mingyu sembari tangannya sibuk membolak-balikkan tumis sayuran di teflon.

Tak ada jawaban, Jisoo masih diam di tempat dengan tangan terpatri pada buku.

"Ibuku bilang, ada anak konglomerat yang sedang kabur dari rumah dan karena skandal itu saham perusahaannya terancam anjlok. Masih belum jelas siapa orangnya, tapi kalau sudah ketahuan kita bisa ikut menyerang. Lumayan 'kan, satu pesaing hilang," tutur Mingyu lagi.

"Mingyu-ya," panggil Jisoo dengan suara mengambang.

"Ne, Hyung?" jawab Mingyu layaknya adik yang baik.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Sudah hampir dua hari Jihoon tidak ke sini," desis Jisoo.

"Lalu?"

"Biasanya 'kan dia rajin ke sini. Entah untuk makan atau menitipkan Chan." Jisoo menoleh ke dapur. "Tidak mungkin 'kan tiba-tiba dia berubah rajin masak dan sama sekali tidak kerepotan mengurus Chan sendirian? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hyung." Mingyu meniriskan tumis sayuran ke piring. "Jihoon Noona itu sudah dewasa. Dia bahkan sudah punya anak. Tentu saja tidak aneh kalau dia bisa masak, mengurus anak dan dirinya sendiri, meski memang sih kadang dia mager lalu melempar semua pekerjaan pada kita." Pemuda tersebut berjalan keluar dapur untuk meletakkan piring berisi tumis sayuran ke atas meja yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jisoo.

"Justru yang aneh itu kau." Mingyu menuding. "Hyung, aku beritahu ya. Jadi orang jangan terlalu baik. Jangan terlalu gampang mempercayai dan mencemaskan orang lain. Mungkin benar Jihoon Noona sudah bertetangga lama dengan kita, tapi aku yakin dia sendiri pasti punya insting bertahan hidup. Jadi, santai saja."

Jisoo berdecak. "Aku khawatirnya kalau Jihoon sakit atau apa. Kau sendiri tahu dia selalu sembrono mengurus diri dan anaknya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata sekarang dia sedang sakit? Dan Chan cuma dikasih minum air putih dengan biskuit? Atau jangan-jangan malah dia sakit tapi nekat menyusui Chan dan Chan jadi ikutan sakit?"

Mingyu terdiam. "Hyung, jangan membuatku paranoid." Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Kecemasan mulai menguar nyata dari kedua matanya. Perumpaan Jisoo terlalu nyata dan faktual untuk kepribadian seorang Lee Jihoon, dengan kata lain bayangan tadi tidak bisa sepenuhnya salah.

"Mingyu-ya..." bisik Jisoo. "...apa kita harus menelpon ambulans?"

"Bodoh! Cek dulu baru telpon ambulans!" Mingyu melompat ke pintu kontrakan masih dengan memakai celemek, di belakangnya menyusul Jisoo.

"NOONA! JIHOON NOONA! KAU MASIH HIDUP 'KAN!?" teriak Mingyu seperti orang kesurupan di jalan.

-o-

"Wonwoo-ya, kau masih di sini?" sapaan sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Wonwoo yang sedang mengetik di laptop, reflek dia langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badan pada pemimpin perusahaan yang tak lain adalah ayah Soonyoung, Tuan Kwon.

"Ini sudah lewat dari jam kantor. Pulanglah," ujar Tuan Kwon dengan suara beratnya yang selalu terdengar tenang dan berwibawa walau letih nampak tergaris jelas dari warna hitam yang menggantung di bawah sepasang mata tua pria itu.

"Pekerjaan saya sedikit lagi selesai, Pak. Setelah ini saya akan langsung pulang," ujar Wonwoo kembali membungkukkan badan. "Maaf sudah membuat anda cemas."

Tuan Kwon menganggukkan kepala puas. "Kau benar-benar punya dedikasi sangat tinggi pada semua tanggung jawab yang diserahkan padamu. Putra keluarga Jeon memang tidak ada yang mengecewakan."

Pemuda yang mendapat pujian hanya tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Pak Direktur. Saya merasa tersanjung."

"Seandainya anak bodoh itu bisa belajar sedikit saja darimu..." pandangan Tuan Kwon beralih pada meja manager yang berada tak jauh dari meja tempat Wonwoo melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai asisten. Meja itu nampak sunyi walau di atasnya terdapat alat tulis lengkap, laptop modern yang merupakan sarana dari perusahaan untuk menunjang produktifitas kerja, serta sebuah papan nama akrilik bertuliskan KWON SOONYOUNG.

Perlahan Tuan Kwon menghela napas panjang. "Apa kau tahu dimana anak itu sekarang, Wonwoo?"

Untuk sesaat pemuda yang ditanya hanya bisa diam lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu dimana Soonyoung berada, Pak," desisnya lirih.

"Aku pikir seiring dengan usianya yang bertambah dia akan semakin dewasa. Aku kira dengan memberinya seorang istri dia akan bisa mulai berpikir jauh ke depan dan tidak lagi menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk hal bodoh."

"Saya percaya Soonyoung pasti punya alasannya sendiri." Wonwoo memberanikan diri menyela. "Dia meskipun dari luar kelihatannya tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi pada kenyataannya dia selalu berusaha keras memberikan hasil yang terbaik. Kali ini juga—dia pasti tidak akan mengecewakan kita. Dia pasti akan kembali dan memperbaiki semua salah paham ini sampai tuntas."

Tuan Kwon kembali menghela napas. "Aku harap dia tidak terlambat." Suaranya terdengar pelan. "Rumor soal menghilangnya ahli waris perusahaan sudah mulai meluas. Kalau sampai nama Soonyoung muncul ke permukaan, kita sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi."

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," ujar Wonwoo.

Tuan Kwon memandang pemuda tinggi yang sedang memberinya sebuah tatapan tegas penuh keyakinan dan rasa percaya diri. Sebuah semangat yang memang seharusnya ada di dalam diri orang-orang muda seperti dia.

"Kau berteman baik dengan Lee Jihoon 'kan?"

Sedetik ekspresi datar lelaki yang lebih muda nampak terkejut meski selanjutnya dia segera menguasai diri dan kembali tenang.

"Lee Jihoon... siapa maksud anda?"

"Tidak perlu berbohong. Tidak usah melindunginya," ujar Tuan Kwon kali ini membuat kilat khawatir muncul dari kedua mata pemuda yang tengah berhadapan dengannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada gadis itu. Aku cuma ingin tahu orang seperti apa dia. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai Soonyoung bisa jatuh begitu dalam padanya."

Wonwoo menunduk pelan, bibirnya bergerak dengan ragu. "Yang saya tahu, Jihoon hanya memperlakukan Soonyoung seperti orang biasa. Soonyoung menyukainya karena cuma dia gadis yang tidak memperlakukannya sebagai anak orang kaya."

"Dia terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang baik," bisik Tuan Kwon, seulas senyum terukir di bibir keriputnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam tidak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak mau membuka mulutnya lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlalu tertarik pada gadis ini, tapi kalau kau bahkan bilang begitu sepertinya mau tak mau aku harus menemuinya sendiri," sambung Tuan Kwon.

"Sebaiknya jangan," desis Wonwoo memberanikan diri.

"Kenapa?" alis Tuan Kwon mengernyit heran.

"Karena Soonyoung mungkin bisa marah pada anda." Pemuda tinggi tersebut menunduk. "Dia tidak pernah membawa Jihoon pada anda, berarti dia memang tidak ingin anda tahu soal gadis itu 'kan?"

Tuan Kwon bergeming sejenak. "Anak itu memang selalu sembrono, membuatnya mendapat banyak masalah di sana-sini. Tapi dia akan sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak kalau sudah menyangkut hal yang penting baginya. Semakin penting hal itu, maka akan semakin dia berpikir dua kali untuk membuat keputusan. Lee Jihoon pasti merupakan orang yang sangat ingin dia lindungi, sampai aku yang ayahnya ini tidak tahu apa-apa soal mereka."

Pria yang lebih muda terdiam.

"Bukankah alasan itu sudah cukup untukku, harus melihat sendiri seperti apa Lee Jihoon? Seperti apa wanita yang dipilih dan dilindungi Soonyoung dengan segenap kemampuannya."

Wonwoo mengetatkan rahang. "Tetap saja..." ia mendesis dengan suara yang tidak didengar oleh atasannya.

"Percayalah padaku, Wonwoo-ya. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada Lee Jihoon. Sekarang beritahu orang tua ini, apakah Soonyoung anakku yang bodoh itu sedang bersama Lee Jihoon?"

Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam langsung mengatupkan mulut rapat dan memalingkan wajah.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Panggilan itu terdengar lunak sekaligus tegas di satu waktu membuat bibir Wonwoo bergetar seperti seorang anak kecil yang khawatir akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

"Saya..." dia berbisik. "Saya tidak tahu."

-o-

"BERISIK!" kepala Jihoon yang nongol dari balik pintu lengkap dengan teriakan dan ekspresi kesalnya sontak membuat Jisoo dan Mingyu terlonjak di tempat mereka berdiri.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! JANGAN MENGGEDOR PINTU! AKU SEDANG BEKERJA!" omel Jihoon dengan dada naik turun, di pelukannya ada Chan yang kedua pipinya basah. Sepertinya baru saja menangis.

"Chan-ahhh~" Mingyu memanggil riang, mengulurkan tangan pada bayi yang langsung memberinya 'hiks' membuat gerakan pemuda tersebut mematung.

"Teriakanmu membangunkan dia. Makanya dia jadi kesal dan menangis," keluh Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku, Chan..." Mingyu suram seketika.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jisoo angkat bicara.

"Maksud Oppa? Aku tidak kenapa-napa," jawab Jihoon heran.

"Kau tidak keluar rumah dua hari dan tidak pergi makan ke tempat kami. Kami khawatir. Kami pikir kalian sakit."

"Err..." bola mata Jihoon berputar. _Bukan aku sih yang sakit, tapi orang lain..._

"Tenang saja, Oppa. Aku sangat sehat dan baik-baik saja kok. Aku cuma sedang dikejar deadline, jadi tidak sempat pergi kemana-mana." Jihoon mengibaskan tangan.

"Kau bisa bekerja dan mengurus Chan sendiri? Kami tidak keberatan membantumu kalau kau kerepotan," ujar Jisoo, rasa lega tercermin dari binar matanya.

"Ah yaaa, begitulah. Hahaha. Kebetulan Chan sedang tidak terlalu rewel, jadi tenang saja." Jihoon salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau makan di tempat kami saja, Noona," celetuk Mingyu.

"Eh!?" Jihoon kaget. _Kalau aku keluar, yang menjaga Soonyoung siapa?_

"Benar sekali! Mingyu bilang akan mentraktir kita semua makan di restoran _hanwoo_ ," imbuh Jisoo membuat adiknya melotot.

"Siapa bilang begi—aw!" Mingyu tak berkutik setelah kakinya diinjak oleh Jisoo yang menyadari mata Jihoon langsung bersinar mendengar kata ' _hanwoo'_. Dia sangat tahu kesukaan gadis mungil itu. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak menyukai _hanwoo_?

"Oke! Tunggu aku lima menit! Aku segera siap!" Jihoon setuju begitu saja.

 _Yes!_ Jisoo bersorak dalam hati.

"Sambil kau bersiap-siap, aku akan menjaga Chan untukmu." Pemuda tersebut bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tetangganya namun dengan sigap Jihoon menutup pintu terlebih dulu.

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan ke tempat kalian nanti! Kalian tunggu saja di rumah!"

Hening.

"Benar 'kan, ada yang aneh dengan Jihoon," gumam Jisoo.

"Apanya yang aneh?" sahut Mingyu, sedang meratapi masa depannya yang harus mentraktir Jihoon makan _hanwoo_ di saat dia sendiri tahu seperti apa nafsu makan wanita yang satu itu.

"Dia pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan melarang kita masuk ke dalam rumahnya begini. Hmmm." Jisoo mengusap dagu.

Rahang Mingyu mengeras. "Wajar saja seorang wanita single melarang laki-laki masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Hyung! Yang aneh itu justru kau yang suka menyelinap masuk ke rumah dia tanpa ijin seperti orang mesum!"

Wajah Jisoo memerah. "A-aku bukan orang mesum. Lagipula sudah seharusnya orang bertetangga rukun satu sama lain?"

"Rukun apanya kalau kebiasaanmu masuk ke rumah orang lain seperti pencuri!" Mingyu kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi berteriak padaku, Kim Mingyu?"

"Kenapa kau membuatku harus mentraktir kalian makan!? Aku tidak punya uang!"

"Ya sudah, aku yang bayar."

"Oke sepakat!"

-o-

"Aku segera kembali," bisik Jihoon seraya menaikkan ujung selimut hingga menutupi dada Soonyoung yang masih berbaring sejak tiga hari lalu. Demamnya sudah turun dan menurut Raina seharusnya ia akan sadar dalam waktu dekat.

Perlahan Jihoon bangkit membuat tempat tidur bergoyang sebentar dan beranjak mendekati Chan yang ia biarkan berbaring di lantai setengah mengantuk di samping kain gendong yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi wanita mungil itu untuk bersiap-siap, begitu sudah menggendong Chan serta menyandang tas berisi kebutuhan bayinya di salah satu bahu Jihoon memandang sejenak Soonyoung yang masih nampak tenang tertidur di ranjang. Sekejab terbersit rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya.

 _Bagaimana kalau waktu aku kembali, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi di tempat ini?_

Namun sedetik kemudian Jihoon menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya tersebut.

 _Kalau dia tidak ada di sini berarti Raina Eonnie sudah membawanya pergi. Untuk apa aku harus mencemaskannya._

Dengan itu gadis mungil tersebut beranjak menuju pintu rumahnya, melangkah keluar, dan mengunci pintu, menyisakan keheningan yang secara instan langsung menaungi petak sempit kontrakan sederhana hingga ke sudut terkecil.

-o-

"Kakek itu bertanya padaku 'Nak, kau siapa?' aku jawab 'Saya dokter di sini, Kek. Kakek mau kemana? Saya antar'. Dia bilang mau ke toilet, ya sudah aku antar ke toilet. Begitu sampai di depan toilet dia berhenti, dia memandangku lama. Aku jadi heran lalu aku tanya dia 'Ada apa, Kek? Tidak jadi ke toilet?' dia menjawab 'Kau siapa?' oh my God!" tutur Jisoo menuai gelak tawa Mingyu dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Memang susah berurusan dengan orang jompo." Mingyu terbahak. "Kalau tidak sabar, kita pasti sudah tepar. Hahaha!"

"Tepar fisik tidak masalah, masih bisa dipulihkan." Jisoo menyahut, bibirnya masih tersenyum, geli membayangkan kembali pengalamannya sendiri. "Tidak berlebihan rasanya kalau aku menyebut ini tepar secara psikologis. Kakek itu pikunnya mengalahi diriku. Baru lima menit lalu aku memperkenalkan diri, dia sudah bertanya lagi siapa aku. _What did I do in the past to deserve thisss!"_

"Hahaha!" kembali Mingyu dan Jihoon tertawa ngakak.

"Sabar, Hyung. Begitulah orang tua."

"Sejak itu aku tidak mau masuk bangsal geriatri lagi. Bukan keahlianku." Jisoo mengakhiri ceritanya dengan membalik beberapa potong daging di atas mesin pemanggang menggunakan sumpit lalu mengambil satu untuk dicelupkan ke dalam saus berisi adonan bumbu.

"Aku juga pernah bertemu dengan orang jompo begitu di rumah sakit waktu mengantar Chan cek bulanan," ujar Jihoon. "Aku sedang berjalan dan tiba-tiba ada seorang nenek yang memanggilku. Dari logat bicaranya sepertinya beliau orang Daegu. Dia memanggilku keras lalu membentakku dan memarahiku. Dia bicara sangat cepat, aku sampai kesulitan memahami kata-katanya—"

"Dan biasanya gigi orang jompo juga sudah mulai ompong, membuat apapun yang mereka katakan jadi makin tidak jelas," sela Jisoo.

"Benar! Benar!" Jihoon sependapat. "Nenek itu terus memarahiku sampai aku malu dilihat oleh banyak orang," lanjutnya. "Lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk menyelanya. 'Maaf, anda salah orang' aku bilang. Dia cuma terdiam melihatku, memicingkan mata, kemudian berkata 'Oh iya, kau bukan Minji' lalu pergi. Iya! Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku cengo sendirian. _What the!_ "

Giliran Jisoo yang tertawa.

" _I feel ya, girl. I FEEL YA."_ Jisoo antusias.

"Aku sering bertemu orang jompo yang hendak menyeberang jalan, tapi untungnya tidak pernah bertemu yang pikun seperti itu," ujar Mingyu di sela-sela tawanya. "Bisa gigit sandal aku kalau bertemu orang tua begitu."

"Jangankan gigit sandal, rasanya kau ingin mengunyah kaca dan beton," timpal Jihoon. "Mau marah, tidak boleh. Tidak marah tapi mengesalkan. Berurusan dengan orang tua tidak bisa pakai logika. Bisa-bisa kita yang bunuh diri kalau terlalu dimasukkan ke hati," tandasnya.

"Benar sekali." Jisoo sependapat.

"Apa nanti kita kalau sudah tua akan jadi begitu ya?" celetuk Mingyu. "Pikun dan suka salah mengenali orang."

"Menurut ciri-ciri sih, kau yang paling sesuai dengan kategori itu, Kim Mingyu," jawab Jihoon. Jisoo terkikik.

"Ah, Noona~ kau jahat sekali," protes Mingyu.

"Kita pasti akan jadi begitu suatu saat nanti. _No exceptional."_ Jisoo menengahi.

"Nyonya Lee." Sebuah sapaan sopan menghentikan obrolan heboh ketiga sahabat tersebut.

"Ne?" jawab Jihoon memandang pelayan yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Putra anda sudah bangun."

"Oh iya, terima kasih." Wanita itu hendak bangkit berdiri tapi tangan berkulit gelap Mingyu menghentikannya.

"Aku saja. Aku belum minta maaf pada Chan karena sudah membuat dia kesal tadi siang."

"Oke." Jihoon langsung mengiyakan, kembali duduk dan membiarkan Mingyu yang mengambil bayinya di ruang penitipan anak karena sejak masuk ke dalam kedai Chan terus tidur sehingga tidak mungkin membawanya ikut serta makan.

"Apa Chan sehat?" tanya Jisoo dengan cekatan mengambil satu per satu daging matang dari mesin pemanggang untuk diletakkan di atas piring dan menggantinya dengan potongan baru yang masih segar.

"Eum," angguk Jihoon, menikmati _hanwoo_ yang sudah ditiriskan Jisoo di piring.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau sibuk, tapi setidaknya kau tetap harus mengutamakan Chan," ujar pemuda yang lebih tua dengan suara lembut. "Kau bukan lagi gadis lajang, Jihoon-ah. Kau seorang ibu."

"Aku tahu," kata Jihoon. "Oppa tidak perlu mencemaskanku berlebihan. Aku makan dengan baik, cukup minum dan istirahat. Aku juga tidak 24 jam non stop bekerja. Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Meski kau bilang begitu juga..." Jisoo mendesah pelan. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap lekat pada Jihoon yang sedang asyik mengunyah daging berlapis saus bumbu.

"Jihoon-ah, tidakkah terpikir olehmu untuk mencarikan Chan seorang ayah?"

Pandangan Jihoon dengan cepat jatuh ke manik coklat di depannya.

"Maksud Oppa?"

"Kau masih muda dan Chan juga masih bayi. Belum terlambat untukmu 'membuat sosok ayah' bagi dia. Tidakkah kau menginginkannya? Seseorang yang bisa membantumu mengurus rumah dan Chan."

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku paling tidak suka topik seperti ini, Oppa." Ia mendesis.

"Maaf." Jisoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku cuma ingin memberi sedikit saran. Maaf kalau itu malah menyinggungmu."

Jihoon tidak menjawab.

"Tapi kalau di kemudian hari kau kepikiran tentang itu, aku—"

"Ta-daa!" Mingyu muncul dengan senyuman lebar merekah di wajah. Di gendongannya ada Chan yang langsung menjerit riang saat melihat Jihoon dan menggerakkan tangan ke depan mencoba meraih ibunya.

"Mamamama!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi aku senang dia bangun dan langsung tertawa melihatku," oceh Mingyu. "Melihatnya bahagia begini, rasanya hatiku meleleh seperti saus daging. Ahh Chaaan~" pemuda tan itu mendramatisir.

"Chan bahagia bukan karena kau, tapi karena tidurnya lama dan enak," koreksi Jihoon.

"Auwamama," panggil Chan, merentangkan tangan ke arah Jihoon. "Emamamam."

"Noona, bisakah kau menyenangkan aku sedikiiit saja," protes Mingyu sambil cemberut.

"Tidak." Jihoon menggelengkan kepala.

"Kejam," cibir pemuda tinggi berkulit tan.

"Aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri dan bukan untuk menyenangkan orang lain," lanjut si gadis mungil.

"Dingin!" Mingyu kesal.

"Mamamama!" Chan memanggil lebih keras. "Auuu!"

"Apa? Kau memanggil Eomma?" Jihoon memandang anaknya yang segera tergelak riang.

"Uwa mma auu," oceh bayi itu.

"Eomma tidak mengerti. Bicara yang benar," goda Jihoon.

"Uwawa auu mamamam!" Chan terus berceloteh dengan tangan mungil mengarah pada Jihoon.

"Uwa uwa apa? Eomma tidak paham." Jihoon sengaja tidak mempedulikan anaknya dan melanjutkan makan.

"Mma! Aaa! Auu! Aemamama!" Chan mulai frustasi dan setelah itu baru ibunya tergelak.

"Oke oke, Eomma mengerti." Jihoon mengambil bayinya dari pangkuan Mingyu. "Anak Eomma kyeo sekali—cup! Pintar sekali bicara—cup! Siapa yang mengajari—cup! Siapa huh, siapa?" gregetan, Jihoon bicara sambil mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke kedua pipi gembul bayinya bergantian membuat gelak tawa Chan langsung menggema di tengah-tengah keramaian kedai daging.

"Eomma sedang makan, apa kau mau makan juga? Mau daging? Ini?" Jihoon mengambil sepotong _hanwoo_ menggunakan sumpit dan memperlihatkannya pada Chan yang langsung mengulurkan tangan hendak meraihnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tidak boleh~ ini punya Eomma. Aem~" namun dengan jenaka Jihoon memasukkan daging tersebut ke dalam mulut dan membiarkan sepasang mata kecil Chan melihatnya.

"Nyam nyam nyam. Enak sekali~" ujar Jihoon sengaja menggoda bayinya yang terus memperhatikan ia mengunyah makanan. Seolah mengerti jika sedang dikerjai, mendadak raut muka Chan berubah. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan pipi dan hidung memerah.

"Hiks—"

"Waduh, kau kesal? Jangan menangis. Cup cup cup~" Jihoon terkejut.

"Huweee!" Tangisan legendaris pun pecah.

"Eomma jahat!" Mingyu bicara dengan suara cadel. "Dia pasti bilang begitu," katanya mengacu pada Chan yang masih menangis di pelukan Jihoon.

"Makanya jangan terlalu sering mengerjai anak kecil. Kalau mereka menangis, kau juga yang repot," sambung pemuda jangkung tersebut diiyakan oleh Jisoo yang mengunyah daging penuh kedamaian di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Jihoon tidak dapat membalas perkataan kedua lelaki tersebut dan hanya mendengus ketika bangkit berdiri, hendak menuju ruang penitipan sekaligus menjadi tempat tertutup bagi ibu yang ingin menyusui bayinya.

-o-

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di dalam rumah Jihoon, di antara kesunyian yang mencekam berpeluk lembut sprei ranjang dan hangat selimut, perlahan ujung jari yang memakai cincin pertunangan nampak bergerak disusul sepasang kelopak mata pucat mencoba membuat celah setelah selama berhari-hari terkatup rapat. Sipit bola mata mengintip, memandang suram kamar tanpa cahaya yang ditemani keheningan. Dengan lemah kedua manik itu bergerak menyamping, menatap kosong apapun yang tergambar samar pada retina matanya.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

"Nona Lee Jihoon, anda di dalam?" sebuah kalimat sopan menyapa nyaring.

"Maaf mengganggu anda sore-sore begini, tapi bisakah anda keluar sebentar?"

 _Siapa...?_

Tok tok tok.

"Nona Lee Jihoon."

 _Jihoon..._

Sepasang alis mengernyit seiring dengan binar kesadaran perlahan-lahan mulai mengisi mata sipit yang masih terbuka payah kehabisan tenaga.

 _Iya. Aku mencari Jihoon._

Bagai terbangun di batas antara tidur dan sadar, sekujur tubuh ia rasakan mati kaku. Jangankan untuk bangkit, menggerakkan tangan saja dia tak mampu.

 _Apa aku akan mati?_

Kembali sepasang mata kecil itu memandang gamang pada kegelapan atap kamar yang balik menatapnya bisu.

"Nona Lee, kami hanya ingin menanyakan sedikit tentang Tuan Muda Soonyoung. Tolong buka pintunya."

Bergeming, kedua mata sipit tersebut masih menatap lurus pada kegelapan dengan sorot yang berubah datar.

 _Tuan Muda Soonyoung kalian sudah mati. Jangan mencarinya lagi._

.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya Nona Lee sedang tidak ada di rumah." Dengan hormat sekretaris Hwang membungkukkan badan di depan Tuan Kwon yang membalas dengan helaan napas pelan.

"Dia tidak ada di rumah atau tidak mau menemuiku?" desisnya. "Wonwoo juga bersikeras bilang tidak tahu dimana Soonyoung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu atau tidak mau memberitahuku? Kenapa anak-anak muda ini kompak sekali bersikap antipati pada orang tua sepertiku?"

"Maaf, Tuan. Akan saya tempatkan pengawal di sekitar sini untuk mengawasi dan mencari informasi—"

"Tidak perlu." Tuan Kwon mengangkat tangan keberatan.

"Tapi, Tuan bilang kemungkinan besar Tuan Muda ada di sini—" sekretaris Hwang terkejut.

"Ada di sini atau tidak, itu cuma prasangka. Wonwoo sendiri bilang dia tidak mungkin ada di sini juga. Terlalu beresiko bagi Soonyoung datang ke tempat yang bisa memicu skandalnya sendiri."

"Baik, Tuan." Sekretaris Hwang membungkuk hormat.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kantor. Ada banyak pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan," ajak Tuan Kwon lantas beranjak dari depan pintu rumah Jihoon diikuti sekretaris Hwang di belakangnya.

 _Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang, jangan pernah mengecewakan Appa, Soonyoung-ah._

-o-

"Wuaah kenyang~ kenyang kenyang kenyang~" sorak Jihoon sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Waaa!" Chan menyahut dari gendongan ibunya, ikut menunjukkan kepalan mungil tangannya meniru Jihoon.

"Kenyang ya, Chan-ah. Dagingnya enaaak sekali!" ulang sang Eomma puas.

"Auuu!"

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang, Jihoon-ah." Jisoo tersenyum lembut.

"Harus senang! Kalau belum senang setelah menghabiskan hampir satu sapi nanti jadinya kelainan," sahut Mingyu yang berjalan di samping kedua rekannya menuai lirikan sinis salah satu dari mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau sirik sekali padaku sejak tadi, Kim Mingyu?" tanyanya pedas. "Mau aku makan banyak atau sedikit 'kan bukan kau yang bayar, tapi Jisoo Oppa. Kau tidak berhak kesal padaku."

Mingyu mendecih. "Cih, dia tahu ternyata."

"Tak usah berlagak seperti kau yang membayar," sambung Jihoon.

"Iya iya aku tahu." Mingyu menyerah. _Tidak mudah berurusan dengan Jihoon Noona,_ batinnya. Sedangkan dari samping mereka Jisoo hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan bekerja lagi, Jihoonie?" tanya Jisoo.

"Iya, tinggal menambah beberapa instrumen dan neraka ini akan selesai," jawab Jihoon.

"Auu aiiyaa waa!" Chan menambahi.

"Ne ne, Chanie juga harus membantu Eomma dengan tidak berbuat nakal ya." Dengan lembut Jisoo mengusap kepala bulat Chan yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus.

"Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan," pesan si dokter muda sebelum mereka berpisah di depan gang rumah Jihoon.

Gadis mungil menjawab tawaran tetangganya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih untuk traktirannya. Sampai jumpa besok." Ia melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Jisoo tetap berdiri di tempat seraya memperhatikan sosok Jihoon hingga menghilang masuk ke dalam gang.

"Hyung, aku mandi duluan ya." Perkataan Mingyu tidak ditanggapi oleh Jisoo sebab pria yang lebih tua terlanjur dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran yang bermunculan di benaknya.

 _Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungi kalian berdua Jihoon-ah, Chan-ah?_

Mata Jisoo meredup.

 ** _"Jihoon-ah, tidakkah terpikir olehmu untuk mencarikan Chan seorang ayah?"_**

 ** _"Tapi kalau di kemudian hari kau kepikiran tentang itu, aku—"_**

.

 _—aku bersedia menjadi ayahnya._

-o-

"Pam pam pam~ akhirnya kita pulang~" dendang Jihoon seraya mengambil kunci pintu dari dalam tasnya.

"Auuu waa aaii." Chan menyahut nyanyian ibunya dengan riang.

"Pam pam pam~ hari sudah malam~" ia melanjutkan hingga masuk dan melepas sepatunya di beranda.

"Auuwaa maemama." Chan menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangan seolah dia sedang menari di gendongan ibunya.

"Pam pam pam~ waktunya Chanie tidur~" Jihoon menyalakan satu per satu lampu termasuk lampu di depan rumah sambil kakinya melangkah di lorong menuju ruang duduk.

"Auuwaa." Chan masih mengoceh.

"Hm? Kau tidak mau tidur?" tanya Jihoon seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh bayinya.

"Maemamam." Dan seperti sedang menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, Chan pun menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak mau tidur? Kenapa? Tidakkah kau mengantuk?" Jihoon terkejut, dengan pelan ia menurunkan anaknya ke atas lantai.

"Auwawa." Chan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras ke kanan dan ke kiri lantas bayi tersebut memekik keras, "WAAAA!" dan membalikkan badan tengkurap, segera merangkak membuat ibunya tergelak.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau tidur. Bermainlah dulu sampai capek." Jihoon menyerah pada sikap bayinya yang penuh semangat dan menggemaskan.

 _Selagi Chan sibuk sendiri, lebih baik aku mengecek—_

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan pada kamar tidur yang pintunya ia biarkan terbuka supaya memudahkannya melihat keadaan di dalam dan sontak kedua mata kecil wanita tersebut membelalak lebar. Jihoon berdiri dengan cepat, melompat menuju pintu kamar, merasakan dadanya bergemuruh kencang melihat ranjang yang sudah kosong. Botol infus tidak nampak menggantung lagi dan selimut yang seharusnya tertata rapi membungkus tubuh seseorang beberapa jam lalu kini sudah berantakan di atas tempat tidur tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Napas Jihoon tercekat.

"Mma?" dari arah belakang kakinya Chan merangkak mendekat dengan wajah heran.

Tubuh gadis itu terasa lemas.

 _Soonyoung-ah..._

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau ketemu Myka di real life? :3 *ngarep banget jadi pemes/? XD


End file.
